After Frozen
by The Woman of Ice
Summary: A Elsa le llega la noticia de que esta en sus manos la vida del hombre que quiso matarla, ¿que es lo que hará? ¿sera el monstruo que todos creyeron qué era?, o lo ayudara sin saber que podría pasar después...
1. Chapter 1

La vida de Elsa después de la coronación iba de maravilla no podía mejorar pero como cualquier cosa no podía ser bueno para siempre.

Un día ella recibió una carta de las islas del sur:

_Querida reina Elsa lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo y sus intenciones al querer atentar contra su vida solo para conseguir su trono._

_Pero he considerado una alternativa que nos beneficiara a ambos, ya que yo el rey de las islas del sur condeno a mi hijo menor a llevar acabo su sentencia en Arendell, desbocándole su título de príncipe a simplemente a convertirse a un simple sirviente de su corona._

_Y comprenderé si usted no desea volver a verlo, pero debo de comunicarle que por más dolor que me cause debo hacer cumplir las sentencias sin otorgar ningún privilegio a nadie en mi reino y temo decirlo pero si usted no acepto deberé de condenar a mi propio hijo a la horca por traición a un reino de los cuatro reinos. _

_Sin más preámbulos me despido cordialmente de usted esperando su respuesta._

Al terminar de leer esto Elsa no supo que hacer así que lo primero que hizo fue pedir una segunda opinión y ya que no tenía otra familia se la pidió a Anna

Ella debía tomar una decisión y rápido ya que en las audiencias que tenía con su consejo escucho que el rey de las Islas del Sur no era muy paciente y su charla con Anna

Flash Back….

Anna. Que¡ hay ya sabía de donde saco su forma de ser ese tipo

Elsa. Cálmate

Anna. No porque tú tienes que ser la que decida él es su rey y aún más importante su padre

Elsa. Lo sé pero recuerda que fue en nuestro territorio que él fue donde lo hizo todo

Anna. Pero no es justo

Elsa. Es cierto

Anna. Es que no quiero volver a verlo me hace sentir mal

Elsa. Anna recuerda que no solo soy tu hermana igualmente soy la reina y a veces tengo que tomar decisiones duras no puedo permitirme que alguien muera por decisión mia ya que recuerda que perdimos ya un socio comercial y debemos tener buenas relaciones con los demás reinos cercanos

Anna. ¡Entonces has lo que quieras¡

Elsa. Anna espera

Anna. No lo hare

Elsa. Y por que

Anna. Él quiso matarte y tú lo salvaras no es !justo¡

Fin del Flash Back…


	2. Chapter 2

No lo podía creer Anna tenía razón ella realmente pensaba en salvarlo después de lo que hizo pero al pensarlo bien muchas ideas se le vinieron a cabeza y si estando en Arendell volvía a atentar contra su vida y aun peor contra la de su hermana.

Pero en ese momento llegó Kai interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Kai. Su majestad ha llegado nueva correspondencia

Elsa. Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber Kai pero a qué se debe el hecho de que hayas sido tú el que la haya traído por lo regular o al menos lo normal para mi es que fuera el mensajero real o como a él le gusta que le diga Erick

Kai. Su majestad la urgencia fue debido a una carta en especial

Elsa. Qué todo por una carta…

Kai. Es que mire el emblema es de las Islas del Sur

Elsa. Oh ya veo

Kai. Yo me retiro con su permiso

Pov. Elsa

Luego de que Kai se fue no tenía un buen presentimiento de esa carta.

Lo sabia el rey de las Islas del Sur me exigía una respuesta inmediata debido a que su ultima carta el decía que ya pronto se haría un mes desde su enviado y el merecía ahora una respuesta y que la esperaba en las próximas 24 hora si no se llevara a cabo el juicio y la sentencia hacia el príncipe Hans-

Elsa. que debo de hacer no puedo traerlo de vuelta a Arendell pero tampoco puedo dejarlo morir y que todos crean que soy un monstruo no eso jamas tengo que pensar en algo para poder resolver esto...

Olaf. resolver que Elsa

Elsa. ah Olaf no te había visto

Olaf. con quien hablabas

Elsa. conmigo misma

Olaf. Por que

Elsa. es que hay un problema

Olaf. de amor

Elsa. no no no¡ (mas roja que una manzana)

Olaf. lo siento no quería que te enojaras

Elsa. no Olaf no me enoje

Olaf. y entonces...que tienes Elsa

Elsa. es que no se que hacer debo de tomar una decisión muy dificil

Olaf. dile a Anna que te ayude

Elsa. lo hice pero solo empeoro las cosas


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa miraba con ternura a Olaf él tenía razón tiene que hablarlo calmadamente con Anna para poder resolverlo.

Elsa. Gracias Olaf y sabes donde esta Anna

Olaf. Si ¿por qué?

Elsa. Podemos ir con ella

Olaf. Si ¿por qué?

Elsa. Olaf ahora por favor necesito hablar con ella

Olaf. ¡Vamos a buscar a Anna!

…..

Pov. Anna

Anna. No puede ser porque Elsa quiere salvarlo, el la intento matar y además no es justo lo que me hizo a mi

Gerda. Con quien habla su majestad

Anna. Con nadie es solo que Elsa está a punto de cometer un grave error

Gerda. Qué clase de error

Anna. Es que ella quiere traer de vuelta a un traidor a Arendell

Gerda. A quien su alteza

Anna. Al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur

Gerda. Querida recuerda que Arendell de cierto modo está en deuda con el después de todo lo que hizo aquí

Anna. En deuda en deuda de ¡que! De haber atentado contra la vida de la familia real

Gerda. Tranquilícese su majestad no es por eso

Anna. Y entonces porque es

Gerda. El ayudo mucho cuando su hermana huyo a las montañas e igualmente cuando usted fue a buscarla

Anna. Pero eso no lo justifica no justifica sus actos

Kai. Justificar los actos de ¿quién? Lamento mucho la interrupción pero de quien están hablando si no es mucha mi indiscreción

Anna. De Hans

Gerda. Y de lo que hizo

Kai. Oh es sobre el

Anna. Dígame Kai usted por la manera del comportamiento de Hans se siente en deuda con el

Kai. Si y no

Gerda. A que te refieres Kai

Kai. El joven Hans ayudo mucho a Arendell pero sin embargo deshizo todo lo bueno que había hecho con los actos que le han hecho un traidor hacia los tratados de los cuatro reinos

Anna. Pero qué fue lo que hizo en Arendell mientras Elsa y yo no estábamos aquí ¿acaso fue mucha la ayuda que brindo?

Kai y Gerda. Si así es


	4. Chapter 4

Flash Back...

Kai. Príncipe Hans en que podemos ayudarlo

Hans. Podrían acomodar y servir platos con globh y sopa caliente

Kai. Por supuesto que si su alteza

Hans. Gerda me podría ayudar a recolectar las mantas suficientes para repartirlas en Arendell

Gerda. Ahora mismo iré a buscarlas

Hans. Muchísimas gracias

Duque de Weselton. Príncipe Hans que planea hacer con estas cosas le recuerdo que no puede hacer lo que quiera con los bienes comerciales de Arendell

Hans. Su alteza la princesa Anna me dejo a cargo y si me disculpa debo ir a repartir mantas a lo habitantes de Arendell con su permiso me retiro

Gerda. Su alteza estas son las mantas que hemos encontrado hasta ahora

Hans. Muchas gracias por favor diles a algunos soldados que me acompañen a repartirlas

Gerda. Si su alteza

Kai. El salón principal ya está listo para los habitantes de Arendell

Hans. Gracias Kai ahora deberán disculparme pero ya que están reunidos los guardias ya listos nos iremos a administrar las mantas regresare para llevar la voz de que las puertas están abiertas y daré asilo en el castillo

Fin del Flash Back…

Anna. Todo eso lo hizo Hans

Gerda. Si su alteza

Kai. Pero Gerda recuerda que si hizo muchas cosas buenas grandes méritos más sin embargo cometió el atroz crimen de atentar contra las vidas de la reina y la princesa borrando todas sus buenas acciones

Anna. Pero aun así creo que de cierta forma si merece el perdón y no morir

Gerda. A que se refiere

Anna. Luego se los explicare ahora debo de encontrar a Elsa auch

Olaf. Hay mi cabeza

Anna. Oh como lo siento Olaf no fue mi intención déjame ayudarte

Olaf. Gracias ahora así estoy mucho mejor

Elsa. Hummmn no lo creo

Olaf. A que te refieres

Anna. Donde está tu nariz

Elsa. Esta por haya Anna

Anna. Espera un poco mientras voy por ella si Olaf

Olaf. Si está bien

Anna. Ya regrese

Olaf. Ahora si estoy completo

Elsa y Anna. Necesito hablar contigo

Anna. Tu primero Elsa

Elsa. Segura

Anna. Por supuesto

Elsa. Necesito hablar seriamente contigo sobre mi decisión sobre la sentencia de Hans

Anna. Qué curioso yo también


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa. Y bien de que querías hablar Anna llevas cayada más de 10 minutos sin hablar

Anna. Bueno lo primero es que quería disculparme por mi manera de actuar contigo no debí de actuar así

Elsa. Anna no tienes por qué disculparte tienes tus razones para actuar de ese modo

Anna. Pero aun así no debí de hacerlo

Elsa. Eso ya no importa pero debemos arreglar la situación con las Islas del Sur

Anna. Sobre eso

Elsa. Yo quiero que esa decisión la tomemos las dos juntas como hermanas

Anna. Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Elsa. Anna sé que es complicado de entender pero espero que me comprendas si no lo quieres hacer como hermana lo entenderé pero quiero que lo hagas como reina quiero que…

Anna. Ya Elsa entiendo a la perfección

Elsa. Así

Anna. Por supuesto que si

Elsa. Es enserio

Anna. Si Elsa estoy muy a mi pesar de que Hans vuelva aquí a cumplir su sentencia

Elsa. Qué bueno pero

Anna. Pero que

Elsa. Hemos resolvido un problema pero aun así nos queda otro

Anna. Y cual es

Elsa. Kristoff

Anna. Que hay con el

Elsa. Quien se lo dirá a el

Anna. Pues yo creo que lo mejor es que sea yo

Elsa. Estas segura que no quieres que lo haga yo

Anna. No Elsa yo lo hare es mi deber

Elsa. Si así lo quieres pero cuando se lo dirás

Anna. En la cena

Elsa. Muy bien pediré que arreglen un juego de cubiertos extra para el

Anna. Gracias Elsa

Elsa. Gerda

Gerda. Si su majestad

Elsa. Ya lo sabes bien deseo que me llames por mi nombre no es necesario tanta formalidad

Gerda. Pero su alteza sería un atrevimiento de mui parte

Elsa. Acaso quieres que te lo pida en una orden

Gerda. No su alte… perdón Elsa

Elsa. Por favor podrían preparar un plato más en la mesa junto con su juego de cubiertos

Gerda. Por supuesto que sí pero para quien es ese otro plato si no es muy atrevida la pregunta para usted

Elsa. Por supuesto que no y si lo deseas saber es para Kristoff

Gerda. Con su permiso me retiro

Elsa. Espera Gerda podrías mandar a llamar a Erick

Gerda. Ahora ismo lo hago


	6. Chapter 6

Sven. (Voz de Kristoff) porque Anna te invitaría a cenar

Kristoff. No lo sé amigo pero no creo que sea nada malo

Sven. Y qué tal si para hablar de ustedes dos

Kristoff. Tú crees

Sven. Ya han pasado seis meses y aun no te le declaras

Kristoff. Pues es porque no se lo he preguntado a su hermana

Kristoff. Bien lo intentare y sabes a veces te odio porque siempre tienes la razón

…

En el castillo…

Elsa. Erick deseo que esta carta llegue a más tardar al amanecer de mañana

Erick. Muy bien su majestad me retiro con su permiso

Anna. (Toca la puerta) puedo entrar

Elsa. Por supuesto que si

Anna. Ya la enviaste

Elsa. Si

Anna. Y cómo te sientes

Elsa. Mejor al saber que alguien no morirá por mi culpa

Anna. Elsa crees que Kristoff se enoje

Elsa. Tal vez

Anna. Y por qué crees que se vaya a enojar

Elsa. Por qué no lo dejaste golpearlo la última vez

Anna. Si es cierto

Elsa. Anna Mira esto

Anna. Que cosa

En ese momento Anna recibió una bola de nieve en la cara

Elsa. Estas bien (decía con un poco de dificultad ya que lo decía entre risas)

Anna. Elsa con que eso quieres pues eso tendrás (Anna le lanza un bola de nieve a Elsa pero alguien se atravesó y no le dio)

Olaf. Mi nariz donde esta

Anna. Hey

Elsa. Gracias Olaf jajajajajaj

Anna. Olaf que no ves que casi le doy a Elsa

Olaf. Lo siento Anna pero no has visto mi nariz

Elsa. Anna

Anna. Que pasa

Elsa le lanzo otra bola de nieve pero Anna se agacho y le dio a Erick

Anna. Te encuentras bien (decía sin poder parar de reír)

Erick. Lamento molestarlas en su pequeña diversión pero majestad la carta ya está en marcha hacía las Islas del Sur y el joven Kristoff ha llegado

Elsa. Muchas gracias por avisarnos

Erick. De nada su majestad

Elsa. Lamento la bola de nieve

Erick. No importa fue mi error al no tocar

Anna. Es cierto por qué no lo hiciste

Erick. La puerta estaba abierta


	7. Chapter 7

Anna. Pero eso no significa que puedas entrar así

Erick. Lo siento mucho sus majestades

Elsa y Anna. Jajajajajaj se la creyó

Erick. No entiendo

Elsa. Y yo que creí que tú eras la despistada Anna

Erick. Se están burlando de mí

Elsa. Claro que no es solo que

Anna. Tu cara

Erick. Mi cara que tiene

Elsa. Fue muy graciosa verla espantada

Erick. con su permiso me retiro

Anna. Creo que se enojo

Elsa. Yo también lo creo pero será mejor que bajemos

Anna. Por que

Elsa. O si lo prefieres hacemos esperar a Kristoff

Anna. Vámonos ya

Olaf. No me van a ayudar a encontrar mi nariz

Elsa. Lo siento tanto Olaf lo había olvidado por completo

Kristoff. Hummmn reina Elsa podría tener una breve audiencia con usted antes de la cena

Elsa. Cuantas veces te lo debo de decir Kristoff llámame Elsa y por supuesto que si

Kristoff. Pero podría ser a solas

Elsa. Por supuesto que si

Anna. Porque puedo ir

Olaf. No tú me ayudaras a encontrar mi nariz

…

Muy lejos de Arendell se encontraba un príncipe lleno de odio y con muchas ganas de venganza esperando la decisión de su padre

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Hans te tengo una buena noticia tu sentencia de muerte ha sido revocada

Hans. Qué pero como

Klaus. Gracias a la bellísima reina Elsa

Hans. Que es broma verdad padre

Rey de las Islas del Sur. No Hans. Ella misma me mando la respuesta de mi carta diciendo que no sería un gran placer volver a verte más sin embargo ella aceptaba gustosamente la sentencia que dicte para ti

Hans. Que sentencia

Robert. De quitarte tu titulo

Hans. No eso no es cierto

Linus. Oh pero querido Hans al aceptar la propuesta de nuestro padre ya no tienes titulo

Hans. Lo sabía ella no era para nada benévola ella lo hace para verme sufrir no es cierto

Annelisse. Hijo mio la reina de Arendell no es culpable de nada su misma carta lo decía ella no quieres ser el monstruo que todos la consideran

Hans. Pero que rayos claro que es un monstruo

Damien. Pero de que te quejas si ella peleo para que simplemente cumplieras tu sentencia y volvieras a ser un príncipe vaya que eres un mal agradecido

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Silencio si quieres pelear por eso Hans hazlo conmigo la reina Elsa quiso que conservaras tu título mientras trabajabas para su corona pero si no quieres cumplir tu sentencia bien morirás como un príncipe sin honor y ni una palabra más de los demás quiero hablar a solas con mi decimotercer hijo


	8. Chapter 8

Hans. Pero porque lo hiciste, porque me dejaste a su merced hacia las que estoy seguro que la princesa de Arendell no dudara en hacer caso omiso hacia las ordenes

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Y acaso no crees que conozca las acciones que has cometido en Arendell

Hans. La verdad siéndote completamente sincero no creo que las conozcas todas

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Pero hijo mio crees que dejaría que mi caprichoso hijo menor fuera solo a un reino

Hans. A que te refieres

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Hice que Rider te siguiera y el así lo hizo y me ha dicho como manipulaste a una joven ilusa como la princesa Anna hacia tus ocultos deseos enserio creíste que tú el más tonto e ingenuo de mis hijos podría llegar a conquistar a la ahora reina de Arendell pues claro que no y el simple hecho de haber conocido antes a la princesa te dio la solución más hipócrita de todas conquistarla a ella para que ganar el orgullo y satisfacción de tu familia claro que no ya que seguiste el camino fácil y si no fuera poco el atrevimiento te hiciste de la idea de casarte y luego asesinar a sangre fría a la hermana de tu esposa

Hans. Creo que alguien se ganó una buena paga no es cierto Rider

Rider. Alguien está mejorando

Hans. Por supuesto el mejor es mi mentor

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Dije y creo que yo deseaba hablar a solas con Hans

Rider. Yo solo vine por mi paga

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Klaus te la dará

Rider. Me retiro y Hans yo creo que hubiese sido una mejor idea haberte hecho amigo y luego decidir casarte con alguna de las hermanas

Hans. Lo siento mucho pero yo decidí mis planes sin otorgar piedad como tú lo dices

Rider. La piedad es para los débiles y los que requieren de amor y me has decepcionado le hubieses otorgado a la reina piedad ella por como la vi necesitada de amor pero te deseo un buen viaje

Hans. Gracias (lo dijo con un gran notorio sarcasmo)

Rider. Casi lo olvido Kristoff creo que tú al llegar te dará una paliza

Hans. Que el vendedor hielo no me da miedo

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Acaso eres un tonto

Hans. Por qué lo dices padre

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Los vendedores de hielo por mínimo cargan 3 piezas de hielo del tamaño de una mesita de lectura

Hans. Y bien me preparare pero ahora quiero saber cuándo me iré

Annelisse. Ahora mismo hijo tus cosas están listas

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Querida pero me extraña tu decisión creí que querrías al traidor de tu hijo por más tiempo aquí a tu lado

Annelisse. Así es pero creo que es hora que le haga cara a su cometido


	9. Chapter 9

Hans. Pero madre

Annelisse. No Hans tienes que irte ya si no se hará más difícil tú partida para mí

Hans. Pero

Klaus. No Hans madre lo ha decidido ya

Linus. Aun encadenado este enano se siente el mejor de todos

Robert. Tienes toda la razón

Damien. Ya dejen al pobre bebe con sus berrinches jajá

Dereck. Oh pero veo que nos cambiado tu arrogancia

Hans. Ya cállense ustedes no saben nada

Rey de las Islas del Sur. No Hans tú debes ser el que haga silencio

William. Hans tal vez no sea tan malo irte de aquí y así nos dejaras ser felices a todos nosotros disfrutando tu desdicha que tienes bien merecida

Viktor. Concuerdo contigo

Andrew. Y si le concedemos la piedad de un último deseo ya saben para que disfrute un poco de felicidad

Grant. No por favor el muy desdichado aun así no la aceptaría

Fredbjorn. Padre es una buena idea mejor que el parta mañana al anochecer y no se llevarse imágenes de las bellas Islas del sur y así estar mejor

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Es una buena idea pero su madre fue la que me pidió que le diera una pequeña ventaja un privilegio a ella le deberás de decir

Alexander. Madre deberías de considerarlo y….

Annelisse. No ya he tomado una decisión

Hans. Por favor madre déjame recorrer las Islas por última vez y me iré de aquí al atardecer sin nada solo la comida y ropa necesaria para el viaje

Annelisse. Muy bien pero ahora ni una palabra más todos debemos ir a descansar ahora

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Su madre tiene razón y Hans hoy dormirás en tus aposentos

Hans. Me retiro

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Querida crees que fue una buena idea

Annelisse. No lo sé pero él debe hacer lo correcto

…

Mientras en Arendell

Elsa. Y bien Kristoff de que quería hablar conmigo

Kristoff. Bien pues yo quería su bendición para poder casarme con Anna….. No me congele

Elsa. No hare tal cosa y estaré gustosa de otorgártela

Kristoff. Es enserio

Elsa. Hasta yo creí que tendría que dártela porque tú no te atrevías a pedírmela

Kristoff. Y bueno usted que sugiere que hiciera soy un plebeyo y ella es una princesa

Elsa. Eso no tiene relevancia crees que de ser así te hubiese permitido que la cortejaras Kristoff lo único que quiero para Anna es que sea feliz al lado del hombre que la ame sin importar su linaje

Kristoff. Gracias alteza

Elsa. Te dije que solo me llames Elsa al fin y al cabo pronto seremos familia

Kristoff. Es cierto gracias Elsa por otorgarme la mano de Anna te juro que la hare la mujer más feliz de la tierra


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa. Bien pero eso será tu decisión de cuando hablarlo con ella pero es mejor retirarnos Anna debe estar esperándonos en el comedor

Kristoff. Es cierto vamos

Elsa. Si vamos ahora

La plática entre ellos era muy fluida ya que variaba en temas desde los gustos propios hasta el comercio de Arendell pero al llegar al comedor Anna los esperaba con una cara de desesperada

Anna. Por qué tardaron tanto

Elsa. Bueno es que creíamos que le seguías ayudando a Olaf así que no era nuestra pisa por llegar

Anna. Crees que es sencillo ayudarlo cuando te reprocha que porque me gusta perderle su nariz

Kristoff. Pero ya no te preocupes ya estamos aquí

Anna. Si me eh percatado de eso

Elsa. Estas enojada

Anna. No estoy fastidiada por las preguntas de Olaf

Elsa. Y entonces por qué te desquitas con nosotros

Anna. Es que el me decía que me gustaba perderle la nariz a propósito pero no es así (decía Anna con un puchero en la cara

Elsa. Tranquila Anna ahora debemos de tomar la cena

Anna. Oh es cierto

Kai. Aquí están sus platos les deseo buen appetite

Anna. Kristoff quiero hablar contigo sobre algo

Kristoff. Igual yo

Anna. Quiero que tú lo digas primero lo mio puede esperar

Kristoff. Si tú lo dices. Bien yo quisiera que hicieras formal nuestra relación

Anna. Enserio

Kristoff. Pero claro solo si Elsa está de acuerdo

Elsa. Estaré encantada de que ustedes dos lo hagan, pero creo que Anna debe decirte algo no es cierto Anna

Anna. Así es

Kristoff. Que sucede porque miran así acaso sucedió algo malo

Anna. Solo quiero que me prometas que no te enfadaras

Kristoff. Está bien

Anna. Bueno esto es realmente diplomático pero

Kristoff. (Con comida en la boca) Hummmn

sobre las Islas del Sur

Al escuchar esas tres palabras juntas Kristoff trago en seco la comida y dijo que pasaba con esas tierras

Anna. Bueno Elsa recibió una notificación sobre una decisión que tomar y ella la acepto

Kristoff. Bien pero no encuentro el sentido de eso y las Islas que tienen que ver esas dos cosas

Anna. Hans cumplirá su condena en Arendell por traición

Kristoff. Que por que él no tiene derecho al volver a venir aquí

Elsa. Kristoff espera a que termine Anna

Kristoff. Está bien Elsa….. Continúa Anna

Anna. Bien yo quiero que sepas que yo no estoy de acuerdo pero mi hermana me importa mas que mi orgullo no quiero volver a perderla

Kristoff. Y bien eso que tiene que ver

Elsa. Déjame decirle esto yo Anna

Anna. Está bien

Elsa. Fue una decisión muy dura ya que realmente me encontraba entre la espada y la pared

Kristoff. A que se refiere

Elsa. Debía decidir sobre su vida entre cumplir su sentencia o dar la orden de que el fuera a la horca

Kristoff. Pero porque lo hiciste él hubiese muerto en su reino

Elsa. Pero se corrió el rumor…

Pero Elsa fue interrumpida por Kai y Erick que entraron muy apresuradamente con una noticia realmente mala

Kai. Su majestad lamento la interrupción pero debe ir al muelle

Elsa. Que sucedió

Erick. Es mejor que primero lea esta carta

Elsa. Muy bien

Después de que Elsa termino de leer la carta se encontraba entre confundida, agobiada y sobre todo enfadad y eso se notaba ya que la temperatura del ambiente estaba bajando

Anna. Elsa estas bien

Kristoff. Que dice la carta

Elsa. Que…..la llegada de Hans será antes de lo previsto por órdenes de la reina Annelisse de las Islas del sur


	11. Chapter 11

Anna. ¡Que!

Kristoff. No entiendo como que antes de lo previsto

Elsa. Si al parecer llega en dos días por órdenes de la reina

Anna. Pero no fue ella quien lo salvo de la horca

Elsa. Si tienes toda la razón Anna no estoy segura porque lo manda aquí a Arendell

Kristoff. Y bien

Elsa. Que cosa

Kristoff. No harás algo al respecto

Anna. Kristoff entiendo que quieres ayudar pero esa no es una opción

Erick. Odio interrumpir pero hay algo más que debo de comunicarle

Elsa. Dime que son buenas noticias

Erick. Hummmn realmente no es así la real corte de Arendell exige una audiencia con usted a primera hora mañana

Elsa. Bien gracias ahora si lo deseas puedes retirarte a tus aposentos

Olaf. Que tienen todos porque esas caras largas

Kristoff. Por qué el príncipe Hans volverá a Arendell

Olaf. No entiendo el por qué va a volver

Anna. Elsa no puede dejarlo morir

Olaf. No entiendo

Elsa. Olaf recuerdas lo que quiso hacerle a Anna y a mí el príncipe Hans

Olaf. Si como olvidarlo si se cayó muy gracioso al Diurdo

Kristoff. Tienes toda la razón

Elsa. Debido a sus actos se le condenaba a muerte

Olaf. Por que

Anna. Por qué hiso cosas malas

Olaf. Y cuando va a llegar

Kristoff. En dos días

….

En las islas del sur Hans reposaba su cuerpo en su cama

Hans. No lo entiendo mi madre me salva para esto, para mandarme donde todos me quieren muerto no entiendo ni a mi madre ni a los habitantes de Arendell después de ovacionarme me quieren muerto aun cuando quise devolverles el verano…¡son unos mal agradecidos!

Andrew. No tu eres el mal agradecido sabes te pudiste a ver casado con la reina o la princesa y tener al reino en tus manos pero no quisiste el camino fácil

Hans. Lárgate de aquí

Andrew. Bien me voy al fin y al cabo mañana te largas de aquí no es cierto

Hans. ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí¡

En otra parte del castillo:

Annelisse. Querido crees que fue una buena idea mandarlo antes hacia Arendell

Rey de las Islas del Sur. No estoy seguro pero él no merecía el perdón

Annelisse. No digas eso es tu hijo

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Si pero es un arrogante, petulante, manipulador y consentido que no entiende y ojala y aprenda algo


	12. Chapter 12

Hans. John deja eso de que sirve ver las islas y hermosa que son si nunca más vuelvo a verlas lo único que hace este paseo es recordarme lo que perderé al irme de aquí

John. Eso no es cierto si convences a la reina ella te mandara devuelta

Hans. No lo creo ella no querrá hacerlo

John. No es cierto si piensas bien la lastimaste a ella y a su hermana no es cierto ocupa eso a tu favor tal vez así ella te mande de regreso porque no creo que quiera tener un asesino cerca de su pequeña hermana

Hans. Tienes razón pero no soy un asesino

John. Cierto pero para ellas lo eres

Hans. Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón pero no tengo mejores planes para mi regreso a Arendell

John. A que te refieres

te lo diré antes de irme porque aquí no se puede hablar a solas o no es cierto Damien

Damien. Vaya ahora eres más perceptivo que antes no

John. Es un gusto verte de nuevo aunque no creo que Hans opine lo mismo

Damien. Me importa poco lo que piense mi tonto hermanito

Hans. Si me disculpan seguiré con mi último día en las islas y mi último día en libertad

…

Mientras tanto en Arendell

Elsa. Caballeros tomen asiento, y bien que sucede para que tanta urgencia exigieran una audiencia conmigo

Albert. Su alteza por oídos y fuentes confiables nos hemos enterado de que el príncipe menor de las Islas del Sur regresara aquí a Arendell acaso eso es cierto

Alexander. Como su dignatario principal me rehusó a que ese traidor regrese

Verner. Yo pienso lo mismo

Elsa. Caballeros comprendan las situación por un acto se condenara a un pueblo por completo

Sander. Veo su alteza que a pesar de su edad recuerda con exactitud las sabias palabras de su padre

Mikael. No mi querida reina eso no tiene nada que ver con esta situación

Elsa. En eso se equivoca Sir Mikael si permitíamos la muerte del príncipe menor del rey Franz y al dejarlo morir romperíamos lo lazos comerciales con ello y les recuerdo que aunque sean sobrantes nuestro recursos comerciales necesitamos reinos aliados para que ellos los exporten

Mikael y eso que tendría que ver no logro comprenderlo

Albert. Ahora comprendo usted lo hizo sin importe personal lo está haciendo por su pueblo no es así

Pero antes de que Elsa pudiera contestar la puerta sono

Elsa. Adelante

Anna. Lamento la interrupción pero Kai me ha dicho que me necesita su majestad en que puedo ayudarle

Elsa. Princesa Anna recuerde que no soy una reina cualquiera soy tu hermana no deseo que me hables de esa manera no requieres hablarme con el protocolo real

Anna. Lo siento mucho Elsa pero no entiendo para que me mandaste a traer

Elsa. Toma asiento debes cumplir con tus deberes reales Anna

Alexander. Bien continuemos con la reunión ahora que todos estamos aquí

Félix. Yo les propongo sus majestades que sea escoltado hasta nuestro tribunal y decidamos realmente qué hacer con el


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa. No mis estimados miembros de la corte mi hermana y yo hemos tomado la decisión se cumplirá las órdenes del rey Franz sobre la sentencia del príncipe Hans

Anna. Aunque eso es cierto no creo que sea una mala idea de mandarlo a los tribunales Elsa

Elsa. A no

Anna. Permítanme explicarme el rey no te dio un lapso de condena el decidió que el trabajara qui sirviendo a la corona de Arendell dejándote en claro que él está a tu merced de algún modo no es cierto tu deberás dictar el lapso de su condena y alguna represaría si él no la cumple o acaso estoy diciendo palabras erróneas hermana

Félix. Por lo que veo estaba completamente equivocado con usted princesa Anna

Elsa. A que se refiere Sir Félix

Félix. Como sabrán los demás miembros hasta este momento yo consideraba a su alteza Anna como una princesa mimada al no mostrar un interés por ser participe las decisiones tomadas aquí en la corte y claro una mal agradecida ya que le dejaba todo el peso de un reino a su hermana la reina si ayudarla ni en el mas mínimo detalle pero me he equivocado

Elsa. Sir Félix como se atreve a expresarse de ese modo hacia mi hermana o siquiera haber tenido un pensamiento de ese tipo hacia a ella

Anna. Elsa entiendo y no encuentro enojada por ello

Elsa. Pero Anna…

Anna. De algún modo él tiene razón yo nunca he puesto de mi parte en ayudar a la corte o aún más importante a ti

Elsa. No Anna aun así él no debe hablarte de ese modo y deseo que se las queden claras estas palabras la princesa Anna no es participe de la corte por órdenes mías yo no deseo que mi hermana cargue aun esas decisiones que son realmente estresantes o acaso no es cierto caballeros

Corte real. Entendido su alteza real

Elsa. Ahora ya dado terminado ese tema declaro que la audiencia ha terminado y ahora todos pueden retirarse

….

En las Islas del Sur

Damien. Padre tienes razón el muy tonto de tu hijo Hans parece que el si tiene planes nuevos para cuando llegue a Arendell una vez mas

Rey Franz. Ese pedazo de…

Annelisse. Se puede saber por qué Damien ha estado siguiendo a Hans

Rey Franz. Querida es por la seguridad de la reina de Arendell

Annelisse. No me mientas dime la verdad

Damien. Pero madre no está mintiendo

Annelisse. Cállate te pido que te retires a hora mismo a tu dormitorio


	14. Chapter 14

Damien. Pero madre

Annelisse. ¡Es una orden! Retírate

Rey Franz. Querida no estoy mintiendo es por la seguridad de la reina si tu hijo hace algo perderemos un fuerte aliado

Annelisse. Acaso no entiendes él no le hará un daño físico

Rey Franz. A no

Annelisse. Lo conozco muy bien ya que a diferencia de ti y a sus hermanos fui la única que lo cuido he educo

Rey Franz. Pero querida no entiendo aun una cosa por que deseas que él se vaya lo más rápido posible si como lo acabas de decir tú eras la única que lo apreciaba

Annelisse. Hans es especial él dice tener muchos deseos de vengarse sin siquiera reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos acaso no te has puesto a pensar el para odiar a la reina de Arendell la menciona demasiado a tal punto de hablar dormido sobre ella

Rey Franz. Que estas insinuando que nuestro hijo se ha enamorado de ella

Annelisse. No por ahora simplemente creo que si dejamos que pase tiempo con ella sus sentimientos se aclaren y no se tal vez en el futuro lograr una alianza muy fuerte con Arendell mediante el matrimonio

Rey Franz. Y yo que creí que yo era el que hacia esos planes pero ahora veo que no soy solo yo

Linus. Con permiso pero Hans ya partirá

Annelisse. Que

Andrew. Si madre el atardecer ya se ha hecho presente

Rey Franz. Vayamos ahora mismo a darle una despedida

En el muelle se veía a Hans esperando a su destino

Hans. Adiós a todos tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver

Annelisse. Hijo entiéndeme es por tu bien

Capitán. ¡Todos a bordo!

Y así la reina Annelisse vio partir a su adorado hijo hacia un destino muy cambiante.

Mientras tanto en Arendell la noche caía pero aun así Elsa no podía tranquilizarse sabiendo que el príncipe Hans regresaría para cumplir su sentencia

Anna. Calma Elsa todo saldrá bien

Elsa. Como quieres que lo haga Anna el dentro de unas pocas horas estará de vuelta en Arendell necesito terminar todos los arreglos necesarios antes de su llegada

Anna. Tranquila yo te ayudare pero sabes que ya no puedes hacer nada

Elsa. Ahora me arrepiento de haber apelado a que el siguiera conservado su título eso hace que deba trabajar mas

Anna. Es cierto porque lo hiciste

Elsa. Creí que era lo correcto

Anna. Vaya sí que todos están equivocados contigo

Elsa. Por qué lo piensas así

Anna. Por qué tienes un corazón más cálido del que deberías tener

Elsa. Tienes razón ya no puedo hacer otra cosa es mejor ir a descansar mañana debemos estar temprano en el muelle para recibir a Hans

Anna. No me lo recuerdes no sé cómo me contendré

Elsa. No me preocupo por eso sino como vas a controlar a Kristoff

Anna. Es cierto jajajajajaj

Elsa. Si claro que si

Decía Elsa conteniendo lo más que podía su risa


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente Elsa sabía que hoy sería un largo día

Elsa. Bien es hora de salir de la cama (decía con mucho sueño)

Gerda. Su majestad puedo pasar

Elsa. Si adelante

Gerda. Su majestad le preparare su baño

Elsa. Gracias

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Anna

Gerda. Querida Anna deseas que te prepare tu baño de burbujas como todas las mañanas

Kai. Que sucede Gerda porque tienes esa cara de preocupación

Gerda. Lo que sucede es que estoy preocupada por sus majestades y sobre lo que pasara en el castillo con la llegada del joven Hans

Anna. Te voy a matar

Kai. Su alteza se encuentra bien (dijo Kai con una cara de sorpresa fusionada con una de espanto)

Anna. Kai Gerda que hacen aquí

Gerda. Yo bueno vine a ver si quería que le preparara su baño mi niña

Anna. Por supuesto

Pero Anna al darse cuenta que ellos no la estaban viendo a ella fijo su mirada a donde iba la de ellos y se dio cuenta de que habían visto demasiado

Anna. No es lo que parece

Elsa. Qué cosa no es lo que parece Anna

Anna. Elsa que estás haciendo aquí

Elsa. Anna que ocultas

Anna. Nada

Gerda. Con su permiso le arreglare su baño

Kai. Y yo me retirare a hacer mis deberes

Elsa. Y bien te escucho

Anna. Bueno es que

Elsa. Déjame entrar

Anna. No puedes pasar

Elsa. Por qué no

Anna. Por que

Elsa. Déjame entrar Anna es una orden

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Anna me desobedecerás

Anna. No hermana

Elsa. ¡Pero que! Es eso

Anna. Mi tiro al blanco

Elsa. Pero no es ese Hans el que está en el

Anna. Si así es

Elsa. Pues es algo perturbador

Anna. Lo siento es que si no descargaba todo mi enojo estoy segura de que lo volvería a romper su nariz así que decidí hacer este tiro al blanco

Elsa. Está bien pero para la próxima vez que hagas algo como esto

Anna. Me castigaras de por vida

Elsa. No quiero que me hables a mí no quiero que te diviertas tu sola con esto

Anna. Es enserio

Elsa. Claro que sí y además no fuiste la única que hizo algo como esto

Anna. A no

Elsa. No yo hice unas pequeñas escultura de el con muchas distintas torturas luego te las mostrare

Gerda. Lamento interrumpir pero su baño está listo princesa Anna

Anna. Gracias Gerda

Elsa. Te espero en el gran salón para desayunar

Anna. Espera Elsa

Elsa. Que sucede

Anna. Podrías verificar si Kristoff ya llego al castillo

Elsa. Por supuesto y además de eso de que me asegurare de que no cometa una muerte

Anna. Si eso también

Mientras tanto muy cerca de Arendell el Navío delas Islas del Sur

Hans. Arendell ese reino donde todos me consideran un traidor y un asesino a sangre fría, ahora regreso ahí pero no todo será una pérdida total hare pagar a aquello que me lo han quitado todo y comenzare contigo querida Elsa

Capitán. ¡Tierra a la vista!

Hans. Y veo que no falta mucho para ello

Elsa. Vamos necesitare a solo dos de ustedes para escoltarlo adentro del castillo antes de llevarlo al tribunal

Anna. Hermana el barco ya ha llegado debemos partir

Elsa. Está bien vamos

Kristoff. Por qué debo ir yo también

Elsa. Porque necesito que tu cuides a Anna por cualquier inconveniente

Capitán. Ya debemos desembarcar y necesito que tú seas la primera carga en bajar

Hans. Como usted quiera

Elsa. Muy bien Kristoff solo te pido que no cometas una locura

Kristoff. Lo tratare de hacer pero no le puedo prometer nada

Hans. Buenos días sus altezas y también buenos días a ti repartidor

Elsa. Guardias por favor bájenlo

Hans. Oh mi querida reino le ruego me dé su perdón por haber cometido tales actos de violencia contra usted enserio me siento muy arrepentido por haber hecho tales cosas

Elsa. Mi perdón te lo deberás de ganar y mi confianza aún más trabajo se te hará por ganarla

Hans. (Demonios ya no me funciona esto)

Pensó Hans para sí mismo

Elsa. Muy bien es hora de irnos al palacio

Hans. Querida Anna lamento mi comportamiento contigo jamás debí haber jugado con tus sentimientos

Le dijo a Anna muy cerca de ella pero en ese momento todo se volvió negro para Hans

Elsa. Kristoff pero porque lo hiciste

Kristoff. Estaba muy cerca de Anna demasiado para mi propio gusto


	16. Aviso Importante

**Aviso importante:**

_**Hola queridas(os) lectores sé que varios de ustedes me piden que actualice rápido lo que les quiero decir es que aquellos que desean saber es que lo más seguro es que actualice Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes y Sábado ya que los demás días ósea Martes, Jueves y Domingo estaré actualizando mi otra historia (Dos Hermanas Una Elección), lamento haber hecho perder su tiempo con esto y les pido disculpas, pero es que estoy en último año y me atareo con las tares pero tratare de ser puntual con mis actualizaciones.**_

_**BESOS, CUIDENSE **_

_**xxxxxxxxooooooox**_


	17. Chapter 16

Elsa. Bien, Hum guardias llévenlo al castillo

Anna. Gracias Kristoff

Elsa. Y llamen al doctor real

Guardias. Si su majestad

Ya en el castillo

Mikael. Majestad el tribunal está listo para el juicio

Elsa. Por favor retrásenlo solo un momento en lo que el acusado despierta

Mikael. Si su majestad

Hans. Hay mi cabeza

Elsa. Veo que has despertado

Hans. El-Elsa que haces aquí

Elsa. A ayudar un poco

Hans. Que sucedió en el muelle no logro recordarlo

Elsa. Bien siéndote sincera Kristoff te golpeo por estar muy cerca de Anna

Hans. Lo lamento

Elsa. Por ser golpeado si crees que con eso te ganaras mi perdón odio decirte que no funciona

Hans. No por todo lo que paso hace unos meses

Elsa. Como sea la situación ten ponte esto

Hans. Qué es esto

Elsa. Ropa para que vayas en media hora al tribunal

Hans. Pero yo no sé….

Elsa. Crees que te dejare ir solo. Claro que no serás escoltado por dos guardias

Hans. Bien y gracias por ayudarme

Elsa. Yo solo hice que el doctor de la corte te ayudara yo no hice nada

Hans. Claro que si

Elsa. Me retiro

En la habitación de Hans

Hans. Demonios ya me lo temía aquí me harán un juicio sabía que no podía darme el lujo de confiar en una reina, oh pero querida Elsa esto no terminara así hare que te arrepientas por haberme dejado morir, y ya sé cómo lo pagaras tu dulce y querida hermana ya cayó una vez y dudo que no lo vuelva a hacer

En el tribunal

Anna. Muy ya que todos estamos presente en el juicio del príncipe Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur Hijo menor del rey Franz

Kai. La reina Elsa de Arendell

Elsa. Por favor todos vosotros tomáis asiento

Anna. Hagan pasar al acusado al estrado

Elsa. Príncipe Hans ha traído a algún defensor e su favor o desea que se le otorgue una de esta corte

Hans. No vuestra majestad no ha venido conmigo en el viaje y no deseo ningún tipo de defensor


	18. Chapter 17

Anna. Bien procedamos

Elsa. Se le otorga la palabra al acusado por favor díganos con exactitud los sucesos ya conocidos

Hans. Bien les diré yo llegue a Arendell con un claro propósito

Anna. Y cual era ese propósito

Hans. Bien yo llegué aquí con deseos de grandeza, con el deseo de tener un reino al cual gobernar sin ser la sombra de alguien, solo quería que me respetara mi familia

Elsa. Estas consiente de tu declaración que tú solamente tu estas acusándote de ser culpable por todos los cargos

Hans. Así es

Elsa. No deseo escuchar más así que por favor la defensa tiene la palabra

Anna. ¿Joven Hans, antes de conocernos cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones?

Hans. En vez de enamorarte a ti el plan era enamorar a Elsa y quedarnos con su reino

Anna. No mien…. Que dijiste te escuche decir "quedarnos" te refieres que no solamente tú estabas involucrado

Hans. Así es

Elsa. Defensa prosiga

Anna. Cierto joven Hans es verdad o no que atento contra la vida de la monarca actual de Arendell

Hans. Si lo hice, más sin embargo quiero recalcar una cosa que también le salve la vida en su palacio de hielo

Anna. Ese comentario no tiene relevancia alguna ya que se contradice así mismo

Hans. Lo sé pero no era mi intención hacerlo yo solo seguí un consejo

Elsa. Bien ya es suficiente como se declara el acusado

Hans. Rotundamente culpable

Elsa. Bien Príncipe Hans se le condena a cumplir su sentencia dictada por el rey Franz de las Islas del Sur aquí durante el tiempo de tres años donde deberá seguir las siguientes normas en su estadía

Anna. Siguiendo el protocoló usted deberá ganar el perdón de la monarca de Arendell y a aquellos que dañaron sus actos, demostrando haber cambiado su perspectiva del mundo, de no cumplir las normas dictadas se recurrirá a un segundo juicio donde se volverá a dictar una nueva sentencia. De captar y acatar las normas en el menor tiempo de su condena se le otorgara el privilegio de la libertad bajo juramento, más sin embargo para obtener ese derecho o privilegio su conducta debe ser impecable

Elsa. La sentencia ha sido dictada y doy este juicio terminado


	19. ¡mil disculpas!

_**Holis! A todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras lamento no haber podido haber actualizado en este fin de semana es que se me hizo súper largo ya saben con el 10 de mayo y el cumple de mi mami no tuve tiempo de actualizar pero estén tranquilos la próxima semana les daré un lindo regalo como:**_

_**Especial: 10 de mayo**_

_**Capítulos de helsa y kistannna**_

_**Y un regalo a ustedes dos actualizaciones por días ya conocidos de mis actualizaciones**_

_**Muy a todos los que leen por fa si no es mucho pedir recomienden mi historia eso me mortifica ya que teniendo muchísimos lectores y no actualizar me hace pensar más y así crear lindos capítulos (según yo).**_

_**Bueno un cordial saludos a todos un besote y bye!**_


	20. Especial 10 de mayo

_**Hola a todos sé que hoy no es día de actualización pero adivinen hoy les daré su primer regalo y si así es hoy es el especial del 10 de mayo me disculpo por la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía pero no los molesto más con comentarios de la autora doy comienzo al especial.**_

Flash back

Pov´s Elsa

Elsa. Mama crees que alguna vez lograre controlarlos

Reina Ithum. Claro que si mi niña recuerda las sabias palabras de gran Pabbie el miedo será tu mayor enemigo lo único que debes hacer es ser libre dejarte ir y no temer por lastimar a nadie

Elsa. Pero y si lo hago y todo sale mal

Reina Ithum. No importara tienes a tu familia y un amigo que te entiende

Elsa. Si te refieres a Rapunzel no creo que así sea ella es mi prima

Reina Ithum. Si pero para la mistad no hay tiempo Elsa. Lo dices porque eres mi mama

Reina Ithum. No querida te recuerdo que hay personas que a pesar de no verlas ni hablarles están para ti sin importar que así como tu hermana cuando te viene a buscar

Elsa. Es diferente a ella lo tuve que hacer para no hacerle daño

Reina Ithum. Jamás la volverás a lastimar y sigue el consejo de tu madre si vuelve a tocar a tu puerta no tengas miedo ábrele y disfruta la vida es corta y debes de ser feliz

Elsa. Gracias mamá

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov´s Hans

En las islas del sur

Linus. De esta no te salvas enano

Hans. Fue un accidente yo jamás quise hacerlo

Dereck. Eso no nos interesa te vimos y si aprecias tu vida corre

Hans. Que

Damien. Bien él lo quiere por las malas hay que hacerlo así

Linus. Atrápenlo

Hans. No váyanse déjenme en paz

Hans no deseaba hacerlo había sido un accidente pero se había visto mal que la pintura de su hermano estuviera en el suelo y el cerca, para sus hermanos era obvio que el la había roto.

Reina Annelisse. Hans porque corres

Hans. Ayúdame

Linus. Vuelve aquí enano

Robert. No seas cobard….mama pero que haces por aquí

Reina Annelisse. Eso quisiera saber pero aún más importante porque están persiguiendo a su hermano

Linus. El rompió mi pintura

Hans. No es cierto

Reina Annelisse. Bien antes de sacar conclusiones vamos a verla

Linus. Está bien

Al llegar la reina noto algo muy curioso en la pintura había sido desgarrada desde el marco y la pintura

Reina Annelisse. Mira Linus mira bien el cuadro y la pintura

Linus. Están rotos

Reina Annelisse. Mira de más cerca

Linus. (Al mirar bien noto que estaba desgarrada) y que otras pruebas necesitas

Reina Annelisse. Mira con cuidado estaba en alto el cuadro es imposible que tu hermano lo haya hecho y además este marco igualmente esta rasgado

Linus. No entiendo

Dereck. Es cierto

Linus. Que cosa

Dereck. Es roble tal vez delgado pero aun así es roble con plata

Linus. Y solamente alguien fuerte pudo haberla roto de esta manera

Reina Annelisse. Ya lo vez ahora pídele disculpas a tu hermano

Linus. Bien…. (Respira hondo) lo siento Hans devi de haber notado que tu jamás podrías hacer algo como esto

Hans. No importa

Reina Annelisse. Ahora vayan a jugar, tu no Hans quiero hablar contigo

Hans. Estoy en problemas

Él no podía continuar su madre lo había jalado para darle un re confortable abrazo

Reina Annelisse. Tranquilo no estás solo yo jamás dejare que te hagan daño

Hans. Gracias mama

Fin del flash back

Elsa. Mama no sabes cuánto te necesito

Pero Elsa no podía seguir tranquila ya que escucho unos sollozos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Por qué tu dijiste que nunca dejarías que me hicieran daño ahora tú me mandas al lugar donde todos me odian por que

Elsa. Quien está ahí

Hans. Reina Elsa que hace aquí

Elsa. Lo mismo te pregunto Hans

Hans. Eso no es de su interés

Elsa. Yo no te odio

Hans. Que

Elsa. No te odio lo escuchaste bien es solo que no te entiendo

Hans. A que se refiere con que no me odia

Elsa. Hans escucha sé que es algo completamente irracional pero no te tengo ningún odio o rencor

Hans. Así pues no te creo y si es completamente irracional lo que dices acaso te escuchaste cómo es posible que digas que no me odias

Elsa. No lo sé pero no siento odio hacia a ti

Hans. Eres y una tonta o que como no vas a odiar al hombre que deseaba tu trono al que casi te mata a ti y a tu hermana

Elsa. No te odio solo es que no te comprendo


	21. Chapter 21

Hans. Enserio que serás torpe yo….

Hans. No sabía por qué pero el realmente se sentía muy mal que solo escucho

Elsa. ¡Hans!

De ahí todo se pues completamente negro

Elsa. ¡Ayuda por favor alguien ayúdeme!

Erick. Su majestad se encuentra…

Elsa. Cállate trae a un doctor

Erick. Enseguida

Elsa. Y llama a Kai de inmediato

Erick. Como usted desee

Erick corría lo más rápido que podía

Erick. Kai abre la puerta

Kai. Pero muchacho que forma es esa de tocar

Erick. La reina necesita ayuda por favor vaya se encuentra en la cocina

Kai. Que sucedió

Erick. No lo sé solo me dijo que te digiera y que fuera por un doctor

Kai. Oh por dios corre y busca a algún doctor cercano

Elsa. Hans por favor despierta

Kai. Su majestad que sucedió

Elsa. No lo sé estábamos hablando y él perdió el conocimiento

Kai. Déjeme ver hay no tiene una fiebre muy alta hay que llevarlo a una habitación

Elsa. Si ayúdame a llevarlo

Kai. No se moleste

Elsa. No ayúdame yo fui la culpable no debí haberlo alterado yo cuidare de el

Kai. No se culpe fue una fiebre debió haber sido por el viaje usted no tiene la culpa

Kai y Elsa llevan a Hans con mucho esfuerzo a la habitación más cercana

Elsa. Kai revise si ya ha llegado algún doctor por favor

Kai. Si su majestad

Elsa. Por favor Hans despierta

Hans. (Susurrando) Elsa

Elsa. Hans estas bien

Hans. Lo estoy contigo a mi lado

Elsa. Hans estas delirando es mejor que descanses

Hans. No estoy delirando solo te digo lo que es verdad tu frio es reconfortante

Elsa. Bien pero me iré cuando llegue el doctor

Hans. Por favor no te vayas no deseo estar solo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

Elsa. Hans escúchate no estás en tus cinco sentidos por favor déjame ir

Hans. Otra vez con eso la última vez que dijiste eso estabas en el calabozo de tu propio castillo

Elsa. Aun lo recuerdas

Hans. No he olvidado ningún acontecimiento a tu lado

Elsa. Hans yo…

Kai. Lo lamentó su majestad pero ningún doctor podrá venir ahora si no que hasta primera hora

Erick. Lamentamos que no traigamos buenas noticias

.Elsa. No importa regresen a descansar yo cuidare de Hans

Erick. Pero su alteza

Elsa. Mi poder podrá evitar que siga subiendo su temperatura

Kai. Es cierto pero ya sabe que estamos para usted si necesita algo solo avísenos

Elsa. Gracias Kai pero no deseo sonar grosera pero lo mejor será dejarnos solos aunque yo sea fría ustedes pueden empeorar su salud debido a su calor corporal

Kai. Tiene razón nos retiramos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erick. Crees que haya sido una buena idea dejarlos a solas

Kai. No realmente no pero es lo mejor para la salud del joven Hans

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Tranquilo yo te tratare de ayudar

Hans. Elsa ayúdame

Elsa. Sí que sucede

Hans. Ayúdame a sentarme

Elsa. Pero debes descansar

Hans. Por favor ayúdame

Elsa. Está bien

Hans. Ven Elsa necesito decirte algo

Elsa. Está bien

Hans. Más cerca

Elsa. Pero

Hans. Solo hazlo

Elsa. Está bien

Hans. Te ves muy bella a la luz de la luna

Elsa. Hans no permitiré que te burles de mí y mucho menos que juegues conmigo

Hans. No es mentira ni juego es la verdad

Elsa. Descansa Hans mañana seguiremos con esto

Hans. Está bien lo hare por ti

Hans se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras tanto Elsa creaba algunos copos el ambiente para que se mantuviera fresco la habitación pero al mismo tiempo dejaba una pequeña estela de nieve en la sabana de Hans para bajarle la temperatura

Elsa llevaba más de media noche despierta pero en un momento ya no pudo más y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo entregándose a si a dormir tranquilamente en el regazo de Hans.

Los primeros rayos del alba de hacían presentes lo que hizo que Hans despertara

Hans. Hay mi cabeza ¿Dónde estoy?...Elsa

Hans. (Pensando) se ve hermosa así durmiendo tan tranquilamente con ese semblante tranquilo y tierno en su rostro, pero que demonios estoy pensando. Pero ella se tomó la molestia de cuidarme…a quien engaño ella me conquisto desde el momento en que la vi en el puerto

Hans decidió hacer algo muy extraño ya que con Elsa dormida el beso suavemente en los labios a Elsa para después volver a dormir estrechándola en sus bazos


	22. Chapter 22

_Hans. Elsa por favor déjame explicártelo_

_Elsa. Aléjate de mí esto no puede ser_

_Hans. Yo luchare por ti_

_Elsa. Por qué, que poder tienes tu para acabar con ellos o con Anna_

_Hans. No Elsa no te vayas de mi lado_

En ese momento el despertó viendo aun a la bella joven que seguía dormida en su regazo, pero en ese momento Elsa empezaba a despertar

Elsa. Que bien dormí (bostezando)

Elsa al darse cuenta de donde y como estaba se exalto tanto que había creado una pequeña ventisca en la habitación

Hans. Buenos días su majestad

Elsa. Hans estas bien

Hans. No me estoy muriendo de frio con su ventisca y la falta de una camisa

Elsa. Lo siento

Hans. Por qué te disculpas

Elsa. Por nada iré a ver si ya llego el doctor

Hans. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Kai ya ha llegado el doctor

Kai. Si Gerda lo está llevando a la recamara del príncipe Hans

Elsa. Que bien y Anna aun no despierta

Kai. Su majestad son las 9:00 a.m. usted que cree

Elsa. Es cierto pero iré a despertarla

Kai. Como desee me retiro con su permiso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Toma esto torpe (decía Anna mientras jugaba con su tiro al blanco)** (si es el tiro al blanco de Hans)**

Elsa. Anna estas despierta

Anna. (Fingiendo apenas despertar) quien es

Elsa. Soy yo hermana voy a entrar

Anna. Elsa no

Elsa. Con que estabas dormida no

Anna. Puedo explicarlo

Elsa. Anna creí que ya habías dejado de hacer esto

Anna. Pero es que el provoco a Kris y me quede con ganas de volver a romperle la nariz….ah y es cierto como sigue

Elsa. De que hablas

Anna. Vi a Gerda hablar con un doctor sobre Hans

Recordando como despertó en la mañana se sonrojo

Elsa. (Sonrojada) mejor está mejor que ayer

Anna. Y bien a que venias

Elsa. Ha si el desayuno ya nos espera

Anna. Pero porque viniste a decírmelo tú

Elsa. Por qué Natasha preparo tortitas de chocolate _**(Nota: son como hot **__**cakes**__** pero hechos de masa de chocolate)**_

Anna. Chocolate

Elsa. Si así es

Pero Elsa noto que se lo dijo a la nada ya que Anna descalza y aun con la piyama bajo corriendo al comedor

Anna. (Gritando) no te dejare nada

Elsa. No déjame algo yo también amo el chocolate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor. Bien todo está en orden

Hans. Qué pero tengo algo es extraño porque solo me pasa con la reina cerca

Doctor. Así dígame sus síntomas

Hans. Bien primero ciento que algo revolotea en mi estómago, no puedo hablar en su presencia, y siento un ardor en mi cara

Doctor. Joven tranquilícese no es nada mal al contrario es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre o a una mujer

Hans. Así si

Doctor. Si usted está enamorado

Hans. No eso no puede ser verdad

Doctor. Joven me retiro y no este así debe disfrutarlo


	23. Chapter 23

Flash Back

_Doctor.__ Bien todo está en orden_

_Hans. Qué pero tengo algo es extraño porque solo me pasa con la reina cerca_

_Doctor. Así dígame sus síntomas_

_Hans. Bien primero ciento que algo revolotea en mi estómago, no puedo hablar en su presencia, y siento un ardor en mi cara_

_Doctor. Joven tranquilícese no es nada mal al contrario es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre o a una mujer_

_Hans. Así si_

_Doctor. Si usted está enamorado_

_Hans. No eso no puede ser verdad_

_Doctor. Joven me retiro y no este así debe disfrutarlo_

Fin del flash back

Hans. No es posible que me haya enamorado de Elsa no es imposible, no puede ser verdad no no es posible. Demonios pero aunque fuese cierto eso no va a interferir en mis planes sea como sea ella y su hermana van a pagar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Anna no te acabes el chocolate

Anna. No lo hare si me alcanzas

Elsa. Así pues mira te alcanzare y te dejare sin nada

Decía Elsa dejando atrás a Anna

Anna. Elsa no

Gerda. Reina Elsa que sucede porque se ve así de agotada

Elsa. Tortitas….chocolate…..Anna…no…dejarme nada

Natasha. Mi lady su desayunó ya está servido

Elsa. Gra…cias

Elsa. (Gritando) ¡No te dejare nada!

Anna. (Gritando) no ten piedad de mí

Gerda. Hay estas niñas nunca cambiaran

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai. Joven Hans el desayuno ya está servido

Hans. Ahora bajo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. No Elsa no me dejes sin nada

Elsa. Jamás podría hacerle eso a mi hermanita

Anna. Gracias Elsa

Elsa. Ahora toma asiento

Anna. Y Kristoff

Elsa. Me dijo que no deseaba despertarte pero que el regresaba después del almuerzo

Anna. Está bien

Hans. Buenos días sus altezas

Elsa. Buen día

Anna. Igual

Elsa. Príncipe Hans por favor tome asiento

Hans. Como usted diga

Natasha. Tome joven

Hans. Gracias pero ¿qué es?

Natasha. El desayuno favorito de la reina y la princesa

Hans. En serio

Elsa. Y si enserio deseas saberlo porque no lo pruebas

Hans. Yo…..bue…bue…no…..lo…..pro…pro…bare

Anna. Por qué hablas así

Hans. Eso no es de su inconveniencia

Elsa. No se atreva a hablarle así a mi hermana Hans si yo deseo puedo hablar con su padre y cambiar la sentencia y en vez de servir en la corte servirás en el castillo

Hans. Lo lamento

Elsa. Ahora por favor sigamos desayunando si

Anna. Está bien

Hans. Como usted desee

Elsa. Hans acaso no probaras bocado

Hans. Claro…..que….si….su alteza

Hans la verdad no era un amante del chocolate pero no podía negarse a siquiera probarlo ya que dos damas lo observaban en ese justo momento

Elsa. Y bien fue de su agrado

Hans. Siéndole sincero jamás fue alguien que le fascinara el chocolate pero este es exquisito

Elsa. Me alegro, pero con su permiso me retiro a mi despacho que tengan buen provecho

Dicho esto Elsa se retiró del gran comedor

Anna. Que te propones

Hans. No la entiendo

Anna. Que te propones con mi hermana

Hans. No sé a qué se refiere

Anna. A mí ya no me puedes volver a engañar que quieres con mi hermana

Hans. Desearía seguir charlando contigo pero ya he terminado me retiro


	24. Chapter 24

Anna. Que planeas Hans no dejare q le hagas daño a mi hermana al igual de él que me hiciste a mi

Gerda. Anna que rara estas hoy no pediste tu segunda ración eso es extraño

Anna. Es que hoy me he llenado con lo que comí

Gerda. Bien mi niña su hermana la necesita la espera en su despacho

Anna. Bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Hans como miembro de la corte necesito que te encargues de ciertos asuntos

Hans. Como cuales

Elsa. Mañana iras a la recolección de hielo junto con Kristoff

Hans. Que no después de que el me atacara no pasare medio día con el

Elsa. Lo lamento pero es su deber deseo que vea la cantidad de hielo recolectado para este verano próximo necesito saber cuanto hielo es el que están sacando aproximadamente del valle del hielo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Elsa puedo entrar

Elsa. Adelante  
Anna. Gerda me dijo que me llamabas

Elsa. Si Anna necesito que me ayudes con las invitaciones del baile de máscaras que da la bienvenida a la primavera

Anna. Es cierto lo había olvidado por completo…pero que hace el aquí

Elsa. Está cumpliendo su sentencia

Hans. Mi querida reina desea que me encargue de algo más

Anna. No pero yo si

Hans. Yo estoy a las órdenes de….

Elsa. La corona de Arendell por lo tanto también estas a las órdenes de Anna

Hans. (Resignado) bien que es lo que desea

Anna. Un postre de chocolate y un poco de té, Elsa tu no deseas nada

Elsa. Bien yo solo quiero una ración de los bocadillo de Gerda eso es todo

Hans. Bien con su permiso me retiro y regreso con sus aperitivos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Viste su cara

Elsa. Si parecía no creerse lo que sucedía pero hay que estar atentas no confió en el

Anna. Yo tampoco pero volviendo al tema del baile

Elsa. Bien creo que esta lista para que organices este baile

Anna. Yo pero no creo lograrlo sola

Elsa. No estarás sola yo te ayudare

Anna. Entonces

Elsa. Tú te encargares del banquete y la decoración déjame el resto a mi si

Anna. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Demonios se podía ver la cara de satisfacción de Anna en su cara, pero ahora no actuare sería muy obvio quien sería el atacante

Kai. Joven Hans que hace por estos lares del palacio

Hans. La reina y la princesa deseaban un aperitivo

Kai. Bien y que fue lo que pidieron

Hans. Un té postre de chocolate y el bocadillo de Gerda

Kai. Bien muchacho tu solo sigue en esta dirección y en el cuarto antes del recibidor ahí encontraras a Gerda y ella té dará lo que pidieron sus majestades

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Y bien

Anna. Que cosa

Elsa. Por qué en la mañana no me dijiste nada

Anna. Creí que te enfadarías

Elsa. Jamás me enojaría contigo y además recuerda que yo te dije que no quería que te divirtieras tu sola

Anna. Lo lamento para la próxima vez te avisare

Toc toc toc.

Elsa. Quien es

Erick. El mensajero real Erick

Elsa. Pasa. Que sucede

Erick. Una carta que han mandado desde Inglaterra

Elsa. Inglaterra déjame verla

_Del rey __Evans._

_A mí estimada reina Elsa de Arendell sé que nuestras naciones no son solidarias así que por el bien de vuestro comercio y el de mi nación le pido que acepte a mi hijo Elliot príncipe mayor de mis cuatro hijos siendo el único varón es el legítimo heredero le pido y lo acepte como un cortejante._

_Nuestra nación se siente avergonzada por tal petición, pero estamos de acuerdo con vuestro padre ya que mi hijo al ser de vuestra misma edad es uno de los cuatro pretendientes determinados por su padre el rey Akthar sé que usted jamás desearía ir en contra los deseos de su padre._

_Me despido cordialmente de usted._

Anna. Hermana que dice la carta

Elsa. (En shock) no entiendo por qué jamás me lo menciono

Anna. Quien qué cosa de que hablas

Elsa. Por qué nunca lo dijo porque me lo oculto y aparte no solo es el sino que otros cuatro príncipes

Anna. Príncipes me estas asustando

Elsa. Quienes serán los otros cuatro

Anna. No resisto más dame la carta

Anna al no resistir la incertidumbre del silencio sepultal de su hermana le arrebato de las manos la carta

Anna. Qué pero porque nuestro padre no menciono nada

Elsa. No lo se

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans escuchaba atentamente las palabras de las dos hermanas pero realmente no entendía nada de lo que hablaban solo sabía que había cinco príncipes una decisión tomada por el difunto rey y una carta que el desconocía su contenido, pero él se encargaría de averiguarlo después el solo se dignó a tocar y pedir permiso para entrar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Con su permiso

Elsa. Si adelante

Hans. Les ocurre algo a las dos parece que vieron a un espectro

Anna. Quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así

Hans. Yo solo di mi humilde opinión jamás tuve el deseo o intención de ofenderlas

Elsa. No lo hiciste solo deja las cosas aquí y déjanos a solas

Hans. Bien me retiro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Elsa estas bien

Elsa. Anna ven conmigo

Anna. A donde

Elsa. A ver a Kai el tal vez sepa de esto

Anna. Tienes razón el tal vez sepa de esto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya que se habían ido el par de hermanas Hans entro en el despacho deseando encontrar la carta tantas veces mencionadas, realmente no tardo nada ya que la reina Elsa la había dejado a simple vista sobre su escritorio

Hans. Vaya tu contenido debió ser grave para dejar tan desconcertada a la reina haciéndola ser despistada al dejarte a la vista veamos que dices

El no deseaba creerlo el rey de la nación de Inglaterra mandaba a su primogénito a Arendell para cortejar a Elsa y no solo eso sino que había cuatro príncipes más en esa lista elaborada por el mismísimo rey Akthar de Arendell quien había decidido esa repentina elección

Hans. Demonios esto no está bien esto significa que problemas tal vez solo obstáculos en mi plan…. Pero nadie nadie absolutamente nadie me quitara a Elsa

Ahora ya reflexionando sus propias palabras Hans se corrigió a si mismo

Hans. A Arendell


	25. Chapter 25

Elsa. Anna crees que Kai sepa sobre esto

Anna. Por supuesto que sí pero si no fuera así les preguntaríamos a los miembros de la corte

Elsa. Es cierto…. mira haya va Kai

Anna. (Gritando) Kai

Kai. Si su alteza que se le ofrece

Elsa. Necesito que hablemos en privado vamos a la biblioteca

Anna. Si

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Príncipe Elliot de Inglaterra porque sería que su padre tuvo esa repentino interés en mi Elsa

Y de nuevo reflexionando sus palabras se corrigió de nuevo a si mismo

Hans. Quiero decir a la reina Elsa (pensando) demonios cómo es posible que diga tonterías tales como esas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai. Primero ustedes

Elsa y Anna. Gracias

Kai. Bien de que desean hablar conmigo

Elsa. Bien realmente necesito hacerle una pregunta pero antes necesito ir por una cosa en especial mientras Anna tu vele explicando la situación

Anna. Bien pero a dónde vas

Elsa. A mi despacho

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans estaba tan centrado en su pelea consigo mismo que tuvo un pequeño lapso de tiempo para poder ocultarse ya que había escuchado pasos muy cerca de donde él se encontraba

Pero él no se esperaba ver entrar a Elsa

Elsa. Donde abre dejado esa carta

Elsa realmente busco por todo el estudio y el despacho, pero luego recordó donde la había dejado ya teniendo la carta en sus manos se dispuso a irse de nuevo

Hans. Vaya vaya Elsa al parecer tenías una gran urgencia por encontrar la carta, me pregunto para que la necesitas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Con permiso

Anna. Elsa, la trajiste

Kai. Traer que su alteza

Elsa. Esta carta proveniente de Inglaterra

Kai. De Inglaterra

Anna. Así es Kai usted sabe sobre unos supuestos pretendientes denominados por mi padre

Kai. Pretendientes

Elsa. Kai responda

Kai. Si

Elsa. Y bien necesito que me diga porque nunca me lo menciono ni mi padre ni usted

Kai. Bien le diré la razón su padre temía que usted nunca contrajera nupcias debido a su don así que su padre busco con las alianzas más lejanas, más sin embargo el ya hablando con los respectivos reyes de esas tierras descubrió que uno de sus cinco pretendientes comparte con usted cierto don tal vez el de usted sea de hielo y el de ese joven es que puede mover objetos con la mente

Elsa. Es cierto lo que me dice

Kai. Lo sé ya que su padre lo sabe pero saberlo por mi propio conocimiento no solo se lo que su padre me dijo

Anna. Continúe

Kai. Como decía ese joven comparte un don al igual que usted mientras que los otros reyes y príncipes estuvieron de acuerdo salvó uno

Elsa. Excepto uno a quien se refiere

Kai. Me refiero al único pretendiente cercano a nuestro territorio

Anna. Kai bien ya nos contó la historia pero la verdadera pregunta es quienes son los cinco pretendientes

Kai. Bien el primero ya ustedes sabedoras de quien y de donde es, el príncipe Elliot de Inglaterra, Anthony príncipe de Francia segundo en la línea, el príncipe Aleck de escocia hijo primogénito, Ángelo príncipe de Italia tercer hijo y correspondiente tercero en la línea.

Elsa. Y el quinto pretendiente quien es Kai

Kai. Déjeme hacerle una pregunta para que usted descubra quien es

Anna. Dígalo

Kai. Quien era el rey más cercano a vuestro padre y por ello era un reino aliado de Arendell

Elsa y Anna. No puede ser

Kai. Me temo que si sus majestades el rey Franz de las islas del Sur

Anna. Pero de quien se trata

Kai solo se limitó a mirarle una cara de frustración que Elsa claramente de quien se trataba

Elsa. No no es posible él no puede ser

Kai. Me temo que si mi reina su quinto prometido a petición de tu madre es más y nada menos que el décimo tercer hijo en la línea del trono Hans Westerguard

Anna. Qué y cómo piensa Kai que Elsa aceptara tal cosa

Kai. Dígame su majestad el rey rechazo la propuesta de que el mantuviera su título no es cierto

Anna. No cambie el tema

Elsa. Anna guarde silencio y si es cierto el rechazo mi petición

Kai. Ya suponía tal respuesta

Elsa. Y para que necesita esa información

Kai. El al no ser ya de la realeza él se le desboca su derecho de cortejarla a lo que me refiero es que el dejara de ser su pretendiente hasta que el recupere su titulo


	26. Chapter 26

Anna. Qué bueno así no tenemos que preocuparnos por él, aunque me pregunto si él estaba enterado

Elsa. Bien gracias Kai me retiro al estudio

Anna. Voy contigo

Elsa. No quiero que empieces con la decoración del baile de primavera

Anna. Y tú que harás

Elsa. Preparare la lista de invitados

Anna. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Príncipe Elliot quien más aparte de ti serán los que vienen con tus mismas intenciones, eres como yo solo que no tan audaz como yo jamás tratarías de conseguir las cosas a mi modo ya que no tendrías las suficientes agallas para cometer tales actos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Bien debo informar la aceptación de la propuesta de Inglaterra y de inmediato mandar las invitaciones a los demás reinos

Hans. (Tocando) puedo entrar

Elsa. Adelante

Hans. Mi reina dígame necesita que la ayude en algún asunto

Elsa. Si deseo que vayas a acompañar y a ayudar a la princesa Anna en la decoración del baile

Hans. Es cierto el baile de primavera de Arendell será dentro de poco

Elsa. Así es, toma

Hans. Que es esto

Elsa. Una carta de las Islas del Sur y una invitación

Hans. Invitación a que mi lady

Elsa. Al baile de primavera

Hans. No lo entiendo

Elsa. Hans yo jamás tuve la intención de que te despojaran de tu título así que yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de que por esa noche seas el príncipe Hans Westerguard

Hans. Sigo sin entender el motivo no te logro entender

Elsa. Hans tu y yo sabemos que tu estadía aquí no será placentera y solo si todo se va en paz y tranquilidad y así tú te podrás ir y seguir con tu vida

Hans. Elsa yo…no sé qué decir

Elsa. No digas nada yo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad entiendes deseo que tu estadía no sea tan tediosa como se espera

Hans. Está bien y gracias

Elsa. No me agradezcas solo será un día

Hans. Bien pero aunque sea así te lo agradezco…me retiro con su permiso

Elsa. Hans espera

Hans. Que sucede

Elsa. Hans tu sabias sobre un acuerdo entre tu padre y el mio

Hans. A que se refiere

Elsa. Nunca te comento de su hija mayor sobre algún acuerdo

Hans. No porque debió de haberlo hecho

Elsa. Entonces no lo sabes

Hans. No y te seré sincero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando en este justo momento

Elsa. Entonces deseas saberlo

Hans. Claro que si

Elsa. Bien (respirando hondo) no sé si tu estés enterado o no y de ser así te lo diré, mi padre el rey Akthar dio una orden que se hizo muy justa tanto para el como para los dignatarios de Arendell y además del unánime de la corte el decidió asignarme cinco pretendientes, de distintas nacionalidades lejanos cuatro de ellos de territorio Arendaliano, comprendes

Hans. Por supuesto pero donde encajo yo en este relato

Elsa. Bien tres de ellos son de mi misma edad mientras que dos son un año mayor que yo

Hans. Donde cuadro yo

Elsa. Tu reino era el quinto reino predispuesto por mi madre la reina Ithum al no estar de acuerdo a que solo naciones lejanas a Arendell estuvieran dentro de los cinco pretendientes ella sugirió que se tomara a las Islas del Sur en esa decisión, pero mi padre decía que los hijos que serían o podrían llegar a ser regentes en aquel reino solo podrían ser cuatro y estos ya eran muy mayores para mí, pero mi madre le había recordado que un año atrás de mi nacimiento un nuevo príncipe había nacido

Hans. Estas hablando de mí no es así

Elsa. Si Hans tu por decreto de mi madre eras el quinto pretendiente

Hans. Era

Elsa. Si eras al haber sido despojado de tu titulo

Hans sin ninguna razón aparente comenzó a reír como una persona que había perdido su juicio

Elsa. Vaya te lo estas tomando mejor

Hans. Aun no lo comprendes Elsa de haberlo sabido hace meses atrás no habría tenido que hacer los actos de mi traición, vaya sí que mi padre era esa la razón que mandaba a aquí a mis hermanos mayores para conseguir la aprobación de tu padre para cortejarte, pero ellos siempre regresaban igual con una negación ahora lo comprendo todo


	27. Chapter 27

Elsa. Sabes que creí que cambiabas pero me doy cuenta de que si soy sincera contigo me demuestras que sigues siendo ese tonto príncipe petulante que conocí

Hans. Tal vez tengas razón pero tal vez, nos vemos Elsa

Elsa. Regresa aquí

Decía Elsa a la pared ya que Hans la había dejado hablando a solas

Elsa. Regresa aquí aún no he terminado contigo

Anna. Elsa que sucede

Elsa. Anna cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

Anna. No mucho

Elsa. Acaso escuchaste algo

Anna. No en realidad solo escuché cuando le dijiste que aún no habías acabado con el

Elsa. Enserio

Anna. Si y vamos cuéntame que sucedió a quien le dijiste eso porque pobre de aquel o aquella siento pena por esa persona

Elsa. No creo que sientas pena

Anna. Claro que si terminara muy mal jamás de los jamases hay que hacerte enojar osino terminaran bajo una gran bola de nieve

Elsa. Oh vamos Anna olvídalo de una buena vez tu comenzaste

Anna. Bien pero hablaremos después de eso ahora si dime a quien le dijiste eso

Elsa. A Hans

Anna. Que que te hiso ese tonto

Elsa. Me dejo hablando sola

Anna. Es enserio pero ya va a ver me las va a pagar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Hay enserio que no soporto a mi padre, como se atrevió a ocultarme tal cosa….como fue capaz de ocultármelo y aún más su descaro de mandar a mis demás hermanos a tratar de cortejar a Elsa ella solo será mia y de nadie más… (Pensando sus palabras) no quiero decir quitarme a Arendell si eso

Pero Hans repentinamente paro en seco al encontrarse con una puerta y no era ni más ni menos que la puerta de la alcoba de Elsa, pero decidió ignorarla lo mejor que pudo…..pero no resistió y fue hacia ella

Hans. No estas espiando solo echaras un vistazo…..no no puedo hacerlo o si, no pero que estoy diciendo yo soy un caballero no debo rebajarme a hacer tales actos

Él quiso abrir la puerta pero esta estaba completamente cerrada así que se olvidó de ella, pero al caminar un poco más encontró otra puerta con el mismo acabado excepto por que estaba decorado en colores verdes

Hans. Que sorpresa no debo de adivinar para saber que esta es la alcoba de Anna, tal vez podría comenzar con mi pequeña venganza

Él estaba dispuesto a tocar y comenzar a jugar con una de las hermanas tal y como lo tenía planeado pero al rozar la puerta esta se abrió

Hans. Muy bien hum hola hay alguien ahí, no bien pues entrare

Hans quedo estupefacto al entrar a la habitación con solo ver el espacio y la vista quedo maravillado ya que era un lugar que daba la sensación de estar en un prado pero no era así ya que había una araña de hielo en el techo. Era muy bello los detalles pensados en la naturaleza y esos toques de hielo hacían una mezcla hermosa el no paraba de sorprenderse hasta que encontró algo perturbador para el

Hans. Esperen un segundo ese soy yo en ese tiro al blanco…demonios ahora sé por qué Anna se ha comportado ante mis ofensas (decía Hans con una cara llena de espanto y confusión) será mejor que me valla no vaya a ser que llegue Anna y ahora me use de tiro al blanco a mi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Anna tranquila yo creo que será mejor calmarse no queremos ningún herido por ahora

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Nada de peros y sabes creo que tengo la solución

Anna. Enserio y ¿cuál es?

Elsa. Creo que es hora que me dejes probar tu tiro al blanco


	28. Chapter 28

Anna. Es enserio enserio quieres probarlo

Elsa. Si vamos

Anna. Está bien pero después no te enojes si yo te ganó

Elsa. Eso jamás yo seré la que gane recuerda que siempre robaba mejor los chocolates con la cuerda que tu

Anna. Si pero perdiste la practica así que eso me da una oportunidad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, ya lo tengo diré una pequeña mentira ya que por un asunto importante la buscaban y así lo vera y observare la cara que pondrá al ver lo que veré por primera vez en su habitación

Dicho esto Hans se fue a esconder y esperar por Anna pero lo último que pensaba encontrar seria a Elsa corriendo y a Anna un poco detrás de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash Back.

Elsa. No lo creo aun así por falta de práctica ni aun así me ganaras

Anna. Claro que sí y te lo demostrare te parece una competencia de velocidad de aquí a mi habitación

Elsa. Hagámoslo

Fin Del flash back.

Elsa. Que decías Anna que me ganarías no

Anna. Elsa espera porque te dejare atrás

Elsa. No lo creo

Anna. O ya lo veras

Elsa. Si gane

Anna. Que esto no es posible no pudiste haber ganado

Elsa. Claro que es posible lo acabo de hacer

Anna. Bien entremos

Elsa. Y prepárate para perder en el tiro al blanco

Anna. Ah eso sí que no ese es mi juego y nadie me gana

Elsa. Y dime con quien más lo has jugado

Anna. Pues con Olaf

Elsa. Anna te aprovechas porque el pobre de Olaf no es muy coordinado con sus brazos

Anna. Hasta crees si si es bueno dio tres veces en el centro

Elsa. Pero aun así…

Anna. Ah y es cierto también con Kristoff

Elsa. De él no te lo creeré que le hayas ganado

Anna. Pues créelo le gane

Elsa. Bien pero es obvio que te dejo ganar al fin y al cabo eres su novia

Anna. Elsa no es por eso yo le gane

Elsa. Enserio Anna enserio

Anna. Bien dejemos eso aun lado vayamos a jugar

Elsa. Vamos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. (Pensando) que linda se Elsa así de alegre…pero qué demonios no debo pensar de ese modo tengo que enfocarme para lograr mi venganza rayos…porque no me puedo concentrar

Fuera de los pensamientos de Hans recordó lo que él pensaba hacer y dijo porque no

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. (Tocando) su alteza se le necesita para los arreglos del baile

Anna. Ya voy

Elsa. Bien que decían

Hans. Su majestad (decía Hans haciendo una reverencia)

Elsa. Bien este…nosotras…yo…que decías

Hans. Su alteza se encuentra bien esta tartamudeando

Anna. Elsa quien es

Hans. Princesa Anna se le requiere para los preparativos del baile

Anna. Es cierto

Pero Anna al salir abrió de más la puerta dejando ver claramente el tiro al blanco

Hans. Acaso ese soy yo

Anna. este…es…té…bu…bu…e…e…no me voy si eso adios


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hola queridos lectores en estos momentos estoy triste ya que por tonterías hay cosas que abandonamos o sueños que olvidamos para todos aquellos que lean mi historia y la historia de Ana Victoria y hayan sido sabedores de lo que le sucedió deseo dedicarle este capítulo solo para que sepa que no se deje vencer sin más preámbulos aquí el cap.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de que Anna huyera dejo sola a Elsa con Hans

Elsa. Lamento mucho eso pero me debo retirar y espero que tú lo hagas también

Hans. A que se refiere

Elsa. Estas en la habitación de mi hermana

Hans. Es cierto me retiro con su permiso

Elsa. (Pensando) no creo que el hecho de que Hans supiera la localización de la habitación de Anna sea una coincidencia algo está tramando…

Pero los pensamientos de Elsa fueron interrumpidos por Kai

Kai. Su majestad no deseo molestarla pero debe atender sus asuntos como reina

Elsa. Bien

Kai. Lo lamento pero el creciente de correspondencia que Erick dejo en su despacho y no deseo que se desvele por corresponder a todas

Elsa. Gracias pero no debió de preocuparse tanto por mi

Kai. Lo sé pero he cuidado de usted y su hermana desde pequeñas les tengo un gran cariño

Elsa. Oh Kai nosotras igual le tenemos un gran cariño me voy debo atender a esas cartas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Vaya que no es tan despistada como yo creí eso me complica las cosas, pero como toda chica de su edad no es necesario esforzarse para que sea vulnerable pero…eso no me gustaría mucho menos verle triste…pero qué demonios no debo dejar que se interpongan mis sentimientos en esto la reina Elsa va a caer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa caminaba tranquilamente hacia su despacho no llevaba gran prisa ya que realmente se había molestado mucho al no poder pasar un rato con su hermana pero ella lo sabía que aunque deseara para todo el tiempo con Anna sus deberes con la realeza se lo impedían

Anna. Elsa a dónde vas

Elsa. A mi despacho hay asuntos que debo atender

Anna. Lo siento

Elsa. Eh a que te refieres que tendrías que sentir

Anna. Que te deje ahí sola con Hans lo lamento

Elsa. No te disculpes yo habría hecho lo mismo solo me enfade po…

Pero Anna la interrumpió

Anna. Lo sabía te enfadaste conmigo

Elsa. Déjame terminar me moleste porque casi últimamente no he podido pasar tiempo contigo y eso me pone triste, frustrada y enojada conmigo misma

Anna. Elsa

Elsa. Y no te molestes dejaremos para otra ocasión la partida de tiro al blanco

Anna. Tienes razón y sabes siempre podrás contar conmigo

Elsa. Eso lo sé muy bien, solo conozco a una persona que por mí se atrevería a cruzar un invierno eterno, e interponerse entre una espada y yo

Anna. Si haría todo eso y más por ti te adoro

Elsa. Y yo a ti

Anna. No es cierto yo más, es verdad te debes de ir a atender los asuntos reales te dejo

Elsa. Estarás bien no quieres que pase más tiempo contigo

Anna. Comprendo Elsa y además no estaré sola Olaf quiere un día de campo en compensación de haberle perdido su nariz tantas veces

Elsa. Bien entonces nos vemos después

Anna. Si

Dicho eso Anna se fue hacia las cocinas

Elsa. Desearía pasar más tiempo contigo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olaf. Y y quiero pastel de chocolate y unos sándwiches y jugo y y…

Kristoff. Dejaras sin comida a todo Arendell si sigues pidiendo tanta comida

Olaf. Tu crees bien entonces olvídelo Gerda solo deme lo ultimo

Anna. Y un poco de chocolate

Gerda. Pero Anna ya llevan Pastel de chocolate

Anna. Pero no tendré suficiente chocolate para mí

Gerda. Muy bien pero solo esta vez por ue no te has escabullido por las cocinas a medio de la noche por un trozo de chocolate

Anna. Gracias

Gerda. Ahora vuelvo les arreglare la canasta de picnic

Kristoff. Oye Anna donde te habías metido te estuvimos buscando por todas partes me preocupaste mucho

Anna. Lo lamento es que estaba con Elsa bueno hasta que Hans nos fue a interrumpir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Bien veamos tratados de alianza en el comercio más asuntos reales en estas invitaciones a bailes nada nuevo que mal

Pero Elsa no se había dado cuenta de una carta en especial que ella no sabría reconocer

Elsa. Eh de donde es este emblema hum bien solo lo descubriré leyendo su contenido

La carta era realmente extensa la más larga que antes hubiese visto Elsa ya que esta consistía en casi cinco hojas.

Elsa. Bien veamos de dónde eres….eh Dinamarca pero que extraño nunca antes se había recibido una carta de Dinamarca para Arendell ni siquiera en antiguos reinados esto es realmente extraño pero no creo que se algo malo

Pero Elsa no se imaginaba el contenido de la carta y mucho menos como actuaria al terminar de leerla

_Querida monarca de Arendell me es de una gran emoción y molestia mandar a usted esta carta que es la primera de interacción entre nuestros dos reinos_

Elsa detuvo su lectura ya que se extrañaba ya que para ser de la noble casa de Dinamarca no se fue en rodeos lo escribió a si nada más su molestia el tratar con Arendell

_Pero no le seguiré molestando con ello nuestra gran Dinamarca ha sido sabedora de los acontecimiento el verano pasado y nos hemos estado encontrado con un gran problema con usted ya que mi padre el rey Flemming le cree a usted una abominación al pobre pueblo de Arendell ya que como es posible que una bruja un demonio como usted lleve la corona de Arendell algo en lo que coincido no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados a ver como usted que es un monstruo gobierne al buen pueblo de Arendell, no dudo que en un principio después do los acontecimientos gobernó bien pero a mi parecer usted lo único que terminara de hacer es llevar a Arendell a un destino trágico arruinando la postura de Arendell frente a toda Europa, ya que lo está pasando a una nación honorable. Lo único que veo en usted es una conducta bastante inmadura como una una… sabe ni siquiera se lo pienso decir…nadie que comience su reinado cortaría sus relaciones con otra nación que llevaba años de existencia y que clase de incompetente llevaría a un traidor de regreso a su nación y si me estoy refiriendo al Príncipe Has Westerguard o ex príncipe o lo que sea, lo se usted fue hija de uno de los más grandes reyes que haya tenido Arendell pero solo ensucia su buen nombre y reinado con sus bastantes conductas inmaduras, pero ahora lo entiendo comprendo su bastante inmadurez usted apenas tiene 21añosy no crea que esto será lo último que sabrá de nosotros me despido de usted_

_Atte. El Príncipe Jens de Dinamarca_

Elsa al terminar de leer la carta quedo en shock ya que como una nación se atrevía a juzgarla de tal manera sin siquiera tener algún tipo de lazo con Arendell. Ella lo entendía y comprendía cuando la juzgaban reinos cercanos o tal vez no tanto pero que tuvieran lazos con Arendell pero ellos como lo habían hecho o más bien dicho aquel príncipe como se había atrevido y además debía de haber tomado su comentario de _"No nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados" _ como una amenaza o como una simple expresión de disgusto….pero algo en esa carta la había puesto a pensar aquel príncipe la había llamado inmadura porque para él su edad era bastante inmadura y mucho más por sus acto pero el que sabía había cortado las relaciones con Weselton ya que aquel duque había mandado a matarla con sus hombres, como se atrevía pero luego se puso a pensar que si así pensaba aquella nación que pensaría toda Europa de ella, sus poderes y sus acciones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Kristoff estoy preocupada

Kristoff. Eh porque nada malo ha pasado

Anna. Es solo que tengo un presentimiento sobre Elsa

Kristoff. Acaso es por Hans temes que le haga algo

Anna. No no es eso es por otra cosa no lo sé pero es una corazonada siento que algo malo le sucederá

Kristoff. No te preocupes ya que pase lo que pase todo estará bien

Anna. Tienes razón solo espero en que estoy equivocada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el castillo Hans estaba dando un pequeño paseo por todo el castillo pero paro en seco al ver las paredes cubiertas por una pequeña pero notaba capa de hielo que se iba extendiendo poco a poco

Hans. Pero que rayos… ¡Elsa!

Hans corría lo más rápido que podía pero se topó con Erick y al hacerlo ambos cayeron al piso

Erick. Como lo siento pero debo irme tengo que encontrar a alguien que me ayude

Hans. Ayudarle ayudarle para que

Erick. A romper el hielo que se formó alrededor de la biblioteca y el despacho de la reina

Hans. Eh llévame haya te ayudare mientras vas por ayuda

Erick. Bien sígueme

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo ya que creyó que el hielo no se extendería fuera del despacho pero no solo era eso aquella habitación era cubierta por una tormenta y el hielo que había en ella era igual al que rodeo su castillo al enterarse de lo que había hecho con Arendell

Elsa. No lo dejes salir…contrólate…no sientas no sientas

Se repetía Elsa ya que al pensar las cosas cayo en cuenta en que aquel príncipe tenía razón ella era una tonta inmadura y no merecía la corona de Arendell había caído en ese grave error al pensar demasiado en que todos los reinos cercanos a Dinamarca pensaban igual así de ella

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Demonios esto es igual que lo que sucedió el verano pasado se puede observar

Erick. Y no solo es eso no me quiero imaginar cómo está el despacho

Hans. El despacho que acaso ahí se encuentra Elsa

Erick. Lamentablemente si ella estaba con la correspondencia según Kai pero no me imagino que la hiso perder el control

Hans. (Pensando) Elsa que te sucedió vamos solo recuerda el amor que tienen todos por ti y no dejes que se vuelva a repetir pero… que fue lo que hiso para que perdieras el control si solo estabas con la correspondencia

Erick. Y entonces

Hans. De que hablas

Erick. Qué haremos al respecto

Hans. Yo iré quitando la nieve para poder acercarnos y tu ve por ayuda pero también ve por Anna tal vez ella sea la única en poder hacer razonar a Elsa

Erick. Tienes razón pero no te puedo dejar solo primero te enviare ayuda y después iré por Anna

Hans. ¡Demonios no pierdas tiempo y vete ya!

Erick. Tienes razón me voy

Hans. ¡Y date prisa!

Erick corrió hasta dejarse de ver por el corredor

Hans. Elsa vamos no olvides las cosas buenas

El trataba de gritar pero no podía la temperatura disminuyo drásticamente pero con una gran esfuerzo llego hasta la puerta del despacho y quiso volver a gritar pero escucho unos sollozos

Hans. (Pensando)O no que le sucedió necesito estar ahí

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa al no soportar más simplemente se dejó llevar por sus emociones lo que la llevo a romper en llanto ella sollozaba por el frustra miento que sentía ella se sentía incapaz y por ello se sentía realmente mal

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Elsa no te dejes llevar por la tristeza recuerda todo lo bueno no te dejes gobernar por el miedo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y era cierto Elsa se había dejado gobernar por el miedo miedo a lo que sucedería si volvía a perder el control, a que Arendell la rechazara y mucho peor que su hermana la odiara

Pero con lo que no conto Elsa seria que Hans estuviera detrás de aquella puerta queriendo ayudarla, pero eso ya lo había hecho pero la traiciono ahí fue cuando el, la quiso matar

Elsa. Vete

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans luchaba para mantenerse pegado a la puerta ya que el frio y el hielo no se lo estaban haciendo fácil, pero cuando creyó que algo bueno empezó se sintió mal al escuchar a Elsa decirle que se fuera

Hans. No no me iré Elsa no te puedo dejar así

Detrás del hielo y la puerta se encontraba Elsa

Elsa. Vete tú no tienes razón de querer ayudarme

Hans. En eso te equivocas si tengo una razón

Elsa. No me importa si la tienes o no vete

Hans. No Elsa no me iré no te dejare sola nunca me lo perdonaría me importas demasiado

Elsa. Hans por favor vete

Hans. No Elsa no te puedo dejar así

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erick. Kai necesito a varios guardias es la reina

Kai. Que sucedió

Erick. No lo sé pero el hielo avanza muy rápido

Kai. Hielo pero muchacho deberías ir rompiendo el hielo para sacra de ahí a la reina

Erick. No se preocupe por eso Hans se está encargando de ello

Kai. El joven Hans

Erick. Si lo sé es extraño pero no es hora de eso la ayuda es muy necesaria no importa de quien preceda

Kai. Tienes razón pero el solo no lo lograra

Erick. Es por eso mande a varios guardias a ayudarlo yo iré por la princesa Anna

Kai. No la encontrara en Arendell fue a un día de campo me imagino que estará en la pradera date prisa no estoy seguro pero no creo que el joven Hans resista por mucho tiempo

Erick. Tienes razón

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Y bien Olaf me perdonas

Olaf. Si te perdono

Pero Olaf cayó de un momento a otro

Kristoff. ¡Olaf! Que sucede

Olaf. Es Elsa

Anna. Que que sucede con ella

Olaf. Algo le está pasando y eso se ve afectado en mi miren

Anna vio la nube de la nevada personal de Olaf y era cierto de esta ya casi no caía casi nada de nieve

Anna. Hay que regresar

Kristoff. Ayúdanos Sven

Anna. Yo llevare a Olaf

Kristoff. Hay que darnos prisa

Anna. Lo sé no estoy segura de cuanto más pueda soportar Olaf

Kristoff. Vamos amigo resiste

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erick. Rayos donde están

Anna. Erick que haces tú aquí

Erick. Princesa Anna es su hermana

Anna. Que que le sucedió a Elsa

Erick. No estamos seguros pero lo único que sabemos es que está perdiendo el control de sus poderes

Anna. Tenemos que darnos prisa Kristoff

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Elsa sé que será extraño pero no te puedo dejar así no me es posible

Elsa. Claro que si solo debes irte al igual que meses atrás

Hans. Eso era diferente

Elsa. Y por qué lo era

Hans. Por qué ahí lo único que me importaba era la corona mientras que ahora

Elsa. Nada ha cambiado

Hans. En eso te equivocas algo si cambio

Elsa. Así y que cambio

Hans. Mis sentimientos por ti

El luchaba en contra del frio que ya le estaba siendo imposible moverse ya que su cuerpo no respondía igual ya que debido al frio se empezaba a entumecer pero eso no le importaba el trataba con todas sus fuerzas romper el hielo y llegar al lado de Elsa

Elsa. Eso eso no es cierto

Hans. Lo es no es un tonto juego tú me importas demasiado para dejarte así

Elsa. Vamos Hans tu y yo sabemos que no soy igual que Anna para caer en eso

Hans. Demonios crees que de no ser así no habría intentado volver a querer asesinarte

Elsa. No eres tan tonto para hacerlo

Hans. Si crees que por apenas haber llegado no lo intentaría te equivocas claro que lo haría y me importaría muy poco lo que pasaría después

Cuando al fin pudo romper la suficiente cantidad de hilo patio con las fuerzas que le quedaban para abrir la puerta, pero debido al frio no solo lo consiguió sino que también logro romperla esto fue gracias al frio que estaba en aquella habitación existía y que ahora poco a poco comenzaba a propagarse

Hans. Mira a tu alrededor Elsa acaso creíste que solo sería el despacho pues no el hielo se estaba extendiendo lentamente hasta las habitaciones de invitados y eso lo sé por qué estaba dando un paseo

Elsa. No no de nuevo

Hans. Elsa

Y no lo soporto más ella estaba ahí llorando enfrente de él y si tal vez simplemente se habrá dejado llevar por sus sentimientos pero no le importaba, él había corrido hacia su lado para abrazarla y hacerle saber que no la dejaría, Elsa solo se limitó a recibir el abrazo, la tormenta que había hasta hace unos momentos desapareció lo único que paso es que se repitió toda la nieve había quedado suspendida como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Quédense aquí yo iré con Elsa

Kristoff. Yo iré contigo la última vez que te deje ir sola todo salió mal

Anna. Está bien pero hay que darnos prisa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Bien ahora si me dirás que paso

Elsa. No puedo es demasiado

Hans. Sea lo que sea quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyare y ayudare

Elsa. Crees que soy una buena reina

Hans. La mejor

Elsa. Pues creo que eres el único

Hans. Te equivocas todos aquí lo creen

Elsa. Eso no importa Europa no lo cree así

Hans. Y eso que importa tu eres y siempre serás la mejor reina que haya tenido Arendell

Anna. Elsa

Elsa. Anna que haces aquí

Anna. Es que Olaf se empezó a derretir y nos dijo que algo malo te estaba pasando a ti y….que haces tú aquí

Hans. Ah es a mí

Anna. Si no veo a otra persona aquí además de nosotras dos

Hans. Bien estaba ayudando a Elsa

Anna. Y con qué fin

Hans. El de verla bien

Anna. Elsa que sucedió

Elsa. Esto fue lo que sucedió

Anna. Una carta que todo por una car….

Elsa. Antes de juzgarme primero léela

Anna leyó la carta como se lo pidió su hermana pero al terminar de leerla se quedó estática

Anna. Pero Elsa no importa lo que piense Dinamarca de ti

Hans. Anna tiene razón

Elsa. Pero no solo es Dinamarca estoy segura que piensa lo mismo toda Europa

Anna. Y eso que importa

Kristoff. Elsa no debes preocuparte por esas cosas simplemente les estas dando la satisfacción de ver que lograron lo que querían no les des esa satisfacción

Elsa volvió a romper en llanto solo que esta vez fue callado ya que ella se refugió en el pecho de Hans

Elsa. No sé qué haría sin ustedes


	30. Chapter 30

Hans. Todo estará bien no te preocupes por esas cosas solo recuerda que todos en el reino te amamos

Anna. Quítale tus manos a mi hermana

Hans. Está bien está bien

Elsa. Anna gracias

Anna. Me agradeces pero de que si yo no hice nada

Elsa. Eso no importa te doy las gracias porque siempre estás ahí conmigo

Anna. Elsa

Dicho eso Anna empezó a llorar

Elsa. ¿Estás bien?

Anna. Si solo que lloro porque soy muy afortunada en tenerte como hermana

Elsa. Oh Anna

Hans. Me voy

Anna. Adiós

El solo se limitó a reír no importaba lo que el hiciera eso siempre seria así, Anna jamás lo perdonaría y claro que estaba en todo su derecho pero si ella nunca lo perdonaría menos lo haría Elsa por más que ella digiera que si

Kristoff. Y bien

Anna. Que sucede Kris

Kristoff. Olaf

Elsa. ¿Olaf?

Anna. Es cierto Olaf

Elsa. Que le sucedió a Olaf

Anna. Vamos no hay tiempo que perder

Elsa. Que sucedió

Kristoff. Olaf se está derritiendo

Elsa. Que

Anna. Vamos Elsa no es tiempo primero debemos salvar a Olaf y después te lo explicaremos

Elsa. Está bien démonos prisa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans.

**Que más haría por verte bien**

**Que daría solo por ti**

**Mira bien el pasado**

**Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada**

**Pero mírame hoy**

**Perdido en ti**

**Tus ojos**

**Tu sonrisa**

**Todo de ti me vuelve un tonto**

**Un tonto de amor**

**Pero que importa ya**

**Todo eso quedo atrás**

**Todo lo malo es del pasado**

**Solo me queda mi pobre corazón**

**Que cayó por ti**

**Como un tonto **

**Un tonto de amor**

**No sé como **

**Ni como lo hare**

**Pero iré por ti**

**Buscare tu corazón y lo ganare **

**Lo hare**

**Pues el pasado es solo eso **

**Solo pasado**

**Todo quedo atrás nada más que eso**

**En el odio sentí**

**Mas ahora veme**

**Un tonto de amor**

**Que cayó por ti**

Hans. (Pensando) claro que si un tonto que cayó en esa enfermedad maravillosa conocida como amor, como es posible con solo verte mal haga todo lo posible por verte sonreír, porque esa hermosa sonrisa es lo que ilumina mi día no importa lo terrible de la situación, no importa que haya la peor catástrofe o el peor problema tu sonrisa me hace sentir muy bien, quien diría que este corazón de hielo solo podría ser derretido por otro corazón de hielo, vaya ironía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Olaf

Olaf. Hola Elsa ya estas mejor

Elsa. Eso yo quisiera saber de ti

Olaf. Tú me creaste recuerdas las cosas malas que te pasen a ti me podrían pasar a mí también

Anna. Pero ya estas mejor

Olaf. Si mi nevada personal ya está mejor

Kristoff. Pero cuando te dejamos aquí estabas muy mal que fue lo que hiso para que nada malo te sucediera

Olaf. Pues yo creo que fue el amor, que hiso que Elsa se sintiera mejor entonces gracias Anna

Elsa. (Pensando) el amor que hiso que estuviera mejor acaso será que…

Anna. Pero yo no hice nada

Olaf. Pero tú amas a Elsa quien más podría a ver sido

Kristoff. Claro que ella ama a su hermana pero alguien más ya estaba con Elsa antes de que nosotros llegáramos con ella

Olaf. ¿Quién?

Anna. Qué está queriendo hacer ahora

Elsa. A dónde vas

Anna. A averiguar que está planeando

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Oh Elsa

Anna. Que quieres con mi hermana

Hans. Eh

Hans volteo y se encontró a Anna y por la impresión se podría decir que casi se le sale el corazón

Hans. Que quieres

Anna. Pero si fui yo la que pregunto eso

Hans. Adiós Anna

Anna. No no creas que te escaparas tan fácilmente de esto

Hans. Que quieres de mí

Anna. Que que quiero pues te lo volveré a decir quiero que me digas que que te traes con mi hermana o más bien dicho que le quieres hacer

Hans. Yo no quiero hacerle nada malo

Anna. Ya se solo quieres ganarte su perdón e irte de aquí lo más pronto de aquí no es así

Eso era lo que había hecho terminar con su paciencia ella no sabía nada pero aun así iba a pelear con él, sin siquiera saber realmente lo que sentía por Elsa

Hans. Cállate no permitiré que digas las cosas sin saber

Anna. Ah no a mí no me vas a callar

Hans. Bien entonces sencillo me largo de aquí

Anna. Hazlo pero yo hare que te deporten a las islas del sur

Hans. No te atreverías

Anna. Quieres apostar

Hans. No te atreverías a hacerle algo así

Anna. Hacerle a quien

Hans. A Elsa

Anna. Hay quien te crees que eres para llamarla por su nombre

Hans. Nadie en especial

Anna. Entonces no lo hagas

Hans. Ojala eso fuera posible pero no lo es

Anna. Y eso por que

Hans. Por qué ella me lo pidió

Anna. No te creo y aunque fuera así porque lo habrías de hacer

Hans. Por qué no me gustaría disgustarla

Anna. Y eso por que

Hans. No me dejaras en paz hasta que te diga la verdad no es cierto

Anna. Así es

Hans. Bien te la diré

Anna. Eso fue más sencillo de lo que yo creí

Hans. Cállate y déjame terminar

Anna. Está bien

Hans. Bien estas lista por que no sé cómo reaccionaras, así que por favor mantén tu distancia no quiero que me vuelvas romper la nariz

Anna. Te la volveré a romper si no me dices

Hans. Está bien que genio

Anna. Te voy a…

Pero Hans no le dejo seguir hablando por que grito lo que sentía por Elsa

Anna. Dije la verdad no otra de tus mentiras


	31. Chapter 31

Hans. Yo ya la dije y la verdad es que me importa muy poco si me crees o no

Anna. Que no soy tonta y sé que planeas algo y déjame decirte que no te acerques a Elsa o si no te saldrá muy caro

Hans. Nos vemos Anna

Anna. Vuelve aquí aún no he terminado contigo

Hans. ¡Que!

Anna. No me grites

Hans. No te estoy gritando

Anna. Eres insoportable

Hans. Y tú una inmadura

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xx. Su majestad cree apropiada esta decisión

X. no estoy seguro pero mi padre me dijo que no solo yo estoy en esto así que debo ganarme el corazón de la reina Elsa antes de que lleguen los demás

Xx. Pero príncipe Elliot

Elliot. No te preocupes Jaime

Jaime. Bien pero que hay de la reina nunca ha hablado de ella acaso cree que está bien haber llegado dos semanas antes del baile

Elliot. No lo sé pero ya veremos al llegar por cierto cuanto falta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. A quien le llamas inmadura he mentiroso

Hans. A ti niña crédula

Pero justo en ese momento Gerda iba pasando con una rebanada de pastel y Anna la tomo y se la lanzo a Hans

Hans. No lo hiciste

Anna. (Reía a carcajadas) pareces un pastel

Tal vez una simple coincidencia o tal vez algo del destino pero justo ese día habría un festín de cumpleaños para Olaf, y Hans no perdió tiempo tomo un poco de helado y se lo arrojo a Anna

Hans. Deberías verte cono de helado

Realmente no tardó mucho en armarse una verdadera guerra de comida, solo que no contaban que habían hecho un gran escándalo y Elsa decidió ir a ver qué pasaba pero llego en el momento menos esencial ya que al haberse puesto en el medio del campo de batalla le cayó pastel y una tarta (Pay)

Elsa. Me podrían decir que está pasando aquí

Hans y Anna no se lo esperaban así que lo primero que hicieron fue señalarse mutuamente y decir al mismo tiempo el comenzó

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaime. Hemos llegado su alteza

Elliot. Bien entremos disculpe usted es Kai

Kai. Sí que desea

Elliot. Mucho tiempo sin verlo

Kai. (Desconcertado) disculpe pero ya nos habíamos visto antes

Jaime. Déjeme presentarlo entonces el Príncipe Elliot de Inglaterra

Kai. Oh vaya como has crecido muchacho déjame anunciarte

Elliot. Gracias

Al abrir la gran puerta que conducía al gran salón, tal como lo había dicho Kai él lo anuncio

Kai. El Príncipe Elliot de Inglaterra

Pero nunca conto Elliot que la reina Elsa también se terminaría uniendo a la guerra y a él lo golpeo un merengue

Anna. Oh oh

Hans. Hay no

Elsa. No puede ser

Jaime. Se encuentra bien su majestad

Elliot. Eso me supongo

Elsa. Como lo lamento nunca fue mi intención haberlo golpeado con un merengue…

Elliot. Príncipe Elliot de Inglaterra

Elsa. Príncipe Elliot

Elliot. Así es

Elsa. (Pensando) no puede ser vaya forma de conocernos

Kai. Su majestad que sucedió aquí

Elsa. Bien…

**Flash Back**

**Pero justo en ese momento Gerda iba pasando con una rebanada de pastel y Anna la tomo y se la lanzo a Hans**

**Hans. No lo hiciste**

**Anna. (Reía a carcajadas) pareces un pastel**

**Tal vez una simple coincidencia o tal vez algo del destino pero justo ese día habría un festín de cumpleaños para Olaf, y Hans no perdió tiempo tomo un poco de helado y se lo arrojo a Anna**

**Hans. Deberías verte cono de helado**

**Realmente no tardó mucho en armarse una verdadera guerra de comida, solo que no contaban que habían hecho un gran escándalo y Elsa decidió ir a ver qué pasaba pero llego en el momento menos esencial ya que al haberse puesto en el medio del campo de batalla le cayó pastel y una tarta (Pay)**

**Elsa. Me podrían decir que está pasando aquí**

**Hans y Anna no se lo esperaban así que lo primero que hicieron fue señalarse mutuamente y decir al mismo tiempo el comenzó**

**Elsa. Bien con que eso quieren ambos eh**

**En ese momento Elsa izo dos bolas de nieve y se las lanzo a Anna y a Hans y después se dispuso a lanzarle un trozo de pastel a cada uno**

Fin Del flash back

Elsa. Y eso fue lo que sucedió

Kai. Pero eso no explica el hecho de que usted este limpia

Anna. Yo puedo responder eso Elsa se protegía con muros de hielo

Decía Anna completamente sucia de pastel, nieve, helado entre otros tipos de postres

Elsa. Anna

Hans. Vaya vaya vaya cuanto tiempo sin vernos no es cierto Elliot

Elliot. Hans eres tú

Hans. Si por que

Elliot. Ves Jaime el llego desde antes

Jaime. Tiene razón

Hans. Llegar antes a que te refieres

Elliot. Oh vamos no me digas que no has venido por eso

Hans. No logro comprender la situación

Jaime. Lo que sucede príncipe Hans es que el príncipe Elliot ha llegado antes para conocer a la reina Elsa

Elsa. Que para conocerme…conocerme para que

Elliot casi se cae al escuchar eso pero rápidamente recobro la compostura

Elliot. Su majestad acaso no conocía el acuerdo de nuestros padres acerca de nosotros

Elsa. Acuerdo de que acuerdo me está hablando

Anna. ¡Es cierto los pretendientes!

Hans. (Pensando) es cierto lo había olvidado por completo el asunto de los pretendientes acaso el cree que yo….

Elsa. (Pensando) pero es muy inesperada esta situación se supone que conocería a todos los pretendiente el día del baile no antes

Elliot. Si reina Elsa he llegado para pretenderla


	32. Chapter 32

Flash Back

**Hans. (Pensando) es cierto lo había olvidado por completo el asunto de los pretendientes acaso el cree que yo….**

**Elsa. (Pensando) pero es muy inesperada esta situación se supone que conocería a todos los pretendiente el día del baile no antes**

**Elliot. Si reina Elsa he llegado para pretenderla**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Elsa. (Pensando)Han pasado ya dos días desde que el príncipe Elliot llego a Arendell, mas sin embargo no logro comprender esto aún ya que el mismo después del incidente de Hans y Anna me ha explicado todo o al menos lo que el sabia ya que su padre se lo había dicho, pero me dijo que no era todo ya que cada pretendiente era diferente junto a una diferente versión esto más que un acuerdo me parece un juego

Pero los pensamientos de Elsa fueron interrumpidos por alguien

Toc toc sono la puerta

Elsa. Adelante

Anna. Elsa aun sigues enfadada

Elsa. Contigo ya no

Anna. Con Hans si

Elsa. No exactamente

Anna. Eh a que te refieres

Elsa. Me refiero a que estoy molesta con él, con Elliot, con nuestro padre y conmigo misma

Anna. Tranquila Elsa no debes dejarte llevar por cosas superfluas

Elsa. Superfluas a esta situación le llamas de ese modo

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Anna tu no entiendes ya que tú no eres la que está en esta situación, tú ya tienes a una persona que amas y que te ama no te obligaron

Anna. Pero nuestro padre no tuvo la intención de hacerte pasar alguna situación

Elsa. Y entonces cual fue la razón para hacerle algo así a su hija

Anna. El solo quería que no estuvieras sola que tuvieras a tu lado a alguien que te quisiera como nosotros

Elsa. Eso lo entiendo pero por qué de este modo, realmente esto no me parece un acuerdo más bien me parece un juego donde yo soy el premio

Anna. Tal vez sea así pero tal vez no o al menos eso pienso, porque nuestro padre jamás nos haría algo así a ninguna de las dos el habrá tenido sus motivos para tomar esta decisión

Elsa. Tal vez tengas razón pero por favor ya vete Anna

Anna. Pero recién llegue

Elsa. Necesito estar a solas un poco por favor entiende tengo miedo a que algo pase y te hiera

Anna. Lo hare solo porque tu así lo quieres

Dicho eso Anna se fue de la biblioteca donde se encontraba su hermana

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. (Pensando)Ya han pasado dos días, dos largos días desde que Elsa no me dirige la palabra y mucho menos me ha dedicado una mirada, hace algunos meses atrás no me lo creería si me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría de Elsa pero que irónico puede ser el destino no es cierto hace casi un año yo solo deseaba su corona y consecutivamente la odie más sin embargo hoy me miro tan diferente como solo mostrando un detalle de amabilidad me ha atrapado

Elliot. Podemos Hablar

Hans. Por supuesto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Tarde o temprano tendré que salir y enfrentar los hechos irrefutables, más sin embargo aún no puedo creerlo me niego a creer que esto realmente sucedió, aunque eso puede esperar ahora tengo que terminar los preparativos para el baile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot. Que fue lo que hiciste

Hans. De que me hablas

Elliot. No trates de jugar conmigo

Hans. No he tratado aun de jugar contigo

Elliot. Bien me dirás la razón por la cual ya no eres el quinto pretendiente

Hans. Y por que deseas saberlo

Elliot. Simple curiosidad

Hans. Ese es un asunto que no te incumbe

Elliot. En eso te equivocas

Hans. (Confundido) He

Elliot. Eras parte de los cinco príncipes que cortejarían a Elsa y cualquier cosa que hayas hecho tendría que ver con Elsa y eso es completamente de mi incumbencia

Hans. Bien si realmente lo quieres saber te lo diré pero no ahora

Elliot. Bien, me voy

Hans. A donde

Elliot. A averiguarlo por mis propios medios

Hans. Bien te lo diré ahora mismo

Elliot. Fantástico

Hans. Seré breve atente contra las vidas de Anna y contra la de Elsa

Elliot palideció al escuchar eso y Hans al verle de esa manera decidió marcharse de ahí dejando solo a Elliot con sus pensamientos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Anna hasta que logro encontrarte

Anna. Que sucedió Kristoff

Kristoff. Es Olaf

Anna. ¿Olaf? Que sucedió con el

Kristoff. No para de llorar y ya no sé qué hacer por favor ayúdame

Anna. No puedo

Kristoff. Por que

Anna. Por qué no dejara de Hacerlo hasta que Hans se disculpe con él y le organicemos un nuevo banquete

Kristoff. Es cierto lo había olvidado por completo

Flash Back…

**Kristoff. Y estas emocionado**

**Olaf. Si hoy es mi cumpleaños**

**Kristoff. Y se hará un banquete en tu honor no es verdad**

**Olaf. Si si….**

**Kristoff. Que sucede Olaf**

**Olaf. Mi banquete**

**Anna. ¡Olaf espera!**

**Kristoff. ¿Anna que sucedió?**

**Anna. Te lo explicare después**

**Fin del flash back**

Kristoff. Y bien aún no se ha disculpado

Anna. Creo que la respuesta es obvia

Kristoff. Así es

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Olaf

Olaf. Que quieres

Hans. Disculparme por todo

Olaf. Te escucho

Hans. Yo lo lamento enserio jamás quise arruinar tu banquete y mucho menos tu cumpleaños me podrías perdonar

Olaf. Si abrazo

Hans. No creo que sea necesario

Olaf. Dije abrazo

Hans. Está bien

A lo lejos Elsa observaba la escena sabiendo que él no tardaría en ir a pedirle perdón a Ella

Hans. Olaf quieres ayudarme

Olaf. Si en que

Hans. Con Elsa

Olaf. Si por que

Hans. Para que ella sepa que en verdad yo….

Olaf. ¡La amas Siiii!

Hans. No no grites

Olaf. ¡Hans ama a Elsa! ¡Hans ama a Elsa! ¡Hans ama a Elsa! ¡Hans ama a Elsa!

Cantaba Olaf dando brinquitos en círculos

Hans. Si digo que si te callaras

Olaf. Si ¿Por qué?

Hans. Está bien si me enamore de Elsa


	33. Chapter 33

Después de la charla con Olaf Hans estaba vagando sin rumbo aparente dentro del castillo hasta que se topó con una puerta la cual nunca antes había visto

Hans. En donde estoy

Pero al entrar se topó con un gran piano colocado justo en el centro ya que alrededor existían distintos tipos de instrumentos, él se acercó al piano y abrió la tapa y se sentó en el banquillo empezando a tocar una melodía

_**Hans. (Cantando)**_ _**Algún día nos juramos ser amigos**__**  
**__**hasta el fin**____**  
**__**hoy me animo a confesarte lo que yo**____**  
**__**siento por ti**____**  
**__**Día a día me pregunto**____**  
**__**que le digo al corazón**____**  
**__**que se siente abandonado, derretido por tu amor**_

_**Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido,**____**  
**__**no puedo disimular**____**  
**__**yo lo siento amiga mia**__**  
**__**yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar**___

_**Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mí**____**  
**__**porque tu corazón vivirá**____**  
**__**siempre en mí**____**  
**__**desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí**____**  
**__**que mi vida eres tú**____**  
**__**y la quiero vivir**____**  
**__**junto a ti**____**  
**__**Desde que te vi**_

_**Ya no aguanto lo que siento**____**  
**__**y no puedo fingir**____**  
**__**mas sin tu amor me estoy muriendo**____**  
**__**vago con mi soledad**____****_

_**hice todo por no amarte me escape de esta pasión**____**  
**__**imposible es olvidarte hoy**____**  
**__**necesito tu amor**___

_**Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido no puedo disimular**____**  
**__**yo lo siento reina mia**__**  
**_

_**yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar**_

_**Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mí**____**  
**__**porque tu corazón vivirá**____**  
**__**siempre en mí**____**  
**__**desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí**____**  
**__**que mi vida eres tú**____**  
**__**y la quiero vivir**____**  
**__**junto a ti**____**  
**__**Desde que te vi**_

_**Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mí**____**  
**__**porque tu corazón vivirá**____**  
**__**siempre en mí**____**  
**__**desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí**____**  
**__**que mi vida eres tú**____**  
**__**y la quiero vivir**____**  
**__**junto a ti**____**  
**__**Desde que te vi**_

El paro de tocar ya que había terminado pero con lo que no contaba era que una persona lo había escuchado

Elsa. (Aplaudiendo) vaya era realmente hermosa la canción

Hans. (sorprendido y sonrojado) ah gracias

Elsa. Es por esa persona que has cambiado

Hans. Si por ella fue que deje atrás aquellos sucesos del pasado que tanto me atormentaban

Elsa. Debe ser alguien muy especial para ti no es cierto

Hans. Si así es es lo más importante en mi vida por ella sería capaz de dar todo hasta la vida por verla feliz….

Elsa se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando él dijo que daría su vida por ella, mientras tanto el seguía hablando pero ella se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que realmente no lo estaba escuchando

Elsa. (Pensando) se ve que realmente ama a esa persona pero porque siento una gran tristeza y con un gran deseo de llorar si me debería de alegrar que el este cambiando de tal manera, debería sentir feliz ya que él está mostrando que el cambia por una buena razón y no solo por querer irse de aquí

Más sin embargo Hans se percató de que Elsa ya no lo estaba escuchando así que decidió acercarse a ella muy cerca de su rostro

Hans. Elsa estas bien

Ella no respondió debido a sus pensamientos

Elsa (Pensando) se le veía tan alegre hablando de ella porque me siento de esta manera al verlo así que me sucede acaso yo…

Pero Elsa salió de sus pensamientos ya que noto que Hans estaba realmente cerca de su rostro demasiado para su gusto

Elsa. Hans

Hans. dime no quieres saber quién es

Elsa. No eso no es de mi incumbencia (pensando) claro que quiero pero no sería correcto decirle

Hans. Esta segura su majestad

Elsa. Por supuesto

Hans. no importa aun así se lo diré

Elsa. Esto no está bien me retiro

Ella decidió irse de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero no conto con que Hans tomaría su mano y la atrajera así el

Hans. (susurrando) se trata de ti

Le dijo susurrando en su oído

Elsa. Eh pe…pe...ro…. tu…..y...y...yo…es...es…to no está…bi…en

Hans noto que ella no le creería

Elsa. No caeré ante tus juegos

Hans. no es juego, ni una mentira y mucho menos un engaño yo te amo

Elsa. No yo no te creo estas mintiendo

Hans. Por qué no quieres creerme

Elsa. Y aun lo preguntas

Decía Elsa con lágrimas en sus ojos

Hans. Elsa…

Elsa. Tú intentaste….ma….ma…tarme a mí y a mi hermana como quieres que te crea

El al no querer seguir discutiendo decidió hacer algo que tal vez después se arrepentiría pero tomo con una de sus manos la mejilla de Elsa limpiándole sus lágrimas y fue acercando su rostro con el de ella mientras que con la otra mano tomaba su cintura para atraerla hacia el

Hans. (Pensando) Tal vez no sea lo mejor y después de esto termine congelado pero realmente deseo que ella sepa lo que yo siento en verdad

Y así terminando la distancia entre los dos el término la distancia besando de una manera tiernamente a Elsa. Pero Elsa no podía creerlo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel contacto y mucho menos como responder ella se quedó en shock

Elsa. (Pensando) el…él me…me… está besando pero no entiendo por que

Después de unos momento Elsa no soporto más y termino respondiendo el beso lentamente, al notar eso Hans la atrajo más hacia él, ella coloco sus brazos por su cuello profundizando aún más el beso.

Aunque se terminaron separando debido a que Hans rompió el beso ya que le dijo que:

Hans. Ahora sabes que no mentí yo estoy enamorado de ti y tranquila ya no deseo hacer nada en contra de ustedes

Dijo Hans saliendo de ahí

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que dos personas habían presenciado ese beso, una de esas personas había sido Anna que lo presencio por una ventana, ya que ella estaba afuera en el jardín pero había escuchado la discusión entre su hermana y Hans decidió acercarse a la ventana donde lo vio todo.

Y la otra persona no había sido otro que el príncipe Elliot que estaba dando un paseo por el castillo tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirle con exactitud lo que había sucedido el verano pasado y al igual que Anna escucho la pelea y decidió acercarse a ver lo que ocurría.

Mas sin embargo prefirió no haberlo hecho ya que vio como Hans besaba a Elsa….


	34. Atención lectores esto es un aviso

_**Atención lectores esto es un aviso:**_

**Sé que todos deben preguntarse por qué no he actualizado bien no importa que historia sea esta ya que este aviso estará en todas quiero comunicarles que habrá nuevos días de actualización a continuación los días:**

**Lunes: After Frozen**

**Martes: Dos hermanas una elección**

**Miércoles: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso**

**Sábado: After Frozen y Dos hermanas una elección**

**Domingo: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso**

**Bien un aviso importante Dos hermanas ya está en sus últimos capítulos pienso terminar con 29 capítulos y un epilogo que a lo sumo serán treinta capítulos (30); After Frozen apenas va a la mitad ya que los problemas se avecinan y un Hans muy celoso y una Elsa confundida se acercan junto a tres pretendientes más; y Del odio al amor hay un solo paso apenas a comenzado y el odio entre los dos aún no ha comenzado en ambas partes**

**Bien me despido Chaito…Besos **


	35. Chapter 35

Elliot. Rayos cómo es posible que Elsa permita que el la bese y a mi apenas me dirija la palabra

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. (Refunfuñando) hay ese tonto beso a mi hermana lo matare

Kristoff. Anna te sucede algo

Anna. Oh lo siento Kristoff que dijiste

Kristoff. Estas más extraña de lo normal que sucedió. Acaso algo paso entre tu hermana y tú tuvieron una pelea

Anna. No pero la habrá

Kristoff. Anna me estas asustando

Anna. Kris me harías un favor

Kristoff. Lo que quieras

Anna. Podrías volver a romperle la cara a Hans

Kristoff. Anna tu bien sabes que Elsa me terminaría sermoneando con que está mal

Anna. Por favor

Kristoff. Muy bien lo hare si me dices que sucedió

Anna. Bien

Kristoff. Y bien

Anna. Hans beso a Elsa si

Kristoff. Jajajajajaj creí haber escuchado que habías dicho…oh es verdad

Anna. Si los vi hace unos instantes

Kristoff. Y que planeas hacer al respecto

Anna. Hablar con Elsa

Kristoff. Y después

Anna. Romperle la nariz a Hans

Kristoff. Pero no podrás

Anna. Por que

Kristoff. Por qué me pediste que le rompiera la cara

Anna. Está bien solo tráelo aquí una hora antes de la cena

Kristoff. Muy bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toc toc

Elsa. Adelante

Elliot. Hola Elsa

Elsa. Que sucede Elliot

Elliot. No sucede nada es solo que no puedo venir a verte

Elsa. Por supuesto

Elliot. Vamos Elsa vine antes para poder conocernos siquiera dame una oportunidad

Elsa. No sería justo tratarte antes que a los demás

Elliot. Por favor solo deseo ir a dar un paseo por el reino y quien sería mejor que la mismísima reina para mostrarme el reino

Elsa. Tengo muchos asuntos que atender

Elliot. Vamos dime hace cuanto no caminas por tu reino

Elsa. (Fastidiada) bien pero será después de la merienda necesito terminar esto

Elliot. Podría ayudarte

Elsa. Por favor vete necesito concentrarme en esto

Elliot. Bien nos vemos después

Elsa. (Pensando) hasta que me deja tranquila porque me habrá insistido tanto…es mejor no pensar en ello necesito hablar con Hans sobre lo que sucedió

Dijo Elsa recordando el momento en el que Hans la beso, al recordar eso se sonrojo pero aparto esos pensamientos para terminar con la correspondencia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Bien ahora solo necesito encontrarla

Olaf. A quien

Anna. Olaf hace cuanto estas aquí

Olaf. Apenas llegue estaba en las cocinas probando los chocolates de la alacena secreta de Gerda pero no le digas nada

Anna. Y donde está la alacena

Olaf. Es un secreto

Anna. Vamos Olaf dime

Olaf. Nop

Pero en ese momento paso Hans junto a ellos

Anna. Tú ven aquí

Hans. Me estas hablando a mi

Anna. No veo a otra persona más aquí

Hans. Yo si veo al muñeco de nieve y si no lo puedes ver veo que deberías ir a ver a un doctor

Anna. Claro que lo puedo ver pero yo dije persona

Hans. Y quien decía que yo hacía comentarios racistas

Anna. Yo no quise decir eso

Hans. Y bien para que me detuviste

Anna. Si para que me expliques

Hans. Explicarte que cosa

Anna. El por qué besaste a mi hermana

Hans. (Sorprendido y sonrojado) ¡¿Qué?!

Anna. Si los vi y no trates de engañarme

Hans. Yo no sé de qué me hablas

Anna. Hay me lo vas a decir del buen modo o del malo

El mira un armario y empuja a Anna dentro de el para hablar en mas confianza o algo así

Hans. Bien que cosa cómo es posible que nos hayas visto

Anna. Entones si sabes de qué estaba hablando

Hans. No me respondas con otra pregunta

Anna. Y por qué no puedo hacerlo

Hans. Respóndeme

Anna. Bien pero vamos no te enojes

Hans. Y bien

Anna. Los vi cuando estaba dando mi paseo por el jardín los escuche discutiendo y me hacer que a ver que sucedía y vi como besaste a mi hermana

Hans. Bu…bu…e…e…no yo no sé qué decir

Anna. Que te parece decirme porque lo hiciste

Hans. Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Anna. Claro que lo es todo lo que trate de mi hermana me importa

Hans. En realidad deseas saberlo

Anna. Por supuesto que si

Hans. Bien como quieras yo amo a Elsa y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de idea

Anna. Realmente crees que me tragare ese cuento

Hans. Piensa lo que quieras yo me enamore de ella me enamore de Elsa si

Anna. No te creo

Hans. No me importa yo sé que es lo que siento y sé que seré feliz sabiendo que ella ahora lo sabe

Dicho esto Hans salió de aquel armario dejando sola a Anna

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna al salir del armario donde minutos atrás había estado con Hans se fue a buscar a su Hermana

Anna. Kai sabes donde esta Elsa

Kai. Si está en la biblioteca

Anna. (Pensando) sigue ahí bien

Kai. Sucede algo princesa

Anna. No no pasa nada gracias

Anna se fue al decir esto sin mirar hacia atrás como era su costumbre

Gerda. Sucede algo Kai

Kai. No o eso espero

Gerda. Esperas que paso

Kai. No estoy seguro pero es algo entre Elsa y Anna

Gerda. Que sucedió con ellas

Kai. No lo sé pero la Anna no llevaba su radiante sonrisa de cuando me pregunta sobre su hermana me temo que algo paso o algo pase

Gerda. Confía en ellas sabrán afrontar y entender los problemas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toc toc

Elsa. Quien es

Anna. Soy yo hermana

Elsa. ¿Hermana? Que sucede nunca me dices así si no paso algo

Anna. Me quieres explicar

Elsa. Explicarte explicarte sobre que

Anna. (Con lágrimas en los ojos) el por qué permitiste que él te besara…que Hans te besara

Elsa. Anna yo…

Anna. Tu tu que lo vi Elsa lo vi todo

Elsa. Lo viste todo como

Anna. Los escuche discutiendo y no quería que cometieras una locura como…

Elsa. Como que congelarlo

Anna. Tal vez

Elsa. Me podrá exasperar, enfundar pero jamás cometería ese error

Anna. Y bueno después de eso vi como él te tomo y te beso porque se lo permitiste

Elsa. Yo no se lo permití trate de alejarme del pero no lo logre

Anna. Si lo vi pero terminaste correspondiéndole el beso

Elsa. Lo siento si lo hice pero no sabía cómo reaccionar era la primera vez - decía Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos – acaso crees que no me duele saber que mi primer beso me lo dio la persona que trato de matarme no solo a mi sino que a la persona que más quiero

Anna. Elsa yo

Elsa. Si solo viniste a gritarme y reclamarme vete no quiero verte

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Ya vete Anna

Anna. No no me iré

Elsa. Si lo harás

Anna. No me vas a obligar o si te atreverías

Elsa. Solo vete temo cometer algo de lo que después me arrepienta

Anna. Como que volver a congelarme el corazón

Elsa la mira con una cara que lo decía todo estaba enfadada

Anna. Yo no quise decir eso

Elsa. Pero lo hiciste

En ese momento Elsa empezó a cantar

_**Elsa. Gracias por venir a ver cómo me encontraba yo y mostrar cordialidad y preocupación está bien corre y ve y cuenta el secreto has un reporte completo adiós**_

_**Anna. ¡Espera! ¡Ahí está la puerta que te gustaría cerrarme en la cara! Tal y como siempre hiciste échame si quieres, pero soy la única que no está segura sobre lo que ¡piensan de ti!**_

_**Elsa. Tú pues pensar lo que quieras porque no me importa al fin y al cabo tú fuiste la única tonta que se quiso casar con un hombre al cual ¡recién conoció!**_

_**Anna. Eso no es justo**_

_**Elsa y Anna. ¡Estoy harta de pedirte apoyo fraternal!**_

_**Anna. La vida es muy corta para tratar a la gente con la misma frialdad que a mí**_

_**Elsa. Así por que la vida es muy corta para escuchar a una tonta imprudente que solo llega a ver las cosas tal como quiere **_

_**Anna. Tú no sabes**_

_**Elsa. Tú no tienes idea**_

_**Elsa y Anna. ¡lo que he pasado… por ti!**_

_**Decía Elsa creando una pared de hielo**_

_**Anna. Por qué la vida es tan corta para perder un minuto más**_

_**Elsa. Porque la vida es tan corta como para siquiera tenerte en ella**_

_**Creando otra pared**_

_**Elsa y Anna. Por qué la vida es tan corta para escucharte a ti**_

Pero antes de que Elsa siguiera lanzando rayos de hielo para crear paredes de hielo llego Kristoff

Kristoff. ¡Alto! Miren lo que están haciendo

Elsa. (Mirando a su alrededor) tienes razón llévatela de aquí estuve a punto de cometer un grave error

Anna. Si y sabes no se lo tienes que pedir yo me voy

Elsa. ¡Bien!

Anna. ¡Bien me voy!

Dicho esto Anna salió corriendo de la habitación

Kristoff. Deberían hablar de lo sucedido

Elsa. Y para que ella lo provoca, y creo que será mejor hacerlo hasta que las cosas se calmen

Kristoff. Bien

Kristoff se fue de ahí y corrió en la misma dirección que Anna

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot. Ahí estabas

Hans. Tú qué quieres

Elliot. Que me digas por que

Hans. Por que que cosa

Elliot. El beso

Hans. No me digas que tú también lo viste

Elliot. Así es

Hans. Rayos que uno no puede tener un momento a solas

Elliot. Contesta

Hans. Bien si la bese por qué estoy profunda y verdaderamente enamorado de Elsa

Elliot. Quien te entiende

Hans. A que te refieres

Elliot. Ya se la historia completa alguien que la vivió en carne propia y que conoció tu verdadero plan me la conto

Hans. Anna

Elliot. Si fue ella

Hans. Y que quieres saber

Elliot. Como te atreves a decir que la amas si la quisiste matar

Hans. Estaba segado con odio y rencor solo quería mostrarle a mis hermanos y a mi padre que era mejor que todos ellos y no vi que hacia

Elliot. Y enserio crees que podrás ganarte el corazón de Elsa

Hans. Eso no me importa si ella es feliz eso será suficiente para mí no es necesario que lo sea conmigo

Elliot. Bien por qué no pienso perder frente a ti ni contra nadie

Hans. Primero deberás ganarte a su hermana

Elliot. Eso no será ningún problema Anna es muy ilusa

Hans. (Susurrando) Y no sabes cuanto

Elliot. Bien eso era todo la merienda se acerca y yo tengo planes

Dicho esto Elliot se fue dejando a Hans solo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toc toc

Anna. Quiero estar sola

Kristoff. No te puedo dejar así Anna

Anna. Eres tu Kristoff

Kristoff. A quien más esperabas

Anna. Estas solo

Kristoff. Si te refieres a si Elsa no viene conmigo pues si estoy solo frente a tu puerta

Anna. Bien

Ella fue hacia la puerta y la abrió

Anna. Pasa

Kristoff. Estas bien

Anna. Si mejor que nunca por que debería de estar mal

Kristoff. Escuche todo

Anna. (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Enserio

Kristoff. Si

Anna. Kristoff no sé qué hacer – rompiendo en llanto – yo jamás quise decir todo eso

Kristoff. Lo sé pero lo hiciste

Anna. (Llorando) y ahora como lo arreglare

Kristoff. No lo sé pero tranquila todo estará bien lo prometo

Anna. Eso espero

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot. (Tocando) con permiso

Elsa. Largo

Elliot. Pero…que paso aquí

Elsa. Eso no te importa vete

Elliot. Pero y el paseo

Elsa. Crees que estoy de humor vete de aquí

Elliot. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Que no escuchas Elliot quiero que te vayas

Elliot. Esta bien


	36. Chapter 36

Kristoff. Vamos Anna sonríe no me gusta verte así de triste

Ana. Está bien solo si me traes un poco de chocolate

Kristoff. Bien veo que no importa tu estado de ánimo siempre querrás chocolate

Anna. Tienes razón

Kristoff. Ahora voy por el

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. (Pensando) hice muy mal al haber peleado de tal manera con Anna tal vez debería ir a ver como se encuentra ella…no ella lo inicio todo yo quise explicarle y ella solo se resumió a darse ideas e inventar cosas no ella debe ser la que se disculpe no yo

Toc toc

Elsa. Quien es

Hans. Soy yo

Elsa. Vienes solo

Hans. Si porque lo preguntas

Elsa. No por nada pasa

Hans. Bien yo quería hablar por lo sucedido hace un rato

Elsa. No le des importancia de que querías hablar

Hans. Bien yo solo

Elsa. Sí que sucede

Hans. Elsa sucedió algo

Elsa. Que por que preguntas eso todo está bien

Hans. Puedes confiar en mí

Elsa. No sucedió nada

Hans. Elsa tus ojos no dicen eso

Elsa. Y tú qué sabes

Hans. Algo sucedió vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Elsa. No te preocupes por mi si, y además si solo viniste hablar sobre lo sucedido hace rato ese asunto tomémoslo por algo que surgió por el momento y dejémoslo atrás si olvidémonos de ello y sigamos con nuestras vidas

Hans. (Impactado) pero por qué dices eso

Elsa. Es lo mejor

Hans. Lo mejor para quien

Elsa. Para ambos

Hans. No querrás decir lo mejor para ti

Elsa. Eso no es de su incumbencia caballero

Hans. Claro que lo es

Elsa. Y por qué lo es eh dime

Hans. Porque realmente quieres saberlo

Elsa. Por supuesto

Hans. Bien es porque es verdad estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti

Elsa. Acaso no sabes inventar otra cosa que no sea eso nunca debes de tomarte a las ligeras cosas como esas

Hans. Yo no miento tú eres la que se miente

Elsa. Vete de aquí no tengo tiempo que perder peleando con alguien como tu

Hans. Pues yo si

Elsa. Tal vez tu si pero yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir así que te pido amablemente que te vayas

Hans. Lo hare solo porque tú me lo pides

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot. No es posible

Jaime. Sucede algo señor

Elliot. Dime acaso hay algo de malo conmigo

Jaime. Por supuesto que no

Elliot. Entonces por qué Elsa no me acepta

Jaime. Quizás es porque no quiere realizar favoritismos a la elección de su prometido

Elliot. Si tal vez pero hoy se comportó de una manera que nunca antes había visto nunca me dirigió la palabra durante toda ña conversación y aparte me corrió de la biblioteca

Jaime. Bien según escuche en las cocinas es que tuvo una pelea con su hermana yo supongo que a eso se debe su mal humor

Elliot. Quizás pero como le hago saber que me enamore de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi fue amor a primera vista

Jaime. Quizás deba seguir lo que le dicte su corazón

Elliot. Si pero y si alguien más trata de ganarme su corazón

Jaime. Y quien podría ser ese oponente

Elliot. El ex príncipe Hans de las islas del sur

Jaime. Pero yo creí que el ya no era parte de los cinco candidatos

Elliot. Tal vez pero el, la beso

Jaime. Quizás usted tal vez debería hacerlo también, para que sepa que siente

Elliot. Que

Jaime. Solo fue una sugerencia

Elliot. Y una muy buena

Jaime. Joven que piensa hacer

Elliot. Seguir tu consejo deséame suerte

Jaime. regrese aquí príncipe Elliot

Pero Elliot hiso caso omiso a su petición y se fue en busca de Elsa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Hola Gerda

Gerda. Joven Kristoff que lo trae por aquí

Kristoff. Me podría dar un poco de chocolate

Gerda. (Extrañada) pero usted me ha dicho que no tolera el chocolate

Kristoff. No es para mí

Gerda. Déjeme adivinar es ara una chica de cabello rubio cobrizo que se peina con dos trenzas no es así

Kristoff. Si es así

Gerda. Me extraña que te prestes para estas cosas

Kristoff. Es que Anna peleo con Elsa y esta triste debido a eso y le quiero dar un poco de chocolate para alegrarla

Gerda. Que acaba de decir

Kristoff. Si yo tampoco lo creo pero lo presencie ellas dos pelearon no se los detalles

Gerda. Bien solo por esta ocasión dejare que te lleves un poco de chocolate

Kristoff. Gracias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerda. Kai tenía razón algo sucedió entre ellas solo espero que lo sepan superar y arreglar

Erika. Arreglar que

Gerda. No es de tu incumbencia muchacha regresa al trabajo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot. Elsa puedo entrar

Elsa. (Silencio)…

Eliot. Bien tomare eso como una respuesta afirmativa con permiso

Elsa. Yo nunca dije que podrías entrar

Elliot. Pero tampoco dijiste que no

Elsa. Que sucede

Elliot. Quería disculparme por lo sucedido hace un rato

Elsa. No tienes por qué disculparte en todo caso debería ser yo quien debe disculparse

Elliot. No fue mi culpa yo insistí demasiado y no sabía que no estabas bien

Elsa. Tienes razón sabes un empate fue culpa por parte de los dos

Elliot. Si

Elsa. Bien ahora que todo está bien necesitas algo mas

Elliot. En realidad si

Elsa. Que sucede

Elliot. Prometes que no te enfadaras

Elsa. (Se para y va hacia él) sucedió algo

Elliot. Si me enamore de ti

Elsa. (Sorprendida)… …

Elliot, no espera más y la besa sin permiso y sin aviso solo se limita a tomarla de los brazos y acercarla hacia el para besarla…


	37. Chapter 37

Elsa no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía en ese instante ella trata de alejarse ya que estaba visiblemente incomoda, pero no conseguía nada así que tuvo que recurrir a decisiones precipitadas como congelarle solo un poco los brazos a Elliot para que la soltara

Elsa. Como te atreves a…a….besarme quien te crees que eres

Elliot. El príncipe Elliot de Inglaterra

Elsa. Así principito largo

Elliot. No me pienso ir Elsa

Elsa. Bien como quieras yo me voy

Elliot. Lamento decirte que tú tampoco te iras

Elliot se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Elsa y ella tuvo que congelarle los labios para que no la volviera a besar

Elliot. Bno psietyo mui boca –queriendo decir- no siento mi boca

Elsa. Jajaj lo siento pero no permitiré que me vuelvas a besar

Elliot. Siu asio loe queres

Elliot volvía a acercarse a Elsa y ella al ya no soportar más esa situación alzo su mano y el estrello en la cara del príncipe de Inglaterra

Elsa. Eso es para que aprendas yo no soporto tales insultos me entiendes y no permitiré que esto vuelva a suceder y con su permiso yo me voy de aquí

Dicho eso Elsa salió de allí y ya fuera se dispuso a correr en dirección de s habitación

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Permiso Anna ya traje tu…

Pero el ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que Anna se había lanzado sobre el para arrebatarle el chocolate

Anna. Dámelo

Kristoff. Hey espera deja que me levante

Anna. No hasta que me lo des

Kristoff. Anna por favor

Anna. Que tengo que hacer para que me lo des- con carita de cachorro- que hago para que me lo des

Kristoff. Eso no es justo sabes que no puedo negarme a nada cuando pones esa carita

Anna. Me lo das

Kristoff. Con una condición

Anna. Cual

Kristoff. Quítate de enzima

Anna. No lo se me gusta estar así contigo

Kristoff. (Rojo como un tomate) **(Nota: o tal vez mas)** Anna por favor no digas esas cosas

Anna. Y por que

Kristoff. Hazme caso y déjame pararme

Anna. No quiero

Kristoff. Alguien puede entrar y encontrarnos así y sería un gran escándalo nuestra posición es algo comprometedora

Anna. Pero estamos comprometidos no es así

Le decía ella mostrándole su sortija de compromiso

Kristoff. Me rindo que quieres

Anna. Esto

Le dijo para besarlo suavemente en sus labios y después apresurarse a arrebatarle el chocolate de las manos dejándolo realmente confundido en el suelo

Anna. Mi precioso…amor al fin estamos juntos…y nadie nunca nos separara

Kristoff. Amas más al chocolate que a mí

Anna. No como crees…tal vez…si es cierto estamos hechos uno para el otro

Kristoff. Ahí está la Anna de la cual me enamore

Anna. (Sonrojada) Kristoff

Kristoff. Ves solo te tenía que alegrar un poco para que olvidaras

Anna. Gracias no sé cómo me encontraría de no ser por tu ayuda…

Kristoff. No es nada

Anna. Cállate hablo con mi chocolate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans por su parte aun no daba crédito a lo que recién había pasado

Hans. Ya me lo temía que ella no me creería…pero decirme tal cosa como que era una tontería

Alguien se acercaba hacia el pero el decidió no hacerle caso

Hans. ¡¿Qué?!

Kai. Disculpe usted pero es realmente tranquilizante esta parte del castillo con su vista y la fresca brisa no lo cree

Hans. Si eso supongo

Kai. Te sucede algo muchacho

Hans. Por qué lo pregunta

Kai. Bueno te ves algo desanimado

Hans. Acaso soy tan obvio

Kai. No es eso es solo que conozco a las personas que ocultan sus sentimiento y se diferenciar como se encuentran

Hans. Y como aprendió

Kai. Cuidando a la reina Elsa

Hans al escuchar ese nombre se sonrojo notablemente así que volteo la cara

Hans. Así

Kai. Si ella siempre tuvo que ocultar sus sentimientos y aun hoy en día le cuesta expresarlos libremente aunque este solo con su hermana

Hans. Ya veo

Kai. Me dirás que sucede o tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo

Hans. Veo que es realmente obstinado

Kai. Eso lo he escuchado antes…y bien

Hans. Lo que me pasa es Elsa si no la comprendo

Kai. Y que sucede con ella

Hans. Primero realmente me corresponde abiertamente y luego me dice que fue un error y no me cree

Kai. Lo lamento estoy confundido

Hans. Es que yo siento algo por ella si

Kai. Créeme que entendería mejor si me contaras todo desde un principio

Hans. Es una historia larga

Kai. Tenemos tiempo

Hans. Bien

Y así Hans estuvo con Kai durante un largo rato contándole, explicándole todo absolutamente todo

Kai. Ya veo entonces desde que usted llego cuando se enfermó el doctor le dijo que se había enamorado pero usted no lo quiso creer y luego sufrió un severo ataque de celos respecto a los cinco pretendientes y luego se enfadó aún más al saber que usted era uno, o al menos eso era y que su padre se negó a contarle sobre ello y luego con la llegada del príncipe Elliot solo empeoraron las cosas asa que decidió actuar pero la princesa Anna lo descubrió y ambos pelearon y luego se molestó con usted la reina y usted se disculpó con Olaf por arruinarle su cumpleaños, y luego de arreglar las cosas con él, Olaf se dio cuenta de que te habías enamorado de Elsa y tú te fuiste a disculpar pero en el proceso te le declaraste a Elsa y ella no te creyó y tú para mostrárselo o para comprobárselo la besaste y ella te correspondió pero luego te fuiste y volviste a pelear con Elliot por ella, aunque eso no importo ya que quisiste hablar con ella y explicarle bien las cosas pero ella te dijo que fue un asunto de momento y tú te enojaste y luego ella se enojó y por eso te encontré aquí triste no es cierto o comprendí mal

Hans. Básicamente acertó, excepto por que usted lo resumió todo

Kai. Y bien que hará al respecto

Hans. No lo se

Kai. Me doy cuenta de que tus sentimientos hacia ella son verdaderos que ironía

Hans. Tiene toda la razón ya que al principio solo quería su corona luego intente asesinarla luego la odie y por ultimo me termine enamorando de ella

Kai. Es curioso el destino

Hans. Si

Kai. Aunque puede aprovechar una oportunidad

Hans. Lo escucho

Kai. En el baile de primavera como todos los años este baile se realiza en un tema en específico y según se la princesa Anna decidió hacer una mascarada

Hans. Entiendo su plan pero ella dijo según recuerdo que pasaría aquel baile con sus pretendientes

Kai. Exacto y el acuerdo que tuvo ella con su padre fue que en todas las festividades que hubieran en Arendell solo durante ellas tendría su título y eso significa que…

Hans. Que ella le guste o no tendrá que pasar conmigo la velada

Kai. Pero aun no cante victoria ya que no solo estará con usted si no que con otros cinco muchachos mas


	38. Chapter 38

_**Holis mis queridas (os) lectores aquí después de mucho tiempo sin un nuevo cap. Aquí está la tardada actualización **_

_**Elsa. Y sí que se tardo**_

_**Anna. Habrá hecho quizás unos cuatro capítulos hasta que decidió olvidar todos y escribir este**_

_**Yo. Ya que ustedes deberían de ir a trabajar**_

_**Elsa. Disfruten la lectura**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Ya lo sé pero a que se refiere a cinco más yo tenía entendido que solo eran cuatro y conmigo cinco

Kai. Ya vera la noche del baile

Hans. (Confundido) bien pero aún hay algo que debo arreglar

Kai. Y que es

Hans. No tengo ropa adecuada para el baile, solo tengo con la que vine y la del personal.

Kai. Sígame

Hans. A donde

Kai. Ya vera

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa estaba más que enfadada y se podía notar ya que tal y como había hecho pequeñas estatuas de Hans anteriormente ahora había fabricado unas de Elliot pero en tamaño real y en ellas descargaba su furia.

Elsa. (Lanzando un rayo de hielo) como te atreves a besarme tonto…principito creído…aprovechado…inmaduro y hay

Toc toc

Elsa. ¡Que!

Anna. Elsa te encuentras bien

Elsa. (Enfadada) si no me pasa nada

Anna. Elsa sé que no estás bien lo noto por tu voz

Elsa. Y tú qué sabes Anna

Anna. Vamos Elsa sé que sigues molesta por nuestra discusión pero somos hermanas y no me gusta verte mal

Elsa. Bien…pasa

Anna. Si y gracias…pero que paso aquí

Elsa. En realidad quieres saberlo

Anna. Por supuesto que si

Elsa. Bien Elliot…me…me…b…b…beso

Anna. Qué el que

Elsa. Lo que escuchaste

Anna. Oh pero dime que sentiste debió de ser fantástico porque él te ama y tu…

Elsa. Que fantástico por supuesto que no fue horrible e insoportable. Y además yo no siento nada por el

Anna. Pero Elsa es tú

Elsa. Pretendiente si lo es pero te recuerdo que no es el único

Anna. Pero

Elsa. No pienso tomar mi decisión sin siquiera conocer a los otros tres

Anna. Tres pero no serían solamente cuatro

Elsa. Es que ya conozco al quinto oh acaso ya no recuerdas de quien se trataba

Anna. (Recordando) quien era…es cierto pero Elsa tu nunca lo elegirías a el

Elsa. Anna por ahora no tengo nada más que decir acerca de eso

Anna. Tienes razón pero solo recuerda que te apoyare en todo incluso si eliges a Hans

Elsa. Lo tendré en cuenta pero dudo que llegué a confiar en el…pero dejando eso de lado detesto discutir contigo podrías perdonarme

Anna. No yo debo de disculparme solo te acuse sin pensar bien las cosas

Elsa. Entonces de nuevo estamos bien

Anna. Siempre

Y así se dieron un tierno abrazo

Elsa y Anna. Nunca más discutamos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en un reino se encontraban dos personas hablando

Xx. Debo ir yo no creo que la reina se alegre con tu visita

X. Ella nunca sabrá quién soy

Xx no debes confiarte con la reina de las nieves de nuestro lado nadie podrá interferir en nuestros planes

X. por favor padre permíteme ir al baile en representación de la corona danesa

Xx. Muy bien hijo pero – adquiriendo un tono de voz más sombrío – no debes fallar escuchaste Jens

Jens. Yo no pienso fallar y además que mejor manera de conocernos que en un baile de mascaras

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Kai donde estamos

Kai. Esta habitación anteriormente pertenecía a los difuntos reyes

Hans. Te refieres a…

Kai. Así es a los padres de Elsa y Anna

Hans. Y que hacemos aquí

Kai. Buscarte un traje

Hans. Pero no podría

Kai. Escucha muchacho aquí en Arendell la costumbre es que el pretendiente elegido por la reina deberá junto a la dama que corteja abrir el baile entiendes

Hans. No lo comprendo

Kai. Bien te lo diré de otro modo la antigua reina de Arendell te eligió a ti como pretendiente y según la costumbre tu deberás abrir el baile junto a la nueva reina que en este caso es Elsa

Hans. Eso lo comprendí a la perfección pero por que un traje del difunto rey

Kai. El hecho de que Elsa no guste en bailar es porque no quiere volver a hacerlo ya que la última persona que compartió una pieza con ella fue su padre y con esto le causaras una gran alegría

Hans. Muchas gracias Kai

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días iban pasando los preparativos estaban casi terminados la siguiente noche seria la mascarada

Elsa. Anna ya estas lista

Anna. Si excepto por…

Elsa. Que te falta

Anna. Un vestido ya que el que se me mando a hacer no queda bien con el antifaz

Elsa. Puedo ver

Anna. Toma – le decía dándole una caja – ahí están las dos cosas

Elsa al ver el vestido y el antifaz entendió a qué se refería su pequeña hermana

Elsa. Tranquila te ayudare

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Anda ve y póntelo yo te ayudare

Y así fue con ayuda de Erika y Elsa le colocaron el vestido a Anna

Anna. Pero no entiendo como podrías ayudarme a arreglarlo

Elsa. No sé si recuerdes pero con ayuda de mis poderes me fabrique un hermoso vestido veré que puedo hacer con el tuyo

Anna. Gracias

Durante una hora Elsa había permanecido creando y deshaciéndose de varias partes del vestido y después de mucho trabajo había terminado. Dejando un vestido con cola con un suave tono rosa y algunos detalles en tonos azules y morados dejándolo completamente hermoso

Elsa. Y te gusto

Anna. Elsa es bellísimo el vestido realmente quedo hermoso y queda a la perfección con el antifaz, pero no es parecido al tuyo

Elsa. No te preocupes y aunque así fuera yo al igual que al tuyo podría cambiarle ciertas cosas o fácilmente hacer otro

Anna. Tienes razón pero ya es tarde y mañana será un largo día

Elsa. Tienes razón dulces sueños


	39. Chapter 39

_**Anuncio. Ya que estamos de vacaciones no serán iguales las actualizaciones durante la semana serán días de actualización de After Frozen y los fines de semanas serán del odio al amor hay un solo paso sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo.**_

_**Cantando**_

**Flash back**

Normal

_Cartas, sueños_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sueno de Elsa

_En el medio de la sala se encontraban cinco personas a las cuales no les podía ver los rostros yo me encontraba en el medio tratando de calmarlos pero no me escuchaban al contrario parecían apuntarme y después seguir peleando no lo comprendo quienes son estas personas y que quieren conmigo, pero al salón entra un joven o al menos eso parece ya que igual que a los demás no puedo ver claramente su rostro pero el parece llegar hacia a mi donde saca una daga apuntándome pero otro de los chicos se interpone y es a él a quien apuñala aquel joven que después de eso desaparece entre las sombras dejándome a mí con esta persona que parece hablarme como disculpándose por todo entonces él se acerca hacia a mi siento su respiración cerca de mí el espacio se está terminando y a la vez terminando la distancia entre nuestros rostros pero en ese momento_.

Despierto

Elsa había despertado agitada qué clase de sueño había tenido esa noche que había hecho que despertara de aquel modo, intentaba de todo pero no lograba recordarlo

Elsa. (Pensando) que clase de sueño abre tenido

Toc toc

Elsa. Si quien es

Gerda. So yo su majestad es hora de prepararse

Elsa. Bien adelante

Gerda. Con permiso

Elsa. Buenos días Gerda

Gerda. Durmió usted bien

Elsa. Si aunque tuve un sueño del cual desperté muy agitada

Gerda. Y de que se trataba

Elsa. Me creerías que por más que trato de recordarlo no puedo lograrlo

Gerda. Sabes querida algunos dicen que de aquellos sueños que no logramos recordar son a veces sueños premonitorios

Elsa. Eso no lo sabía pero es bueno saberlo (susurrando) o eso creo

Gerda. Y como desea su baño

Elsa. Un baño de burbujas estará bien

Gerda. Con el agua tibia

Elsa. Como siempre….Gerda y Anna ya está despierta

Gerda. Ya la conoces ella no despierta muy temprano a menos de que sea despertada si quieres puedo ir yo

Elsa. No primero tomare el baño y yo iré si

Gerda. Iré a decirle a Kai

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el mar se encontraba un joven que estaba bajando a cubierta pero de una manera bastante original

Xx. Su majestad baje ahora mismo de ahí

X. O vamos Alistair no seas aburrido y cuantas veces debo decirte llámame por mi nombre

Alistair. Por supuesto que no sería una grave falta de respeto hacia usted, y por favor príncipe Aleck baje de ahí

Aleck. Está bien amargado haya voy – decía bajando por una cuerda – ya contento

Alistair. Debe arreglarse pronto llegaremos a Arendell y…

Aleck. Lo se vamos haya para conocer a la reina que debo pretender – decía con una cara de fastidio

Alistair. Y ahora usted dice eso, acaso usted no les dijo a sus padres nunca deberían de juzgar a alguien antes de conocerlo

Aleck. No uses mis palabras en contra mia

Alistair. Jajaja vamos su majestad debe arreglarse

Aleck. Ya voy, ya voy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No muy lejos de aquel barco iba otro más con un joven con uno un poco más grande que él se hallaban practicando esgrima

Xx. Eso no será suficiente para ganarme y lo sabes no me importara que hayas sido mi maestro el alumno ya supero al maestro

X. se nota que eres bastante modesto no es cierto Anthony

Anthony. Por favor Bernard no seas mal perdedor y además siento tener que ser yo quien lo diga pero esto debe acabara ahora

Bernard. Se rinde alteza eso es impropio de usted

Anthony. No lo hago por gusto debo estar presentable ante la reina Elsa

Bernard. Solo lo hace ya que nuestro ministro menciono la belleza que posee la reina de Arendell

Anthony. Y que aunque sea ya tengo una pista de como es, o al menos físicamente

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto un joven y un hombre de apariencia madura pero no grande

Xx. Estoy tan ansioso me muero de ganas de conocer a alguien que sepa por lo que he pasado

X. no asegure nada aún no sabemos si los rumores sean verdaderos

Xx. Bruno no creo que sea una coincidencia que todos los reinos cercanos rumoreen acerca de la reina de las nieves que dicen que es la reina de Arendell

Bruno. Príncipe Ángelo le recuerdo que de ser que sea usted el primero en casarse usted ascenderá al trono y debe dejar de ser inmaduro

Ángelo. Pero nunca me ha gustado ser así prefiero divertirme disfrutar de la vida ya que solo la vivimos una vez

Bruno. Esas ideas no lo harán llegar lejos sabe

Ángelo. Ya deje de tutearme

Bruno. Mis órdenes son claras proteger a la corona Italiana y si es necesario reprender a los príncipes en acciones erróneas

Ángelo. Lo sé pero como amigos debes comprenderme o si quiera intentarlo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Bien es hora de terminar de alistarme

Decía Elsa colocándose su vestido especial para la celebración de esa noche

Gerda, espere su majestad

Elsa. Sí que sucede

Gerda. Venga – colocándole su pequeña corona es su peinado – listo ahora puede irse

Elsa. Pero esta no es mi corona

Gerda. Por supuesto que no esta era de su madre me dijo que en tu primer baile como reina en la fiesta de primavera deberías de usarla

Elsa. Eso dijo

Gerda. Si y quiero que sepas que esta era su preferida

Elsa. (Con lágrimas en los ojos) eso no lo sabía

Gerda. Eras una bebe la última vez que la uso ya que fue la corona que le pusieron a ella al casarse con tu padre

Elsa. Es enserio no puedo creerlo

Gerda. Aunque su verdadero sueño era que lo usaras en tu boda

Elsa. Aun no sé si deseo casarme

Gerda. Ya no llores tu misma dijiste que irías a levantar a Anna

Elsa. Es cierto

Gerda. Que tenga un buen día

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la habitación de Anna ella se encontraba durmiendo con su cabellera toda esponjada y revuelta roncando

Toc toc

Elsa. Soy yo hermana voy a entrar

Anna. (Silencio)…

Elsa. Voy a entrar

Al entrar tuvo que contener su risa al ver a su pequeña hermana de esa manera

Elsa. Anna ya es hora de despertar

Anna. (Adormilada) cinco minutos más

Elsa. Nada de cinco minutos más despierta

Anna. (Adormilada) pero mami no quiero ir con el profesor no me deja comer chocolate

Elsa. Bien si así lo quieres – decía creando unos pequeños copos de nieve – despierta

Le decía haciendo nevar encima de Anna

Anna. (Despierta de golpe por el frio) que te sucede Elsa

Elsa. (Riéndose de su hermana) vamos fue divertido

Anna. Para mí no

Elsa. Pero solo de ese modo despertarías

Anna. Pues claro aún es muy temprano

Elsa. No recuerdas que día es hoy

Anna. Hoy pues es viernes o me equivoco

Elsa. No, estás en lo cierto pero además de3 eso

Anna. Hoy es el día de… El baile es cierto debo arreglarme debo de darme prisa

Elsa. Te dejo a solas tu baño ya está listo

Anna. (Extrañada) ¿Cómo?

Elsa. Gerda. Entro hace poco dejándolo listo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en otra parte del castillo se encontraba Hans junto con Kai y Charlotte

Charlotte. Bien realmente no tuve que ajustar demasiado el traje eran en pocas partes las cuales debía de arreglar usted tienen casi el mismo traje de su difunta majestad el rey Akthar

Kai. Gracias Charlotte pero ya sabes ni una sola palabra de esto

Charlotte. Tienen mi palabra

Dicho eso Charlotte se fue dejándolos a solas

Hans. Este seguro que es buena idea

Kai. Si así es solo espero que la princesa Anna no se moleste

Hans. Pienso lo mismo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche no se hizo esperar ya todos estaban ahí en aquel gran salón

Kai. Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros en este baile especial es de cortesía no decir nuestros nombres así que tengan una hermosa velada


	40. Chapter 40

Todos en el salón después del aviso comenzaron con el baile.

Anna. Pffs Pffs Elsa Elsa

Elsa. Que sucede Anna

Anna. No se supone que en este baile deberías conocer a los otros tres

Elsa. Si así es, pero hablando de eso donde están Elliot y Hans

Anna. Que Hans pero creí que…

Elsa. Lo sé pero en bailes of fiestas el tendrá su título entiendes Anna, pero dejemos de hablar de mi donde esta Kristoff

Anna. No lo sé el solo me dijo que lo reconocería con el simple hecho de verlo

Elsa. Se a que se refería

Anna. De que hablas

Elsa. Mira haya

Decía Elsa señalando a un chico con un antifaz de reno

Anna. Tú crees que sea el

Elsa. Pienso que a solamente él se le ocurriría llevar ese traje

Anna. Tienes razón y además su cabello es inconfundible

Elsa. A que te refieres

Anna. Bueno es que su padre Cliff me dijo que él tenía el pelo es de princesa

Elsa. Anda yo esperare

Anna. Gracias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón se encontraban tres jóvenes

Aleck. Buenas noches caballeros

Ángelo. Buenas noches

Anthony. Caballeros

Pero en ese momento Elliot iba pasando por ahí buscando a Elsa

Elliot. Mucho gusto déjenme presentarme Príncipe Elliot de Inglaterra

Anthony. El placer es mio, mi nombre es Anthony príncipe de Francia y ustedes caballeros

Ángelo. Príncipe de Italia

Aleck. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Aleck y soy el príncipe de Escocía

Elliot. Tal vez me tomen por entrometido pero que hacen todos ustedes aquí no están muy lejos de sus reinos

Aleck. (Con fastidio) Si aunque para mi suerte estoy aquí para conocer a la reina Elsa al parecer debido a un acuerdo ente nuestros padres soy uno de sus cinco pretendientes, al igual que ellos dos

Anthony y Ángelo solo asintieron con la cabeza

Elliot. Mucho gusto caballeros al igual que ustedes yo pertenezco a los cinco pretendientes

Anthony. Y no sabe dónde se encuentra la reina

Elliot. Siento informarle que desconozco su paradero, de hecho antes de conocerlos me encontraba buscándola

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai. Damas y caballeros para abrir la primera danza con la reina Elsa será el pretendiente elegido por nuestra querida reina Ithum que descanse en paz

Elsa al escuchar su entrada fue directamente al centro del gran salón a esperar a uno de sus cinco pretendientes. Pero en ese momento iba entrando al salón un caballero que llevaba uno de los trajes de su padre

Hans. Me concede esta pieza su majestad

Elsa. Hans…

Hans. Majestad es de cortesía no decir nuestros nombres

Elsa. (Dudando) muy bien caballero acepto su propuesta de baile

Y así comenzó una hermosa tonada para el vals de la reina

Ambos comenzaron a bailar al son de la música salvo por algunas veces que Elsa accidentalmente pisaba a su pareja

Tú, mi gran sueño  
la mariposa  
tú, la princesa  
La más hermosa 

Elsa. Me podrías decir de dónde has sacado ese traje

Hans. Kai amablemente me lo presto ya que no tenía ropa adecuada para la velada

Elsa. Bien, pero acaso no me pudiste haber pedido ayuda te hubiese suministrado algún traje

Hans. Te cause muchas molestias

Elsa. No, no es eso es solo que ese traje era de mi padre y verlo en ti me hace recordarlo – decía con voz melancólica – pero es lindo y triste a la vez recordar que al igual que contigo bailaba con el

Hans. Eso no lo sabía, pero deja de lamentarte esta noche debe ser especial no lo crees

Elsa. Tienes razón

Tú, caballero  
De mis deseos  
Príncipe azul  
Mi amor eterno

Llévame lejos  
Como en el cuento  
Llévame lejos  
Hasta tu reino 

Hans. (Pensando) se ve esplendida esta noche a pesar de todo después de este momento deberé de esforzarme aun mas no puedo permitir que alguien más me gane

No pierdas tiempo  
No te das cuenta  
No quiero ser  
Más Cenicienta

Tú, la más bella  
La más ingenua  
Tú, me enloqueces  
Eres mi dueña

Tú, el esperado  
El más soñado  
Entre tus ojos  
Veo tan claro 

Elsa. (Pensando) no fue tan malo como yo creí aunque nunca será igual que bailar con mi padre pero fue muy bueno este baile

Te necesito  
No llegues tarde  
Te esperé tanto  
Quiero besarte

No pierdas tiempo  
No te das cuenta  
No quiero ser  
Más Cenicienta

Y así con una leve reverencia ambos agradecieron el baile

Dejando el hermoso ambiente ahí para todos después de que ellos se retiraron las demás parejas de baile se fueron uniendo a la pista de baile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Hola

Anna. Es a mi…hum…hola…disculpe lo conozco

Kristoff. Anna soy yo

Anna. ya lo sabia


	41. Chapter 41

Kristoff. Y como supiste quien era

Anna. Realmente fue por Elsa ella me dijo sobre ti y que serias el único con un antifaz de cuernos

Kristoff. Si es único

Anna. Y además como olvidar tú pelo de princesa

Kristoff. Hey

Anna. Tranquilo era una broma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto al frente del gran castillo del reino de Arendell se encontraba un joven no mayor de treinta pero no menor de veinticinco.

Jens. Es un lugar bastante agradable lastimosamente pronto la grandeza de Arendell se resumirá a cenizas

Dicho eso se colocó su antifaz y pasando por las grandes puertas abiertas se abrió camino entre la gente al interior del castillo…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El baile transcurría tranquilamente o al menos hasta que llegaron cuatro caballeros junto a Elsa.

Elsa. Muy buenas noches caballeros espero que la velada sea de su agrado

Elliot. Me la he pasado de maravilla pero no eh venido con ese propósito desde tan lejos su majestad

Al escuchar la voz del sujeto en frente de ella, la reconocía de inmediato

Elsa. Y bien Elliot cuál es tu verdadero propósito

Elliot. Te lo he dicho desde que he llegado aquí, y tú me dijiste que no pasarías tiempo conmigo hasta conocer a los otros tres pues su majestad le presento al resto de sus pretendientes.

Anthony. Majestad déjeme presentarme, príncipe Anthony de Francia

Elsa. Un placer caballero

Aleck. Majestad, príncipe Aleck de Escocia

Elsa. Mucho gusto

Ángelo. El príncipe Ángelo de Italia, es un honor al fin conocerla su majestad

Elsa. El placer es mio

En ese momento una personita decido meterse en la conversación.

Hans. Caballeros déjenme presentarme príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, es un placer en verlos nuevamente caballeros

Elsa. (Confundida) Eh lo lamento estoy confundida ya se conocían de antes

Hans. Por supuesto que si Elsa los conozco a todos ellos desde hace algún tiempo

Aleck. Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero has llamado a la reina por su nombre

Hans. Bueno…l…la…verdad es que

Elliot. Y como no lo habría de hacer ya que está en su corte

Ángelo. Vaya y eso desde cuando

Hans. Bueno desde…

Elliot. Desde que su padre asumió darle el perdón y darle esa sentencia

Anthony. Sentencia y ahora que hiciste

Elliot. Oh acaso no saben lo que hizo nuestro querido Hans

Elsa. Elliot esos temas no son de tu interés, y mucho menos un tema a tratar por ti

Elliot. Lo lamento

Elsa. Y bien ahora me doy a la tarea de conocer a cada uno de ustedes para tomar una decisión

Aleck. (Pensando) me ha dado a entender que es la afortunada que al igual que en mi reino el contrincante se llevara al animal de más de su agrado que engreída

Elsa. Pero algo que deben de saber es que al igual que ustedes no me siento cómoda en esta situación y si alguien más se siente de esa manera me encantaría saberlo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Quieres bailar

Anna. Por supuesto que si

Kristoff y Anna bailaban alegremente al compás de la música, aunque Kristoff un poco torpe ya que no era un experto en el baile y tampoco era algo que el disfrutase pero por Anna haría cualquier cosa

Anna. Y bien

Kristoff. Perdón

Anna. Como te la estás pasando

Kristoff. De lo peor estoy completamente fuera de mí…

Anna. (Triste) enserio lo lamento

Kristoff. Pero sabes lo único que hace esta noche sumamente especial para mí, es que la estoy pasando junto a ti

Anna. Oh Kristoff, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar decirte eso

Pero en ese momento Anna volteo y se encontró a Elsa rodeada de cinco chicos pero fijo su mirada en uno en especial

Anna. (Pensando) esperen un momento acaso no es…no podría ser o si…pero el parecido es demasiado

Kristoff. Te sucede algo Anna

Anna. No es solo que me pareció ver algo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Caballeros, les propongo ir por algo de beber alguien gusta en acompañarme

Ángelo. Yo voy

Anthony. No me caería mal un trago

Aleck. Yo igual deseo algo de beber

Elliot. Yo igual

Hans. Y que hay de ti Elsa no quieres algo

Elsa. No gracias me encuentro a la perfección, tal vez después

Y así los jóvenes se fueron

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pero en ese momento Anna se encontró con lo peor que pudo haber vista, era él era Hans vestido con uno de los antiguos trajes de su padre

Anna. Disculpa Kristoff debo atender algo

Decía Anna apartándose de Kristoff directo hacia la dirección de Hans

Anna. Oye tú

Elliot. Sucede algo Anna

Anna. Tu no, tú – señalando a Hans

Hans. Me hablas a mí

Anna. No te hagas el inocente que ya no volveré a caer en tus sucios juegos

Hans. Disculpa si te contradigo pero esto no es un jueguito no sé de qué me estás hablando

Anna. Que a que me refiero – avanzando hacia el – me refiero a – tomándolo del traje – a esto

Hans. (Señalando el traje) ah esto que sucede

Anna. (Enfadada) de que se trata, de donde lo has sacado

Hans. Acaso te importa

Anna. Por supuesto que si esto era de mi padre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai. Majestad hay un problema

Elsa. Que sucedió

Kai. Es su hermana y el joven Hans están discutiendo

Elsa. Gracias por avisare yo me hare cargo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Como te atreves a siquiera mirarlo

Hans. Oh discúlpeme su real majestad pero recuerde que no traje más que una muda de ropa

Anna. Pero eso no te da derecho de tomar esto

Hans. No lo tome me…

Elsa. Yo se lo preste para la velada al saber que no tenía un atuendo para la ocasión

Anna. Pero Elsa…


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores de nuevo estoy aquí con un nuevo cap. Y con una mala noticia a esta historia solo le faltan diez capítulos para su fin pero no por ello signifique que será todo claro que no al igual que las demás este tendrá un epilogo.**

**Me gustaría hacer una respuesta para este comentario:**

jafred chapter 1 . 14h ago

azquerosa fea tu historia es un plajio de las demás en todas hans vuelve como sirbiente donde elsa, se enamoran y viven felices para siempre no se te ocurio algu mejor? eres poco original  
y encima tu nombre es feo y asqueroso (Berenice WTF!?)

**Si es en verdad lo que crees de mi historia fácil y sencillo desde los primeros capítulos se sabría parte de la trama así que tú por tú propia voluntad llegaste a terminar de leer lo que era la historia y no me interesa saber dónde te quedaste haya tu pero si en verdad crees eso te recomiendo algo antes de empezar a criticar algo que no conoces completamente no lo hagas no sabes la trama de este fic ni su final nunca me han gustado esa clase de personas que quieren conseguir arruinar algo y dime enserio tan necesario era decir lo de mi nombre por favor no se te ocurrió un insulto mejor y además vas a decirme algo hiriente aunque sea sin errores **

**Plagio es con g no con j, asquerosa es con s no con z, los nombres propios son con mayúscula no importa en qué parte del texto estén estos, sirviente con v no b, algo es con o no u, y vaya se nota que no tomas en cuenta lo que escribes ya que primero escribes mal azqueroso lo hiciste primero con s y después lo escribes correctamente.**

**Pero déjame decirte que es una sola persona a 9441 personas que les gusta está historia y la leen dime enserio creíste que por un comentario de una sola persona me afectaría y cambiaria las cosas no es así. Muchos lectores lo dejan en claro con sus comentarios diciéndome que les agrada o la agregan a favoritos o la siguen si no te gusto la historia respeto tu opinión todos tenemos criterios y gustos diferentes pero no por ello me rendiré.**

**Te agradezco abiertamente tu comentario no importa su contenido me ayuda a crecer y comprender que no importa a cuantos le guste siempre alguien intentara dañar.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ahora si después de las aclaraciones aquí está el capítulo.**

Flash Back...

_Anna. Como te atreves a siquiera mirarlo_

_Hans .oh disculpe su real majestad pero recuerde que no traje más que una muda de ropa_

_Anna. Pero eso no te da derecho a tomar esto_

_Hans. No lo tome me…_

_Elsa. Yo se lo preste para la velada_

_Anna. Pero Elsa…_

Fin del flash back

Después de eso mi hermana se fue de ahí y ya van dos días desde la última vez que hablamos, sé que no fue correcto haberle dicho eso pero Kai le dio el traje a Hans y además era cierto él no tenía nada para esa noche. Aunque comprendo a Anna sino hubiese sabido quien fue el que le dio el traje yo misma le hubiese acusado de ladrón ya que era uno de los trajes de mi padre pero sabía que Kai no lo hacía de mala fe él lo hacía para hacerme sonreír y que Anna recordara los buenos momentos junto a nuestro padre pero nada fue así…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov´s Hans

Ya han pasado dos días sin que sus molestos pretendientes me permitan hablar con ella siempre me interrumpen o se la llevan lejos de mí pero no se las hare tan fácil hay una manera en la cual yo puedo verlo sin que ellos me lo impidan, pero no por ello es la mejor o la más brillante.

Hans. (Pensando) si solo debo escalar hasta la ventana de su despacho entrar por ahí y así estar con ella, aunque no creo que a Elsa le agrade la idea y más al interrumpirla en sus deberes reales o quizá me acepte y me dé un severo regaño por hacer tal locura, aunque hay una manera en que podre ganarles a todos esos príncipes

Fin del Pov´s Hans

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Anna espera hasta cuando seguirás así

Anna. No lo se

Kristoff. Pero Anna, ya son dos días no crees que ya es demasiado

Anna. No ella ni siquiera me lo dijo, y además se lo dio a Hans le dio el traje de nuestro padre

Kristoff. lo se Anna pero tú misma lo dijiste que no querías volver a separarte de tu hermana de nuevo

Anna. Lo sé pero lo que hizo no sé si pueda olvidarlo y superarlo

Kristoff. Está bien Anna pero aun así deberías hablarlo con tu hermana

Anna. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot. Vaya vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí

Hans. que quieres Elliot

Elliot. Príncipe no lo olvides

Hans. Lo sé pero que quieres

Elliot. Verte como ni siquiera puedes intentarlo

Hans. Y enserio crees que no lo intentare

Elliot. Y dime como lo harás no puedes hacerlo solo puedes en fiestas o celebraciones

Hans. No se supone que es lo mismo

Elliot. Así está establecido en tu sentencia

Hans. Sabes que no me interesa no te la dejare así de fácil

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthony. Y entonces quien creen que es el rival más fuerte

Ángelo. Bien a mi parecer Hans

Aleck. Estoy de acuerdo aunque Elliot parece muy confiado

Anthony. Es verdad pero si tuviera que apostar por alguno lo haría por Hans

Aleck. Es verdad pero llevamos dos días aquí y casi no hemos conocido a Elsa

Ángelo. A mi parecer noto que es una chica sin igual tanto en belleza exterior e interna no lo creen así

Anthony. Bueno irse de su propio pueblo para protegerlos habla mucho de ella, pero el saber de sus poderes me inquieta un poco

Aleck. A mi igual pero no es por miedo es curiosidad

Ángelo. De donde serán sus poderes

Aleck. Tienes mucha razón y ahora mismo lo iré a averiguar

Anthony. Que quieres decir con eso

Aleck. Lo averiguare

Después de so Aleck se fue de ahí dejando a los otros confundidos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toc toc

Anna. Elsa estas ahí podríamos hablar, sé que hiciste las cosas con una buena intención pero por favor entiéndeme era de nuestro padre y verlo en alguien mas no se me afecto mucho

Silencio.

Anna. Sé que estas enfadada pero por favor aunque sea dime algo

Pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta

Anna. Elsa por favor responde - tocando la puerta – por favor Elsa no me vuelvas a hacer esto

Decía Anna entristecida, pero ella se apoyó contra la puerta y esta se abrió haciendo que ella cayera de espalda.

Anna. Elsa – buscándola con la vista – donde estas

Pero Anna no se había dado cuenta que en el escritorio había una carta. Anna avanzaba entrando al cuarto de su hermana con miedo nunca había estado ahí sin Elsa.

Anna. (Pensando) si me encuentra aquí de seguro me retara, pero fue su culpa por dejar así la puerta, pero ahora que lo pienso bien cuando ella se va de su habitación siempre la cierra

Pero en ese momento una corriente de aire recorrió el cuarto

Anna. Elsa eres tu – decía avanzando cada vez más – pero esto que es, Elsa nunca deja su ventana abierta y mucho menos esta que da a su estante de libros – se voltea y nota la carta – una carta, que extraño no es el papel que ella suele usar, de donde es este emblema y aún más importante que hace aquí nunca lee las cartas fuera de su despacho a menos que… - abriendo la carta.

_Mis estimados hoy a estas horas ya habrán notado la ausencia de su querida reina no es cierto, no teman no le hare nada malo por ahora es solo que no me parece que una mocosa como ella este a cargo de un reino y me la he llevado para hablar con ella ya que yo no creo que sea bueno que una mujer gobierne sola ya veré que consigo con esto._

_Presten mucha atención a mis palabras si noto que la buscan por todo el pueblo la llevare al medio de la entrada del palacio y ahí verán como muere si no acatan mis órdenes. Así que ya están advertidos si intentan algo su hermosa reina, hermana o amada morirá debido a su ignorancia._

_Esto no será lo último que sabrán de mí._

Anna. (Asustada) ¡Elsa!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otra parte de Arendell se encontraba Elsa en una habitación oscura

Xx. Vaya hasta que despiertas

Elsa. Quien es, quien está ahí

Xx. Oh pero querida Elsa debería calmarte a menos que quiera terminar mal

Elsa. Dime quien eres

Xx. Enserio no sabes quién soy

Elsa. Responde

Xx. Bien entonces déjame presentarme soy el Príncipe Jens de Dinamarca

Elsa. De Dinamarca

Jens. Oh entonces si recuerdas mi carta

Elsa. Que quieres que me vayas a hacer

Jens. Por ahora nada primero debo ver cómo reaccionan en el castillo de ellos depende tu vida y lo que yo hare con ella

_**Continuara…**_


	43. Chapter 43

Jens. Mientras tanto nos veremos después

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xx. Todo va saliendo de acuerdo el plan, no es así

Jens. Por supuesto

Xx. Ella sospecha acerca de mí

Jens. No piensa que soy solo yo

xx. bien y la carta

Jens. No creo que tarden tanto en encontrarla

Xx. Bien ya sabes qué hacer si no resultan las cosas

Jens. No se preocupe pronto Arendell sucumbirá y con ella su reina

Xx. Bien mientras tanto prepare las tropas o quiero perder tiempo

Jens. Y cuanto esperaremos

Xx. Dos semanas a lo mucho, así aprenderán que nadie se mete conmigo

Jens. No crees que exageres un poco acerca de esto

Xx. No por culpa de esa mocosa mi pueblo sufre desde que cortaron relaciones

Jens. Bien, tendré las tropas listas en tres o cuatro días no se preocupe

Xx. Ya lo sabes si todo resulta bien tú te quedaras con todo

Jens. Perfecto así ya no tendré que soportar más al odioso de mi padre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Anna se encontraba en shock no podía entenderlo

Anna. (Pensando) todo esto es mi culpa por no haber estado con ella, si nunca me hubiese enfadado ella seguiría aquí…y ahora que hare o como reaccionaran todos en el castillo o aun peor en el reino yo no podre con todo esto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aleck iba en dirección al despacho de la reina pero se detuvo frente a un ventanal que daba vista al fiordo

Aleck. Realmente esto será lo mejor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ángelo. No crees que esté actuando muy extraño

Anthony. No lo culpes él no quería venir aquí y mucho menos pretender a alguien

Ángelo. Y tú sabes por que

Anthony. Solo los rumores

Ángelo. (Extrañado) Rumores

Anthony. Si el que la mayoría sabe es que él estaba enamorado de una chica una plebeya que trabajaba en el palacio ellos se encontraban muy frecuentemente pero con la repentina noticia de que él estaba predispuesto para pretender a alguien más tuvo que dejarla

Ángelo. Eso no lo sabía

Anthony. Pero ten en cuenta de que solo es un rumor que probabilidad hay de que sea verdadero

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que cierto príncipe los estaba escuchando

Elliot. (Susurrando) bueno solo hay un modo de averiguarlo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olaf. Hola Anna

Anna. Hola

Olaf. Te sucede algo estas triste

Anna. No es que no sé qué voy a hacer

Olaf. Pregúntale a Elsa…

Anna. Es que ese es el problema

Olaf. Que tiene Elsa donde esta

Anna. No lo sé Olaf

Olaf. Pues fácil hay que ir a buscarla

Anna. No es tan fácil ella no está en el castillo a ella se la llevaron y ni siquiera sé quién o a donde

Olaf. No entiendo

Anna. Es que…secuestraron a Elsa

Olaf. ¡Que! Bueno tengo la solución vamos a salvar a Elsa

Anna. Pero como

Olaf. Vamos con los demás

Y dicho eso Olaf salió corriendo dejando de nuevo a Anna atrás, pero al ver que iba solo regreso

Olaf. Vamos anda Anna

Anna. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerda. Me preocupan mucho crees que lo olviden

Kai. Yo creí que ambas se alegrarían pero solo cause que se pelearan

Gerda. No entiendo Kai

Kai. Yo fui quien le dio el traje al joven Hans y la reina me protegió echándose la culpa

Gerda. No te eches la culpa tú lo hiciste con la mejor intención

Kai. Pero gracias a ello ellas se pelearon

Gerda. No te preocupes no creo que Anna desee volver a separarse de nuevo de su hermana, hay que confiar en que lo arreglaran

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna y Olaf iban corriendo por los pasillos del palacio gritando que todos debían reunirse con ella en el gran salón

Anna. Sé que el hecho de que los haya reunido a todos fue algo

Hans. Inesperado e innecesario

Anna. Cállate y déjame hablar

Hans. Pues habla

Elliot. Déjala en paz – dándole un codazo - que no ves que es importante

Hans. Que rayos te pasa – devolviéndole el codazo pero con más fuerza – si ella quiere hablar lo hará

Elliot. Quien te crees para hacerme eso – empujándolo – o quien te crees para hablarme así

Hans. O no hiciste eso

Elliot. Si lo hice y lo volveré a hacer – volviéndolo a empujar – ves

Pero Hans se quedó callado

Elliot. Ven sabe que soy más importante que el

Pero en ese momento Hans lo golpeo y de tanta fuerza lo tiro al suelo

Hans. Para que aprendas que con Hans Westerguard nadie se mete

Elliot. Me las vas a pagar

Anna. (Gritando) ya basta esto es más importante algo malo sucedió y tiene que ver con Elsa

Hans. Que sucedió con Elsa

Anna. Ya no está aquí

Hans. Que quieres decir con eso

Anna. A ella…la – rompiendo a llorar –la...la…

Hans. (Gritando) Anna que sucedió con Elsa

Anna. se la llevaron la secuestraron

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa estaba aterrada no sabía dónde estaba y el hecho de que estuviera tan oscuro no la ayudaba

Elsa. Y ahora que hare, o como sobrevivirá Arendell sé que estará en buenas manos ya que Anna cuidara del pero ella no sabe nada acerca de ello

Ella trato de librarse pero cada vez que ella se intentaba quitar los grilletes que tenía en las manos estos la quemaban

Xx. No trates de liberarte ya que no podrás

Elsa. Quien está ahí

Xx. Oh pero ya no me reconoces querida

Elsa. Tu…

**Continuara…**


	44. Chapter 44

Elsa. Tú…tu qué haces aquí

Xx. Todo a su tiempo querida

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. (Exaltado) pero como fue eso como es que alguien haya entrado al castillo y aún más difícil entrar en su habitación como

Kristoff. Cállate

Hans. Que me calle que no entiendes lo que sucederá si alguien fuera del palacio se entera

Kristoff. (Dudoso) creo que no

Hans. Ya lo sabía

Anna. Y tu sí, me refiero a que sabes lo que sucederá

Hans. Por supuesto a diferencia tuya a pesar de no estar hacia el puesto recibí la misma educación que mis hermanos mayores la misma que recibió Elsa para estar al mando, a diferencia de ti que te la pasabas jugando y persiguiendo a tu hermana

Anna. Que

Hans. Lo oíste sin un rey o una reina siempre escúchame bien perece ya sea el pueblo por falta de un líder o de la otra que alguien de algún otro reino se entere y conquiste y suprima al pueblo ejecutando a todos aquellos de la familia real

Anna. (Asustada) no eso no puede pasar Arendell es fuerte…

Hans. Así y dime no lo era también roma y como termino

Anna. Pues yo

Hans. Tu que

Anna. Yo liderare a Arendell y lo protegeré

Hans. (Frio)Debes estar bromeando Arendell bajo tu cuidado solo perecerá por sí solo no sabes nada al respecto de cómo cuidar un reino y mucho menos sobre la política sobre este o siquiera lo más sencillo y me lo demostraste ahora ya que si ni siquiera puedes reconocer un emblema que esperanza tiene Arendell

Kristoff. Pero no está sola

Hans. (Sarcástico) oh pero que gran ayuda un repartidor de hielo que habla con los renos, por favor no me hagan reír en dado caso sería mejor ya entregarle el reino a alguien

Kai. Ya basta todos ustedes lamentablemente debo decirle su majestad que el joven Hans tiene razón usted no está preparada para estar al frente de un reino

Gerda. Pero Elsa tampoco lo estuvo completamente aun hoy en día Kai le ayuda en distintas cosas

Kai. Si tu deseas te ayudare y te orientare más sin embargo no creo que sea suficiente

Anna. Lo que sea hare lo que pueda por Arendell

Anthony. Perfecto pero solo quedara un pequeño problema

Anna. Y cual podría ser

Anthony. Cuando se podría buscar a Elsa sin levantar sospechas

Elliot. Como que sin levantar sospechas

Ángelo. Que no has revisado la carta

Elliot. No, pero eso que importa

Anthony. Nada solo que si no actuamos correctamente veremos morir a Elsa desde la comodidad de la terraza de la biblioteca o de los ventanales que dan hacia el patio principal

Hans. Y dime como lo harás o debo asumir que ya tienes un plan

Anna. Pues yo…

Elliot. Tengo una gran idea para este que se cree un experto que se haga cargo del reino si tanto sabes

Hans. No tengo por qué hacerlo todos en el castillo sabe de lo que soy capaz al fin y al cabo ya estuve al frente en una situación igual de mala

Aleck. Y eso cuando fue

Anna. Cuando fui en busca de Elsa

Aleck. No entiendo

Anna. Cuando fue la gran helada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en una parte alejada de Arendell se encontraba una persona que iba saliendo de un lugar

Xx. Bien todo está libre

Jens. Bien vamos

Xx. Está seguro de esto su alteza

Jens. Cállate Fritz solo así ella estará bien

Fritz. Y estas seguro de que siquiera sigue viva

Jens. Debo buscarla que clase de persona seria si no

Fritz. Nadie te asegura que Katrine sigue viva

Jens. Solo sé que esa sabandija no la podría matar fácil y sencillamente

Fritz. No logro entenderte dices odiar a la reina por sus dones y su ignorancia al considerarla demasiado joven si ella también lo era

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aleck. Bien tengo una idea que creo que será lo mejor

Anna. Cual es

Aleck. Hans y yo haremos una búsqueda yo hacia el sur y el hacia el norte para cubrir terreno pero la cosa será quizá hacerlo cada dos días

Hans. Alto según la carta…

Aleck. Por eso solo debemos ser dos para que no sea muy obvio

Hans. Y los asuntos políticos y comerciales de Arendell

Aleck. Anna con ayuda de Kai los atenderán haciendo creer que la reina esta indispuesta no se quizá por una enfermedad o sus poderes o no se

Hans. Bien pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo o que buscar

Aleck. Te equivocas en la carta nos decía que ya sabríamos del pero nunca dijo de qué forma y además debe ser un lugar bastante lejos del catillo pero cercano al reino para la fácil accesión a este, de lo contrario debemos buscar en las cuevas, barcos y casas abandonadas

Elliot. Alto alto alto y por qué debe ser Hans quien te ayude a buscarla

Aleck. Todos lo escuchamos no es cierto él estuvo a cargo de Arendell una vez por lo cual nos facilita ciertas partes ya que él conoce el pueblo

Elliot. Bien y tú por que

Aleck. Fácil no soy el típico príncipe para comenzar nunca he querido serlo así que aprendí alpinismo, excavación entre otras maneras para siempre estar en los grandes bosques de Escocia y nunca en el castillo

Elliot. Pero y si te debes enfrentar a alguien

Anna. Basta estoy de acuerdo con el solo deben ser dos personas y tienen muy buenos puntos pero no confió en Hans así que Kristoff podrías no se vigilarlo y buscar en la búsqueda.

Kristoff. Bien pero si me provocas no me contendré

Hans. No esperaba más de ti, eso es bueno ya que si harás esto tu masa corporal servirá en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero para ello t5odos los días a las seis en el ala oeste en el salón principal necesitaras lecciones de combate y esgrima

Kristoff. Bien solo le hare por Elsa ella es muy importante para Anna y yo la estimo mucho

Olaf. Si vamos a salvar a Elsa


	45. Chapter 45

**Dedicado a Elsasarahi por su gran ayuda**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Bien manos a la obra

Hans. Vámonos mastodonte

Kristoff. Como me dijiste

Hans. Ya me oíste y no perderemos tiempo

Kristoff. (Enojado) escúchame bien…

Anna. Kristoff por favor solo hazlo por Elsa

Kristoff. Bien solo lo hare por eso

Hans. Andando y una cosa más Anna

Anna. Que

Hans. Necesitare distintos tipos de armas necesitare que alguien las lleve

Anna. Y cuales serán

Hans. Una de cada una necesito ver para que sirva este mastodonte

Anna. (Resignada) está bien algo más

Hans. Tengan vendas a la mano a las Seis en punto

Anna. Espera para que las vendas

Hans. Solo hazlo – con una sonrisa de lado – quizá el troglodita de tu novio las necesite después de esto

Anna. Espera que

Hans. Nos vemos andando troglodita

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jens. Bien ahora andando

Fritz. Por qué lo haces

Jens. Solo así conseguiré lo que quiero y ahora ya basta de rodeos vamos al castillo para averiguar

Fritz. Bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aleck. Ahora si me disculpan debo irme

Anna. Espera

Aleck. Que sucede

Anna. Es solo que – corre y lo abraza – gracias por todo

Aleck. (En shock) no hay por que

Anna. Lo sé es solo que gracias por ayudarme a no perder las esperanzas

Al escuchar eso Aleck también la abrazo

Aleck. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ya que si la pierdes lo pierdes todo

Anna. Gracias

Aleck. bien – separándose de ella – dicho eso debo ir a hacer cosas para preparar todo

Anna. Está bien

Aleck salió de ahí y seguido por todos los demás que fueron a seguir con sus deberes o asuntos excepto por cierto príncipe que había esperado a que todos se fueran

Elliot. (Pensando) bien es hora de averiguar todo lo posible acerca de la competencia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. (Pensando) como le hare estas cosas me queman cada vez que intento congelarlas…tal vez si lo intento con más intensidad lo logre – tratando de congelar los grilletes – Auch no funciono

Xx. Sigues con eso

Elsa. Por qué me trajeron aquí

xx. (Caminando hacia ella) Oh querida aun no lo sabes

Elsa. Por qué lo estás haciendo

Xx. Es hora de que un nuevo rey hacienda al trono

Elsa. Y como planeas hacerlo

Xx. Eso es algo que no debe importarte a ti

Elsa. Si ese el pan que tengo que ver con ello

Xx. Te haré pagar y así vengar a mi padre

Elsa. Tu padre era un pequeño hombre retorcido

Xx. Lo sé pero no merecía eso

Elsa. No fue culpa lo que le paso

Xx. No me interesa fue tu culpa el hecho de que tu tonta decisión hizo que el haya actuado de ese modo

Elsa. Y que ganarías con esto

Xx. Que gano que tu querido reino quede sumido a solo cenizas y hacerte ver que con nosotros nadie se mete – tomándola de la ropa – que lastima que tanta belleza sea desperdiciada – arrojándola contra la pared – ya nos veremos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot. Espera Aleck

Aleck. Ahora que

Elliot. Quiero hablar contigo

Aleck. (Fastidiado) Sobre que

Elliot. De que el porqué de que estés aquí

Aleck. Por qué fue algo que acordaron nuestros padres

Elliot. Pero no pareces feliz por ello

Aleck. Eso no te interesa

Elliot. Pero ahora que lo pienso solo quedabas tú ya que eras el primogénito el único varón entre una familia de niñas ya que con tres hermanas es difícil no es cierto

Aleck. Tú no sabes nada

Elliot. Tienes razón pero es por eso que estoy aquí

Aleck. Para que…oh ya se conocer a la competencia no es cierto

Elliot. (Pensando) acaso soy tan obvio

Aleck. No me equivoco bien si es así mantente tranquilo no tengo intenciones de casarme con Elsa ni siquiera de estar aquí en mi caso tus mayores contrincantes son el príncipe Ángelo y Hans

Elliot. (Confundido) y Anthony por que no

Aleck. Es demasiado superficial y por lo que vi en la reina no es de ese tipo

Elliot. Pero de Hans lo sé y es por eso…

Aleck. Que no dejas que este solo con la reina lo sé no soy tarado

Elliot. Y dime Ángelo porque veo que es solo un mocoso

Aleck. Quizás pero el comparte algo con la reina Elsa y eso los puede unir

Elliot. A que te refieres

Aleck. A ti que te importa

Elliot. Bien pero dejando a los demás porque no estar interesado en Elsa es hermosa, lista, benévola, talentosa, y de buenos sentimientos

Aleck. Es solo que no me interesa

Elliot. A menos que…

Aleck. No entiendo

Elliot. Que ya quisieras a alguien más

Aleck. (Nervioso) no sé a qué te refieres – tragando grueso – yo me voy

Elliot. Y por tu reacción asumiré que es cierto pero tendría que ver algo con el estatus ya que de ser de la realeza no estarías aquí…no puede ser era una plebeya del pueblo…no no no sería muy difícil verle de ser así tendría que ser una sirvienta del castillo

Aleck. (Enfadado) cállate

Elliot. Uh te enojas y dime que era una cocinera una de aseo…

Aleck. Cállate - tomándolo del cuello de la ropa – no oses hablar de ese modo sobre

Elliot. No me equivoco - empujándolo – si es cierto – arreglándose la ropa – gracias por la ayuda

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai. Majestad

Anna. Que sucede Kai

Kai. Buscan a la reina Elsa

Anna. ¡Que! Quien

Kai. Dice ser un dignatario de Dinamarca

Anna. Y ahora qué hago

Kai. Lo mejor será ir a recibirlo

Anna. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo

Hans. (Riendo por lo bajo) es enserio Anna

Anna. De que te ríes

Hans. De tu ignorancia

Anna. Cállate

Hans. Hey hey déjame terminar vengo a ayudar

Anna. Está bien te escucho

Hans. Recuerdas el día de la coronación de Elsa cuando fuiste a decirle sobre nuestro compromiso

Anna. (Fastidiada) si por que

Hans. Qué bueno te dirigirás a él con una reverencia y proseguirás a presentarte

Anna. Y que más

Hans. Luego de que él se te presente le hablaras con su título como con Elsa solo evita hablarle de tu comprendido

Anna. Si….y por cierto gracias

Hans. Tómalo como un favor que luego cobrare

Anna. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai. La princesa Anna

Anna. Buenas tardes caballeros

Xx. Igualmente déjeme presentarnos mi nombre es Fritz consejero de Dinamarca y él es…

X. mucho gusto yo soy el príncipe Jens de Dinamarca


	46. Chapter 46

Anna. Mucho gusto majestad que lo trae por aquí

Jens. Es por asuntos diplomáticos princesa he venido aquí a ver a su majestad la reina

Anna. (Nerviosa) Bueno…este…debo informarle que la reina en este momento se encuentra ocupada

Jens. Oh no importa su majestad podemos esperarla

Anna. (Pensando) genial y ahora qué hago – mira hacia el reloj – hay no Kristoff

Fritz. Su alteza si nos lo permite podemos esperar a su majestad la reina en el castillo si es que nos lo permite

Anna. Por supuesto caballeros pero discúlpenme tengo un asunto que atender en este momento discúlpenme

Jens. Si su majestad

Anna. Kai guíelos hacia el comedor

Kai. Ahora mismo

Anna. Y por cierto dígale a Gerda que necesitare unas cuantas vendas

Kai. Si pero para que son

Anna. La verdad no lo sé pero lo iré a averiguar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Levántate – pateándolo – hazlo

Kristoff. Ya déjame

Hans. Y así planeas vigilarme

Kristoff. Basta

Hans. Levántate troglodita y por cierto – arrojándole una espada – toma

Kristoff. Y esto para que….

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Hans ya lo estaba atacando

Hans. Nunca bajes la guardia

Kristoff. (Parándose) ya lo se

Hans. Pues no lo parece – lanzando otra estocada - defiéndete

Kristoff. Como – bloqueando el ataque – como si lucho contra un experto

Hans. No si fuera un duelo – quitándole la espada – ya estarías muerto

Pero antes de que Kristoff pudiera replicar algo el reloj marco las seis en punto

Hans. El entrenamiento termino

Kristoff. Nunca creí que pudieses ganarme

Hans. Pues mírate

Kristoff. No me malinterpretes es solo que si Anna te venció pensé que yo lo haría más sencillamente

Hans. Ahí lo tienes estaba con la guardia baja y además no podía defenderme y más aún si era contra una mujer

Kristoff. Y que hay sobre Elsa

Hans. Estaba segado por mis ambiciones y mi odio

Kristoff. Y ahora

Hans. Eso no te incumbe

Kristoff. No es posible tu estas…

Pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que alguien entro a la habitación

Anna. Siento la demora

Hans. Bien te tardaste más de lo que esperaba

Anna. Hay lo lamento pero no fue mi culpa que los dignatarios de Dinamarca llegaran en ese momento

Hans. (Sorprendido) dijiste Dinamarca

Anna. (Confundida) si por que

Hans. Que ya no lo recuerdas

Anna. Recordar que

Hans. La carta

Anna. No estarás diciendo que fueron ellos

Hans. Esa no

Anna. Entonces cual

Hans. La que recibió Elsa donde claramente decía que no la querían en el poder

Anna. (Recordando) hay no y ahora que hacemos

Hans. Cálmate no debemos permitir que se enteren de que ella no está aquí

Anna. Pero…

Hans. Solo piénsalo si lo descubren podría pasar de todo…pero quienes vinieron

Anna. Bueno vino e consejero y el príncipe

Hans. (Sarcástico) Fantástico

Anna. Y ahora que…

Hans. Ese príncipe fue el que escribió la carta lo peor que puede suceder ahora es que intenten apoderarse de Arendell mediante una conquista

Kristoff. (Aclarándose la garganta) me recuerdan

Anna. Como lo lamento Kristoff pero es solo que esto no sé cómo lo resolveremos

Hans. A que vinieron

Anna. Vinieron por asuntos diplomáticos por tratar con la reina

Hans. Y tú que les dijiste

Anna. Que estaba ocupada

Hans. Que no puedes ser aún más tonta

Anna. Lo siento es solo que…

Hans. Que no ves lo peligroso que puede ser si ellos se enteran

Anna. Lo siento es que olvide todo por seguir el protocolo

Kristoff. Basta ya Hans

Hans. Ya cállate que no ves lo que puede provocar esto

Kristoff. Claro que lo sé es solo que cualquiera hubiera perecido con la presión

Hans. Claro que no, no todos lo hacen

Kristoff. Si pero sabes cómo es ella

Hans. Por eso mismo lo digo

Anna. (Gritando) Basta

Hans. Que

Anna. Olvide decirte algo más

Hans. (Sarcástico) Genial que cosa

Anna. (Susurrando) les dije que podían quedarse a esperarla

Hans. Que dijiste

Anna. (Susurrando) que les dije que se podían quedar

Hans. Que

Anna. (Gritando) les dije que se quedaran ya listo lo dije

Hans. Que hiciste

Anna. Que

Hans. Anna te voy a…

Pero Hans no termino de hablar ya que Kristoff lo jalo

Hans. Por qué hiciste eso

Anna. Gracias Kristoff – acercándose – Kristoff – moviéndolo – estas bien

Hans. Oh oh

Anna. Que – tomando una espada – que le hiciste

Hans. Yo nada

Anna. No tientes a tu suerte

Hans. Baja esa cosa antes de que te lastimes

Anna. Así que crees que por ser una chica no se usarla

Hans. No lo creo yo lo se

Anna. Bien – lanzando la espada al aire y volviendo a atraparla – tendré que mostrártelo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Vamos esto no puede estar pasando

Xx. Aun no te rindes

Elsa. Quien está ahí

Xx. No soy el si es lo que piensas

Elsa. Quien eres

Xx. Una prisionera al igual que tu

Elsa. Pero por que estas aquí

Xx. Por la misma razón que tu

Elsa. Jens igual te trajo aquí

Xx. No yo soy la causa de que el haga todo esto

Elsa. Lo lamento estoy confundida

Xx. Él no fue el que lo planeo

Elsa. (Confundida) Que

Xx. El solo quiere ayudarme

Elsa. Claro teniéndote aquí

Xx. Él no sabe que estoy aquí, le hicieron creer que estaba en otro lugar

Elsa. Y sabes en donde estamos

Xx. No solo escuchaba mucha agua

Elsa. Agua –analizando las cosas – como se escuchaba

Xx. Bueno realmente se escuchaba muy fuerte y además parecía estar cayendo

Elsa. Ya sé dónde podríamos estar

Xx. Enserio

Elsa. Debemos de estar cerca de las cataratas pero no sé en donde exactamente

X. tardaste mucho en darte cuenta querida

Elsa. Tú…no te saldrás con la tuya

X. tranquila por ahora tu amado pueblo estará a salvo a menos que la tonta de tu hermana cometa algo imprudente porque ahí sí que tendrás problemas

**Continuara…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lamento mucho la demora es que aun trato de organizarme porque ahora entre a una nueva escuela y la verdad no sé cómo le hare, pero les prometo no demorar tanto la próxima vez.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Siento muchísimo la demora y aún más incumplir mi promesa de no tardar pero he estado con falta de inspiración sobre este capítulo ni siquiera sabía cómo le iba a hacer**

**Pero aquí esta después de mucha espera**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. (Gritando) que le hiciste

Hans. Tranquilízate solo fue que se esforzó demasiado

Anna. Hay te voy a matar

Toc toc

Kai. Princesa Anna

Anna. Sí que sucede Kai

Kai. Bueno ha llegado una carta que está dirigida a usted

Anna. Está bien la leeré después

Kai. Alteza esta carta no tiene remitente y el emblema es igual a la anterior

Anna. (Asustada) ¡Que démela Kai!

Kai. Tenga su majestad, me retiro

Pero el hecho de que hubiese llegado nuevamente una carta de la persona que había secuestrado Elsa, alteraba y asustaba demasiado a Anna, que se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor

Hans. Kai no creo que Anna lo escuche

Kai. Lo sé solo espero que todo salga bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fritz. Jens realmente crees que ya lo sepan

Jens. No estoy muy seguro de ello pero a que se debería el que ellos no supiesen

Fritz. Teniendo en cuenta que la princesa nos dijo que se encontraba ocupada ella quizá no lo sepa

Jens. Quizás pero aun así porque se habrá ido de ese modo

Fritz. No lo sé pero de eso no quería hablar

Jens. Entonces de que

Fritz. La carta que llevaba ese mayordomo tenía tu emblema

Jens. Lo se esa carta la mando el

Fritz. Pero crees que siga la continuidad de la tuya

Jens. Por su propio bien eso espero

Fritz. Y dime que crees de la demás familia real

Jens. Teniendo en cuenta solo lo que vi esa mocosa no será rival para nadie me desharé de ella fácilmente

Fritz. No crees que la podrías aprovechar

Jens. Tienes razón pero eso no evitara que tanto ella y su hermana terminen muertas

Fritz. Tienes tanta razón pero realmente crees que el cumpla su promesa

Jens. Si no lo hace yo mismo le quitare su vida

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto cierto príncipe estaba caminando por Arendell pensando el porqué de estar ahí

Aleck. (Pensando) jamás debí acceder a esto al fin y al cabo nadie aquí era sabedora sobre el acuerdo pero claro mis padres si lo recordaron y me obligaron a venir aquí pero eso no importa mientras Rosslyn este bien.

Aleck seguía caminando por el reino explorando aquel hermoso reino aunque no fuese igual de grande que el suyo o el de los demás en este se podía ver la paz que emanaba, o el ambiente que era pacifico todo aquí le emanaba curiosidad y una gran serenidad.

El simplemente quería despejar su mente de todo lo que había sucedido hace a pocas horas atrás, había dejado que alguien se enterase de sus sentimientos y sus intenciones que él no deseaba estar ahí y mucho menos ganarse la mano de Elsa, eso le parecía muy tonto ya que los otros en excepción de Hans parecían querer a Elsa como un simple trofeo demostrando que el que ganar su mano sería el mejor, él sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal él lo había aprendido ya que tenía a sus tres hermana menores Annia, Nessie y Seelie gracias a ellas había aprendido a darle su lugar a las mujeres y sobre todo, lo que ellas valían.

Claro que debía de admitir que ella era una clara encarnación de la belleza en todos los sentidos, tenía la belleza física algo que nadie jamás podría negar y aunque muchos de aquellos decían que ella era una cruel bruja, había comprobado por sí mismo que era completamente falso era una persona de lo más amable, benévola y segura de sí misma y además de que su manera de actuar en los momentos difíciles del pasado habían sido por puro miedo jamás con malas intenciones, pero a pesar de ello el solo quería ganar su amistad ya que no la podía ver de otro modo ya que él ya amaba a alguien más, y que para él era la persona más maravillosa en todo el mundo.

Pero el mismo sabía que no podía seguir deambulando por el reino debía emprender en la busca de Elsa y eso es lo que justo en ese momento pensaba hacer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Anna reacciona

Pero no obtenía respuesta alguna solo estaba ahí parada con la espada en la mano y en la otra sostenía la carta que seguía sin abrir.

Hans. Mastodonte quizás tú puedas hacer reaccionar a tu atolondrada novia

Kristoff. No lo creo pero sé que es lo que lo lograra

Hans. Y que cosa es

Kristoff. Chocolate

Hans. Disculpa

Kristoff. El chocolate la hace reaccionar de inmediato cierta vez prefirió el chocolate antes que a mi

Hans. Es enserio

Kristoff. Así es le dijo que era el amor de su vida

Hans. No lo puedo creer – estallando en carcajadas – un chocolate te gana jajajajajajaja

Kristoff. Ahora vuelvo

Hans. A dónde vas

Kristoff. A la cocina por chocolate

Hans. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Disculpa a que te refieres con algo imprudente

X. Ambos sabemos que tu hermana no es exactamente la persona más seria del mundo, solo esperare a ver qué hace con el reino

Elsa. Ella sabrá como mantener a flote a Arendell

X. Si pero no creo que aguante mucho sin su amada hermana

Elsa. Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece

Pero él se empezó a acercar a Elsa tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Ella en ese momento se tensó haciendo que la temperatura bajara considerablemente, aquellos ojos color azul turquesa realmente transmitían mucho resentimiento, odio y dolor tanto que era muy difícil sostenerle la mirada, pero aquel joven se acercó aun mas

X. Yo no lo creo Elsa tu hermana es una incompetente tonta con un título y si de alguna manera logra que Arendell no sufra no creo que pueda liderar una batalla y mucho menos ganar una guerra.

Sentencio aquel joven abandonando aquel sucio lugar, no sin antes decir:

X. Que goces lo que queda de tu vida querida

Luego de ello él se fue por un túnel que estaba allí.

Elsa al escuchar esa palabra la que le generaba tanto miedo en esas condiciones Guerra, una y otra vez aquella palabra resonaba en su cabeza, ella sabía que Anna con la ayuda de Kai sacarían a Arendell adelante pero una guerra ya eran 25 años desde la última disputa entre Arendell y algún otro reino él tenía razón Anna no lo lograría, pero que podía hacer ella ni siquiera era capaz de usar sus poderes para liberarse como planeaba ayudar a su reino si ni siquiera lograba ayudarse a sí misma.

Xx. Tranquila todo saldrá bien

Elsa. Que no lo oíste le declarara a Arendell la guerra

Xx. O se lo oí, pero hallaremos la forma de salir de aquí

Elsa. Como, que poder tienes para sacarnos de aquí o siquiera de salvarte a ti misma

Xx. El mismo que tú tienes salvo que yo creo fuego

Elsa. (Confundida) ¿Qué?

Xx. Así es al igual que tu yo tengo poderes solo que a diferencia de ti si se dé donde los obtuve

Elsa. De donde

Xx. Mi reino mi hogar Alemania siempre fue un hermoso lugar para vivir yo era hija de un conde pero era joven y estaba enamorada de la idea del amor era ilusa que al conocer a cierto chico me enamore de Jens en ese tiempo solo teníamos 16 años éramos jóvenes y estábamos enamorados pero todo resulto de lo mejor íbamos a comprometernos pero él tuvo que regresar y no lo volví a ver hasta que ya teníamos 24 años un año antes de tu coronación para ese tiempo el mantenía una estrecha amistad con el hijo del duque de Weselton pero después de que te convirtieras en reino todo empeoro el duque al perder su ducado se suicidó ahorcándose a sí mismo entonces un mes después su hijo llego diciéndome que Jens me esperaría en el puerto y estaría ahí a las 10 en punto de la noche, fui una completa tonta al haber caído de ese modo caí en su trampa logrando que me capturaran y haciendo lo que quisieran con Jens haciéndole creer que si no lo hace me vera morir decapitada frente a su ojos. Todo fue mi culpa de no haber sido tan torpe nunca hubiese sucedido esto –rompiendo a llorar – como lo siento Elsa

Elsa. No llores tú no tienes la culpa de esto al igual que Jens la culpa la tiene Fridtjof es su manera de venganza una idea muy retorcida y demente pero ya veras lograremos salir de aquí juntas

Xx. Gracias

Elsa. Por cierto no conozco tu nombre serias tan amable de decírmelo

Xx. Bueno mi nombre es Katrine

Elsa. Katrine acaso eres la hija de Jordán y Bella

Katrine. Así es

Elsa. Como no lo supe antes claro que ya había conocido a Jens antes sus padres nos invitaron a la fiesta de compromiso que fue cancelada por…

Katrine. Mi desaparición

Elsa. Como lo siento por lo que te paso

Katrine. No importa ahora hay que averiguar cómo salir de aquí


	48. Chapter 48

Elsa. Si tienes razón, pero aun no me has respondido

Katrine. Oh es cierto bueno realmente es una vieja historia que fue cierta

Elsa. Te creo

Katrine. Bueno como decía a principios del reino de Alemania el rey dio una gran celebración en conmemoración por el nacimiento de su hija, pero nadie sabía que la reina la esposa de aquel gobernante no había sido la primera mujer en su vida. Su primer amor había sido una bellísima joven de cabellos negros como la noche pero su amor se marchito para el rey y la abandono entonces esa joven fue a la gran fiesta, haciéndoles creer que se sentía indignada al no haber sido invitada, pero nadie en aquel salón sabía la verdadera identidad de ella.

Tranquilamente comenzó a hablar y recito estas palabras:

"_ha sido vuestra fiesta tan bella que me ha fascinado y por ello les honrare en decirles mi nombre vuestras majestades"_

Los reyes se quedaron perplejos, pero eso no la detuvo

"_vuestra majestad el rey me conoció Konstanze pero él nunca supo nada de mi hasta ahora déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Rosmarie la bruja de las dimensiones y por haber hecho que me sintiera muy feliz le brindare un regalo a su hija y a su familia"_

Al escuchar esto el rey se alarmo pero decidió no actuar

"_Su hija será poseedora de exquisita belleza de cabellos rojos cual fuego, ojos castaños cual chocolate y unos labios rojos como una rosa...pero escuchad todos vosotros que su belleza no será opacada por mi ¡Maldición que esta niña hoy será maldecida con el fuego y…!_

Pero el rey al oír eso les ordeno a todos los guardias que acabasen con esa bruja y uno logro darle con una flecha pero eso solo la hiso enojar aun mas

"_por tu osadía de haberme atacado mi querido rey este día y para siempre maldigo a todas las mujeres de tu familia aquella niña que nazca se verá maldecida por la llama del fuego por los siglos de los siglos"_

Pero al terminar con eso un soldado la apuñalo con una espada atravesándole el cuerpo.

Elsa. Entonces tu estas…

Katrine. Así es fui maldecida por aquella bruja, mis padres sintieron una gran pena al saber que su única hija seria la pobre niña en siglos en sufrir de aquella vil maldición, pero sabes no les molesto solo les hizo sentir rabia al no poder hacer nada.

Elsa. Quien diría que a veces los cuentos son verdaderos

Katrine. Tienes toda la razón pero que hay de ti

Elsa. Yo no lo sé no tengo nada

Katrine. Nada no hay algo como mi situación

Elsa. Lamentablemente no es así…pero eso no importa ahora debemos de escapar de aquí

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerda. Joven Kristoff se encuentra bien

Kristoff. Si ahora lo estoy

Gerda. Y que lo trae aquí

Kristoff. Es Anna…ella necesita un poco de chocolate para salir del shock

Gerda. Que le sucedió

Kristoff. Llego otra carta más con ese emblema

Gerda. (Preocupada) y que dice

Kristoff. No lo sabemos Anna no la abrió se quedó en shock al verla

Gerda. Está bien toma un poco de la alacena alta

Kristoff. Entre las espinacas eh Gerda

Gerda. A ella le asquean así que ahí oculte la caja

Kristoff. Muy buena idea

Gerda. Tome joven y es mejor que vaya con ella

Kristoff. Tranquila Gerda todo se arreglara

Gerda. Es solo que nos hace tanta falta

Kristoff. Lo se nos faltan las dos

Gerda. ¿Por qué lo dice?

Kristoff. Necesitamos de Elsa por su escepticismo hacia lo negativo haciéndonos ver lo mejor de nosotros, mientras que nos falta la alegría que desbordaba Anna

Gerda. Tiene mucha razón no la he visto sonreír desde la desaparición de su hermana

Kristoff. Eso me preocupa, aunque Hans también

Gerda. He escuchado bien

Kristoff. Lo sé es solo que él desde que se fue Elsa es como si todo lo bueno en el desapareciera y regresara aquel Hans que llego aquí queriendo ser rey

Gerda. Usted también lo noto

Kristoff. Él no quiere que nadie lo note, pero he visto como el por las noches va a la habitación de Elsa y se queda en el marco de la puerta sin entrar solo permanece ahí sin moverse pero él dice varias cosas que no he podido comprender

Gerda. Y no solo eso él se pasea por todos los lugares donde la reina solía pasear o estar más tiempo

Kristoff. Si alguien hubiese venido meses atrás diciéndome que Hans se preocuparía de Elsa nunca le hubiese creído

Gerda. El amor lo hizo cambiar

Kristoff. El amor cambia a todos, pero como saldremos de esto

Gerda. Con fe y esperanza nunca las pierda

Kristoff. Tiene razón…pero ahora debo ir a darle a Anna su amor para que reaccione hasta luego Gerda

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en un barco se encontraba Fridtjof hablando con otro hombre

Fridtjof. Entonces todo estará listo para ese entonces

Xx. Así es no se preocupe

Fridtjof. Muy bien general Kirk dejo todo en sus manos

G. Kirk. No se preocupe el ejército estará listo y preparado en dos semanas

Fridtjof. Y luego Arendell perecerá

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De regreso en el castillo

Elliot. Hola que cuentan

Aleck. Yo me largo

Anthony. Que es lo que quieres Elliot

Elliot. Huy alguien está enfadado

Anthony. Pues claro eres bastante molesto

Elliot. Hay por favor

Anthony. Por qué no mejor te larga y me dejas en paz

Elliot. Y si no quiero

Anthony. Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo

Elliot. No te creo capaz

Anthony. Bien tú lo pediste – desvainando su espada – te lo diré una vez más largo

Elliot. (Sarcástico) huy que miedo – acercándose a el – pero sabes que no era cierto como temerle a un niñito miedoso

Anthony. Que te calles – atacándolo – déjame en paz

Elliot. (Sacando su espada) no lo creo

Anthony. Ya deja de molestar – lanzando una estocada

Elliot. Por favor es lo mejor que puedes hacer – bloqueando el ataque y haciendo retroceder a su contrincante – solo eres un niño mimado hijo de mami queriendo engañar a todos con su físico y todo lo que él es

Anthony. Cállate – lanzando golpes hacia todos lados

Elliot. Escondiéndose detrás de una máscara superficial ya que sabe que nadie nunca podría aceptarlo por lo que es – acercándose a el – no es cierto por eso solo te importa la belleza en las mujeres

Anthony. Dije que te cayeras – lanzando su espada contra Elliot

Elliot. Es una lástima ver que no sirvas para nada – desarmándolo – no es cierto – apuntándole con su espada al cuello – paro si me deshago de ti sería un desperdicio tu no vales nada más que una cara bonita – bajando su espada y guardándola en su funda – ya nos veremos

Dicho esto Elliot se fue dejando a Anthony contra la pared, pero el sentía en ese momento tanta rabia queriendo matar a Elliot en ese momento, pero el mismo sabía que si hacia eso solo le daría la razón a sus palabras más sin embargo él sabía que todo era cierto él se comportaba así para protegerse a el mismo y que nadie lo lastimase no de nuevo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. (Pensando) donde esta ese mastodonte la atolondrada de Anna no suelta la carta y me preocupa demasiado el contenido de esa carta

En ese momento la puerta se abrió

Kristoff. Lamento la demora

Hans. (Molesto) no conoces los modales

Kristoff. Claro que si es solo que…

Hans. (Molesto) es solo que…que que cosa anda habla

Kristoff. Qué diablos te pasa

Hans. Nada

Kristoff. Anna te traje algo

Anna. (Silencio)

Kristoff. ¿Sabes qué es?

Anna. (Silencio)

Kristoff. Que lastima tendré que comérmelo yo mismo, y es una lástima ya que este trozo de chocolate se ve exquisito

Anna. (Reaccionando)Hummmn

Kristoff. ¿Gustas Hans? – extendiéndole el chocolate

Hans. (Viendo a Anna) por supuesto

Pero antes de que Hans tomara el chocolate Anna se lanzó en contra de Hans

Anna. Nunca toques mi chocolate

Hans. (Ignorándola) tenías razón troglodita el chocolate la hizo volver en si

Anna. (Confundida) ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Hans. Te quitas de encima

Al ver Anna en la pose en cómo se encontraban rápidamente se quitó de encima de Hans

Anna. Lo siento

Hans. No importa, pero sabes no era necesario no soy un amante del chocolate

Anna. Kristoff me das el chocolate

Kristoff. Toma – extendiéndoselo

Anna. (Tomando el chocolate) gracias muchas gracias – besando su mejilla – ahora estaremos juntos para toda la vida

Kristoff. (Avergonzado) Anna no digas eso

Anna. Cállate se lo decía a mi chocolate

Hans. Yo creí que bromeabas pero…era cierto elige el chocolate por encima de ti – explotando en carcajadas – jajajajajajaja jajajajajaj – parando de reír – ahora la carta

Anna. Que

Hans. Dámela la leeré yo

Anna. De que hablas

Hans. La carta ya sabes la que tienes en la otra mano

Anna. Que…no no te la daré a ti que te importa mi hermana

Hans. Más de lo que crees

Anna. ¿Eh?

Hans. Solo dámela

Anna. (Mirando a Hans) Espera un minuto tu estas…no es posible no puedes estarlo

Hans. Ahora de que hablas

Anna. (Gritando) ¡Estás enamorado de Elsa! Por eso tu preocupación y tu enfado

Hans. (Nervioso) Que…yo…yo…n….no sé a qué te refieres

Anna. Ja – señalándolo - lo sabía pero no es posible o si Kris

Kristoff. Eso parece

Anna. Hans dime la verdad tu si estas…

Hans. Que enamorado de tu hermana

Anna. Aja

Hans. Pues siendo sincero si así es

**Continuara…**

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

**Hans. No les parece sospechoso**

**Anna. Que cosa**

**Hans. El hecho de que ese príncipe haya llegado buscando a Elsa**

**Mientras tanto**

**Fridtjof. Lo harás si no quieres que todos mueran**

**Elsa. No jamás lo hare**

**Fridtjof. Cállate – levantando su mano en contra de Elsa….**

_**Bueno mis queridos (as) lectores adivinen malas noticias solo nos quedan seis capítulos y fin, y si es así son solo cinco y uno será el epilogo y será todo, pero háganme saber qué es lo que quieren con su respuesta en un review a esta pequeña pregunta:**_

_**¿Quieren ver morir a **_**Fridtjof o a Jens o a Elliot?**

**Bueno hasta la próxima actualización**

**Besos….**

**Chaito **** : 3**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bueno hola amigos por ahora cambiare el rating debido a las escenas que tengo planeadas hacer sin más que decir los dejo leyendo**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Anteriormente:**

_**Anna. (Gritando) ¡Estás enamorado de Elsa! Por eso tu preocupación y tu enfado**_

_**Hans. (Nervioso) Que…yo…yo…n….no sé a qué te refieres**_

_**Anna. Ja – señalándolo - lo sabía pero no es posible o si Kris**_

_**Kristoff. Eso parece**_

_**Anna. Hans dime la verdad tu si estas…**_

_**Hans. Que enamorado de tu hermana**_

_**Anna. Aja **_

_**Hans. Pues siendo sincero si así es**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. (Sorprendida y confundida)¿Que ¡cómo no entiendo te matare!?

Kristoff. Calma Anna

Anna. Como me pides eso que no lo estas escuchando el solo jugara con Elsa, estoy segura que fuiste tú el que ha planeado todo esto

Hans. Y dime si fuera así no me preocuparía por ella al contrario te hubiese matado ya y me hubiese desecho de los demás para así apoderarme de Arendell

Anna. Pero no entiendo cómo es posible que…

Hans. Que me haya enamorado de ella, no lo se

Kristoff. El amor llega cuando menos se espera y con la persona de quien menos lo imaginas

Hans. Estas en lo cierto mastodonte, realmente yo quise venir aquí para así poder vengarme de ustedes

Anna. Tú – formando puños con sus manos.

Hans. Deja que termine – mirando a Anna.

Anna. Como quieras

Hans. Como decía, solo quería vengarme pero todo cambio desde que enferme

Anna. Eh

Hans. Si durante los primeros días en que llegue aquí, pesque un resfriado y Elsa se quedó a cuidarme, y la verdad son recuerdos vagos pero en ese momento ella tenía razón no estaba en mis cinco sentidos pero aun asile dije la verdad Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo se encontraba cierto príncipe observando a Alguien

Elliot. (Pensando) bien van dos me faltan dos pero aun no comprendo nada mis verdaderos rivales Hans de, él ya lo sospechaba pero Ángelo el que tiene de amenazador, eso no importa pero que tendrá en común con Elsa

Conciencia. **(Nota es la conciencia de Elliot)** sabes que esto está mal, no deberías hacer todo esto, y mucho menos mediante estos métodos

Elliot. Y eso que no me interesa mientras cumpla mi objetivo, no me importara como lo consiga

Conciencia. Y crees que conociendo los defectos y putos débiles de ellos te harán mejor que ellos

Elliot. La verdad no pero me ayudara a eliminarlos haciéndolos sentir lo peor y además así sabré que no hacer

Conciencia. Donde quedo el antiguo tú

Elliot. Ese Elliot murió hace mucho

Pero en ese momento Elliot noto que Ángelo pronto se iría de ahí, así que ya no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo y fue hacia el

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto

Fridtjof. Lo harás si no quieres que todos mueran

Elsa. No jamás lo hare

Fridtjof. Cállate – levantando su mano en contra de Elsa estampándola en su cara – que dijiste

Elsa. Nunca lo hare, nunca dejaría a Arendell en tus manos y mucho menos a mi hermana

Fridtjof. Bien si así lo quieres – comenzando a golpear a Elsa.

Katrine. Déjala en paz

Fridtjof. Les dije a esos inservibles que te dejaran inconsciente pero no pudieron, pero tranquila pronto será tu turno

Decía el pateando el abdomen de Elsa, para levantarla de la pared y golpeándola contra ella mientras golpeaba su rostro

Elsa. (Con voz muy débil) puedes hacer lo que quieras – escupiendo un poco de sangre – conmigo, pero nunca podrás apoderarte de Arendell jamás

Fridtjof. Cállate mocosa – decía golpeando la cabeza de Elsa – no te atrevas a hablarme así

Dejándola tirada en el sucio suelo de aquella caverna

Fridtjof. Bueno ya que ella ya no interferirá creo que sigues tú

Mas sin embargo antes de acercarse a Katrine alguien llego

Guardia. Majestad el príncipe danés viene hacia aquí

Fridtjof. Al parecer tu amado te salvo – acercándose a su oído – pero eso no evitara que me divierta contigo

Al escuchar eso Katrine retrocedió aterrada ya que al igual que Elsa estaba indefensa sin sus poderes

Fridtjof. Llévenla hacia la caverna debajo de la cascada hasta que se vaya ese muchacho

Guardia. Si señor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el castillo de Arendell estaba siendo organizada la búsqueda de Elsa

Anna. Bien y entonces a qué hora será

Aleck. Yo buscare durante las mañanas desde las 5:00 hasta las 10:30 y entonces regresare para no levantar sospechas

Anna. Bien y tu

Hans. Bueno yo con este troglodita iremos después de las 11:00 p.m. hasta las 3:00 a.m.

Anna. Está bien pero recuerden que no deben ser vistos y ahora menos debido a nuestros huéspedes

Hans. No les parece sospechoso

Anna. Que cosa

Hans. El hecho de que ese príncipe haya llegado buscando a Elsa

Kristoff. Bueno tienes un poco de razón

Hans. Eso creo, pero no se es demasiada la coincidencia de que ellos justamente llegaran después de su desaparición y aún más sospechoso que hayan llegado para verla si el mismo príncipe dijo que no quería tratar con ella

Anna. Si lo pones de ese modo pues si

Aleck. Debemos mantenerlos vigilados, y ya se quien lo podrá hacer a la perfección

Anna. ¿Quién?

Aleck. Pues Elliot ya que él quería ser de utilidad porque no dejar que él lo haga ya que es tan escurridizo

Anna. Pues así será, pero ahora esto está terminado ahora debemos de irnos

Kristoff. Bien Ángelo tú y Anthony se irán por la puerta principal y ustedes dos deberán ir por la puerta que conecta hacia la biblioteca

Elliot. Y ustedes

Anna. Por el pasadizo

Hans. Vámonos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jens. Bien al parecer la princesa aún no se ha percatado

Fridtjof. Muy bien y dime quien más está ahí

Jens. Al parecer están cuatro pretendientes de la reina el prometido de su hermana y la servidumbre

Fridtjof. Alguien más

Jens. Si el príncipe Hans de las islas del sur

Fridtjof. Alguna idea del porqué de su estadía en Arendell

Jens. Me imagino que debió esa ser su sentencia

Fridtjof. Sentencia, oh es cierto el atento contra la vida de la reina no es cierto

Jens. Así es, bien yo estoy cumpliendo ahora haz lo mismo tú

Fridtjof. Calmado mi joven amigo pronto te volverás a encontrar con tu querida abominación

Jens. No hables así de ella

Fridtjof. Como, que con la verdad…tú lo sabes bien

Jens. Cuando la podre ver

Fridtjof. Una vez que dé inicio la guerra, oh pero no os preocupéis pronto será ya que si la princesa aún no se ha enterado para dentro de dos días, se declarara la guerra antes del ocaso del sábado

**Continuara…**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hola mis queridos lectores he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo y adivinen ya estamos a solo cuatro capítulos de que se acabe la historia, si es muy triste pero todo bueno se acaba no es cierto.**

**Bueno dejando eso de lado al final de este capítulo les dejare los días de actualización de esta y las demás historias.**

**Bueno eso sería todo los dejo con el cap.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jens. Este sábado no crees que sea un poco apresurado

Fridtjof. Al mal paso darle prisa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Ángelo entro a su recamara este se dejó caer en su cama estaban pasando demasiadas cosas difíciles de ingerir, y mucho menos de asimilar.

Ángelo. Quién lo diría que todos los rumores sobre la reina de Arendell serían ciertos. Es una verdadera lástima que pronto no podrán salvarla o al menos no de esta forma, nunca tuve la oportunidad de mostrarle que hay más personas como ella o al menos parecidas – levantando su mano en dirección de un pequeño libro – es muy triste no me imagino lo que sufrirá su hermana – moviendo el libro hacia el – bueno pero algo bueno tiene que salir de esto no es cierto.

Toc toc.

Ángelo. ¿Quién es?

Elliot. Soy yo puedo entrar

Ángelo. Ya que

Elliot. (Sarcástico) hay que genio

Ángelo. Que es lo que quieres

Elliot. Nada solo estoy vagando por el castillo buscando al príncipe danés pero como no está vine a ver qué otra cosa podía hacer, ya que Anthony me dijo que tenías libros muy interesantes vine a pedirte uno.

Ángelo. (Confundido) está bien toma uno del librero

Elliot. Perfecto, haber, misterio, sobre natural, drama….no tienes algo más emocionante no se algo que no sea extraño

Ángelo. ¿Qué te propones en venir aquí?

Elliot. Yo nada, ya te lo dije

Ángelo. Y bien respondiendo a tu pregunta no solo esos géneros tengo, si eso es todo te pido que te vayas.

Elliot. Está bien, me voy…pero que es este libro no tiene título.

Decía tomando un viejo libro que estaba ahí su cubierta era color café y estaba muy descuidada.

Elliot. ¿Y este de que trata?

Ángelo al ver de qué libro hablaba rápidamente se puso de pie, para quitárselo de las manos.

Ángelo. Deja ese libro donde estaba

Elliot. ¿Por qué? Me resulta curioso que no tenga título ni autor.

Ángelo. Te dije que lo dejaras

Elliot. Huy alguien se está enfadando, pero sabes que no me interesa – decía abriendo la tapa del libro – veamos qué dices.

Ángelo. (Enfadado)Te dije una cosa

Al estar bastante molesto Ángelo estaba provocando que la pequeña lámpara de lectura comenzara a moverse

Ángelo. (Susurrando) relájate, no permitas que te saque de tus cabales

Elliot. Interesante te diré la pequeña parte que llevo – comenzando a leer el libro – _"viernes 25 de marzo. Querido diario por más que intente no puedo lograrlo se sale de control, cada vez que me enfado o me pongo triste las cosas a mi alrededor comienzan a temblar y si estas empeoran comienzan a flotar alrededor de mí, mis hermanos me hace a un lado mientras que mi madre me dice que como es que le sucedió esto ella nunca había hecho nada malo porque dios la castigaba dándole una abominación"_. Resulta divertido no lo crees

Ángelo. (Llorando de rabia) te dije que no lo tocaras

Elliot. No querido Ángelo me dijiste que lo dejara pero sabes nunca se me ha dado seguir ordenes de…como decía tu madre…oh es cierto abominaciones.

Ángelo. (Realmente molesto) te dije que te callaras – logrando que se rompiera la lámpara junto a su cama.

Elliot. Interesante pequeño monstruo veamos que más hay aquí – aclarando se la garganta _– "15 de abril, hoy cumplí irónicamente quince años en los cuales no importa que haga nadie en mi familia además de mi padre logra aceptarme tal y cual soy, pero me alegro estoy aprendiendo a controlarlos, pero para mí mala suerte hoy fue el peor día de mi vida y no solo para mi sino para toda mi familia. Estábamos celebrando en el comedor pero uno de mis hermanos que comenzaba a aceptarme me pidió la ensalada y yo estaba a punto de dársela pero el negó con la cabeza y me dijo._

_Bruno. Es tu así no quiero ver que tal vas en tu entrenamiento_

_A lo que yo temeroso me negué pero mi padre apoyo a mi hermano._

_Gregory. Adelante hoy es tu cumpleaños eres libre de hacerlo_

_Al escuchar eso me alentó y comencé a moverlo pero una de mis hermanas menores tomo un pan y lo arrojo en dirección del plato de ensalada provocando que este cayera encima de mi madre._

_Gregory. Cerelia te encuentras bien_

_Pero mi madre me miro furiosa y se fue de ahí dejándonos a todos extrañados. Más tarde yo fui a su habitación a lo que ella me dijo que pasara, de inmediato intente disculparme pero ella rápidamente me cayó._

_Cerelia. Sabes algo Ángelo al principio te amé demasiado pero luego de descubrir que eras un niño maldito eso se transformó en odio, y si me has escuchado correctamente te odio te aborrezco y siento asco por ti, así que te propondré algo. Si te vas en este momento de aquí sin ninguna explicación te dejare toda la vida para que seas libre de hacer lo que quieras o sino…_

_Le conteste temeroso a mi madre_

_Ángelo. O sino que madre_

_Cerelia. Ahora mismo enfrente de todos en el palacio juro que me arrebato la vida lista para cumplir mi condena en el infierno._

_Ángelo. Madre por favor no digas incoherencias._

_Le decía a mi madre completamente asustado_

_Cerelia. Ya que no me crees, te lo demostrare._

_De ahí me tomo por el brazo y me dirigió a mí y a los demás en el castillo al patio trasero quedando ella en un balcón_

_Cerelia. Queridos míos en este día debido a que Ángelo no quiso cumplir mis caprichos hoy pagara por su horrible existencia y como pago por haber traído a un demonio a la vida yo me sacrificare._

_Y dicho eso mi madre tomo la daga de mi padre y la enterró en su abdomen para dejarse caer por el balcón." _Vaya esto es muy triste hiciste que tu madre acabara con su vida

Ángelo. Ya basta – haciendo que que el libro se cerrara violentamente y comenzara a flotar dirigiéndose hacia el – te advertí pero sabes que no me interesa que pueda ser ahora tu pagaras – decía extendiendo una mano hacia Elliot – que aremos contigo – decía mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo estampaba contra la pared – porque no le hacemos un favor a todos y acabo contigo

Elliot. (Comenzó a reír a carcajadas) jajajajajaj veo que tu madre no se equivocaba tu eres un malnacido, un demonio, una abominación

Ángelo al reaccionar y comenzar a calmarse noto lo que estaba haciendo absolutamente todo en aquella recamara a excepción de, el todo estaba flotando y al tranquilizarse todo cayo incluyendo a Elliot.

Ángelo. Solo vete y déjame en paz.

Elliot. Como quieras – acomodándose la ropa – solo dije la verdad y lo sabes

Y así el salió de la habitación reconociendo que no se esperaba esa pero resultó mejor de lo que había planeado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto.

Anna. (Confundida) la verdad sobre que

Hans. Eres lenta no es así – mirando a Anna que comenzaba a molestarse - pues te diré sobre mis sentimientos.

Anna. (Enfadada) ¿Y qué le dijiste?

Hans. La verdad solo tengo vagos recuerdos sobre esa noche pero recuerdo que le pedía que se quedara conmigo y nunca me dejara.

Kristoff. Vaya suena difícil de creer pero a veces uno cuando no está en sus cinco sentidos uno dice la verdad.

Hans. Si pero eso no importa ahora y menos con Elsa desaparecida.

Anna. Tranquilo – poniendo su mano con la de Hans – la encontraremos

Le decía Anna mostrándole una cálida y verdadera sonrisa

Anna. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto lejos del palacio y cerca de las cataratas el príncipe Jens se retiraba de ahí

Jens. Muy bien si pronto no se dan cuenta la guerra será pronto

Fridtjof. Así es, ahora lárgate antes de que sospechen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto dentro de la caverna, Elsa comenzaba a despertar

Elsa. (Sentándose) mi cabeza.

Katrine. Elsa que bueno que has despertado me tenías preocupada

Elsa. Gracias creo que estoy mejor – mirando a Katrine – quien eres y donde estamos

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí mis queridos lectores hasta la próxima actualización, pero antes de irme aquí están tal y como lo prometí los días de actualización:**

**Lunes: La reina de las nieves**

**Miércoles: After Frozen**

**Viernes: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso**

**Bueno eso sería todo nos vemos hasta el siguiente miércoles.**

_**Nota: de no actualizar en esos días lo haría hasta la siguiente actualización con una recompensa de doble capitulo.**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Hola amigos aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo y buenas y malas noticias. Y para que las conozcan se las diré:**

**La mala es que solo nos quedan tres (3) capítulos más y se acabó esta historia. **

**Y la buena es que llegamos a los cien (100) reviews, bueno esa es una de las buenas, y otra noticia es que como verán las cosas en la historia se están complicando pues After Frozen tendrá una continuación ya que no me gustaría apresurar las cosas aunque aún no se si la hare aunque las posibilidades son muy altas. **

**Y bueno al final del cap. responderé los reviews.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrine. (Confundida) Elsa estas bien

Pero en ese momento Elsa solo la miraba confundida y asustada

Elsa. (Asustada) ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos?

Katrine. Tranquila soy una amiga y la verdad no estoy muy segura de donde estamos

Elsa. (Asustada) ¡¿Qué?! Pero… como es que estamos aquí no comprendo nada

En ese momento la caverna donde estaban comenzaba a sentirse fría debido a los poderes de Elsa y a sus emociones.

Katrine. Tienes que tranquilizarte

Elsa. (Aterrada) ¿Cómo? No logro comprender nada auch - se quejó Elsa – que son estas cosas – mirando las pulseras en sus muñecas.

Katrine. Esas cosas no te permiten utilizar tus poderes al igual que a mi

Elsa. ¡¿Qué?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto alguien se encontraba caminando por la playa de Arendell.

Aleck. (Pensamientos) Oh Rosslyn como te echo de menos, ojala estuvieras aquí de no ser porque soy un príncipe tú y yo podríamos estar juntos – mirando hacia el ocaso – ojala las cosas fueran así de fáciles.

Entonces el siguió caminando para llegar al palacio, pero escucho unos galopes cerca de ahí, entonces rápidamente busco un lugar donde ocultarse y al ver unas rocas y unas algas se escondió detrás de la roca y se colocó algunas algas encima de él, al estar escuchando los galopes más fuertes se sorprendió de verlo a él ahí.

No era nadie más ni nada menos que Jens acompañado por otro hombre con un emblema que el reconocía pero que no podía recordar.

Jens. Bien si los sucesos no son sabidos para ese día el sábado iniciara la guerra

G. Kirk. Muy bien su alteza debe irse pronto de lo contrario se darán cuenta de su ausencia y aun no es recomendable que sepan sobre esto

Jens. Tienes razón, ahora vete

G. Kirk. (Haciendo una reverencia) sabe lo que está en juego y lo que le sucederá si las cosas no salen tal y como lo planeado

Jens. Ya lo sé y tranquilícese todo saldrá como se planeo

G. Kirk. Eso espero ya nos veremos.

Decía así para volver a subir a su caballo he irse en el rumbo al bosque donde al empezar este, el general se perdió de vista.

Jens. No dejare que nadie interfiera – sacando un relicario de su chaqueta – no dejare que nadie te haga daño – subiendo a su caballo – lo juro

Halando las riendas del caballo y así hacer que este comenzara de nuevo a galopar directo al castillo, una vez que el príncipe danés se perdió de vista Aleck salió de donde estaba oculto para sorprenderse de todo lo que había escuchado.

Aleck. Hans tenía razón ese sujeto era demasiado sospechoso ahora solo debemos encontrar a Elsa.

Decía el para correr directo hacia el castillo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Gracias…Anna

Anna. Sabes jamás imagine escuchar esas palabras de tu boca y mucho menos para mi

Hans. También yo – mirando a Anna – quiero decir que yo tampoco creí decirlo, pero como es que no te notas preocupada

Anna. Mira – sentándose a su lado – yo tampoco sé exactamente como lo hago…pero si algo aprendí de mi hermana era estar tranquila en situaciones difíciles

Hans. Por lo que veo me equivoque contigo

Anna. A que te refieres

Hans. No eres tan tonta como yo creí

Kristoff. ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

Anna. Por ahora no sobreactuar ya que hay invitados

Hans. (Sarcástico) ¿Y quién abra sido tan torpe para haberlos invitado?

Anna. Hey – empujando levemente a Hans.

Hans. Que yo solo dije la verdad

Anna. Y además hay que resolver el problema de Elsa, si algo aprendí es que si yo pierdo las esperanzas todos lo harán

Kristoff. Si es verdad eso Anna no sigas con esa cara seria a todos les hace falta la sonriente Anna

Hans. En eso tiene razón este troglodita

Kristoff. Si – captando el comentario - ¡oye!

Anna. (Ríe) ustedes nunca cambiaran

Kristoff. Esa si es la Anna que todos extrañábamos y queremos – levantando a Anna – te extrañe

Anna. Kristoff…yo también extrañaba esto

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Aleck quien venía realmente exhausto

Hans. ¿Qué sucedió?

Aleck. (Respirando hondo) esperen un momento…déjenme recuperar el aliento

Anna. Te encuentras bien

Aleck. (Ya recuperado) si ya estoy mejor

Anna. ¿Por qué estabas así?

Aleck. Tenías razón Hans la visita de Jens era demasiada coincidencia

Hans. ¿A qué te refieres?

Aleck. Él fue quien se llevó a Elsa…

Anna. (Gritando) ¡Que! Pero como…

Hans. Deja que termine

Aleck. Y eso no es lo peor, recuerdo sobre la conversación que sostenía con aquel general era que si no se sabía el sábado iniciaría la guerra

Hans. Que sí que cosa no se sabía

Aleck. No lo sé, nunca lo mencionaron

Hans. Esto está muy mal, Arendell no está preparado para una guerra

Aleck. Hans, tu sabes a que lugares conduce el bosque

Anna. Yo si

Hans. ¿Qué tu qué?

Anna. Si cuando fui en busca de Elsa en la gran helada cruce partes del bosque

Aleck. Y sabes a donde conectan

Anna. Deja que recuerde – dando vueltas de un lado al otro – ¡ya recuerdo!

Hans. ¿Y?...

Anna. Bueno conduce primero a un riachuelo, a la cabaña del errante Oaken y a un acantilado – mirando a Hans – y también a….

Hans y Anna. ¡La cascada!

Hans. Como es que fui tan tonto para no haberme dado cuenta ante, que mejor lugar para ocultarse que las cavernas de la cascada

Aleck. No comprendo

Hans. Si la cascada que queda cerca del pueblo ahí fui con Anna cuando le…

Aleck. Cuando le… ¿qué cosa?

Hans. Eh…bueno….

Anna. Cuando me pidió que nos casáramos

Aleck. Esperen…retrocedan y pausa….ustedes dos estuvieron comprometidos

Hans. Si

Anna. Si

Aleck. Wow esa no me la esperaba

Kristoff. Oh y eso no es todo que te digan cuanto tiempo paso para que se comprometieran

Hans. Cállate

Aleck. Y bien ¿Cuánto?

Hans. Bueno la verdad fue….es…es…este….

Anna. (Suspirando) un día

Aleck. Lo lamento estoy confundido, no se pudieron haber comprometido en un solo día ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Kristoff. Porque según Anna era amor de verdad, y por supuesto ya que era parte del plan de Hans

Aleck. Okay – decía lentamente – pero eso no es lo importante

Anna. (Confundida) ¿A no?

Hans. Por supuesto que no debemos de ir por Elsa…

Más sin embargo su conversación fue interrumpida por alguien.

Jens. Yo no lo creo

Hans. (Enfadado) ¡Tú!... ¡cómo te atreves a volver aquí sabandija!

Jens. Cuida tu lenguaje, o es necesario recordarte que ya no eres más un príncipe

Por ese comentario Hans sintió hervir su sangre ya que sabía que tenía razón y eso era lo que lo ponía más furioso.

Jens. Y nosotros creídos que no conocían la situación de la reina – acercándose a Anna – no creí que fueras tan brillante veo que me equivoque en juzgarte – mirando a Kristoff – y ¿tú quién eres?

Kristoff. Yo soy el recolector oficial de hielo de Arendell

Anna. Y futuro príncipe

Jens. Oh ya veo tu eres el torpe pica hielo y si no me equivoco tú debes ser Aleck de Escocia el príncipe torpe por enamorarse de una mucama no es cierto

Aleck. Cállate no oses hablar así de ella frente a mi

Jens. Hum…que haremos con ustedes…dejares que sigan vivos o los aniquilamos justo en este momento

Hans. El único que perecerá serás tú – desvainando su espada – esto es por Elsa

Decía Hans lanzando una estocada en contra de Jens que logro alcanzarlo y dejarle un leve corte en su mejilla

Jens. Nada mal – limpiándose su mejilla – nada mal Hans…veo que no has perdido el toque…pero no será suficiente

Lanzando un cuchillo en dirección de Hans pero este fue para do por una espada

Anna. No lo creo – apuntando su espada contra Jens

Jens. Oh la niñita sabe usarla espada, pero querida te diré yo no peleo contra niñas

Anna. Que mala suerte porque yo si – saltando contra el – Hans

Hans. Ya voy

Así ambos acorralaron a Jens

Jens. Vaya creo que lo mejor será rendirme – alzando sus manos

Anna. Solo si valoras tu vida

Jens. A menos que – gritando - ¡Fritz!

En ese momento la ventana se rompió dejando ver a través de esta que ahí estaba recargado en el marco de la ahora rota ventana

Fritz. Sabían que dos contra uno es muy injusto

Anna. Esto debe ser una broma – dándole la espalda a Hans.

Fritz. Bien a diferencia de su alteza mientras el contrincante este armado para mi es suficiente…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, entonces aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews:**

_**LasHermanasSnow: **__bueno no les puedo asegurar nada pero dos de estos tres si morirán, además es necesario para que Fridtjof se le odie más así que por ahora yo también lo odio jejej_

_**megumisakura**__**: **__gracias me alegro que te guste._

_**elsasarahi**__**: **__si perdió la memoria ya que el golpe fue muy fuerte ya veremos como resulta eso, si a esos hombres que lo hacen siempre los odian y bueno ya sabes que si quieres hablar puedes mandar un pm. ah por cierto ¡felicidades! Fuiste en review número 100 _

_**Aurora Auror**__**:**__ Me alegro que lo hayas leído yo también leo la tuya y me fascina, y me algo que te guste la manera en la que escribo ya que la verdad no sabía si fuera buena idea…si todos queremos ver morir a Fridtjof incluida yo, y bueno la verdad tengo mejores planes para el que una muerte así de simple para él._

_Y es cierto faltan personas como Aleck, y claro todos merecen una oportunidad en el amor no solo el, y Elliot. Solo es un tonto pretensioso que pronto pagara por las que ha hecho._

_Pero aunque esté actuando por amor no se vale todo lo que hace, aunque yo lo haya escrito así pero el igual va a caer, y es obvio que Elsa y Katrine serán liberadas o acaso crees que los pelirrojos (Anna y Hans) los dejaran ahí. _

_Y por cierto muchas gracias a mí también me encantan mi nombre_

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Bye : 3 Besos**


	52. Regalo

**Hola queridos aquí The princess of the ice- magic reportándose con un nuevo capítulo, pero si ya se hoy no es día de actualización pero el sábado fue mi cumpleaños y entonces dije por qué no darles un regalo a mis lectores, y aunque debería de ser al revés pero nunca he sido de esa idea ya que para recibir tienes que dar jejej.**

**Por eso aquí con un capítulo especial.**

**Disfrútenlo. : 3**

**Anteriormente:**

_**En ese momento la ventana se rompió dejando ver a través de esta que ahí estaba recargado en el marco de la ahora rota ventana**_

_**Fritz. Sabían que dos contra uno es muy injusto**_

_**Anna. Esto debe ser una broma – dándole la espalda a Hans.**_

_**Fritz. Bien a diferencia de su alteza mientras el contrincante este armado para mi es suficiente…**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Por mí no hay problema

Fritz. Muy bien alteza veamos que sabe hacer

Anna. Terminemos esto de una vez – decía atacándolo con la espada.

Anna con un veloz movimiento de espada estaba ya luchando contra el dignatario de Dinamarca que sin ningún problema lograba detener sus ataques sin importar la técnica que ella utilizaba él lograba bloquearla

Fritz. Noto que tiene muy buenas técnicas pero aún le falta demasiado

Anna. Cállate

A Hans tampoco le iba tan bien como él creía ya que debía reconocerlo Jens era un gran espadachín, más sin embargo es una hábil movimiento de contraataque logro desarmar al príncipe danés.

Jens. Nada mal

Hans. Tu tampoco lo hace mal más sin embargo tu raptaste a Elsa y debes pagar por eso – dirigiendo su espada al cuello de Jens

Kristoff y Aleck solo observaban la escena ya que no podían hacer gran cosa ya que ninguno tenía un arma con la cual ayudarlos. Mas sin embargo Kristoff vio que ahí estaba su pequeña guitarra y recordó como Anna logro golpear fuertemente al lobo, entonces rápidamente tomo la guitarra y la estallo en la cabeza del dignatario de Dinamarca.

Anna. Kristoff… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kristoff. Nadie puede hacerte algo sin que yo te defienda

Pero en ese momento Anna volteo a ver en dirección y vio lo que planeaba hacer Hans.

Anna. (Gritando) ¡Basta Hans!... ¡Elsa no querría que hicieras eso!

Al escuchar eso Hans reacciono, pero no titubeo ni un momento ya que tanto él y su espada se acercaba a Jens.

Hans. Tienes mucha suerte ya que de no ser por Anna y los ideales de Elsa no hubiese dudado ni un solo momento en matarte

Jens. Hum – pensando – demonios no sé cómo perder contra a un tipo como él y aún más el haber casi muerto en sus manos, y aunque no lo demuestre me aterro el saber que de no haber sido por esa niñita estaría muerto y no hubiese podido salvar a Katrine

Hans. Pero eso no significa que esto termina así

Había dicho Hans antes de haber estampado su puño en la cara de Jens y debido al impacto este cayo contra una mesa dejándolo inconsciente igual que el dignatario.

Anna. ¿Aleck? ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Aleck. Por supuesto que sucede

Anna. Irías por los guardias necesito que se los lleven

Aleck. Por supuesto pero…no tenías que pedirlo yo ya iba

Anna se rio de su comentario y le sonrió, al ver eso Aleck comprendió todo, el no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a Anna bien dicen que se puede amar a más de una persona pero no del mismo modo, el veía a Anna como una más de sus hermanas y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Aleck. Ya voy

Decía pasando sus brazos por atrás de su nuca yéndose de ahí.

Hans. Y ahora que

Anna. Tú, Kristoff y Aleck irán por Elsa

Hans. ¿Qué harás tú?

Anna. Preparare todo para el regreso de Elsa incluidas las tropas

Kristoff. Pero Anna…

Anna. Kristoff no…si esto sigue así no estoy segura de que podría pasar y mucho menos con ellos con mi hermana

Hans. Ella tiene razón debemos actuar ahora

Anna. Ahora solo debemos de pensar que hacer con estos dos

Aleck. Ya volví

Guardia 1. Princesa que sucede

Anna. Llévese al príncipe Jens y a su acompañante el dignatario Fritz al calabozo del palacio

Guardia 1. Ustedes llévenselos…nos retiramos su alteza – haciendo una reverencia – algo mas

Anna. Si llamen a Erick

Guardia 1. Si su majestad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Es solo que no logro entender

Katrine. Elsa tranquilízate – mirando a su alrededor – todo estará bien

Elsa. Es que es mucha información que procesar pero no seguiré así no me gustaría preocuparte

Katrine. No te preocupes por mí

Fridtjof. Si tiene razón preocúpate de ti misma

Elsa. ¿Qué?

En ese momento Elsa se queda mirando directamente a Fridtjof hasta llegar a sus ojos que al mirarlos le produjo muchas emociones negativas ya que notaba el odio, rencor, tristeza, y miedo, si miedo ya que eso le provocaba mirarlos

Elsa. ¿Fridtjof? El hijo del du…

Fridtjof. Del duque de Weselton, pero no hablemos de mi difunto padre yo creo que es hora de divertirnos un poco no lo crees pero hay un pequeño inconveniente ¿con quién iniciare? – mirando a ambas - Vil snedronningen eller prinsesse af flammen?

Elsa. No te saldrás con la tuya

Fridtjof. Te equivocas estoy a punto de conseguirlo, pero sabes la tristeza y la soledad siempre estarán en ti tómalo como un favor

Elsa. Mira puedes llevarte mis recuerdos, puedes acabar conmigo como un cristal que se cae al suelo, pero te juro que al final sola me voy a levantar y no dejare que nadie lo vuelva hacer

Fridtjof. Muéstrame

Elsa. Y sabes, poco a poco, yo recuerdo y te olvidare a ti junto con todo lo que hiciste contra mí y mi familia, no te vas a dar cuenta cuando yo supere todo esto y tú seguirás igual

Fridtjof. Y si lo vuelvo a hacer

Elsa. No me importa sangrar de nuevo las heridas sanan mas no me rendiré

Fridtjof. Veamos si es cierto

Katrine. Ya lo decidí no seguiré así ya no más – gritando – déjala en paz

Fridtjof. (Acercándose a ella) ¡Cállate! – alzando su mano.

G. Kirk. Alteza intrusos se están acercando

Fridtjof. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

G. Kirk. Nos llegó esta nota del príncipe danés

Fridtjof. (Molesto) ¿Y bien que dice? ¡Habla!

G. Kirk. Dice que ha sido capturado y las fuerzas de Arendell atacaran

Fridtjof. Demonios esto acabara con mis planes – mirando a Elsa y Katrine – sabes que necesito que les quiten las cadenas y solo las cadenas déjenles los grilletes ella servirán de algo

G. Kirk. Si su alteza – caminando en dirección de Katrine – deja de moverte malcriada – golpeando su mejilla –o sino lo volveré a hacer

Katrine. Cuando me quite estas cosas serás el primero en caer

G. Kirk. Suerte con eso

Katrine. Tu…

En ese momento todo se volvió negro para ella ya que Fridtjof la había golpeado en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento

Fridtjof. Ahora la otra y después de eso llévalas afuera de la cascada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aleck. Por donde es

Hans. Ya falta poco, mira – señalando – esta haya

Kristoff. Vamos antes de que se den cuenta de nosotros

Aleck. Tienes razón

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hola pues lo dije al principio soy algo rara para esto pero aquí hay un regalo para todos ustedes.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hola amigos lectores aquí the princess of the ice-magic reportándose con un nuevo capítulo y con noticias buenas y otras no tan buenas, les diré me he puesto a leer la historia y si sigo mi plan de solo 50 capítulos, quedaría muy apresurada y siendo sincera detesto eso en cualquier cosa así que he decidido hacer un poco más larga la historia y ahora la no tan buena noticia, al hacer más larga la historia queda cancelada la segunda parte de la historia, pero yo creo que así será mejor.**

**En verdad lamento no haber actualizado pero hubo asuntos que debía atender antes ya que son cuestiones personales pero les prometo que por ello los recompensare.**

**Y como ya saben al final del cap. Las respuestas de los reviews.**

**Ahora si disfruten el capítulo.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Andando antes de que algo aparezca por aquí – mirando hacia los árboles.

Aleck. Que sucede

Hans. Nada creí ver algo…no importa sigamos

Kristoff. Démonos prisa pronto oscurecerá y no creo que quieran lidiar con lobos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. (Pensamientos) debo de formular un modo de escapar de aquí, ahora que ya no estamos encadenadas…pero no puedo dejar aquí a Katrine necesito que ella despierte para poder escapar ambas.

En eso Elsa nota que Katrine comienza a despertar

Katrine. Que me paso – sujetándose la cabeza - ¿Elsa? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿A dónde vamos?

G. Kirk. Cállense

Elsa. No, estoy harta de esto

Entonces Elsa logro zafarse del agarre que tenía el general en ella, el general al ver eso corrió rápidamente hacia ella desvainando su espada

G. Kirk. No me importa lo que diga Fridtjof solo estoy adelantando el trabajo

Elsa. Ah no no lo harás – levantando sus manos

Al chocar la espada con los grilletes estos se abrieron un poco dejando así los poderes de Elsa libres…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Erick. Me llamo su alteza

Anna. Si necesito que envíes estas cartas a Corona, Dunbroch y Prusia

Erick. De inmediato

Anna. Toma las cartas necesito que lleguen a más tardar al anochecer de mañana

Erick. Por supuesto – haciendo una reverencia – me retiro alteza

Anna. Si – suspirando – solo espero qué Elsa este bien

_**Flash Back…**_

_Anna se encontraba en el estudio de su hermana escribiendo cartas a sus aliados pidiéndoles ayuda ya que Arendell se encontraba en peligro de guerra_

_Anna. (Escribiendo)Querido rey Edgar me dirijo cordialmente a usted esperando que su salud haya mejorado y que su reino sea prospero._

_Se preguntara a que se debe mi carta, le diré Arendell se encuentra en peligro, desde hace unos días atrás secuestraron a mi hermana la reina de Arendell donde nos mantenían amenazados con la vida de mi hermana, ahora que hemos descubierto su paradero estamos bajo amenaza de guerra por dos reinos: Dinamarca y Weselton._

_Les pido ayuda mi hogar está en riesgo y sé que ustedes entenderán el no tener a una persona nada a su lado._

_Se despide cordialmente esperando su respuesta la Princesa Anna de Arendell su sobrina._

_Anna. Muy bien ahora escribamos una para Prusia – escribiendo._

_Me dirijo a su alteza real el rey Federico I._

_Majestad Arendell se encuentra en una crisis y necesitamos su ayuda, mi hermana la reina Elsa de Arendell fue secuestrada y estamos amenazados con su vida y con una probable guerra contra Weselton y Dinamarca, le pido por la amistad de mi difunto padre y usted que nos ayude _

_Me despido cordialmente de usted_

_Atte. La princesa Anna de Arendell_

_Anna. Muy bien ahora solo necesito hacer una más para Dunbroch estoy segura que la reina Eleonor me entenderá_

_Kai. Majestad_

_Anna que sucede Kai_

_Kai. Me han contado lo que sucedió se encuentra bien_

_Anna. (Suspirando) lo estaré cuando Elsa vuelva…ahora necesito estar sola para pensar y además estoy escribiendo unas cartas que son muy importantes_

_Kai. Desea que le ayude_

_Anna. No, estoy bien_

_Kai. Está bien princesa me retiro con su permiso_

_Anna. (Escribiendo) A la reina Eleonor de Dunbroch._

_Majestad como se encuentran espero que usted y su familia estén bien, se preguntara el porqué de esta carta hacia usted, se lo explicare mi hermana la reina Elsa ha sido secuestrada y nos amenazan con una guerra y la muerte de mi hermana, es por eso que le pido cordialmente que me ayude a mi pueblo y a mí ya que son dos reinos los que nos están amenazando con una posible guerra, estos reinos son: Dinamarca y Weselton._

_Por favor su majestad le ruego que nos pueda asistir con esta guerra._

_Se despide la Princesa Anna de Arendell._

_**Fin Del flash back**_

Anna. Solo espero que nos ayuden – mirando por la ventana – oh Elsa no sabes cuanta falta me haces – derramando una lagrima

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

G. Kirk. Regresen aquí mocosas esto no se quedara así – tratando de liberarse – cuando salga de aquí las matare a las dos

Elsa. Suerte con eso – creando otra pared de hielo – bien ahora solo debemos salir de aquí

Katrine. Elsa

Elsa. Que sucede

Katrine. Me ayudas – alzando sus manos – ya sabes a quitarme estas cosas

Elsa. Lo siento – creando un pico de hielo – esta lista

Katrine. Y si mejor lo haces con la espada

Elsa. Tienes razón – tomando la espada – ahora como lo hago

Katrine. Solo has lo mismo que el

Elsa. Está bien – alzando la espada – esta lista

Katrine. Eso creo – alzando sus manos.

Elsa. Es suficiente para mí – chocando la espada con los grilletes – listo ahora solo necesitamos algo mas – poniendo sus manos en los grilletes congelándolos – ahora tu

Katrine. Muy bien solo apártate – creando pequeñas llamas.

Elsa. Ya está – mirando sus manos – ahora debemos irnos

Katrine. Andando – parando en seco – sabes cómo salir de aquí

Elsa. Ahora que lo dices no

Katrine. Bueno yo recuerdo por donde me trajeron – comenzando a correr – andando

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fridtjof. Vaya vaya caballeros – mirando a los tres – no los esperaba tan pronto

Hans. Donde esta Elsa

Fridtjof. Y tu quien eres – caminando hacia el – haber cabello rojizo ojos verdes y las patilla – sonriendo – debes ser un Westernumero pero la verdadera pregunta sería ¿cuál eres?

Hans. Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Fridtjof. Y déjame pensar cabello castaño almendrado ojos color miel debes ser Aleck el único varón en una familia de niñas no es cierto y como está tu sirvienta

Aleck. Cállate

Fridtjof. Y tu quien eres nunca antes había visto a alguien así – examinándolo con la mirada – déjame ver según Jens y lo que se debes ser el prometido de la princesa incompetente que ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de las cosas por si sola

Kristoff. No te atrevas a hablar así de Anna

Fridtjof. A ver si entiendo un tengo aquí a un traidor, un pica hielo y un pretendiente obligado… es una pena que no regresaran - sacando su espada – no es cierto caballeros

Elsa. (Gritando) ¡Cuidado! – Deslizándose por una columna de hielo - ¡háganse a un lado!

Katrine. (Gritando) ¡Elsa! ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

En eso todos miraron a las dos chicas que bajaban con una cara de extrañados y confundidos

Hans y Kristoff. (Extrañados) ¿Elsa?

Elsa. (Cayendo) ¿Qué? – Mirándolos - ¿ustedes? – Cayendo al suelo – auch

Katrine. ¡Ayuda! – Cayendo sobre Elsa – lo siento

Fridtjof. Ustedes como es que escaparon y el general Kirk

Elsa. Con ayuda del hielo – creando unos copos

Fridtjof. (Pensando) demonios no podre con tantos debo irme de aquí – mirando el bosque – supongo que deberé de rendirme no es cierto

Elsa. Si aprecias tu vida lo harás

Hans. (Susurrando) ¿Elsa?

Fridtjof. A menos que – chiflando – ya nos veremos – saltando al caballo

Elsa. No lo harás – lanzando un rayo de hielo – no escaparas – lanzando varios rayos más.

Hans. ¡Elsa! Tú no eres así – corriendo a su lado – por favor tu nunca harías algo como esto – suplicándole – por favor para

Elsa. ¿Qué? – Mirándolo – tú – recordando una espada sobre ella – tu…tu…e…er…eres – desmayándose.

Hans rápidamente tomo a Elsa para que esta no cayera, al tenerla ahí no soporto más y la acuno en sus brazos abrazándola.

Hans. Elsa –comenzando a llorar – me preocupaste demasiado – abrazándola con más fuerza – como lo lamento debí haber estado ahí…como lo lamento

Kristoff. Hans debemos irnos

Aleck. Tiene razón

Kristoff. Anna se preocupara más si no volvemos pronto

Hans. Tienen razón vamos – poniéndose en cuclillas – Sitron ayúdame

Katrine. ¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son y que harán con Elsa?

Aleck. Disculpa si respondo tu pregunta con otra pregunta pero ¿quién eres tú?

Katrine. Yo soy…soy la hija del duque de Prusia Katrine y ahora ustedes díganme quienes son

Kristoff. ¿De dónde conoces a Elsa?

Katrine. No sería justo que yo les diga todo sin saber sus nombres no lo creen

Aleck. Bien déjeme presentarme príncipe Aleck de escocia

Hans. Hans Westerguard

Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman

Katrine. Un gusto

Hans. Ahora respóndenos ¿Dónde conociste a Elsa? – mirándola y luego a Elsa – contesta

Katrine. La conocí aquí yo también era prisionera debido a mí – con lágrimas en los ojos – Jens ha hecho todo – soltando unas cuantas lagrimas – de no ser por mí el no estaría en este problema

Hans. Como que ha hecho todo a que te refieres

Kristoff. Eso nos lo dirá en el castillo ahora vámonos

Katrine. En el castillo

Kristoff. Vendrás con nosotros

Katrine. Pero – mirando a Esa – está bien pero solo lo hare por Elsa

Aleck. Ven toma mi mano – extendiéndole su mano

Katrine. Puedo hacerlo sola – subiendo al caballo de Aleck.

Aleck. Muy bien – mirando su mano – solo sujétate

Katrine. No me digas que hacer

Y así los cinco fueron en dirección al castillo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fridtjof. (Pensando) demonios esto está mal, han arruinado mis planes pero no pienso dejar que se salgan con la suya, guerra querían pues guerra tendrán…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. oh Elsa solo espero que estés bien – mirando a Olaf – lo siento Olaf no te vi llegar

Olaf. Anna te sucede algo

Anna. no estoy bien

Olaf. Tal vez seré distraído pero sé que tienes algo

Anna. Pero yo…

Olaf. No me iré de aquí hasta saber que te sucede

Anna. está bien – suspirando – es sobre Elsa

Olaf. ¿Estas triste?

Anna. Si pero también muy preocupada por ella y lo que le pudo haber pasado

Olaf. Ya verás todo se arreglara y además Elsa pronto volverá con nosotros no es cierto

Anna. si es verdad….

Olaf. Entonces quita esa cara larga que tienes y sonríe a Elsa no le gustara nada verte triste

Anna. tienes razón – sonriendo un poco - a ella no le gustaría

Pero antes de que Olaf dijera algo un guardia entro rápidamente a la habitación soltando un gran ruido en la habitación ya que había abierto ambas puertas debido a la fuerza que utilizo este se notaba algo agitado.

Anna. (Preocupada) ¿Qué sucedió?

Guardia. (Respirando con trabajo) la…perdón…prince…princesa…p…por…en…trar…de este modo – recuperando el aliento – pero…s…s…su…ma…majes…majestad…l….la….reina ha regresado

Anna. (Gritando) ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡debo verla!

Guardia. (Ya recuperado) Está en el recibidor junto con con el príncipe Aleck. Su prometido sir Kristoff y el joven Hans…y además vinieron acompañados de una señorita

Anna. (Confundida y alegre) Debo ir a verlos rápido andando Olaf

Olaf. (emocionado) ¡Vamos a ver a Elsa!

**Continuara…**

**Eso será todo por ahora, así que las respuestas:**

**Aurora Auror:**

_Bueno pues que te digo si la tensión aumenta y seguirá haciéndolo y lo que sigue será drama mucho drama._

_Y por supuesto que Jens se merece eso y más y ya viste las han encontrado ahora que sucederá con Elsa._

**elsasarahi:**

_Si la verdad a mí también me sono muy Demi pero me encanto poner ahí la canción en esa escena, y también rascacielos (Skyscraper) es de mis favoritas y enserio crees que no soy rara me alegro que consideres que soy buena amiga pero se lo merecían._

_Y sobre el continuara pues no lo sé yo me imagino que hasta que termine el drama así que falta algo de tiempo._

**megumisakura: **

_Gracias me alegro que te guste_

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora cuídense mucho**

**Bye besos: 3**


	54. Chapter 54

**Bueno les dije que los recompensaría no es cierto y además esto no será todo queridos lectores habrá un poco más así que no los molesto más a leer se ha dicho**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna corría por los pasillos y corredores largos del castillo ya que al fin su querida hermana estaba con ella y no dejaría que nadie se la volviera a llevar lejos de ella. Pero Olaf era otra cosa ya que el difícilmente lograba ir al paso de Anna ya que no tenía unas piernas muy largas pero aun así el corría lo más veloz que podía ya que volvería a ver a Elsa, su creadora y una de sus mejores amigas.

Pero con lo que no contaba Anna era que se toparía con alguien en el camino, era Ángelo que iba en dirección a la biblioteca por un libro que leer pero el no pudo llegar ya que Anna aterrizó encima de él.

Anna. (Avergonzada) como lo siento yo no quería hacer eso – parándose – enserio lo lamento es solo que – ofreciéndole su mano – estoy algo apresurada

Ángelo. No importa solo fue un accidente – tomando su mano – y además tu ibas con prisa debí de haberte visto, solo que iba muy concentrado en el libro que acabo de leer ya que al parecer tiene una continuación

Anna. No fue mi culpa por no haberte avisado o gritarte para que no hubiese pasado eso – mirando el suelo – lo lamento en verdad

Ángelo. Sabes mejor lo dejamos en empate sino nunca terminaremos te parece bien

Anna. Si creo que es una buena idea

Olaf. Huy necesito hacer ejercicio – mirando a Anna - ¿Anna?

Anna. ¿Qué sucede Olaf?

Olaf. Yo estaba seguro que teníamos que ver a alguien muy pero muy importante

Anna. Eh… ¡es cierto! Debo irme adiós – corriendo una vez más

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Bien ya estamos aquí ahora podrías explicarnos

Katrine. Ah disculpa me hablas a mí

Kristoff. A quien más le podría estar preguntando

Katrine. No lo sé tal vez a alguno de ellos

Kristoff. Claro que no ya que ellos están aquí porque están invitados pero tu

Katrine. Yo que – mirándolo desafiantemente – dilo si te atreves

Hans. Podrían para de pelear ustedes dos

Katrine y Kristoff. Cállate

Aleck. Concuerdo con Hans debemos esperara a Anna

Kristoff. Tienes razón con ella aquí lo solucionaremos

Hans. Ahora si no les molesta alguien me podría decir por qué Elsa se desmayó de esa forma y por qué luce así

Katrine. Yo te lo puedo decir

Hans. Pues habla

Katrine. Pues el desmayo puede deberse a tres cosas, la primera es debido a que no ha descansado y aparte debido a los tratos que pasamos ambas en aquel lugar…lo segundo puede ser algo más alarmante ambas tenemos ya casi cinco días sin ingerir ningún tipo de alimento y el tonto de Fridtjof no ayudo mucho ya que el maltrato más de una vez a Elsa y a mi

Hans. Que le hiso a Elsa…perdón a ambas que les hizo el

Katrine. Nos golpeó violentamente en más de una ocasión al no hacer lo que él quería y el hecho de haber estado encadenadas a la pared con unos extraños grilletes que impedían salir nuestros poderes

Hans. Ese idiota se atrevió a siquiera levantarle la mano a Elsa cuando lo vuelva a ver juro que yo lo…

Kristoff. Cállate…acaso dijiste nuestros poderes

Katrine. Si lo hice ¿Por qué?

Kristoff. Eso quiere decir que tú también controlas el hielo

Katrine. Algo así pero te equivocas no controlo el hielo o la nieve yo controlo el fuego o más bien dicho la ardiente llama

Hans. Acaso ese no es el escudo de tu familia y el nombre de la leyenda

Katrine. Así es ese el emblema de mi familia y no es una simple leyenda fue algo que realmente paso

Hans. (Confundido) ¿Qué?

Pero en ese momento Elsa comenzó a moverse en los brazos de Hans

Hans. (Preocupado) ¿Elsa? – Mirándola – te encuentras bien…

En ese mismo instante Elsa despertó lentamente y al encontrarse con los ojos de Hans de nuevo volvió a recordar algo.

_Ella se encontraba en un palacio de hielo, vestida con un vestido azul se encontraba a la mitad de la habitación sumamente alterada ya que dos hombres le estaban apuntado, y cuando vio que uno se preparaba para dispararle ella rápidamente creo unos picos de hielo que hicieron que aquel hombre quedara colgado en la pared con los filosos picos de hielo apuntándole, después de ver que él estaba sin poder moverse, rápidamente volteo y observo al otro hombre que era más corpulento que el otro y de nuevo al ver que le apuntaba este otro hombre decidió lanzar un rayo de hielo que dio directo a su ballesta, que al recibir el impacto el solo la soltó, al ver esto no perdió tiempo Elsa rápidamente creo pequeñas paredes de hielo alrededor de él obligándolo a permanecer ahí sin poder escapar, al ya tenerlo acorralado creo una última pared de hielo más o menos de su altura que con ayuda de sus poderes comenzó a empujarla haciendo que aquel hombre saliera de la habitación directo al balcón y al estar casi al borde escucho una voz._

_Xx. Reina Elsa no sea el monstruo que todos piensa que es_

_En ese momento volteo rápidamente encontrándome con un joven con unos impresionante ojos color café claro pero con una mezcla de verde, al ver lo que estaba a punto de cometer reaccione y observe aterrada mis mano, pero al volver a verlo solo me encontraba confundida pero me confundí mas al ver a ese hombre correr hacia uno de los hombres, aquel joven estaba evitando que la flecha que había sido disparada me diera a mí ya que la había desviado al candelabro que ahora estaba cayendo…pero yo resbale y ahí todo se volvió negro._

Al terminar de recordar ese instante note como me encontraba en ese momento y rápidamente me aparte de aquel joven que me había salvado por qué no lo sé, solo no me sentía bien así de cerca de él.

Hans. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Elsa. Eh yo…

Anna. (Gritando) ¡De verdad estas aquí! – Corriendo hacia Elsa - ¡Estas de vuelta! – abrazándola

Elsa. (Asustada y confundida) No aléjate de mí – creando una fina capa de hielo a su alrededor – y tu quien eres y como sabes mi nombre

Anna. (Confundida y triste) Elsa…soy yo Anna

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ya que solo había un review anónimo lo responderé:**

_**Thesnowqueen: **__bueno hola eres nueva por aquí no es cierto bueno no nueva en leer yo creo si no en la historia comentando ya que nunca había visto algún review de tu párteme encanta ver nuevas (os) lectores por aquí ya que eso me hace feliz._

_Y respondiendo a las cosas pues si algo le falta concuerdo contigo aunque no sé si tengamos la misma idea en la cabeza…aunque tienes toda la razón solo han sucedido dos besos de los cuales Elsa ahora no tiene idea y que antes solo sabía de uno ya que el otro se lo dieron dormida._

_Y aunque concuerdo contigo que ella recordara todo con un beso no sé pero creo que es demasiado cursi y empalagoso para mi gusto, aunque si te gusta ese tipo de cosas no te juzgare (Conciencia: sonamos muy Anna) al fin y al cabo cada quien sus gustos no es verdad_

_Y bueno me alegro que te vaya gustando la historia aunque la estés leyendo ya en su recta final :( pero bueno gracias por lo que dijiste y cuídate mucho._

_**Bueno eso sería todo por este capítulo.**_

_**Chaito…Besos :3**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction aquí The princess of the ice-magic reportándose con un nuevo capítulo y sobre todo recordándoles que estamos en los últimos capítulos :( es muy triste ya que esta fue mi primera historia y ya pronto la terminare jamás creí llegar así de lejos escribiendo y mucho menos con todos los lectores que hay**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. (Confundida) Anna

Anna. Si soy yo tu hermana

Elsa. ¿Mi hermana? – Recordando – _veo un gran salón y a dos pequeñas niñas…esperen esa niña está creando montículos de nieve, pero solo yo puedo…alto entonces esa pequeña soy yo._

_Hay otra niña y esta va saltando de montículo en montículo pero va demasiado rápido, veo como comienzo a preocuparme, le digo que vaya más lento pero no me escucha, yo resbalo y la otra niña va cayendo…tengo miedo no puedo dejar que algo le pase y en un intento de salvarla lanzo un rayo de hielo que por accidente golpea su cabeza haciendo que esa niña quede inconsciente, yo solo grito_

_Elsa pequeña. (Gritando) ¡Anna!_

_Luego de eso me encuentro en una habitación que está ligeramente congelada mientras escucho como alguien toca a mi puerta y comienza a cantar._

_Anna. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_Anda ven vamos a jugar_

_Ya no te puedo ver jamás hermana sal _

_Parece que no estas_

_Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más_

_No entiendo lo que paso_

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_No tiene que ser un muñeco_

_Yo tengo un gran miedo por lo que había pasado así que solo le respondo:_

_Elsa pequeña. Déjame en paz Anna_

Anna. (Preocupada) ¿Elsa estas bien?

Elsa. No aléjate de mí…no quiero hacerte daño

Anna. Pero Elsa – caminando hacia ella – tú no puedes hacerme daño

Elsa. Ya lo hecho

Anna. Eso está en el pasado

Elsa. Pero que no ves que puedo lastimarte de nuevo – alejándose de ahí – solo trato de protegerte

Anna. No tienes por qué protegerme jamás me lastimarías

Elsa. Anna basta – creando accidentalmente unos picos de hielo – ves soy peligrosa – alejándose de ahí corriendo.

Anna. (Gritando) ¡Elsa espera!

Pero antes de que Anna siguiera a Elsa alguien la detuvo.

Katrine. Déjala es demasiado que procesar

Anna. ¿Tú quién eres? Espera ¿sabes que le sucedió?

Katrine. Soy una amiga de Elsa y si sé que le sucedió

Anna. ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermana?

Katrine. Buena ella sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza ya que Fridtjof nos golpeó mientras nos tuvo cautivas en la caverna de la cascada…no sé qué gravedad vaya a tener o si será temporal o permanente

Anna. (En shock) Que no no esto…esto…no…puede estar pasando

Kristoff. Anna debes calmarte

Anna. (Gritando) ¡Cómo quieres que lo haga…mi hermana no recuerda nada y tampoco a mí me recordaba! ¡Si no le hubiese llamado no me recordaría! ¡Cómo quieres que me calme! – Comenzando a llorar – no puedo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa a pesar de no recordar muchas cosas, jamás olvidaría aquella puerta blanca con diseños azules que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella. Aunque por alguna extraña razón no deseaba entrar algo se lo impedía, trago grueso al girar el picaporte al ver la habitación extremadamente acomodada y algo polvorienta sabía que ya no había estado ahí en un tiempo, observo todo con detenimiento ahí estaba todo su cama, el librero, su armario, pero lo único que no lograba encontrar eran sus guantes…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Déjame entender eres la prometida de Jens

Katrine. Así es

Anna. Y quieres decirme que tú fuiste la causante de que el actuara de ese modo todo por ti

Katrine. Sé que suena algo loco y descabellado pero se los puedo mostrar

Kristoff. No te ofendas pero eso suena como una tontería que no es verdad

Katrine. Se los puedo mostrar si me llevan con el verán lo que me dirá

Aleck. No estoy seguro y si es una trampa

Kristoff. Estoy de acuerdo con eso

Hans. Cállense de ser una trampa no habría ayudado a Elsa

Aleck. ¿A qué te refieres?

Hans. Solo yo lo note Elsa se estuvo apoyando y resguardando con ella como si fuese la única persona en la que podía confiar

Anna. Ven conmigo Katrine

Katrine. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Anna. A los calabozos

Katrine. Pero no he hecho nada

Anna. No es para eso es que ahí esta Jens

Katrine. (Confundida) ¿Qué? ¿Pero que hace ahí?

Anna. Yo lo mande ahí

Katrine. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Anna. Por qué…él lo dijo todo de cómo se llevó a Elsa de como planeaba en contra de nosotros y de cómo atento contra nuestras vidas…pero eso no importa debemos comprobar si es verdad lo que dijiste ya que serás de mucha ayuda ya que creo que Elsa solo confía en ti

Katrine. No es cierto ella confía en ti solo que no lo recuerda, créeme antes de que perdiera la memoria solo se preocupaba por ti y el reino ustedes son lo más importante para ella

Anna. Es que todo esto es demasiado… - mirándola – pero ahora debemos ir con Jens tal vez sea cierto o quizás no pero lo veo en tus ojos te preocupa demasiado ya que tú lo amas y creo que es lo mejor que lo veas ahora a no volver a verlo

Katrine. Gracias princesa

Anna. Solo llámame Anna si Elsa pudo confiar en ti tan rápido yo igual ya que confió en ella

Katrine. (Sonriéndole) Está bien Anna

Pero lo que nadie notaba en ese momento es como Hans se iba de ahí en dirección de las escaleras que llevaban directo hacia las habitaciones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Elsa se encontraba en su habitación mirando todas las cosas buscando sus guantes pero no tuvo éxito no logro encontrarlos.

Elsa. (Resignada) Muy bien tendré que estar sin ellos – volteando – y si – acercándose al piano – no recuerdo la última vez que lo toque

Decía ella sentándose en el banco blanco que estaba en frente del piano, suavemente retiro la tapa y pasó con delicadeza sus dedos por las teclas hasta que comenzó a tocar una melodía al ver un retrato de ella y su padre.

_Elsa. __Me siento sola estoy tan triste__  
__me falta todo no sé dónde estás__  
__ya no hay palabras__  
__que me contengan__  
__sueño con verte__  
__solo una vez más__  
__noche tras noche__  
__lloro en mi cuarto__  
__busco tu abrazo__  
__en la oscuridad y allí__  
__se rompe mi alma en__  
__pedazos ya no te__  
__puedo encontrar__  
__¿porque a mí? porque a mí?__  
__Porque me toca sufrir así__  
__te fuiste un día__  
__sin avisar y__  
__fue así que__  
__te perdí__  
__¿porque a mí? ¿Porque a mí?__  
__Me duele tanto__  
__vivir así__  
__quiero que vuelvas__  
__que vuelvas ya__  
__a estar conmigo__  
__PAPA_

Terminaba de cantar Elsa llorando, hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta

Elsa. Quiero estar solo por favor – con la voz quebrada – solo déjenme sola

Toc toc

Elsa. Que no entiendes quiero estar sola

Después de eso los llamados a la puerta dejaron de escucharse dejando una vez más sola al igual que los anteriores trece años que había permanecido ahí.

Elsa. Solo estoy yo sola con mi soledad.

Hans. Jamás te dejaría sola Elsa

Elsa. (Asustada) como entraste aquí

Hans. Hay una ventana más bien dicho un gran ventanal y estaba abierta y además no me dejaste entrar por la puerta

Elsa. Pudiste haberme dejado tranquila

Hans. Tienes razón – mirándola – no podía hacerlo sin antes verte y saber que estabas bien – acercándose a ella – así que solo te preguntare ¿te encuentras bien?

Elsa. No lo sé, ni siquiera se con seguridad quien soy yo

Hans. Oh, Elsa…tú eres la persona más maravillosa que alguna vez haya conocido – tomando su mano – y además la más importante para mí

Decía Hans acercándose lentamente hacia Elsa…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff, Aleck, Anna y Katrine se encontraban en los calabozos donde Katrine tenía una cara entre angustia y miedo.

Anna. Se encuentra en la tercera celda – extendiéndole una llave – tómala con ella podrás entrar a verlo

Katrine. Gracias – caminando hacia la celda – bien – susurrando – tranquilízate ella no te mentiría o si – topándose con la puerta

Estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura mas no lo hiso, prefirió abrir lentamente la pequeña ventanilla que se encontraba ahí, solo para verificar si realmente era Jens.

Katrine. (Mirando la celda) Jens…estas ahí

Al oír esa voz el, que le era tan conocida para el rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta solo para ver que así era ahí estaba la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo

Jens. (Susurrando) Katrine

Katrine. (Alegre) Jens – abriendo la puerta – realmente eres tu – corriendo hacia el – te extrañe tanto – abrazándolo.

Jens. Oh Katrine – correspondiendo el abrazo - no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti por un momento creí que – mirándola – que tú estabas

Katrine. Pero estoy aquí contigo y eso es lo que importa

Jens. Tienes razón – tomando su rostro – solo importa que tú estás conmigo y yo contigo – besando suavemente sus labios.

A lo cual ella acepto rápidamente así correspondiendo el beso

Aleck. (Aclarándose la garganta) interrumpimos

Anna. Por qué hiciste eso – golpeando su brazo – estaban reencontrándose

Aleck. Oye si me dolió – sobándose su brazo – como soportas eso

Kristoff. Lo soporto por que la amo y por qué ya me acostumbre

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso sería todo por esta vez así que aquí la respuesta del review:**

_**Elsasarahi:**__ bueno lo siento pero aun no estabas, así que por eso no estás en el anterior linda…y bueno si a mí también me pone triste como lo dije al inicio del cap. Es mi primera historia y ya pronto termina pues me pondré triste pero todo tiene que terminar en algún punto no es cierto._

_Y no llores si no yo llorare y me antojaste los besos de chocolate es que así se llaman los pequeños chocolatito en forma de gota que venden en mi escuela me los antojaste :p_

_Bueno cuídate y muchos abrazos de Olaf_

**Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de After Frozen.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Bueno hola amigos de Fanfiction aquí The princess of the ice-magic reportándose con un nuevo capítulo aquí para todos ustedes.**

**Y bueno ya es oficial solo nos quedan cinco capítulos, mis lindas y lindos lectores eso me pone muy triste no sé qué opinen ustedes pero el final ya sé cómo será pero díganme que les hare a nuestros queridos villanos, al final del capítulo les dejare una breve encuesta y por supuesto los agradecimientos de los reviews.**

**Pero antes que nada cuando vean algo en **_cursiva _** será cuando Elsa este recordando algo.**

**Ahora si a leer se ha dicho.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna al escuchar eso simplemente respondió golpeando también el brazo de Kristoff.

Kristoff. Oye y ahora porque fue

Anna. Eso fue por lo que dijiste y bueno esto – besando su mejilla – por lo otro que dijiste

Kristoff. (Confundido) eh gracias

Anna. Bueno no tenemos nada que hacer aquí así que vámonos – empujando a Aleck y a Kristoff – andando

Aleck. Como que nada

Anna. Si nada además ya hiciste suficiente interrumpiéndolos – mirando a Katrine – bueno los dejamos solos.

Aleck. Pero

Anna. Dije andando – empujándolo contra las escaleras – y tú también Kristoff

Kristoff. Ya voy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa podía sentir la respiración de Hans cerca de su rostro y como iba acercándose lentamente hacia ella, pero no lograba entender por qué era que su corazón latía muy rápido y por qué sentía su cara muy caliente, más sin embargo al ver que Hans estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro ella simplemente volteo la cara haciendo que solamente el besara su mejilla.

Elsa. Lo lamento pero no puedo

Hans. No tu perdóname a mi yo me desubique demasiado lo lamento – caminando hacia la ventana – no quería incomodarte pero ahora que sé que estas mejor me voy – saliendo por la ventana.

Elsa. (Susurrando) espera – mirando por la ventana – no lo entiendo – suspirando – por que sentí todas esas cosas con él, porque sentí mi corazón demasiado rápido y por qué sentí demasiado calor en mi rostro – tocándose la mejilla – porque me sentí de ese modo – sonrojándose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jens. Bueno en que estábamos

Katrine. No Jens para – poniendo sus manos en su pecho de él.

Jens. Que sucede

Katrine. Es que no lo se me siento mal por todo lo que ha pasado de no haber ido esto jamás hubiese pasado

Jens. No fue tu culpa creíste que yo te esperaría ahí fuiste engañada no eres culpable de nada

Katrine. Pero nunca debí de haber sido tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de la trampa

Jens. Ya basta si alguien es el culpable de todo esto es Fridtjof solamente él es el culpable – mirando hacia el suelo – y también yo

Katrine. Pero tú estabas amenazado

Jens. Lo sé pero aun así es un crimen ya que secuestre a la reina amenaza a la princesa y conspire contra el reino

Decía tristemente Jens, a lo que solamente Katrine lo veía sumamente arrepentida y con miedo.

Katrine. (Temerosa) A que te refieres con eso

Jens. Solo por el hecho de conspirar en contra de la corona de Arendell podría ir a la horca solo por eso imagínate con los otros dos crímenes

Katrine no – llorando – no dejare que te suceda algo como eso no dejare que nadie te lastime

Jens. Pero debo pagar por lo que hice

Katrine. Entonces que te den alguna otra condena así como al príncipe Hans a él le perdonaron la vida

Jens. Si pero esa fue la reina y el rey de las islas del sur, pero aun así Hans ya no es más un príncipe no hasta que acabe su condena

Katrine. Lo se dime no podría hacer eso por ti tu padre

Jens. Claro que lo haría, pero…. – mirándola a a los ojos – sabes lo que significaría perder mi título de príncipe no es cierto

Katrine. No…no…no lo se

Jens. Que tú y yo ya no podríamos estar juntos el compromiso se rompería al ya no ser yo de la realeza

Katrine. No….eso…eso no es verdad dime que mientes – con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jens. Ojala fuera así pero es cierto

Katrine. Pero que pasara con nosotros y lo que sentimos

Jens. Nada todo acabaría ya que debes casarte para ser la nueva duquesa y no creo que al rey le importe casarte con alguno de sus hijos ya sabes por qué dos de ellos se enamoraron de ti – mirando el techo de la celda – y bueno yo debería cumplir la sentencia o caminar hacia la horca o aun peor a la guillotina

Katrine. Y no habría otra manera de solucionar esto….pero no me niego a creerlo - creando leves llamas

Jens. Katrine debes calmarte mira tus manos

Katrine. Que – mirando sus manos – lo lamento es solo que no quiero que eso nos suceda yo te amo

Jens. Y yo te amo aún más que a mi propia vida pero sé que no importa lo que te diga no me creerás no es cierto

Katrine. Así es no te creo sobre todo lo que me dijiste salvo por el hecho de que me dijiste que me amas

Jens. Bien pero dime si te demostrara que es verdad

Katrine. Yo vería la forma en salvarte a ti y a nosotros

Jens. Bien creí que dirías eso – suspirando – quiero que salgas de aquí y vayas donde el ex príncipe Hans y que él te hable de por qué esta aquí y que es lo que perdió

Katrine. (Confundida) ¿Qué?... ¿pero por qué?

Jens. Solo hazlo por favor

Katrine. (Mirándolo a los ojos) está bien – caminando hacia la salida – te vendré a ver pronto – saliendo de ahí y cerrando la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al salir del cuarto de Elsa Hans volvió a trepar la enredadera que se encontraba debajo de su balcón ya que por ahí había subido la primera vez, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con cierto príncipe.

Elliot. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Hans. Que – mirándolo – ah solo eres tú

Elliot. Responde

Hans. Solo fui a ver a Elsa

Elliot. Regreso cuando lo hiso

Hans. Eso que te importa a ti

Elliot. Me importa demasiado ya que es algo sobre ella

Hans. Y por qué no nos acompañaste cuando fuimos a buscarla eh

Elliot. No lo sabía

Hans. Y así te atreves a decir – caminando - que ella te interesa – empujándolo con su hombro – sí que te interesa

Elliot. (Enfadado) tal vez no lo haya sabido pero nunca la he lastimado como otros

Hans. Disculpa – volteando – de que hablas jamás la he lastimado

Elliot. (Sarcástico) claro que no nunca lo has hecho no es cierto

Hans. Déjate del sarcasmo y ve al punto

Elliot. Muy bien – mirándolo – eres un hipócrita ya que a mí me dices que a mí no me interesa por no haber ido por ella pero que hay de ti realmente es ella la que te importa o simplemente es el trono y la corona

Hans. (Confundido y enojado) cállate no sabes de lo que hablas

Elliot. No es así…porque hasta donde sabía tú no la soportabas porque ahora te preocupas tanto

Hans. Cállate sabes perfectamente cuál es esa razón

Elliot. Oh es cierto tu "amor" hacia ella no es cierto

Hans. Por qué lo dices de ese modo yo realmente el amo

Elliot. Hay no te hagas el inocente todo Arendell y sus aliados y reinos vecinos conocen tu traición hacia el reino, o me dirás que ya no l recuerdas – pensando – fantástico lo he logrado – caminando hacia el – o realmente creíste que alguien podría tragarse el cuento de que tú te enamoraste de ella

Hans. (Furioso) es verdad – mirándolo con odio – y tú no te deberías de meter si sabes lo que te conviene

Elliot. (Sarcástico) Hay que susto que susto que me mataras con una espada cuando de la vuelta cobarde – caminando en círculos – adelante hazlo y así demostraras que no cambiaste anda hazlo o que me dejaras encerrado en una habitación hasta que muera

Hans. Ya cállate – tomándolo de los brazos – cállate sucia rata

Elliot. Ja, vez no te puedes controlar ni a ti mismo…pero quien te culparía de ser el treceavo hijo el olvidado, el ignorado, el menospreciado, el desgraciado hijo número trece no es cierto nadie te culparía de querer ser reconocido pero que ganarías al matar a dos niñas que jamás salieron del castillo realmente hubieses conseguido lo que querías o te tomarían como un juego o peor te quitarían lo que conseguiste eh

Hans. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí

Elliot. Tienes razón pero no crees que sea una gran coincidencia que ahora que sabes que eras uno de los cinco candidatos estabas enamorado de ella no, digo porque yo creo que si ya que así conseguirías lo que querías obtendrías un trono

Hans. No sabes nada acerca de mí y de lo que quiero

Elliot. Te equivocas investigue un poco sobre todos y adivina descubrí que aceptaste venir aquí porque querías venganza que diría Elsa sobre eso

Hans. Ella ya lo sabe al igual que sabe que ya no intentare nada contra ella ni su hermana

Elliot. Ya veremos ahora suéltame tengo asuntos que resolver

Hans. Está bien - soltándolo.

Elliot. (Pensando) no creí que fuera así de sencillo pero bueno él era la mejor presa de los cuatro – caminando hacia el castillo – ahora solo debo convencer a Elsa y yo seré el ganador de todo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toc toc

Elsa. ¿Quién es?

Katrine. Soy yo Elsa

Elsa. Espera – avanzando hacia la puerta – vienes sola

Katrine. Si Elsa estoy solo yo aquí parada en frente de tu puerta de pie esperando a que me abras

Elsa. Está bien – abriendo la puerta – pasa

Katrine. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los demás festejando que volviste porque te encierras

Elsa. Es solo…que tengo miedo a que lastime a alguien con mis poderes

Katrine. Pero los controlas tan bien

Elsa. No es cierto…los controlaba bien antes cuando recordaba las cosas ahora ya no

Katrine. Pero Elsa….yo recuerdo que tú me dijiste antes del accidente que fue gracias a Anna que descubriste como controlarlos porque no vas con ella y lo descubres una vez más

Elsa. Es que no siento que sea buena idea ya que viste lo que paso al recordar las cosas

Katrine. Pero volverás a dejar a Anna y la lastimaras si te apartas una vez más…mira no conozco la historia completa pero yo creo que trece años sin tu hermana ya fueron suficientes no lo crees

Elsa. Si pero y si la lastimo una vez mas

Katrine. Pues solo usa de nuevo tus guantes

Elsa. Ese es un problema

Katrine. Vamos no me dirás que no los quieres usar

Elsa. No es…no es…eso….es solo que bueno

Katrine. Bueno que

Elsa. No los encuentro los he buscado por toda la habitación y no logro encontrarlos

Katrine. Y se te ha ocurrido preguntarle a alguien

Elsa. Bueno no

Katrine. Y por qué no lo haces

Elsa. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna y Kristoff se encontraban en la biblioteca buscando alguna forma de hacer que Elsa recordara las cosas

Anna. (Preocupada) Kristoff

Kristoff. Que sucede

Anna. Estoy preocupada y si no logra recordar las cosas

Kristoff. Lo sé yo también pero podemos ir con un doctor y el que nos diga si será permanente o solo será temporal

Anna. Es que eso me asusta que si el pueblo se entera tenga miedo por los poderes de Elsa

Kristoff. Bueno si pero y si vamos con Gran Pabbie él nos podría decir algo

Anna. Tienes razón quizás esa sea una buena idea – mirándolo a los ojos – pero cambiando de tema le diremos sobre nuestra

Kristoff. Boda

Anna. Aja

Kristoff. Solo si tú quieres

Anna. Por supuesto que quiero decirle que ya tenemos una fecha…pero y si no lo toma bien

Kristoff. Pero nos dio su bendición

Anna. Exacto nos la dio y si no lo recuerda y se altera al igual que el día de su coronación

Kristoff. Pero ahí te equivocas por que no te conocí hoy

Anna. Tienes razón entonces

Kristoff. Entonces

Anna. Sabes le diremos hoy en la cena no me gusta ocultarle cosas a mi hermana

Pero en ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver a Katrine y a Elsa

Anna. Saliste

Elsa. Así es… - volteando hasta mirarla – alguien me dijo que ya fueron suficientes años de estar sola sin mi hermana – volteando rápidamente a ver a Katrine – y tiene razón

Anna. Oh Elsa – emocionada y alegre – voy – saltando a los brazos de Kristoff – igual que antes no

Kristoff. Igual que antes

Elsa solo observaba a su hermana y a aquel chico que recuerda haberlo visto cuando las rescataron.

Mientras que Anna se encontraba feliz ya que su querida hermana no volvería a cerrar su corazón una vez más, así que rápidamente bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hermana y así corriendo hacia ella solo se limitó a abrazarla

Anna. Oh Elsa te extrañe tanto

Elsa. Y yo a ti Anna – recordando.

_Ella se encontraba tirada en el piso llorando cuando escucho una espada, no le importaba ya que ya nada importaba sin su hermana lo merecía, merecía morir por acabar con la única persona que ella quería más sin embargo nunca sintió la frio hoja de la espada ya que solo escucho como alguien gritaba._

_Al mirar hacia arriba encontró lo peor que pudo haber visto ahí se encontraba su querida hermana convertida en una estatua de hielo sólido._

_Elsa. (Gritando) Anna – temblando – no Anna – tocando la mejilla de su hermana- no por favor no – llorando amargamente._

_Estaba llorando enfrente de todos viendo como la tormenta se había ido y solo había dejándolos copos de nieve suspendidos en el aire como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero eso no le importaba ahora que ya no tenía nada en su vida… pero en un momento sintió como la estatua comenzaba a moverse_

_Elsa. (Confundida) que– alegre - Anna – abrazándola – hay Anna – dejándola de abrazar - tú te sacrificaste solo por mi_

_Anna. Te adoro_

_En eso veo a un hombre de nieve que estaba vivo que recuerdo su nombre: Olaf nos mira sorprendido_

_Olaf. Un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón_

_Elsa. (Sorprendida) el amor descongela amor es verdad_

_Anna. ¿Elsa?_

_Elsa. Amor _

_Decía yo levantando mis brazos haciendo que todo empiece a descongelarse_

Anna. Te extrañe tanto me hiciste tanta falta

Elsa. Amor

Anna. Que sucede

Elsa. Eso es todo amor…el amor descongela

Anna. (Mirándola tiernamente) si Elsa el amor descongela y hace que controles tus poderes

Elsa. Y todo gracias a ti

Anna. No eres tú y todo el amor que tienes en tu corazón yo solo te ayude a descubrirlo

Kristoff. Tiene razón Elsa….Anna tu eres la mejor persona que he conocido pero sobre todo la persona que tiene más amor dentro de su corazón

Anna. Oh Kristoff – mirándolo – te amo…espera

Kristoff. (Confundido) que sucede

Anna. Y si le decimos ahora

Kristoff. Si tú quieres

Elsa. Que decirme que

Anna. Bueno Elsa él es Kristoff mi novio

Elsa. (Confundida) novio

Anna. Aja y bueno sé que quizás no lo recuerdes pero nos diste tu bendición para…para nuestra boda

Elsa. (Aun más confundida) Eh ¿boda? – recordando

_Me encontraba con unos dignatarios en lo que escucho que alguien me habla, rápidamente me disculpo y voy hacia la persona que me habla_

_Anna. Elsa…perdón reina – haciendo una reverencia – soy yo de nuevo_

_Era Anna lo imaginaba pero no viene sola está acompañada por un joven que debo asumir debe ser de la realeza por su vestimenta_

_Anna. Le quiero presentar al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur_

_Yo asiento levemente con mi cabeza_

_Hans. Hola majestad bueno queríamos_

_Anna. Preguntarte si tú nos_

_Anna y Hans. Nos darías tu bendición para…para nuestra boda_

_Elsa. Eh boda_

_Anna. Siiii_

_Elsa. Lo lamento estoy confundida_

_Anna. Bueno no hemos arreglado los detalles quizá serviremos sopa, guisado y helado para….espera viviríamos aquí_

_Hans. Claro que si_

_Elsa. Aquí_

_Anna. Oh invitaremos a tus doce hermanos estoy segura que habrá suficiente espacio_

_Elsa. Anna no…ningún hermano se quedara aquí…y nadie tendrá una boda_

_Anna. Nadie que_

_Noto como ella rápidamente se pone tensa y triste_

_Elsa. Podemos hablar…las dos_

_Digo yo jugando con mis manos pero veo que ella se pone junto a aquel joven que no lo sé pero no me da buena intención_

_Anna. No lo que quieras decirme lo escucharemos ambos_

_Elsa. Bien…no te puedes enamorar tan pronto_

_Anna. Claro que si cuando es amor de verdad_

_Elsa. Anna tu que sabes del amor de verdad_

_Anna. Más que tu…tu solo rechazas a los demás_

_Al escuchar eso me siento ofendida ya que todo lo que he hecho es por ella y el amor que le tengo_

_Elsa. Deseas mi bendición pero la respuesta es que no…ahora si me disculpan_

_Hans. Quizás yo pueda…_

_Elsa. No no puedes ahora te pediré que te retires _

_Veo a un guardia y le digo seriamente_

_Elsa. La fiesta se acabó las puertas se cierran_

_Anna. Que no Elsa no_

_Ella me tomo de mi mano y yo en un intento de alejarme Anna logra quitarme mi guante_

_Elsa. Devuélveme mi guante_

_Anna. No Elsa ya no quiero vivir de este modo_

_Elsa. Entonces vete_

_Veo que ella se sorprende de mi respuesta pero no quiero que siga viviendo así no de este modo por eso es mejor que ella se vaya._

_Anna. Alguna vez te he hecho algo_

_Elsa. No sigas Anna_

_Anna. No porque…por qué solo me rechazas…por qué rechazas todo el mundo…por qué te da tanto miedo_

_Ya era suficiente estaba demasiado alterada por lo que termine gritándole_

_Elsa. Dije silencio_

_Pero al no llevar mi guante creo unas filosas puntas de hielo que me rodean alejándome de todos…_

Anna. (Preocupada) ¿Elsa? No volverás a congelar a Arendell no es cierto

Elsa. Dime una cosa hace cuanto lo conoces

Anna. El tiempo que tiene la gran helada desde entonces nos conocimos

Elsa. (Confundida) la gran helada

Anna. Si bueno congelaste accidentalmente Arendell hace exactamente nueve meses

Elsa. Eso lo recuerdo ya que cuando te vi recordé cada momento como cuando te lastime de niñas y luego como congele tu corazón

Anna. Pero todo fue accidentalmente

Elsa. Si pero no entiendo si fue lo mismo porque ahora no paso

Anna. Quizás se deba a que confías en Kristoff

Kristoff. O que quizás la primera vez que le dijiste algo así habías conocido a tu prometido ese mismo día

Anna. Tienes razón

Elsa. Entonces te comprometiste con un sujeto al cual apenas habías conocido

Anna. Lo sé es solo que yo quería que alguien me amara y Hans en ese momento parecía hacerlo

Elsa. Espera dijiste Hans

Anna. Si pero no soy la persona adecuada para decirte todo sobre el

Elsa. Y entonces quien lo hará

Hans. Yo lo hare

Elsa. (Volteando) Hans estabas ahí escuchando

Hans. Así es

**Continuara…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Y bueno eso será todo por ahora así que bueno les dejo la pequeña encuesta:**

**¿Qué debo hacer respecto a Elliot?**

**¿Condenare a muerte a Jens ahora que se reencontró con Katrine?**

**Pero lo más importante ¿realmente se rindió Fridtjof?**

**Bueno esa es la pequeña encuesta ustedes díganme que creen que sucederá. Y bueno dejando eso de lado las respuestas a los reviews.**

_**Elsasarahi. **__ La canción se llama "por qué a mí" de Brenda Asnicar….y si ya lo dije al inicio últimos cinco capítulos triste…por supuesto que sí y mucho, yo también amo los kisses de hershey._

_Nos vemos n el siguiente capítulo linda._

_**Aurora Auror.**__ Pues ya viste solo necesitaba hablar con alguien y recapacitar y no puedo dejar que vuelva a ser la misma no señorita…y si lo notas recuerda las cosas poco a poco con situaciones similares pero recordara todo más adelante debido un suceso que se verá más adelante, y bueno esos dos no sé qué hare con ellos y bueno los ataques es sospechoso ya que no ha vuelto a salir nuestro querido villano Fridtjof no es cierto pero eso es algo que no puedo revelar no aun pero pronto lo descubrirás…_

_Y no yo no la escribí ojala algún día pueda hacer canciones así, la canción de de Brenda Asnicar llamada "por qué a mí"._

_Y bueno te veré en otra actualización Chaito._

_**Thesnowqueen.**__ Primero que nada tranquila chica no volverá a ser la misma de antes no lo podía permitir, y bueno Katrine y Jens son tan lindos pero respecto a ellos no lo sé yo sola me complique la vida agregando a Katrine y convirtiéndola en la razón del por qué hiso todo Jens no sé qué hare respecto a eso…_

_Y bueno tienes razón Fridtjof se rendiría así de fácil pues es obvia la respuesta no lo cree, y bueno el continuara seguirá solo un poco más ya que esto pronto acaba._

_Y bueno ya lo leíste de seguro creíste que se besarían y que Elsa lo congelaría pues lamento decepcionarte nuestra querida reina platinada esta tan confundida que no dejo que la besaran en los labios porque si recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de cierto pelirrojo y esa es la idea dejarlos intrigados._

_Bueno te veré en el siguiente episodio…..Chaito_

**Eso es todo queridos lectores nos vemos la siguiente semana para el siguiente capítulo de After Frozen.**

**Últimos capítulos**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hola lectores aquí The princess of the ice – magic reportándose con un nuevo capítulo y recordándoles que solo nos faltan cuatro capítulos y ya acabara esta historia, bueno me alegro que varios me hayan dejado sus respuestas en un comentario en verdad lo aprecio, pero bueno dejando eso de lado los dejo leer…y ya saben al final del capítulo las respuestas a sus reviews.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Debemos hablar los dos a solas

Elsa. Tienes razón – mirando a los demás – podrían ya saben dejarnos a solas

Anna. Está bien vámonos Kristoff – tomándolo de la mano – vienes Katrine

Katrine. Si espérenme – saliendo con los demás.

Elsa. Bien ya estamos solos ahora me podrías decir las cosas

Hans. Si pero antes de eso prométeme que nada cambiara entre nosotros

Elsa. Lo prometo

Hans. Está bien pero será mejor sentarnos a menos que tú quieras ir a dar un paseo

Elsa. Creo que sería mejor tomar asiento

Hans. Muy bien vamos – señalándole el pequeño sillón que se encontraba frente a los libros – esto quizá sea algo largo y lento

Elsa. Tengo tiempo – sentándose – y tu

Hans. También lo tengo – tomando asiento – bien por donde puedo comenzar

Elsa. Por qué no lo haces desde el inicio

Hans. Está bien - suspirando – todo esto inicio el día en que serias coronada pero a pesar de todo yo fui mandado aquí ya que ninguno de mis hermanos quería asistir entonces fue a mí a quien obligaron a venir, no tenía idea de nada y todo lo contrario no tenia deseos de hacerlo ya que al ser el último hijo eres el último en el que piensan para hacer algo….más sin embargo al enterarme que no eras menor más que por solo dos años y serias proclamada reina comencé aplanear algo…

Elsa. ¿Y eso era?

Hans. Era….enamorarte y así hacerme con el reino…pero al saber que eras demasiado fría y cerrada sabía que todo acabaría mal pero ahí llegó Anna, completamente cautivada solo por una cara bonita debo admitir que no nos conocimos en las mejores condiciones pero gracias a ella tuve otra idea más fácil y más cruel, pero yo estaba cegado con odio, rencor, celos entre muchas otras cosas en ese entonces solo me importaba tener una corona y así quizás ganarme el respeto de mi familia.

Elsa. No lo entiendo

Hans. Que cosa no entiendes

Elsa. Como fue que cambiaste de idea tan rápido

Hans. Eso fue lo más fácil al escuchar a tu hermana decir que era una princesa me sorprendí creyendo que ella era la futura reina pero luego lo dijo que no ella no era esa princesa de haber sido tu hisshhh…así me lo dijo entonces rápidamente pensé la reina seria todo un reto y casi imposible de lograr pero su hermana esta tan necesitada de amor que es lo más sencillo. Ahí cambiaron mis planes me propuse que me casaría con Anna y luego idearía un accidente para ti así logrando que Anna fuera coronada como reina y como tal yo sería el nuevo rey.

Elsa. (En shock) Entonces planeabas matarme

Hans. (Arrepentido) así es pero me estaba debatiendo un poco al verte en la capilla era por más que obvio que eras mucho más bella que tu hermana pero ahí lo note solo por tu mirada sabía que tenías miedo pero aun en la fiesta de coronación te mostrabas tan fría, que decidí seguir con mi segundo plan.

Elsa. Hans yo…

Hans. Aun no hables aún falta mucho – miro al techo resignado – después de que salieran a la luz tus poderes no supe nada de ti ni de Anna ya que ella te fue a buscar pero gracias a ello y a la ignorancia de tu hermana que me dejo a cargo me iba ganando al pueblo y a los dignatarios más sin embargo de repente llego el caballo de Anna y decidí salir a buscarla ya que pensé lo peor claro no porque me preocupara su bienestar si no mis intereses. Aunque creo que ya sabes que sucedió después no es cierto cuando tus soldados, los guardias de Weselton y yo llegamos a tu palacio de hielo no es cierto

Elsa. Si eso lo recordé cuando te vi a ti cuando llegamos al castillo, pero no fue lo primero que recordé al verte

Hans. De verdad entonces que fue lo primero que recordaste

Elsa. Bueno estaba yo llorando en el suelo que imagino debía de ser el fiordo pero al ver lo que reflejaba era una espada sobre mi

Hans. (Pensando) fue lo primero que recuerda y peor aún lo primero que recordó al verme a mí – mirándola – Elsa que sucedería si esa persona fuera yo

Elsa. (Confundida) ¿Qué? no….no lo sé es que tú me inspiras entre confianza y desconfianza no se el por que

Hans. Elsa hay algo en la historia que es lo más importante

Elsa. Y que es

Hans. Bueno…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Creen que haya sido una buena idea dejarlos solos

Kristoff. Quizá no fue la mejor pero si la correcta

Anna. Pero le ira a decir todo

Katrine. Miren no quiero sonar entrometida pero de que están hablando ustedes

Anna. Bueno veras entre ellos dos hay algo

Katrine. Si lo pude apreciar cuando ellos nos "rescataron" – decía ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra rescatar – ya que bueno el parecía verdaderamente preocupado por ella

Kristoff. Oye…que quieres decir con "rescataron"

Katrine. Nada solo que en si fueron un medio de transporte

Kristoff. Pero si nos…

Katrine. Ustedes llegaron después ya que nosotras ya éramos libres solo ayudaron un poco

Kristoff. Un poco pero si fuimos…

Katrine. Te equivocas fue Elsa la que hiso que él se fuera Fridtjof

Kristoff. Pero…

Anna. ¿Quién es Fridtjof?

Katrine. Bueno él fue el que planeo todo incluso la gue…. – recordando todo – hay no….no es posible

Anna. Que sucede

Katrine. Como es que no me di cuenta – corriendo a la biblioteca

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. (Aterrada) Tu intentaste asesinarme – mirándolo – pero por que

Hans. Elsa por favor no es cómo crees

Elsa. A no y si lo vuelves a hacer

Hans. Claro que no – mirándola fijamente – créeme he tenido más de una oportunidad de hacerte daño o de matarte pero no lo he hecho

Elsa. Como te puedo creer

Hans. sé que te es muy difícil asimilar las cosas pero entiende era en ese entonces….demasiado arrogante, petulante, idiota, pero sobre todo mi corazón estaba congelado no porque tú lo hubieses hecho sino por todo lo que pase en mi vida pero por ti es que yo cambie deje de lado todo eso solo por ti

Elsa. Hans yo…

Hans. Tú no tienes que decir nada yo sé cómo te sientes

Elsa. Pero Hans

Hans. Elsa tu no mientes ni engañas como todos los demás por eso es que descongelaste mi corazón sin siquiera proponértelo – caminando hacia ella – tu eres la chica a la cual amo Elsa y nada cambiara eso jamás – acercándose más – tu eres tú y así es como eres y así es como quiero que seas

Elsa estaba visiblemente confundida debido a todo lo que le había dicho Hans, pero de algún modo con esas palabras ella sabía o más bien sentía que él le estaba diciendo la verdad, sabía que no mentía a pesar de que había recordado todos los sucesos de su coronación pero ahí con todo lo que había sucedido ella le creía, a pesar de todo; pero ella lo observaba acercarse a ella, como poco a poco sus rostros de ambos iban acercándose, y esta vez Elsa estaba segura de lo que hacía no sabía como pero ella confiaba en él y creía que ella sentía lo mismo, estaban a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro cuando la puerta se abrió de golpee haciendo que ellos dos se separaran rápidamente al voltear a la puerta se encontraron con una Katrine muy preocupada y asustada.

Katrine. (Gritando) ¡Elsa! – Calmándose un poco – lo lamento pero es Fridtjof

Elsa. (Un poco asustada) Que sucede con el – mirando preocupada a Katrine - ¡Katrine dime!

Katrine. No sé si lo recuerdes pero el juro guerra contra…

Elsa. (Aterrada) Arendell – respirando pausadamente – o no como es que no lo vi antes

Hans. Que sucede…por que hablan de una guerra – exaltado - alguien quiere decirme que está sucediendo aquí

Anna. Creo que yo lo se

Hans. (Confundido) Que…Anna….que está sucediendo

Anna. Elsa toma – extendiéndole una carta – debes leerla es demasiado grave

Elsa. Está bien – tomándola.

Katrine. Elsa deberías leerla en voz alta para que todos sepamos lo que está pasando

Elsa. (Preocupada) claro

Kristoff. Espera alguien más debe estar aquí para que nos lo explique…..anda entra

Decía Kristoff a Jens para que él les contara todo

Katrine. (Jens que sucede

Jens. Primero debemos saber de qué habla la carta

Elsa. Bien la leer – comenzando a leer – _hola su majestad realmente creyó poder librarse así de fácil de mí, déjeme decirle que no, no me detendré hasta ver a su reino sumido a cenizas o en caso contrario yo muerto, pero le diré una cosa no me detendré hasta verla a usted suplicándome matarla y yo como me apiadare de usted la complaceré quiero ver el brillo de sus ojos desaparecer._

_Prepare sus tropas porque cuando menos lo espere la guerra se desatara_

_Atentamente: Fridtjof el Príncipe de Weselton_

Anna. No sabía que el fuera el príncipe

Jens. Lo es desde hace poco, contrajo nupcias con la despistada hija mayor del rey para así poder convertirse en el nuevo rey y acabar con Arendell

Elsa. (Asustada) Pero como sería el, él rey de Weselton

Toc toc toc

Elsa. Adelante

Kai. Majestad terrible noticias – entregándole un sobre – debe verlo deprisa

Elsa. Gracias….podrías dejarnos a solas por favor Kai

Kai. Por su puesto su majestad, me retiro con permiso – saliendo de ahí

Katrine. De que se trata Elsa

Elsa. (Abriendo el sobre) bien aquí dice que – leyendo rápidamente – no es posible – dejándose caer al suelo – no es posible

Hans. Elsa estas bien – ayudándole a pararse – ¿qué dice la carta?

Elsa. Que el rey de Weselton murió hace tres días y que hoy se corono a los nuevos reyes

Jens. Esa es la primera fase y les aseguro que pronto la trágica noticia de que la reina se suicidó se hará presente y así comenzara la guerra….majestad le sugiero que reclute a nuevos soldados y que evacue pronto a su pueblo Fridtjof planea acabar con todo a su paso sin importarle nada hasta obtener lo que quiere en este momento

Elsa. Y….y…. ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Jens. Su cabeza como trofeo y su reino destruido

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en Weselton frente a un gran ventanal se encontraba cierta persona

Fridtjof. Pronto sufrirán mi verdadera ira así nadie más volverá a meterse conmigo ni mi nuevo reino – comenzando a reír – jajajajajaj reina de las nieves tu cabeza será mía jajajajajaj

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Elsa debemos…

Elsa. Anna se lo que debo hacer, necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes

Todos. Si

Elsa. Anna necesito que vayas con Kai al pueblo necesito que todos estén reunidos en el patio del castillo daré un mensaje, Kristoff ve con Gerda necesito que se acomoden las demás habitaciones del castillo hasta no evacuar a nadie le daré alojo a todo mi pueblo, o al menos a toda la gente que pueda, Hans tú y Aleck formaran las tropas y reclutaran a más gente solo si estos se unen por su voluntad lo último que quiero es que haya sangre de mi pueblo derramada necesito que lo busques y que le digas a los otros pretendientes que se pueden quedar a ayudar a Arendell o pueden regresar a su nación, Katrine tú me ayudaras a entrenar protegeré a mi pueblo, a mi familia y amigos como me sea posible por supuesto solo si tú quieres y tu Jens necesito que me digas las tácticas que Fridtjof tenía planeadas de ahí podrás hacer lo que tú quieras….yo debo escribir algunas cartas

Anna. No lo tienes que hacer

Elsa. Anna necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

Anna. No me entiendes debido a que la amenaza de guerra ya estaba en pie antes de que tu regresaras yo las mande hace algunos días

Elsa. Gracias; entonces me ayudaran

Katrine. Puedes contar conmigo tanto para el entrenamiento como para la guerra no te dejare sola, pero como entrenaras

Elsa. Debo entrenar mis poderes para ayudar en combate no dejare que mis soldados luchen solos

Hans. (Preocupado) Elsa es muy peligroso que tú lo hagas

Elsa. Tengo que hacerlo – acercándose a él – debo hacerlo es mi deber proteger a mi gente

Hans. Pero y si resultas herida o aun peor muerta

Elsa. No lo abre hecho en vano moriré por mi pueblo, por mi gente por mi familia

Anna. Sé que sonara extraño pero concuerdo con Hans es demasiado peligroso

Elsa. Pero es lo correcto, recuerdo vagamente que nuestro padre más de una vez estuvo en la guerra como rey

Anna. Pero nunca lo hiso aquí

Elsa. Lo se

Anna. Si tu defenderás a Arendell yo también lo hare

Elsa. Anna no tú debes quedarte aquí al mando del pueblo y además en caso de que yo no lo logre tú deberás asumir el trono

Anna. Pero no puedo dejarte sola

Elsa. Lo sé y no lo harás al contrario me ayudarías sabiendo que estarás bien

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Anna sé que no hemos estado juntas como queríamos pero es lo correcto

Hans. Y no estará sola – acercándose al par de hermanas – te juro que yo la estaré cuidando más que a mi vida con tal de que ella este bien

Anna. Lo sé, sé que no dejaras que le suceda algo a mi hermana

Elsa. Pero Hans…

Hans. Yo estaré contigo no importa lo que pase

Elsa. Hans – comenzando a llorar – yo….- saltando hacia el abrazándolo.

Hans. Tranquilízate Elsa todo saldrá bien eso te lo prometo

Kristoff. Cuenta conmigo Elsa eres como una hermana para mi yo también apoyare en la guerra, y Anna no temas por mí

Anna. Confió en que volverás sano y salvo para la boda

Kristoff. Y yo te prometo que regresare para ese día

Jens. Ayudare pero no lo tome a mal su majestad no lo hago por usted lo hago por Katrine no quiero que algo le suceda

Elsa. Gracias a todo enserio

Anna. Bien es hora de que reunamos al pueblo – saliendo de la biblioteca

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al cabo de un rato todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de Arendell se encontraban reunidos en la explanada del palacio algo nerviosos y confundidos por la improvisada reunión por parte de la reina, todos estaban preocupados ya que la reina nunca hacia eso a menos que fuera de vital importancia, pero antes de que comenzaran a armar y sacar conclusiones la reina se abrió paso en su balcón para hablarles a todos ellos.

Elsa. Pueblo de Arendell sé que deberán preguntarse el porqué de que los haya reunido aquí, ya que nunca he hecho esto no sin antes darles un aviso a ustedes, temo decirles que el motivo del porqué de que los haya reunidos es muy grave y alarmante.

A lo que en respuesta los murmuros no se hicieron demorar

Elsa. Basta por favor antes que nada debo terminar de decirles todo. Hace unas semanas fui secuestrada por dos individuos, ellos eran el príncipe Jens de Dinamarca y el nuevo rey de Weselton, el rey Fridtjof hijo del duque de Weselton, debido a que el príncipe Jens fue extorsionado y amenazado se le ha perdonado aquel crimen, más sin embargo los crímenes de él rey Fridtjof son mucho mayores a un simple secuestro ya que él me hirió de muchas maneras, y como consecuencia me causo una contusión muy fuerte que hiso que perdiera mi memoria, pero eso no implica que no estaré para ustedes aunque no recuerde todo recuerdo lo necesario para cuidar de ustedes y su bienestar.

A lo que recibió unos aplausos y miradas preocupadas y aterradas debido a que se imaginaban los horrores que debió haber sufrido su reina.

Elsa. Bien no deseo que se preocupen por mí ya que estoy aquí con ustedes pero lo que me preocupa es lo que se avecina, este día me fue enviada una carta donde nos declaraban la guerra quiero decirles que mientras no se les evacue hare mi mayor esfuerzo para dar asilo a cuantos de ustedes me sea posible en el castillo algunos de ustedes se tendrán que alojar en los jardines del mismo pero ningún habitante de Arendell quedara fuera del palacio.

Al escuchar esas palabras el terror comenzaba a formarse entre todos los presentes no solo a una guerra sino a la idea de perder a sus seres queridos, eso lo noto bien la reina a lo que decidió continuar.

Elsa. No teman no hare que todos los hombres sean partícipes solo aquellos que realmente deseen ayudar en la guerra lo harán, al igual que las mujeres que deseen ayudar a cuidar y curar heridos de guerra, ahora por favor regresen a sus hogares mañana a primera hora hasta el mediodía se le asignara una habitación o una carpa en el jardín.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno amigos aquí lo tienen, el capítulo, sé que muchos de ustedes tal vez hayan creído que la paz volvería al reino de Arendell, pues como vieron no esto apenas inicia, y la guerra se acerca que más podría pasar además de grandes cantidades de drama. Aunque debo felicitar a ciertas (os) lectores que quizá ya sospechaban de esto la posible guerra, pero no seguiré dando spoilers de la historia.**

**Bien aquí están sus respuestas:**

_**HiCookieMonster: **__holas para ti tal vez no sé si sea correcto pero es la primera vez que comentas algo no es cierto._

_Bueno quizá te de igual la vida de esa sabandija de Elliot pero tomare en cuento lo que dijiste, y Jens que hay de él pues por ahora se le ha perdonado pero que habrá de suceder en la guerra y Fridtjof tenías razón no se rendiría así de fácil._

_Bueno cuídate mucho_

_**Thesnowqueen: **__tranquila pero si eres libre de hacerlo; es buena idea que Elsa lo congele pero creo que es demasiado aun para ese torpe; y bueno encontré una manera de que sigan juntos feliz aunque aún hay que ver…no es cierto; bueno tu imaginación es buena o prestaste demasiada atención a la historia y ya viste tenías razón sobre la guerra._

_Bueno como ya viste al parecer o Elsa siente miedo o los interrumpen en el momento y respecto a todo lo demás me alegro que te vaya agradando lo que dices de la historia ya que no solo me contestaste la encuesta sino que me dijiste tu opinión me agrada._

_Y además viste a Sakura Card Captor (SCC) de CLAMP te amo por decir eso no creí que alguien que leyera mi historia la conociese pero me equivoque bueno complaciéndote lo diré:_

_¡LIBERATE! BUENO ESO SERIA TODO LINDA CUIDATE MUCHO_

_**Aurora Auror: **__bueno ahora solo faltan 4 capítulos y no creas que eres la única yo tampoco quiero que acabe pero así debe ser sino se me secara el cerebro ; 9_

_Y bueno tus respuestas debo decirte que la primera no puedo hacerlo o al menos no aún ya que bueno es uno de los villanos y si muere será al final. La siguiente tienes razón pero cuando se trata del amor la razón se nubla y a veces se cometen locuras por Amor pero ya viste si estarán juntos por ahora. Y la última bueno si era obvio que no se rendiría pero te esperabas esto quizás si quizás no pero yo no sé lo que pensabas y tienes razón el final será dramático._

_Y bueno ojala ya hayas escuchado la canción me gustaría saber qué piensas de ella._

_Bueno besos y Chaito_

_**Cristal de Neige: **__gracias me alegro que te haya gustado y dime eres nueva por acá o eras lectora silenciosa eh? _

_Y bueno la esquizofrenia no es tan mala idea pero ya tengo planes para el (Sonrisa siniestra), Jens pues ya se salvó y bueno Fridtjof no te preocupes yo aun escribiendo y a pesar de ser la autora de la historia a veces me equivoco escribiéndolo así que no te preocupes por eso y bueno acertaste no se rendiría sí de fácil y tranquila lo que dijiste no se acerca ni un poco a lo que le hare._

_Bueno cuídate Chaito_

**Bueno eso sería todo pero debido a que estamos en la última ronda los últimos capítulos cuando menos se lo esperen habrá un nuevo capítulo ya que me canse de hacerlos esperar tanto así que cuídense mucho coman frutas y verduras digan si al Helsa y vuelvan pronto al Fandom Helsa.**

**Cuídense mucho muchos besos a ustedes hermosuras y guapos lectores.**

**CHAITO :3**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hola a todos bueno aquí The princess of the ice-magic reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de After Frozen que estamos solo ahora a tres capítulos solo faltan tres y esto acaba eso me pone triste :´( pero así deben ser las cosas; y tal como lo dije no sabrían cuando actualizaría no es cierto además de que estamos celebrando aquí el día de muertos y que hoy es Halloween es extraño pero no se el asunto de la posible guerra y el día de brujas hicieron que mi imaginación llegara a mi haciendo que los sorprendiera con este capítulo que no planeaba subir uno tan pronto pero ya saben hay que aprovechar cuando estas inspirada (o) disfruten el capítulo.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Pov´s Elsa**_

El sol salía en el horizonte un nuevo día había comenzado con el amanecer pero, ¿Qué es el amanecer?, para muchos solo es la forma de iniciar el día, para otros la alegría de despertar en un nuevo día, otros piensan en el como la última vez que lo verían, mientras que otros era un nuevo comienzo, pero para mí solo es el anuncia que me dice que debo proteger a los demás antes de que nos ataquen.

Tal vez era cierto solo había pasado un día desde que nos enteramos del posible ataque contra Arendell pero eso no me deja tranquila, observo como los soldados y los guardias escoltan a mi pueblo mientras que en los jardines se comienzan a alzar las carpas, haciendo que los siempre hermosos jardines se vean completamente diferentes pero eso no es de importancia según tuve entendido ayer por la noche tres de los príncipes que son mis pretendientes volvieron a sus tierras solo para volver con soldados para apoyarme eso me alienta pero me preocupa ya que jamás he deseado que ni siquiera una sola gota de sangre se derrame, mas sin embargo en estas situaciones sé que será imposible con la amenaza de guerra latente.

_**Fin del Pov's Elsa**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días iban pasando tanto así que las cosas para la guerra estaban listos, los habitantes de Arendell habían sido evacuados al reino de Corona pero, todos en el castillo estaban preocupados por Elsa ya que desde que supieron de la guerra ella solo se limitaba a entrenar y trabajar, aunque se sentían aliviados ya que el apoyo de los aliados de Arendell se habían mostrado cordiales con ellos siendo de gran ayuda.

Pero no por ello dejaban de preocuparse por Elsa que casi no comía nada por estar entrenando o en su oficina haciéndose cargo de los asuntos políticos.

En un día común y corriente al igual que días atrás Anna iba a pedirle a su hermana que los acompañara en la hora del almuerzo pero solo consiguió la misma respuesta de siempre.

Anna. Elsa, puedo entrar

Elsa. (Cortante) Adelante

Anna. Elsa – entrando al despacho de su hermana – bueno venía a preguntarte si ¿gustarías en acompañarnos al almuerzo?

Elsa. (Revisando unos papeles) Lo lamento, almuercen ustedes después de esto iré a entrenar con Katrine

Anna. Pero Elsa…nos preocupas

Elsa. (Mirándola) Anna sé que se preocupan pero yo lo hago también a pesar de que la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Arendell ya no están aquí algunos siguen aquí y no puedo dejar que me sorprendan debo estar lista para ello…..ahora deberías irte

Anna. Pero

Elsa. Ahora

Anna. (Triste) Está bien Elsa – con lágrimas en los ojos – lamento venir a molestarte – saliendo de ahí.

Elsa realmente odiaba hacer eso causar que los demás se preocupasen por ella pero no podía dejar de alistarse aun el menor error podría ser fatal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en Weselton.

Xx. De que estas hablando Arendell no ha hecho nada en contra por qué razón les declararíamos la guerra

Fridtjof. No lo entiendes aun querida, no te lo estoy pidiendo es que te lo estoy comunicando

Xx. ¡¿Qué?! Tú no puedes hacer eso ¡no lo permitiré!

Fridtjof. Siendo así querida Aliet sufrirás el mismo destino que tu padre

Aliet. (Asustada) mi padre murió debido a su edad

Fridtjof. Te equivocas murió por tu culpa cuando l llevaste su té

Aliet. (Consternada) ¿Qué? yo jamás le haría eso a mi padre

Fridtjof. Tienes razón tu no, pero yo lo haría para conseguir mis ideales

Aliet. (Furiosa) eres una basura – lanzándose sobre el – maldito asesinaste a mi padre – tomando una daga.

Pero antes de poder arremeter contra él, Fridtjof la tomo por los brazos deteniéndola haciendo que soltara la daga

Fridtjof. Realmente planeabas matarme - acercándola a el – que dulce

Aliet. Aléjate de mí traidor

Fridtjof. Traidor yo…..tienes razón pero dime si tanto amas a tu padre por que no vas con el

Aliet. (Confundida y aterrada) ¿Qué?

Fridtjof. Ya me oíste – tomando la daga –pero yo no lo hare serás tu

Aliet. Jamás haría algo como eso – enfadada – no acabaría con mi propia vida

Fridtjof. Y quien dijo que serias tú – sonriendo maliciosamente – dime

Aliet. (Confundida) Pero tu dijiste que…

Fridtjof. Yo solo dije que fueras con el – tomando la daga – no es cierto querida

Lo que hiso Fridtjof fue terrible, ya que había tomado la mano de Aliet obligándola a tomar la daga, y luego el apartándola la empuño hasta el mango de esta en el abdomen de Aliet, para luego soltar y grito de auxilio.

Fridtjof. (Gritando) ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

A lo que no tardaron en llegar el ama de llaves y algunos sirvientes, que exclamaron horrorizados la escena.

Ama de llaves. (Con voz entrecortada)Majestad ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

Fridtjof. (Fingiendo dolor) no lo sé yo llegue y al abrir la puerta vi como ella se apuñalaba a si misma – sollozando falsamente – no entiendo por qué lo hiso

Sirviente 1. De seguro la muerte de su padre habrá sido demasiado para ella

Sirvienta 1. Tienes razón ella lo idolatraba

Ama de llaves. Mi niña….mi pobre niña – comenzando a llorar – no debiste de hacer eso

Fridtjof. Tienen razón pero no se puede remediar la muerte – soltando unas lágrimas – su muerte no habrá sido en vano se les hará pagar a los responsables

Ama de llaves. Su majestad entiendo que debe ser doloroso para usted más que para nadie comprendemos su dolor, pero no logro entender

Fridtjof. (Fingiendo tristeza en su voz) hace unos días uno de mis soldados de confianza me advirtió sobre la reina de Arendell que planeaba conquistar el reino aprovechando que el antiguo rey había muerto….estoy seguro que esa era otra razón de que ella hiciera esto

Sirvienta 1. Tiene razón su majestad

Sirviente 2. Es cierto el haber perdido a su padre y el temor de perder su reino y sus súbditos debió de ser demasiado – fijando su vista en Fridtjof – majestad que debemos de hacer

Fridtjof. Con mucha pena y tristeza hoy mismo se comenzaran los preparativos para la guerra contra Weselton y Arendell

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No tardó en llegar aquella noticia a Arendell y sus aliados que al ver eso sabían que la guerra estaba más cerca de lo que creían, a lo cual la reina demando una junta con sus personas de confianza.

Elsa. Los he citado aquí para verificar lo que sabemos de la situación

Jens. Majestad como le dije la última vez esta es la segunda fase la tercera será la guerra y si el rey Fridtjof logra lo que se propone se pondría en marcha la cuarta fase que es el apoderarse de Arendell.

Elsa. Lo se….Hans necesito que comiences a los soldados y a los pocos voluntarios mañana llegaran los demás – suspirando – Anna tú iras al valle de los trolls ahí te refugiaras

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Y no se hablara más el asunto – levantándose de la mesa – eso será todo ahora ya pueden retirarse – comenzando a caminar.

Anna. (Susurrando) Elsa

Pero al oír su nombre ella volteo encontrándose a su hermana que se veía fácilmente lo preocupada que se veía, ella iba a contestarle que no se preocupara pero antes de poder hacerlo ella comenzó a sentirse mareada y comenzaron a fallarle sus piernas ocasionando que ella cayera después de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

Hans. ¡Elsa! – Corriendo hacia ella – hay no Elsa –tomándola entre sus brazos – por dios está muy caliente

Anna. (Enojada) que dijiste

Hans. No me malentiendas es que esta hirviendo en fiebre

Anna. (Confundida) Que – tocando la frente de su hermana – tienes razón…..Kristoff ve por Kai necesitamos un medico pronto

Kristoff. Oh, sí es cierto – saliendo de ahí corriendo.

Katrine. Debemos recostarla en algún lado

Anna. Vayamos a su habitación la recostaremos en su cama vamos – saliendo de la habitación.

Al salir ella del despacho de su hermana, Hans tomo a Elsa en sus brazos para poder llevarla más cómodamente, aunque no esperaba que Elsa se acomodara en sus brazos, a lo cual el sonrió inconscientemente.

Hans. (Susurrando) Estarás bien Elsa – siguiendo a Anna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff corría por los pasillos del palacio buscando a Kai, Elsa necesitaba al médico rápido ya que era demasiado extraño que ella se enfermara y aún más si se trataba de fiebre ya que sus poderes la mantenían a bajas temperaturas.

Realmente no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que como era usual él se encontraba con Gerda en la cocina preparando la cena.

Kristoff. Kai la reina necesita ayuda de inmediato

Kai. (Preocupado) ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

Kristoff. Elsa está hirviendo en fiebre necesita atención medica de inmediato

Kai. (Extrañado) que pero eso es imposible….muchacho sus poderes evitan que ella sufra de fiebres

Kristoff. Eso lo sé pero es verdad

Kai. Muy bien espere iré por el médico de la corte es el medico más cercano – saliendo de las cocinas dirigiéndose al gran portón del astillo.

Kristoff. Dese prisa

Gerda. Joven Kristoff tome – extendiéndole una bolsa – es hielo ayudara a que baje la fiebre

Kristoff. Gracias Gerda – saliendo de la cocina – solo resiste Elsa sino Anna no me perdonaría y Hans me mataría – tragando grueso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a la habitación de Elsa, rápidamente Anna abrió la puerta dejando que entrara Hans con Elsa, al entrar el, delicadamente dejo a Elsa en su cama.

Katrine. Debemos quitarle el vestido y ponerle algo más fresco de lo contrario podría subir su temperatura corporal

Hans. Si tienes razón - sonrojándose a más no poder – yo saldré para que lo hagan – saliendo de la habitación

Katrine. Debes hacerlo tu Anna

Anna. Yo por que acaso no me ayudaras

Katrine. Lo haría pero recuerdas que yo controlo el fuego podría subir su temperatura

Anna. (Analizando las cosas) tienes razón….bueno dame uno de sus camisones están en su armario

Katrine. Bien – abriendo el armario de Elsa – cual te doy

Anna. Cualquiera estará bien

Katrine- está bien si tú lo dices – tomando un camisón caribe azul – toma

Anna. Gracias – atrapándolo – ahora podrías ayudarme a quitarle su vestido

Katrine. Pero y si….

Anna. Solo será su vestido no su demás ropa

Katrine. Está bien – comenzando a soltar los lazos del vestido de Elsa – listo ahora que

Anna. Mientras le quito yo el vestido tú quítale los zapatos

Katrine. Bien

Después de muchos esfuerzos las dos juntas lograron quitarle el vestido así colocándole el camisón, aunque lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo muy extraño para ellas, al estar así Elsa ella inconscientemente hiso que comenzara a nevar en su habitación, al ver eso Anna creyó que ella se estaba recuperando y al igual que siempre solía hacer cuando nevaba saco su lengua esperando que un copo cayera en esta pero cuando eso sucedió la asusto ya que normalmente estos estaban fríos pero este estaba tibio.

Anna. (Asustada) o – gritando - ¡Hans!

Al escuchar el grito de Anna este volvió a entrar rápidamente

Hans. Que sucede

Anna. (Asustada y en shock) esta tibia

Hans. Eso es bueno su temperatura baja

Anna. No…no Elsa sino la nieve

Hans. (Confundida) ¿Qué? Anna no digas tonterías

Anna. No es enserio vamos tócala

Hans. Está bien – quitándose su guante – bien listo lo hice– tomando un poco de nieve – ves que….no es posible

Al sentir la nieve, se dio cuenta que Anna tenía razón la nieve estaba tibia provocando que solo se asustara y preocupara aún más de lo que ya estaba

Katrine. No lo entiendo debería de bajar su temperatura

Hans. Tal vez tú tengas la culpa

Anna. Que….

Katrine. No Anna quizá tenga razón Hans, recuerda yo controlo el fuego quizá le transmití mi calor será mejor que salga de aquí – yéndose del cuarto – tranquilos – topándose con Kristoff – y el doctor

Kristoff. Kai fue por el

Katrine. Está bien – caminando lejos del cuarto – oye –volteando - ¿que hay en la bolsa?

Kristoff. Es hielo – entrando al cuarto – lamento la tardanza toma Anna – extendiéndole la bolsa

Anna. ¿Qué es esto? – mirando la bolsa.

Kristoff. Es hielo, Gerda me lo dio tal vez con esto le baje la fiebre

Anna. Gracias – colocando un poco de hielo en un trozo de tela – esta frio que bien – colocándolo en la frente de Elsa

Hans vio como el semblante de Elsa se suavizó al sentir el frio en su frente, y gracias a ello la nieve dejo de caer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El doctor pronto llego y vio a Elsa, informándoles a todos que la fiebre había sido debido al estrés y la falta de descanso y alimentación y diciéndoles que le había aplicado un medicamento, el día había acabado al irse todos a dormir Hans se escabullo a la habitación de Elsa ya que a él no le había tranquilizado mucho lo que les dijo el doctor así que decidió quedarse con ella.

Hans. Elsa – tomando su mano – por favor debes de recuperarte nos preocupas a todos

Él sabía que ella quizá estaría dormida o seguiría inconsciente el doctor no les dijo si había despertado. Y como si hubiera sido magia Elsa comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos topándose con los de él.

Hans. Despertaste – sonriéndole tiernamente – me tenías muy preocupado – posando su mano en la mejilla de Elsa – me asustaste

Elsa. Pero miren quien está aquí – acercándose a él – no es nadie más que el lindo de Hans

Hans. ¿Qué te sucede Elsa?

Elsa. Me sucede el hielo, la nieve, las estrellas ¿que no pasa entre nosotros?

Al escuchar eso Hans se sonrojo tanto hasta quedar como su cabello.

Elsa. Y no me dirás nada

Hans. Elsa que te sucede porque dices todo esto – mirándola a los ojos – no te reconozco

Elsa. Es que me da mucha pena – ocultándose en el pecho de él – te quiero te quiero ¡te quiero mi amor!

Hans. Como si no hubiera más problemas ahora se suma esto – viendo a Elsa que al parecer estaba bajo los efectos del medicamento – Elsa guarda silencio podrías despertar a alguien

En eso Elsa se para y abraza a Hans sin intención alguna de soltarlo

Hans. Mejor ven vamos a ver si con un poco de agua te bajamos la fiebre los efectos de la medicina – metiéndose ambos al baño de Elsa – bien – quitándole su bata a Elsa

Elsa. Que haces….hay Hans no no hagas eso

Hans. Vamos a ver si con un poco de agua te baja la fiebre – susurrando – y se te quita la medicina

Elsa. A donde vamos

Hans. A que te remojes un poco

Elsa. (Susurrando) pero para remojarme no tendría que estar mojada – sonriendo

Hans. Solo hazlo – abriendo la llave del agua – perdón – mojando a Elsa

Elsa. (Gritando)¡Ahhhhh!

El rápidamente le tapó la boca para que ella no gritara

Hans. Por favor no grites – mirándola – lo lamento

Elsa. Por qué me haces esto solo te digo la verdad, lo que siento lo que pasa entre nosotros me mojas…- mirándolo a los ojos – te quiero, te quiero Hans

Hans. Hay Elsa si supieras que estás diciendo pero mañana no recordaras mucho y además no estás en tus cinco sentidos

Elsa cerró sus ojos y se fue acercando al rostro de Hans, pero él se separó dejándola ahí hasta que terminara de reaccionar y así poder secarse y así saliendo del baño

Elsa. Hans….

Al cabo de unos minutos Elsa ya estaba seca y poniéndose un nuevo camisón.

Elsa. Que me sucede – sentándose en el suelo - ¿qué es esto que siento?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta Hans se acercó al ya no escuchar el agua y al ver que así era volvió a alejarse de la puerta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa estaba en el suelo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y lo poco que recordaba y al final llego a una conclusión

Elsa. Estoy enamorada….me enamore de Hanns – parándose para abrir la puerta – esto es el amor así se siente – abriendo la puerta – Hans – tambaleándose un poco.

Hans. Elsa te encuentras bien – sosteniéndola para que no cayera.

Elsa. Te mentí en el pasado – tomándolo de las mano – tengo un sentimiento en mi corazón y necesito decírtelo….Hans

Hans. Ya me habías dicho esto Elsa

Elsa. No escúchame – acercándose más a el – necesito comprobarlo….quiero besarte

Hans. Me quieres besar

Elsa. Si necesito hacerlo – acercando sus labios a él – por favor

Al estar así de cerca de Elsa, el ya no pudo resistirlo mas y la beso de una manera dulce hasta que el recobro la cordura y se separó de ella.

Hans. No esto no, no está bien Elsa – llevándola a su cama – no está bien no tienes idea de lo que haces debido a la fiebre – sentándola en la cama – mejor dejamos eso para otro día o hasta que se te pase el efecto de la medicina y te baje la fiebre

Elsa. Pero si estoy bien

Hans. No Elsa yo no puedo así no es correcto – recibiendo un beso de Elsa en la mejilla – yo también te amo pero no estas consiente de lo que haces y no puedo hacerlo ojala mañana me puedas decir lo mismo pero no ahora no así de este modo y a pesar de que no lo parezca yo soy un caballero y no puedo…. – volteando para mirar a Elsa.

Pero al voltear Hans se encontró con Elsa dormida cómodamente en su cama, así que él se acercó y la tapo con su sobrecama.

Hans. Elsa – arrodillándose al pie de su cama recargando su cabeza en la cama de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Elsa despertó mejor ya que ya no tenía fiebre pero al despertar se sorprendió demasiado al encontrar a Hans en su habitación, se asustó y se paró rápidamente de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta pero al abrirla se encontró con su hermana que la miraba confundida, pero le restó importancia y salió de ahí.

Anna al ver así a su hermana volteo para ver su habitación pero al igual que su hermana se sorprendió de encontrar a Hana ahí, ella se enojó y azoto la puerta haciendo que Hans despertara sobresaltado, ocasionando que él se cayera al piso se golpeara du rostro con una parte de la cama

Anna. (Enojada) me podrías decir por qué estás en el cuarto de mi hermana

Hans. Lo lamento sé que no estuvo bien pero me quede preocupado y me quede con ella un rato, pero ella despertó y…..luego pasaron cosas que - mirando la cama vacía – y Elsa

Anna despertó poco antes que tú y salió huyendo

Hans. Oh oh

**Continuara…**

**Bueno no sé de donde saque estas ideas pero aquí están ahora responderé a los reviews.**

_**Cristal de Neige:**__ oh perdón por no saber quién eras pero es que no me entere del cambio de nombre enserio lo lamento, oye y por qué con deseos de muerte okay eso no tienes razón si habrá una muerte pero me alegra contar contigo_

_Cuídate ;)_

_**Aurora Auror: **__me alegro que la hayas escuchado y que te gustara y si es algo pegajosa pero tan triste._

_Y bueno que bien que te haya gustado el momento entre Elsa y Hans aunque con eso no recordara todo solo lo que implica a nuestro querido pelirrojo; y si ahora como iste lo que paso en Weselton quizás no te lo esperaba o sí. Pero bueno si me entere de lo del cambio pero es que a veces olvido las cosas jejej._

_Bueno cuídate mucho_

_**Thesnowqueen:**__ pues ya estamos más cerca de la guerra que estallara y ya viste de lo que es capaz Fridtjof por conseguir lo que quiere y con respecto a nuestra pareja favorita que te pareció y si era necesario que le digiera todo pero eso significa todo; y tranquila chica todo resultara al final_

_Bueno cuídate y no te me asustes besos._

**Bueno eso es todo mis lindas y guapos lectores ya vere cuando vuelvo a aparecer por aquí.**

**Chaito :3**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hola aquí The princess of the ice-magic todos ustedes mis queridas (os) lindos lectores he vuelto después de un tiempo y eso fue porque estuve trabajando en otro proyecto para Fanfiction que por cierto aun no termino pero me dije a mi misma que ya había sido demasiado tiempo dejándolos así de solitos y pues aquí me tienen devuelta con un nuevo capítulo acercándonos más al final ya que ahora solo faltan dos capítulos y claro el epilogo y esto se acaba. :´(**

**Bueno los dejo leer**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa estaba corriendo hacia a donde ni ella misma lo sabía pero quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, estaba más que sorprendida y avergonzada por las cosas que recordaba de la noche anterior y sobre todo lo que vio esa misma mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Y bien escucho ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de mi hermana?

Hans. Sé que se ve mal pero enserio jamás le haría nada a Elsa

Anna. Bien y entonces dime

Hans. Bien…escucha ayer después de que ustedes se fueron yo volví a ver a Elsa solo para ver si ya estaba mejor pero no conté con que ella despertaría, entonces entre en pánico al ver que ella había despertado pero no hiso nada al contrario actuó de una manera distinta que eran parte del efecto de la medicina y de la fiebre que aun tenia

Anna. Pero no me explico por qué amaneciste aquí

Hans. Pues después de un tiempo vi como ella se quedó dormida y yo me acerque para verla dormir y luego irme pero ella me tomo del brazo cuando estaba dormida y entonces intente alejarme pero ella comenzaba a despertar entonces me rendí me senté en el suelo pero me quede dormido

Anna. Está bien y por qué crees que Elsa se haya ido de esa forma

Hans. No lo sé quizás fue mi culpa – mirando al suelo – o quizás recordó lo que paso ayer o lo que ella hiso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el mar cerca de Arendell se encontraba toda una tropa de barcos; pero en uno se encontraba un hombre que miraba fijamente un puerto a lo lejos.

Xx. Señor nos acercamos al puerto de Arendell

X. No vayan en dirección al arrecife ahí comenzaremos el ataque

Xx. Si señor

X. (Susurrando) Pronto volverán a saber de mí y nunca más volverán a sentir esa paz y tranquilidad que ahora sienten

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin de un rato Elsa paro de correr había llegado a una parte del palacio que no recordaba a ver visto antes ya que en el centro del pasillo se encontraba una gran puerta con adornos dorados con la flor representativa del reino, camino hacia ella hasta estar frente a esta miro el picaporte antes de abrirlo lentamente revelando un cuarto con tres grandes ventanales que daban una bella vista hacia el reino con una cama grande de tamaño matrimonial de un color azul pero con una coloración algo lila que hacía que se viera muy hermosa esta tenía adornos de color verde y plateado eran pequeños y solo estaban en las orillas de esta las almohadas eran grandes y de un color blanco ambas muy bien esponjadas pero todo lo que había estaba bajo una leve capa de polvo, en la pared de la habitación se encontraba un librero y un escritorio con detalles en oro pero encima de él se encontraba un sobre con el sello real de su padre.

Elsa. (Confundida) pero que hace una carta aquí y de quien fue esta habitación

Ella tomo lentamente la carta notando que estaba dirigida a ella, lentamente destapo el sello sacando la carta y comenzando a leerla.

"_Querida Elsa_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estamos contigo además de que has venido a nuestra habitación no sé cuántos años tendrás ahora, o si ya serás reina o si ya controlas tus poderes pero no importa la situación estoy orgulloso de ti._

_La razón de esta carta es para explicarte ciertas cosas que jamás te dije creyendo qué te protegí, en dado caso de que ya tengas 21 años y ya seas la nueva reina de Arendell, conocerás a cuatro jóvenes que por decisión mia son tus pretendientes y sé que es algo extraño pero esto último fue idea de tu madre ya que a ella no se le hacía justo que yo eligiera por ti además de que estos jóvenes fueran tan ajenos a ti también abogo a que el menor de los hijos de mi buen amigo Franz estuviera dentro de los candidatos ella me pidió que te dejara elegir a aquel que tu sintieras que era el indicado aquel que te aceptara tal y como eres._

_Aunque debes preguntarte si ya los conoces porque estos jóvenes son de tierras tan lejanas esto se debe a que por un tiempo lo pensé ya que creía que jamás te abrirías a la posibilidad del amor entonces lo decidí buscar a un joven aristócrata ya fuera duque, conde o príncipe que estuviera dispuesto a aceptarte por ti, mi primera opción había sido el hijo de uno de los tantos aristócratas de Weselton pero al conocer al duque de aquel reino tan interesado en nuestro reino descubrí que él lo quería para él y que me engañaría para elegir a su hijo, esto me hiso tomar medidas drásticas viajando a reinos lejanos buscando a jóvenes que si fueran merecedores de ti pero a mi regreso a Arendell hable con tu madre sobre estos cuatro príncipes que creía adecuados pero se debía tomar una decisión pero ahí fue cuando tu madre bogó por ti haciéndome ver que no sería justo hacerte eso entonces la decisión fue tomada por tu madre, por el consejo y por mi tu deberías elegir a uno de eso cuatro pretendientes que poco después tu madre convirtió a cinco ya que ella me dijo que había conocido al pequeño Hans y le pareció un niño muy tierno y con mucho parecido a ti entonces así fue como termino esto._

_Te ruego que me perdones el no habértelo hecho saber antes pero tuve miedo a perder tu confianza pero no importa a quien elijas yo estaré feliz y orgulloso de tu decisión._

_Con todo mi amor Akthar Arendell"_

Elsa al terminar de leer la carta estaba con lágrimas en los ojos ya que su padre se tomó tantas molestias solo para verla feliz, y ella al pensar las cosas detenidamente se dio cuenta que no había convivido con ninguno de los cinco ya que había estado tan abstracta en su mente como para ver que había dejado de lado a sus amigos y a su hermana.

Elsa. No te decepcionare papá me daré esa oportunidad

Y dicho eso Elsa salió de la habitación de sus padres en busca de su hermana sin saber que podría pasar antes…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans se encontraba solo mirando directamente hacia el mar donde se encontraba el horizonte y recordando todo lo que había hecho, desde que llego a Arendell con deseos de poder, el haber conocido a Anna y luego ver y conocer a su hermana, el cómo evito que la mataran en su palacio de hielo, el cómo estuvo a punto de matarla por su deseo de poder, el como ella a pesar de todo le perdonó la vida, el haber llegado a las islas y pagar con burlas lo que hiso el volver a Arendell y encontrarse una vez más con Elsa y de cómo fue enamorándose de ella.

Hans. (Pensando) quien lo hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorándome de aquella que alguna considere mi mayor enemiga y una bruja endemoniada si me lo hubieran dicho esto hace nueve meses estoy seguro de que me hubiera reído en sus cara tratándolo como loco al que lo hubiera dicho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Elsa corría por los pasillos del castillo en busca de su hermana hasta que se detuvo por un poco aire.

Elsa. Está bien debo admitirlo no sé cómo Anna lo logre correr con estos vestidos

En eso una idea cruzo por su mente por qué no hacerse a sí misma otro vestido más cómodo en eso comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba teniendo en su mente como quería el vestido una luz comenzó a rodearla subiendo lentamente por su vestido cuando esta se disipo dejo ver a Elsa con un vestido más sencillo y más cómodo el vestido era de caída "A" de tirantes con unas mangas casi transparentes el escote era recto el vestido en si era un poco más corto ya que le llegaba a sus tobillos lo que le permitía estar más cómoda al correr

Elsa. Muy bien así está mejor – comenzando a correr – solo espero que Anna no este molesta conmigo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lejos cerca del puerto los barcos comenzaban a verse en uno dentro de esa tropa se encontraba u hombre mirando el castillo con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

General. Mi rey dentro de poco arribaremos a Arendell

Xx. Muy bien dile a los hombres que se alisten con sus armas hoy comenzara la guerra

General. Por supuesto majestad

Xx. Ahora retírate y dígale a los hombres que preparen los cañones

General. Le avisare cuando lleguemos

Y dicho eso el general se fue dejando solo a aquel rey con deseos de venganza

Xx. (Pensando) pronto mi querida Elsa desearas jamás haber nacido

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna se encontraba en el gran salón después de hablar con Hans, ella realmente estaba preocupada por su hermana ya que desde esa mañana no la había visto y ya eran las tres, además que seguía apenas comiendo lo necesario para estar bien ya que los días anteriores su rutina era solo despertar comer algo rápido trabajar en el estudio y luego entrenar y si aún no caía la noche comía algo más y luego de eso iba a dormir para repetir esa rutina todos los días.

Anna. Oh Elsa solo espero que no te vuelva suceder algo

Elsa. (Gritando) Anna

Anna. (Confundida) ¿Elsa?

Elsa. Anna- corriendo hacia ella – lo lamento tanto no debí actuar de eso modo – abrazando a Anna – lo lamento

Anna. Oh Elsa no te disculpes – correspondiendo al abrazo – estabas preocupada por lo que está sucediendo

Elsa. Pero esa no es suficiente razón para mi manera de actuar

Anna. Elsa…

Elsa. No importa olvidemos eso no estoy poniendo de mi parte solo procurando trabajar y entrenar no está bien te prometí que nunca más me alejaría de ti y no lo cumplí

Anna. Pero por que hasta ahora te diste cuenta de todo esto

Elsa. Papá me ayudo a comprenderlo

Anna. ¿Papá? ¿Cómo?

Elsa. Olvídalo – separándose de su hermana - ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

Anna. (Alegre) Si quiero hacer un muñeco

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans seguía en aquella parte del castillo observando el Diordo pero pronto diviso que se acercaba toda una flota de barcos y cuando estos estaban lo suficientemente cerca reconoció a la perfección ese emblema, la guerra estaba por comenzar él debía de decirle a Elsa sobre eso.

Rápidamente el salto desde el balcón hacia el interior de la habitación saliendo de la misma de inmediato para buscar a Elsa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

G. Kirk. Su majestad el rey Fridtjof

Fridtjof. Caballeros hoy iniciara la guerra

Ejército. (Gritando) ¡Sí!

Fridtjof. Tendremos piedad

Ejército. ¡No!

Fridtjof. Les haremos pagar por la muerte de la reina

Ejército: ¡Sí!

Fridtjof. Hoy de una vez por todas acabaremos con la bruja que reina Arendell la reina de las nieves

Soldado 1. ¡Acabaremos con ella!

Soldado 2. ¡Cortaremos su cabeza!

Fridtjof. Bien caballeros no sé qué les espere allá pero les aseguro que será la batalla de sus vidas – pensando – pronto Arendell será mio y esa bruja estará muerta – ahora disparen cañones

Y así lo hicieron la bala dio directamente a una de las torres del palacio alertando a todos ese día comenzó la guerra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa y Anna estaban jugando como nunca antes lo habían hecho tal y como solían hacerlo de niñas pero escucharon un fuerte impacto

Elsa. (Preocupada) ¿Qué fue eso?

Anna. (Asustada) No lo se

Pero en ese momento un nuevo impacto volvió a escucharse y con ello solo provoco que las dos hermanas se preocuparan aún más, pero antes de que pudieran ir a averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo Hans entro en el gran salón.

Hans. Elsa ya ha comenzado

Elsa. (Confundida) que

Hans. Están atacando Arendell debemos evacuar a los pocos habitantes que quedan la guerra ya dio inicio

Elsa. (Asustada y preocupada) si de….de…debemos dar la orden – mirando a su hermana – Anna tú también deberás irte

Anna. (Exaltada) ¡Que! No no lo hare

Elsa. Esta es mi pelea Anna y no puedo permitir que algo te suceda por favor

En eso Kristoff, Katrine, Jens y los demás pretendientes entraron al salón.

Katrine. ¿Elsa que haremos?

Elsa. Kristoff lleva a Anna al valle por favor

Anna. ¡Elsa no!

Elsa. Lo lamento pero no lo pido te lo ordeno deja el palacio

Anna. (Con lágrimas en los ojos) pero Elsa no puedes…

Elsa. Lo lamento pero no me arriesgare a que algo te suceda por favor – con lágrimas en los ojos – por favor no me podría perdonar si algo te pasara

Anna. (Con la voz entrecortada) pero….y…que hay de ti

Elsa. Estaré bien ahora vete Anna debes refugiarte

Ana. Elsa…. – abrazando a su hermana – promete que volverás y nunca más me dejaras prométeme que regresaras con vida

Elsa. Lo prometo – abrazándola – te lo prometo pero ya vete Anna

Hans. Tranquila – acercándose a Anna y susurrándole –yo la cuidare y te juro que si es necesario daré la vida por ella

**Continuara…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bueno hola de nuevo a todos ustedes como vieron la guerra ya dio inicio junto con una triste despedida pero la promesa del regreso.**

**Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos y tranquilos esta vez el siguiente capítulo no tardara tanto así que bueno eso sería todo ahora los reviews:**

_**Thesnowqueen:**__ vaya así que ves hora de aventura a mi igual me gusta- tu tranquila yo nerviosa – ya que ahora si la guerra dio inicio linda._

_Y si fue un cobarde y un falso y veo que eres una otaku ya que siempre que comentas mencionas algún anime y si me inspire un poco en ese momento de "Death Note" y no creo que seas la única que odio a Fridtjof y bueno como te quedo el ojo con lo que sucedió la mañana siguiente y la carta y bueno no te hare esperar más a ver lo que sucederá_

_Cuídate Chaito_

**Bueno mis guapuras de lectores ya verán que dentro de poco estará el nuevo capítulo a menos de que doña inspiración no llegue tardara un poco más.**

**Cuídense Besos **

**:3 **


	60. Chapter 60

**Bueno amigos de Fanfiction aquí una vez más The princess of the ice-magic reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de After Frozen y ahora solo estamos a un capitulo y esto se termina bueno casi porque planeo hacer el epilogo y ciertas aclaraciones del futuro de nuestros personajes pero ya no digo más aquí en antepenúltimo capítulo de la historia disfrútenlo.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas por lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que era cierto lo que le decía Hans.

Anna. Lo sé pero cuida bien de mi hermana

Hans. Con mi vida

Kristoff. Anna debemos irnos

Elsa. Es cierto llévala con tu familia sé que ahí estará a salvo

Anna. Cuídate – con lágrimas en los ojos – por favor hazlo Elsa no sé qué haría sin ti eres lo único que me queda

Elsa. Lo sé pero si algo llegase a sucederme recuerda que ahora tienes a Kristoff

Anna. Si –asintiendo con su cabeza – debo irme

Y dicho eso Kristoff se llevó a Anna hacia los establos para ir más rápido

En ese momento un nuevo impacto se escuchó y junto a él también los gritos de guerra del enemigo

Katrine. Que fue eso

Elsa. Problemas

Decía mirando atreves de los ventanales

Elsa. Debemos actuar de prisa Elliot Anthony Ángelo evacuen a los demás habitantes que queden en Arendell llévenlos hacia las montañas del oeste haya estarán a salvo

Ángelo. Bien Elsa lo haremos

Elsa. Y por cierto se quedaran haya junto a algunos soldados para cuidar de ellos

Elliot. No Elsa yo me quedare aquí para cuidarte

Elsa. No te lo pido es una orden ahora vayan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fridtjof. ¡Fuego!

Y así lo hicieron sus soldados dispararon sin piedad hacia el castillo y algunas casa deshabitadas del reino, el humo de la pólvora se hizo presente y a su vez esta se hacía un obstáculo en la vista de los hombres que estaban abriendo fuego.

Fridtjof. Necesito cien hombres bajaremos ahora y atacaremos el castillo estoy seguro que esa bruja decidió proteger a su amado pueblo

Rápidamente el fijo la vista en el palacio y miro como las puertas eran abiertas dejando ver al ejercito de Arendell salir siendo liderado por una figura azul que él conocía a la perfección

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa estaba al frente del ejercito de Arendell detrás de ella se encontraba Hans y Aleck

Elsa. Bien caballeros no sé qué nos espere haya pero les aseguro que esta será la batalla de sus vidas

Hans. Debemos desplegarnos a tal modo de que no dejemos pasar a nadie al pueblo o al castillo aun debemos de hacer tiempo para que las personas que seguían aquí escapen y estén a salvo yo sugiero que formemos cuatro escuadrones para que no dejemos entrar ni salir a nadie después de que ya no haya más personas debemos conducirlos a la montaña del norte no es cierto

Elsa. Exacto en esa zona nos dará más ventaja y poder ser de más ayuda sin congelar nada más de lo planeado

Aleck. Debemos tratar evitar que destruyan las estructuras del pueblo ya que debemos esperar a las demás tropas de apoyo la más cercana tardara unas dos horas en llegar pero serán de gran ayuda

Elsa. Bien caballeros alisten sus armas debemos cubrir cualquier salida y entrada al palacio dense prisa

Hans. Preparados….listos… ¡fuego!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto cerca de los bosques de Arendell se encontraban Kristoff, Anna y Sven este último iba lo más rápido que podía ya que sabía las cosas que estaban por suceder.

Anna. Kristoff

Kristoff. Que sucede

Anna. Tengo miedo

Kristoff. Anna no debes tenerlo estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien

Anna. Lo sé es que temo perder a mi hermana ya que es la única familia que me queda

Kristoff. Se lo que es temer por tu familia ya que yo perdí a la mia hace mucho pero ella se sabe cuidar muy bien además de que Hans la cuidara en todo momento y yo sé que tan bueno es

Anna. Lo sé pero no por eso dejo de tener miedo y estar preocupada

Kristoff. Lo sé pero debes estar a salvo ya que eso nos lo pidió Elsa ya que solo eso le importaba tu seguridad y la de su pueblo y no me quiero imaginar que podría suceder si algo te llega a pesar

Anna. Que

Kristoff. Bueno yo jamás me perdonaría que algo te llegara a suceder y creo que Elsa piensa igual que yo

Anna tienes razón

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Debemos hacer tiempo de lo contrario estaremos en problemas…..Elsa ¿Qué haces?

Elsa. Necesito a diez hombres

Hans. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Elsa. Ganar tiempo tu quédate aquí pronto llegaran los soldados – caminando lentamente

Hans. (Exaltado) ¡¿Qué?! No lo hare le prometí a tu hermana que estaría tu lado en todo momento

Elsa. Lo sé pero no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden – alejándose de él – lo lamento

Pero antes de que ella se alejara más Hans tomo su muñeca y la atrajo hacia el

Hans. (Susurrando) no te dejare

Elsa. Hans…por favor

Hans. Entiende si algo te llegara a pasar yo…

Elsa. No me pasara nada entiendes

Hans. Pero…

Elsa. Por favor…déjame ir debo hacer esto

Aleck. ¡Cuidado!

De un momento a otro Fridtjof ya estaba frente a ellos con la espada clavada en el piso

Fridtjof. ¡Demonios!

Hans soltó Elsa sacando su espada y poniéndose en forma de ataque

Elsa miro horrorizada la escena uno de sus soldados más jóvenes estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos protegiendo a Aleck.

La batalla había comenzado veía como los soldados del enemigo eran más experimentados que los nuestros pero aun así sabía que ellos tenían más valor.

Fridtjof. Eso mi querida Elsa es solo un aperitivo – exclamo el al mismo tiempo que volvía a levantar su espada. El joven soldado había dejado de quejarse ya que ahora su cuerpo estaba sin vida después de que Fridtjof sin tocarse un poco el corazón lo había decapitado y así llevándolo rápidamente a su muerte. El rápidamente giro su vista una vez más a Elsa – y bien querida por que no haces las cosas más fáciles y te rindes – caminando hacia ella – no crees que eso sería mejor a ver como tu gente muere poco a poco

Sabía lo que haría Elsa sino la detenía, sabía que era muy valiente pero eso sería demasiado para ella quizás saber de la muerte de su ejército sería complicado pero ver a uno de sus hombres sacrificándose y luego morir sería demasiado para ella.

Elsa. Yo…

Hans. Aléjate sucia rata no hagas que termine tan rápido contigo

Fridtjof. Vaya así que el hombre que alguna vez quiso matarla la defiende no te parece eso demasiado irónico

Pero lo que nadie esperaba es que un haz de luz azul estallara

Elsa. Yo…no dejare que vuelvas a hacer eso con nadie más – lanzando un rayo de hielo – jamás escuchaste – creando una pared de hielo para protegerse de las flechas que comenzaban llegar desde lo alto

Fridtjof. Vaya así que la pequeña niña si sabe defenderse – esquivando otro rayo de hielo – vaya así que al fin usaras tus poderes y serás lo que todos sabían que eras…un monstruo

Hans. No lo escuches eres maravillosa – atacando con su espada a uno de los soldados enemigos – y lo sabes Elsa

Elsa. Cuidado – le grito ella ya que otro de los hombres de Fridtjof estaba a punto se atacarlo por la parte de atrás pero Hans rápidamente reacciono bloqueando el ataque

Fridtjof. Enserio creíste que alguien le llegaría a importar…el solo lo hace para que después de esto lo dejes libre y así volver a su antigua vida

Hans. No es cierta Elsa

Fridtjof. Realmente creíste que le importabas porque yo creo que si fuera de ese modo estaría junto a ti y ahora que recuerdo y la tonta de tu hermana…no me digas que te abandono aquí – sonriendo de lado

Elsa. Cállate – desvainando su espada – no te atrevas a siquiera hablar de mi hermana – atacándolo

Pero este de un solo movimiento logro parar el ataque de Elsa y con un rápido movimiento alejo la espada de ella mientras que con su otra mano sujeto a Elsa de la muñeca acercándola a él y golpeándola en el vientre.

Fridtjof. Nada mal reinita pero estoy seguro que esto te trae memorias de nuestros momentos en la cueva de la cascada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin habíamos llegado al valle de los trolls aunque me preocupa un poco Kristoff ya que escuche como le dijo a Sven que se quedaría con su familia y conmigo pero ahora él está en el centro del valle y por lo que me parece es que está llamando a su familia.

Kristoff. Hola familia

Lo escucho decir y veo como las rocas comienzan a moverse en dirección a él.

Bulda. Kristoff que te trae por aquí

Entonces Bulda voltea y me ve.

Bulda. No me digas adelantaron la boda no es cierto pues estarán lis….

Kristoff. No no es a eso a que hemos venido

Bulda. A no y entonces que ha sucedido

Kristoff. Necesito que protejan a Anna y a Sven

Cliff. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Anna. (Acercándose a ellos) la guerra

Bulda. Qué pero no había sucedido esto hace…

Anna. Largo tiempo lo sé pero….

En eso veo como otra roca más grande se va cercándose a nosotros veo como toma la forma de un troll y veo que se trata de Gran Pabbie

G. Pabbie. Esta guerra no es normal hay una gran maldad dentro de ella

Anna. Como

G. Pabbie. Donde esta Elsa

Anna. Ella esta….protegiendo al reino al frente de la guerra

G. Pabbie. Oh no eso no debería suceder – caminando lejos de Anna – eso no se supone que debía suceder

Anna. ¿A qué te refieres Gran Pabbie?

G. Pabbie. Ella saldrá muy lastimada después de esto

Anna. ¡¿Qué?! Pero…no debo alejarla de allí

G. Pabbie. Espera Anna necesitas saber a lo que me refiero no será un dolor físico será uno aún más dolorosa y difícil de superar

Kristoff. Más difícil

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Aléjate de ella

Fridtjof. Veo que no le dijiste todo lo que paso allí no es cierto

Elsa. No…aléjate de mí – lanzando un rayo de hielo que llego al suelo atacándolo una vez más – aléjate

Fridtjof. Dices que le importas pero dime Elsa donde estaba cuando te golpeaba a ti y a Katrine y además estas sola y siempre lo estarás nadie jamás querrá estar con un monstruo como tu

Elsa. No…no… - caminando hacia atrás – eso no es cierto

Fridtjof. A no por favor mírate estas sola ni siquiera tu hermana está aquí y además todos esos estúpidos de tus pretendientes te diré por que aceptaron Elliot simplemente quiere poder y claro ser el ganador de un premio y contigo lo lograría, Anthony simplemente le interesa que seas hermosa, Ángelo la felicidad de encontrar a alguien como él y Aleck está aquí a la fuerza ya que ama a alguien más y bueno Hans para que te lo digo si ya lo sabes….ya vez nadie está aquí por ti solo por interés propio o porque están siendo obligados

Elsa. No eso no….- mirando a Hans –no es cierto – con lágrimas en los ojos – no

Hans. (Gritando) no le creas por favor Elsa recuerda la última vez que algo así paso recuerda la carta de Jens y lo que te dijimos recuerda no importa la situación recuerda que siempre te amaremos no importe lo que suceda o lo que eres

Elsa. (Susurrando) Hans…- recordando - _Elsa. Vete tú no tienes razón de querer ayudarme_

_Hans. En eso te equivocas si tengo una razón_

_Elsa. No me importa si la tienes o no vete_

_Hans. No Elsa no me iré no te dejare sola nunca me lo perdonaría me importas demasiado_

_Elsa. Hans por favor vete_

_Hans. No Elsa no te puedo dejar así_

_Elsa. Claro que si solo debes irte al igual que meses atrás_

_Hans. Eso era diferente_

_Elsa. Y por qué lo era_

_Hans. Por qué ahí lo único que me importaba era la corona mientras que ahora_

_Elsa. Nada ha cambiado_

_Hans. En eso te equivocas algo si cambio_

_Elsa. Así y que cambio_

_Hans. Mis sentimientos por ti_

_El luchaba en contra del frio que ya le estaba siendo imposible moverse ya que su cuerpo no respondía igual ya que debido al frio se empezaba a entumecer pero eso no le importaba el trataba con todas sus fuerzas romper el hielo y llegar al lado de Elsa_

_Elsa. Eso eso no es cierto_

_Hans. Lo es no es un tonto juego tú me importas demasiado para dejarte así_

_Elsa. Vamos Hans tu y yo sabemos que no soy igual que Anna para caer en eso_

_Hans. Demonios crees que de no ser así no habría intentado volver a querer asesinarte_

_Elsa. No eres tan tonto para hacerlo_

_Hans. Si crees que por apenas haber llegado no lo intentaría te equivocas claro que lo haría y me importaría muy poco lo que pasaría después_

_Cuando al fin pudo romper la suficiente cantidad de hilo patio con las fuerzas que le quedaban para abrir la puerta, pero debido al frio no solo lo consiguió sino que también logro romperla esto fue gracias al frio que estaba en aquella habitación existía y que ahora poco a poco comenzaba a propagarse_

_Hans. Mira a tu alrededor Elsa acaso creíste que solo sería el despacho pues no el hielo se estaba extendiendo lentamente hasta las habitaciones de invitados y eso lo sé por qué estaba dando un paseo_

_Elsa. No no de nuevo_

_Hans. Elsa_

_Y no lo soporto más ella estaba ahí llorando enfrente de él y si tal vez simplemente se habrá dejado llevar por sus sentimientos pero no le importaba, él había corrido hacia su lado para abrazarla y hacerle saber que no la dejaría, Elsa solo se limitó a recibir el abrazo, la tormenta que había hasta hace unos momentos desapareció lo único que paso es que se repitió toda la nieve había quedado suspendida como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido_

_Hans. Bien ahora si me dirás que paso_

_Elsa. No puedo es demasiado_

_Hans. Sea lo que sea quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyare y ayudare_

_Elsa. Crees que soy una buena reina_

_Hans. La mejor_

_Elsa. Pues creo que eres el único_

_Hans. Te equivocas todos aquí lo creen_

_Elsa. Eso no importa Europa no lo cree así_

_Hans. Y eso que importa tus eres y siempre serás la mejor reina que haya tenido Arendell_

_Hans. Todo estará bien no te preocupes por esas cosas solo recuerda que todos en el reino te amamos_

Elsa. No es cierto te equivocas Fridtjof yo no soy el monstruo tú lo eres y también estas equivocado yo si le importo a la gente a mi pueblo, a mis amigos y además no me interesa por que estén aquí ellos son mis amigos y me ayudan y me quieren y Hans sé que él no miente al decirme lo que siente pero no por eso dejare que tu hagas lo que quieras aquí y nunca escucha dejare que ganes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto lejos del pueblo y cerca de las montañas del oeste

Anthony. Como creen que estén las cosas por allá

Ángelo. No lo sé solo espero que nada malo les suceda

Elliot. Por favor es Elsa que le podría suceder – Pensando – aunque sé que ella es fuerte tengo miedo a perderla y aún más sabiendo que ese torpe esta con ella en vez de que sea yo el que este ahí

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La batalla era masa fuerte a cada momento y ya lo sabía Elsa estaba algo agotada ya que había estado luchando por mucho tiempo y aún más al congelar el Diordo para que los barcos enemigos entraran y luego crear el domo para que las flechas no sirvieran de nada ella estaba comenzando a cansarse

Hans. Elsa es hora

Elsa. Está bien

Hans. (Gritando) ¡Retirada! – Corriendo – vamos Elsa

Elsa. Voy espera y que hay de ellos – mirando a sus hombres

Hans. Nos darán tiempo – tomando su mano – y además recuerda es parte de la estrategia para tener una mejor oportunidad

Fridtjof. No dejen que escapen síganlos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna estaba con los trolls en lo que un pequeño troll se acercó a ella

Niño troll. Princesa tengo miedo

Anna. Solo cierra los ojos, vas a estar bien nadie podrá lastimarte entiendes todos estaremos sanos y salvos cuando todo esto acabe

Niño troll. Tú no tienes miedo

Anna. Si lo tengo pero debo ser valiente al igual que tu solo mira alrededor todos temen por la guerra pero dime te gusta como se ve esto

Niño troll. No

Anna. Entonces por qué no alegramos un poco esto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Listo estamos cerca solo debemos de darnos prisa el ejercito de Fridtjof esta cerca

Hans. ¿Por dónde Elsa?

Elsa. Debemos de seguir por aquí además debo de darme prisa

Hans. Elsa espera

Elsa. No Hans debo ir por alguien que nos ayudara – corriendo por la montaña

Después de eso solo vi como ella se iba alejándose hasta perderse de mi vista

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El por qué me aleje de Hans y los demás fue porque necesitaba estar lista en la montaña del norte además de que necesitare la ayuda de Marshmallow para combatir a Fridtjof aunque ahora que estoy lejos de ellos veo a dos hombres del ejercito enemigo que van en dirección de donde está mi hermana debo detenerlos, comienzo a hacer que comience a nevar para distraerlos veo como uno de ellos toca uno de los copos de nieve esta es mi oportunidad.

Lanzo un aire helado junto con nieve atrapándolos en dos grandes puños de nieve.

Elsa. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí caballeros?

Soldado 1. Fuimos enviados a encontrar a su hermana

Elsa. Por quien

Soldado 2. El general Kirk

Elsa. Está vivo jajaja y por qué el general no vino a buscarla por si solo

Soldado 2. El….el…

Elsa. Él quería tenderme una trampa

Veo que se miran preocupados e intentan liberarse y eso me da a saber que es cierto entonces convierto lo que era nieve a hielo solo para hacerlos a hablar un poco más.

Soldado 1. Si si su majestad

Elsa. Que coincidencia

Veo como sus rostros se horrorizan al oír aquel rugido y aún más cuando los ven

Elsa. Les tengo un pequeño mensaje que darle al general y a Fridtjof – alzo mis manos y los atraigo hacia a mí – si realmente quieren ganara la guerra los espero en la cima de la montaña – y los libero – ahora váyanse a menos que quieran ser unas paletas de hielo

Y veo como al escuchar eso salen huyendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veo como los soldados corren hacia la montaña yo veo hacia atrás y veo que el ejército enemigo ya casi nos alcanza.

Hans. Dense prisa Elsa nos dará la señal

En eso veo un destello de luz azul en la montaña y veo como comienza a formarse un gran copo nieve en la cima de la montaña y como es liberado en dirección hacia nosotros

Hans. ¡Abajo!

Veo como todos hacen lo que dije y como Fridtjof y sus hombres son invadidos por un viento helado que se convierte en nieve

Fridtjof. Eso es lo mejor que haces Elsa – fingiendo tener miedo – huy que miedo me das

Pero veo como la nieve comienza a formar unos hombres de nieve un poco más grandes que un hombre promedio pero más pequeños que el que creo Elsa el verano pasado.

Hans. Oye Fridtjof por que no vuelves a ver eh

Y veo que lo hace y queda sorprendido por los hombres de nieve que comienzan a tomar vida

Fridtjof. Su tiempo se está acabando

Hans. Como se supone que Elsa los controle desde haya

Fridtjof. Escuchen caballeros miren se los dije la reina es una bruja – pensando – es hora de mi recompensa ahora me necesitaran al frente y vendrán a escucharme ahora nada podrá detenerme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa se encontraba en la cima de la montaña ahora solo debo dejarme ir

_Elsa. Es hora de liberarme y dejar que todo vaya simplemente dejar que suceda _

Creando una vez más su palacio de hielo como una fortaleza que serviría para refugiar a los heridos cuando esto acabara

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fridtjof. Todo lo queremos y más no es cierto

Ejército. Si

Fridtjof. Vamos es hora de terminar con ellos

Hans. Vamos dense prisa Elsa nos debe estar esperando

Aleck. Estas seguro de lo que haces

Hans. No lo sé Elsa me dijo que era parte del plan

Aleck. ¿Qué plan?

Hans. No lo se

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en Diordo los barcos aliados estaban llegando

Eugene. Vamos debemos ayudar

Rapunzel. Eugene

Eugene. Que estás haciendo aquí preciosa creí que no vendrías

Rapunzel. Lo sé pero no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que algo podría pasarles además puedo ayudar recuerdas

Eugene. Y como si puedo saber

Rapunzel. No porque mi cabello sea corto significa que haya perdido mis poderes sanadores y además si Merida vino porque yo no

Eugene. Si pero ella sabe usar el arco

Rapunzel. Y yo mi sartén

Eugene. Y según recuerdo tus poderes solo funcionan si lloras

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro de los barcos aliados se encontraba cierta chica pelirroja con su madre

Xx. Pero mama

X. lo siento Merida pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no

Merida. Pero se me defender

X. si Eleonor deja que vaya al fin y al cabo nuestra niña es buena con el arco

Eleonor. Tú también Fergus es muy pequeña para enfrentarse a una guerra

Fergus. Pero que dices mujer si ella sola se enfrentó a Mordú

Merida. Además mama Elsa es muy buena amiga mia no la podría dejar sola

Pero en eso el barco choca con algo

Eleonor. ¿Qué fue eso?

Merida. Es hielo, se avecina una tormenta

Eleonor. A mitad de verano no lo creo querida a menos que…

Fergus. Que cosa

Eleonor. Amenos que sea Elsa quien la esté provocando

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El campo de batalla se había llevado hasta la montaña del norte frente al castillo de Elsa los cuerpos enemigos se veían a simple vista ya que los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en el piso en mayoría eran enemigos aunque habían pocos del nuestro

Veía a Aleck y a Elsa combatir al general Kirk y a Fridtjof sin piedad y miro al otro lado se encuentra Katrine quemando todas la flechas para que no lastimen a nadie y a Jens protegiéndola mientras que yo estoy enfrentándome a un hombre que veo por su uniforme es un soldado de alto rango y lo compruebo porque es bueno dando pelea pero no lo suficiente para ganarme.

Hans. Eres bueno pero no lo suficiente para ganarme – enterrando mi espada en su pecho - vez

Elsa. Cuidado detrás de ti – lanzando un rayo de hielo que me pasa cerca de mi cara y veo como hace que el soldado que planeaba atacarme quede atrapado entre varios picos de hielo

Hans. Gracias

Elsa. Aun no lo agradezcas – sonriendo - esto aún no termina

Fridtjof. Tienes razón – atacándola y tirándola en la nieve – aun no pero esto termina para ti – sacando una daga – muere

Elsa. No – lanzando un rayo de hielo logrando que el saliera lejos de ella.

Hans. Estas bien – ofreciéndole una mano

Elsa. Gracias pero debo terminar esto sola entiendes

Hans. Elsa…

Elsa iba caminando hacia Fridtjof que yacía en la nieve

Elsa. Levántate esto no ha terminado

Fridtjof. Vaya creí que jamás harías eso no es cierto Elsa no que jamás usarías tus poderes para lastimar a nadie

Elsa. Cállate – creando picos de hielo – no sabes nada

Fridtjof. Quién lo diría al fin actúas como el monstruo que realmente eres

Decía el levantándose lentamente de la nieve y caminando en círculos

Fridtjof. Quién lo diría o que diría tus padres al verte en lo que te has convertido con razón ellos te quisieron arrebatar tus poderes

Elsa. Que

Fridtjof. No lo sabias a eso fueron en su viaje

Elsa. No es cierto ellos iban a la boda de Rapunzel

Fridtjof. Te equivocas Elsa y dime sabes de donde vienen tus poderes porque yo si

Elsa. ¿Qué? estas mintiendo – comenzando a formar una ventisca a su alrededor

Fridtjof. Te equivocas lindura tu tía la hermana mayor de tu madre tenía los mismos poderes que tú y tu madre la encerró para después matarla o de donde crees que sacaron los guantes que impedían que tus poderes salieran a la luz

Elsa. Mi madre nunca tuvo ninguna hermana mayor

Fridtjof. Acaso no lo sabias te han mentido toda tu vida ellos fueron con un mago para poder quitarte tus poderes querida

Elsa. Silencio – lanzando una ráfaga de hielo que golpeo directamente en el corazón a Fridtjof haciendo que cayera de rodillas

Elsa estaba tan distraída que no había visto que el general Kirk le estaba apuntando desde la entrada de su palacio con una flecha, pero Hans si lo había visto y cuando la ventisca se detuvo el general soltó la flecha que iba directamente al pecho de ella cuando Elsa vio la flecha se quedó congelada de miedo no sabía que hacer solo cerro los ojos esperando a recibir el impacto pero jamás lo sintió al ver que no recibía el impacto lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con lo peor que pudo haber visto.

Elsa. ¡No! – Sentándose en la nieve – Hans no que que has hecho – tomando la cabeza de Hans y poniéndola sobre sus piernas - ¿Por qué?

Hans. No podía…..permitir…que te hicieran daño además estaban a punto de matarte

Elsa. Lo sé pero no tenías que

Hans lo sé pero no podía permitirlo

Fridtjof. Que tierno el enamorado salva a su amada pero saben esto es perfecto me lo hacen tan fácil – caminando hacia ellos – no lo creen

Elsa. Yo no estaría tan seguro

Fridtjof. A no

Elsa. ¡Marshmallow!

Fridtjof. Pero qué demonios es eso

Marshmallow. ¡Rawwwww!

Fridtjof. Rayos corriendo lejos

Elsa. Termina con el – dirigiéndose a Marshmallow a lo que el simplemente lo siguió.

Fridtjof estaba en la pendiente estaba al filo del acantilado y el gran monstruo de hielo no le ayudaba mucho pero no se daría por vencido así de fácil así que tomo su espada y le corto las piernas a Marshmallow pero este antes de caer lo sujeto de las piernas haciendo que este quedara colgado.

Fridtjof. Ayuda

Elsa. Espérame aquí por favor y no cierres lo ojos

Hans. Lo intentare

Ella camino a prisa a donde se encontraba Fridtjof y le dijo:

Elsa. Que indefenso te encuentras no es cierto querías que fuera un monstruo pues aquí lo tienes – pateando la mano con la cual se sujetaba

Fridtjof. ¡Maldita bruja! Yo…- pero ya no dijo más ya que se había convertido en una estatua de hielo

Al ver eso ella giro y volvió con Hans

Elsa. No te rindas Rapunzel ya viene

Hans. (Sarcásticamente) y que ella me ayudara

Elsa. Ni siquiera cuando estás tan grave puedes dejar de hacer eso – formando una sonrisa pequeña

Hans. Si puedo hacerlo pero me gusta verte sonreír agh – tocando la flecha – Elsa necesito que hagas algo

Elsa. Dime

Hans. Saca la flecha

Elsa. Que no por favor no lo hare

Hans. Por favor Elsa

Elsa. Está bien – con lágrimas en os ojos – lo intentare – jalando la flecha con todas sus fuerzas ´para sacarla al fin

Hans. Gracias y dime como me podría ayudar ella

Elsa. Tranquilo ella te ayudara créeme ella tiene poderes sanadores – comenzando a llorar – solo resiste por favor

Hans. No llores

Elsa. Yo…no me daré por vencida…no…te dejare ir…..seremos…libres…cuando todo esto acabe entiendes no te dejare ir – creando una tormenta pequeña

Hans. Sabes yo siempre espere a alguien como tu pero ahora quisiera saber por qué el destino nos hace sufrir hay una maldición entre tú y yo que no nos deja estar juntos sabes Miro al cielo que ya no tiene colores, ya no veo el sol y son grises las flores, mi única verdad son tus ojos muy dentro de mí... – mirándola – siempre me gustaron tus ojos pero debes irte

Elsa. Hans no puedo dejarte a ti atrás

Hans. Solamente soy un hombre que se ha enamorado de ti – acercándose al rostro de Elsa y besando sutilmente sus labios para después mirarla por una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos

Elsa. Hans – sacudiéndolo – no ¡Hans! - soltándose a llorar sobre el pecho de Hans

**Continuara…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hola queridos lectores díganme les gusto pronto subiré el ultimo capitulo y yo creo que ese mismo día subiré el epilogo aunque no es muy seguro.**

**Y bueno aquí tiene el penúltimo capítulo que les pareció me gustaría saberlo bueno ya no tengo nada más que decir así que aquí están las respuestas a los reviews anteriores:**

_**Cristal de Neige**__**: **__bueno aquí está tú capitulo y dime que te pareció linda me gustaría saberlo ya sea en comentario o un pm así que tranquila estoy segura que ese problema se arreglara solito._

_Y bueno Chaito besos_

_**Thesnowqueen: **__bueno en este cap. la guerra se desarrolló junto con otras situaciones si tienes razón cuando las cosas parecieron arreglarse entre las hermanas la guerra se desta y luego su triste despedida y bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y debes respetar tus castigos bueno ni tanto porque yo igual lo estoy y subí el capítulo así que no me hagas cas._

_Bueno linda me despido de ti Chaito_

_**UnA nO Se Ke: **__bueno me doy cuenta que eres una o un nuevo lector de mi historia y es cierto metí varias cosas en una sola pero no se creó que quedaron bien o no sé y bueno creo que ya viste quien murió espero que te haya gustado esa muerte y espero verte en alguna otra de mis historias siempre es bueno recibir gente nueva y si no no hay problema._

_Chaito_

_**Megumisakura: **__me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ojala y este igual te guste._

**Y bueno eso sería todo me despido hasta la próxima vez.**

**Besos y Chaito**

**:3**


	61. Posible final

**Hola lectores de Fanfiction, siento decepcionarlos al no ser este el último capítulo de After Frozen, pero les seré sincera, no sé cómo lo terminare así, y les pido mil disculpas por no haberlo terminado pero muchas cosas pasaron que me lo impidieron, pero les dejo una breve encuesta con posibles finales para la historia, y si alguien quiere dar ideas es libre de hacerlo las aceptare y quizás las incorpore en el final o en el epilogo.**

**Bueno esta es la encuesta:**

**Final No. 1: después de la muerte de Hans, Elsa queda devastada pero la guerra aún no termina. Solo lo hace debido a que ella se convierte en la reina de las nieves y congela una vez más todo Arendell, pero el príncipe Elliot llega amenazándola con matar a su hermana si no se casa con él, ella se niega y lo congela parcialmente devolviéndolo a su país, ella se queda sola hasta esperar volver a reunirse con su primer amor.**

**Final No. 2: Elsa no sabe qué hacer al ver a Hans muerto, pero mientras ella no hace nada los demás terminan la guerra, luego del funeral del príncipe Hans, Elsa es obligada a escoger a su futuro esposo, y decide aceptar a Ángelo ya que se habían vuelto buenos amigos además de que compartían el tener un don, la boda no tarda en llegar y se celebra junto con la de su hermana ya que ambas se casarían el mismo día. Mientras tanto una persona la observa durante su vida viendo que pudo tener con alguien más lo que no pudo tener con él.**

**Final No. 3: Elsa esta desconsolada por la muerte de Hans y decide no casarse ya que la persona a la cual ella amaba había muerto. Después de un horrible accidente ella muere convirtiéndose en la reina de las nieves reencontrándose con Hans que era un espíritu, y como lo amaba tanto la espero para estar con ella toda la eternidad**

**Bueno esos pueden ser los posibles finales así que solo dejen un review o manden un PM a mi cuenta y contare los votos, y el que tenga más será el final de la historia.**

**Depende del que gane el sí habrá epilogo o no.**

**Bueno una vez más pido sus disculpas, y aún más si llegaron a creer que había abandonado la historia**

**Eso sería todo la encuesta se cierra el próximo viernes. Y posiblemente el capítulo el domingo.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Chaito**


	62. El fin

**Hola amigos, lectores de Fanfiction si sé que les dije que actualizaría antes pero solo dije probablemente y realmente no pude ya que me castigaron y mi borrador estaba en mi teléfono y como se trabo todo un día tuvieron que formatearlo ya que mi imaginación se dignó a volver pues hoy acaba la historia.**

**Por cierto gracias a todos aquellos que participaron en la encuesta me alegra ver que no todos se hayan olvidado de esta historia; el resultado ganador fue:**

**¡Final No. 2 y 3!**

**Fue un empate y decidí hacer una mezcla de ambos para que no haya gente inconforme además de que creo que les gustara el resultado.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nieve comenzó a teñirse lentamente de rojo, Elsa solo observaba como poco a poco moría la persona más importante para ella en el mundo, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera podía reaccionar todo estaba envuelto en un tormenta de sentimientos para ella, mientras que fuera de allí una tormenta horrible azotaba a todos los soldados que seguían luchando para darle un fin y una victoria a algún reino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lejos de ahí en el diordo, este comenzaba a descongelarse liberando una fuerte tormenta, los barcos aliados a Arendell abrieron fuego contra las flotas enemigas, a pesar de no tener una claridad del entorno, lograron hundir tres de los cinco barcos enemigos, tanto en el mar como en tierra seguía una lucha incansable, que pronto terminaría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleonor. Fergus a donde ha ido Merida

Fergus. No lo sé ella estaba aquí hace unos momentos… ¡Merida!

Lo que ellos ignoraban era que Merida saltaba hacia el barco enemigo gracias a una soga.

Cuando ella aterrizo en el barco enemigo comenzó a disparar sus flechas sigilosamente para que no la encontraran, uno a uno todos los marineros que estaban en la cubierta acabaron muertos por una flecha, cuando ella acabo salió de su escondite preparada para dirigir el barco contra el ultimo que quedaba en pie, pero antes de que lo lograra, de la cubierta inferior salieron los demás marinos listos y dispuestos para a cavar con cualquiera.

Almirante. Que tenemos aquí una hermosa chica con un arco

Ante esto todos los demás rieron

Almirante. Veo que eres buena con eso pero has matado a todos mis hombre creo que lo justo sería que hiciéramos lo mismo contigo lindura

Esa fue la señal que Merida necesito para desenfundar su espada y correr al combate contra el almirante, la lucha era dura ya que Merida lanzaba varias estocadas contra el almirante, quien las evadía y bloqueaba fácilmente, ella tenía más problemas que eso ya que también evadía los ataques de los demás marinos.

Almirante. ¡Basta ella es mía!

Merida. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie

Con eso ella dio un giro logrando un pequeño corte en el pecho del Almirante.

Almirante. Esta gatita tiene garras.

Merida. ¡Ahora!

Y dicho eso los demás soldados de apoyo que llevaba la flota de Dunbroch se arrojó al barco enemigo liberando así la verdadera lucha.

A donde fuera que voltearas, se veían el choque de espadas, además del ruido qué generaba el metal al encontrarse en cada ataque.

Almirante. Parece que no venía sola querida pero eso no implica dificultad alguna para mí

El lanzo una estocada rápida hacia la espada de Merida comenzando a girar su espada hasta lograr que esta saliera de las manos de la princesa de Dunbroch, el hombre se lanzó sobre ella, impidiendo que ella sacara una vez más su arco, este se lo arrebató y lo lanzo fuertemente al barco de Merida, una vez indefensa él la tomo de la cara levantándola un poco sobre la cubierta.

Almirante. Eres buena pero las mujeres solo sirven para una cosa

Dijo oliendo el suave perfume de ella, y con eso sin que nadie lo observara se llevó a Merida hacia el camarote del capitán.

Almirante. Eres buena con la espada y el arco, y veo que no solo eres bueno en eso, ya que estas como quieres

Arrojándola hacia la cama.

Merida. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Almirante. Cálmate lindura ya verás cómo lo terminas disfrutando al final.

El tomo sus manos y las subió hasta arriba de su cabeza impidiendo que se pudiera mover, se posiciono entre sus piernas y comenzó a besarla salvajemente, mientras que ella pataleaba para librarse de eso, cuando el comenzó a intensificar el beso ella le mordió el labio ocasionando que brotara un leve hilo de sangre del labio del almirante.

Almirante. Parece que tenemos a una fiera por aquí…yo sé cómo aplacarlas

Dijo dándole una fuerte bofetada en su rostro, él se desabrocho la camisa y con las cintas que tenía la misma le amarro las manos en la cabecera de la cama a Merida inmovilizando sus brazos.

Almirante. Ahora si querida comenzara la verdadera diversión

Él se levantó un poco y saco su daga con la cual rompió las ataduras de su armadura comenzando a acariciar la silueta de Merida que luchaba por intentar apartarlo de ella, cuando este se cansó de eso se dispuso a romper la parte superior de sus vestido con lo que él se dispuso a besar el pecho de ella, después de un rato el comenzó a jugar y golpearla mientras la besaba en los labios su cuello o su pecho.

Almirante. Creo que esto es aburrido y ya no puedo esperar más a hacerte mía

El abrió las piernas de Merida y él se posiciono listo para comenzar lo que se disponía a hacer pero antes de que eso pasara alguien golpe la cabeza del hombre generando que este quedara inconsciente.

Xx. Estas bien no te hiso nada

Merida. El…él iba a

Xx. Tranquila pero no lo hiso

Merida. Gracias te estoy eternamente agradecida por salvarme - levantando la mirada – Rapunzel que haces aquí

Rapunzel. Bueno solo quería probarle a Eugene que puedo defenderme yo sola

Merida. Y como lo dejaste inconsciente – amarrando una vez más su armadura – con que lo atacaste

Rapunzel. Oh ya sabes solo con mi sartén – girándola – con esto jamás me ganaran – recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza – eso dolió

Merida. Vámonos antes de que despierte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La lucha continuaba en la montaña del norte, a pesar de la tormenta que estaba presente.

Aleck luchaba lado a lado junto con Katrine quien no titubeaba al usar sus poderes mientras que Jens luchaba contra el general Kirk que intentaba a toda costa terminar con la vida de Katrine.

G. Kirk. (Pensando) esa bruja de fuego junto con la reina de Arendell son el principal método de defensa pero una ha caído no como yo quisiera pero lo hiso, si logró acabar con la desdichada de Katrine mi ejercito tendrá una gran ventaja en la batalla.

Jens. No dejare que te acerques a ella

G. Kirk no me hagas reír tú no eres nada para poder detenerme

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Katrine esquivaba con dificultad las flechas que llegaban hacia ella, comenzaba a cansarse y eso era notorio las llamas que salieran expulsadas de sus manos que en un comienzo fueron grandes se iban debilitando, Aleck noto eso y la tomo por la cintura alejándola de la línea de fuego

Katrine. Que haces

Aleck. Estas cansada y sería peligroso

Katrine. Puedo cuidarme sola – parándose – no necesito tu ayuda

Aleck. Tienes razón pero no podrás hacer gran cosa con la tormenta presente

Katrine. Y tú qué sabes solo es nieve nada con lo que no pueda lidiar

Aleck. Si pero esto es diferente aquí en este paisaje todo estaba para ganar ya que estamos en territorio helado justo para que Elsa pudiera aprovechar al máximo sus poderes estas fuera de tu elemento y puede ser arriesgado

Katrine. Pues bien debemos terminar con la tormenta no es cierto…yo me encargare

Aleck. Si atacas la tormenta de donde sale ocasionaras algo peor, se creara un torbellino

Katrine. Pero entonces que hacemos

Aleck. Tu cúbreme intentare hacer que ella pare esto

Katrine. Listo

Aleck. Por supuesto

Katrine. Pues haya vamos

El corrió en dirección y con una gran batalla logró entrar en el remolino de la tormenta donde se encontraba Elsa abrazando a Hans, el noto lo diferente que estaba el interior de la tormenta exterior, donde se hallaba Elsa parecía que no transcurriera el tiempo todos los copos de nieve estaban suspendidos en el aire.

Él se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar la atención de Elsa pero esta parecía estar inmersa en el cuerpo inerte de Hans. Él camino y se hincó junto a ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella llamando su atención.

Elsa. Aleck…

Dijo entrecortadamente con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, él la miro con tristeza y pena para luego mirar el cuerpo de Hans.

Elsa. Murió protegiéndome…y yo….no…no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo

Aleck. No podías hacer nada por él…debes tenerlo encuentra

Elsa. Eso lo sé pero si hubiera reaccionado antes nada de esto estaría pasando

Aleck. Si pero él hubiera no existe

Al decir eso Aleck, Elsa lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos comenzando a llorar una vez mas

Elsa. Ni siquiera pude decirle lo que siento…no tuve el valor necesario para decirle mis sentimientos

Aleck. Lo sabemos pero debemos de acabar con esta guerra

Elsa. No lo puedo dejar aquí

Aleck. Entonces te quedaras aquí, dejando a tus hombres luchar y quizás morir haya afuera en el campo de batalla

Elsa. Pero…

Aleck. Es duro pero Hans merece descansar en un lugar adecuado y dudo que este lo sea…lo vas a permitir

Elsa. Tienes razón – limpiándose las lágrimas – nadie merece esto

Aleck. Además liberaste una tormenta que está azotando toda la montaña y Katrine no podrá seguir por mucho tiempo

Elsa. Tienes razón me sumergí tanto en mi tristeza que olvide todo cúbreme mientras desaparezco la tormenta

Dijo ella elevando sus manos para acabar con la tormenta dejando ver todo lo que había.

Cuando todo se pudo ver claramente, Elsa hiso una espada de hielo y corrió evitando que el general Kirk pudiera siquiera atacar a Katrine.

Elsa. Siento la demora

Katrine. No importa…ahora yo los de la izquierda y tú los de la derecha

Luego de una larga lucha la mayoría de los soldados fueron atrapados por el hielo, o acorralados por el fuego, el general Kirk miro con odio esa escena al ver que lo estaban acorralando.

G. Kirk. Nunca escuchen jamás me atraparan

Y dicho eso corrió hacia el acantilado lo miro y no dudo ni un poco al arrojarse.

Todos corrieron hacia haya y vieron como aquel hombre caía hasta su muerte.

Aleck. Prefirió morir como un cobarde que aceptar su responsabilidad.

Katrine. Así es…Elsa te encuentras bien…. ¿Elsa?

Katrine volteo y miro a Elsa arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Hans.

Katrine. Elsa debemos irnos

Elsa (llorando). Lo sé pero no lo dejare aquí…no puedo

Aleck. Vamos Jens ayúdame a llevarlo

Jens. Y por qué tengo que ser yo

Aleck. Te recuerdo que a ti también te ayudo y a Katrine

Jens. Bien pero solo es para quedar a mano

Ambos caminaron hacia Elsa que seguía sin querer soltar el cuerpo inerte de Hans.

Aleck. Sé que duele Elsa pero todos aquellos que cayeron aquí merecen algo mejor que morir aquí.

Elsa. Tienes razón…es solo…q…que no lo puedo creer

Aleck. A veces se hacen locuras por amor y eso fue lo que el hiso

Al escuchar eso ella se paró soltando a Hans, giro su mano para crear varias camillas donde llevarían a todos los soldados caídos mientras otros llevaban al ejercito enemigo con ellos para decidir quehacer respecto a ellos.

Katrine. Elsa tal vez deberíamos avisarle a Anna

Elsa. Tranquila de eso me encargo yo

Y con rápido movimiento de manos creo una pequeña ave de nieve y hielo.

Elsa. Ve al valle de los Trolls y avisa que todo llegó a su fin

Y con eso la pequeña ave se fue volando de ahí camino hacia el valle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el valle de los Trolls la pequeña ave llego, buscado a la hermana de su creadora y la localizo con varios niños jugando.

Ave. Princesa su hermana me manda todo a llegado a su fin ya es seguro regresar

Anna. Enserio todo acabo

La pequeña ave solo asintió con su cabeza para volver a volar lejos de ahí. Gran Pabbie escuchó lo que le dijo el ave y se acercó a ella.

G. Pabbie. Escúchame Anna debes irte ahora tu hermana te necesitara ahora más que nunca debes evitar que su corazón se congele

Anna. Pero Gran Pabbie no lo entiendo

G. Pabbie. Lo sé pero lo harás cuando estés con ella, escúchame llénala de amor y no permitas ue el dolor la consuma hasta congelarle el corazón eso podría acabar con ella y con todo lo que conocemos

Anna. Está bien…supongo que debo irme ahora

G. Pabbie. Será lo mejor, pero no lo olvides siempre serás bienvenida aquí querida

Y dicho esto Anna corrió hacia Kristoff donde ambos comenzaron a hablar para después subir a Sven y correr hacia Arendell.

G. Pabbie. Solo espero que lleguen a tiempo y la vieja leyenda no se cumpla…el mundo no soportara que la verdadera Reina de las nieves salga de su encierro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en Arendell todos los barcos llegaron al puerto y junto a ellos todos los guerreros y al cabo de un rato el ejército de Arendell también llego y junto a ellos el ejército enemigo.

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y vítoreos debido a la victoria pero al ver a algunos hombre en camillas todos abrieron el paso dejando ver que eran aquellos que habían caído en batalla, Eugene y Rapunzel corrieron hacía Elsa quien caminaba al lado de una camilla sin despegarse de ella.

Rapunzel. Elsa me alegro que estés bien… ¿Elsa?

Rapunzel miro y vio que la persona en la camilla se trataba de un joven quizás de la misma edad que ella, pero al ver como lo miraba Elsa comprendió lo que ella sentía por él, ella camino hasta él y comenzó a cantar la canción.

Rapunzel (Cantando). _Flor que da fulgor,__  
__Con tu brillo fiel,__  
__Vuelve el tiempo atrás,__  
__Volviendo a lo que fue.__  
__Quita enfermedad,__  
__Y el destino cruel,__  
__Trae lo que perdí,__  
__Volviendo a lo que fue.__  
__A lo que fue…_

Dijo soltando una pequeña lágrima al final, la cual cayó en la herida, pero no sucedió nada era demasiado tarde.

Rapunzel. Como lo siento Elsa

Elsa. Gracias…p...po…por intentarlo peor creo que ya lo sabía

Y dicho eso ella rompió a llorar en el regazo de Hans, deseando que nunca hubiera pasado todo esto, o que solo hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarlo y decirle que sentí lo mismo por él, que ella también lo amaba.

Todo el mundo bajo la cabeza al ver el dolor de la reina de Arendell, pero detrás de todos Anna y Kristoff llegaban a penas y se miraron confundido al ver a tanta gente mirando a una sola dirección con la cabeza hacia abajo, Anna solo se temió lo peor y corrió entre la gente para llegar al centro de todo.

Al llegar suspiro de alivio pero reprimió el pequeño grito que estuvo por soltar, ahí estaba arrodillada su hermana llorando en el cuerpo de Hans; ella trato de caminar hacia ella pero la detuvieron, ella volteo y vio que fue Kristoff que negó con la cabeza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente las cosas habían a mejorar para la gente del pueblo que volvía a sus casas que gracias a dios y al esfuerzo de la reina y el ejército no habían sufrido grandes daños o al menos en el pueblo ya que el castillo fue el que tuvo más daños.

Pese a la alegría que había en el reino el castillo era todo lo contrario ya que Elsa desde que llegó al castillo se encerró en su habitación y todo aquel que pasaba por ahí escuchaba sus sollozos además de que el corredor estaba parcialmente congelado pero sabían que era mejor que su reina, amiga, prima, o hermana descargara su tristeza lejos de todos, pese al dolor que tenía y el que todos tenían por no poder ayudarla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con Elsa quien seguía en su habitación llorando, ella se encontraba en su cama cansada de llorar aunque sabía que lo seguiría haciendo, tomo un libro que se encontraba en cómoda lo abrió y leyó la letra que había escrito el día anterior.

Se acercó al piano que estaba ahí y comenzó a tocar la melodía.

Elsa (Cantado). _Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí _

_Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles _

_Y si te tienes que ir _

_Desearía que solo te fueras _

_Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí _

_Y no me dejará sola _

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar _

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real _

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar _

_Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas _

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos _

_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos meses _

_Pero tú tienes todavía _

_Todo de mí _

_Tú solías fascinarme _

_Por tu vida resonante _

_Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás _

_Tu rostro ronda por _

_Mis sueños, alguna vez agradables_

_Tu voz ahuyentó _

_Toda la cordura en mí _

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar _

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real _

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar _

_Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas _

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos _

_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos meses _

_Pero tú tienes todavía _

_Todo de mí _

_He intentado duramente decirme a mí misma te has ido _

_Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo _

_He estado sola todo desde el principio _

_Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas _

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos _

_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos meses _

_Pero tú tienes todavía _

_Todo de mí_

Para al final de terminar de cantar cayo del banco y volvió a llorar al ver que no pudo hacer nada por su primer amor.

Elsa (Llorando). Por favor perdóname debí haber sido yo y ahora te has ido y no puedo hacer nada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en un cuarto todo estaba siendo preparado para el funeral que se levaría acabo en tres días, en una fría pancha e metal se encontraba l inerte cuerpo del Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, quien todo el mundo creía muerto ignorando por completo la batalla que se encontraba en su interior.

Pov´s Hans

Me encuentro en un lugar frio y lúgubre… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegue? Pero más importante ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Comienzo a caminar pese a que no sé a dónde ir mientras más camino una extraña luz invade mi cuerpo como un calor que se expande desde mi corazón a todo mi cuerpo, al dejar de estar en aquella luz veo un campo y miles de imágenes pasan alrededor de mi desde mi nacimiento hasta el momento en el que morí.

Y ahora recuerdo todo pero se supone que debería estar muerto, ¿porque no lo estoy?

Xx. No lo estas gracias a alguien que te salvo la vida, de la muerte

Hans. ¿Quién eres?

Xx. Soy Angela y seré quien te acompañe

Hans. Acompañarme… ¿acompañarme a dónde?

Angela. A tu muerte o a tu nueva vida lo que decidas ahí te acompañare

Hans. No lo entiendo

Angela. Debo decirte la verdad una gota de sol hiso que se te diera la oportunidad de regresar pero dado a tus acciones pasadas

Me dijo aquella extraña mujer alzando su mano haciendo que uno de mis recuerdos regresara, y ahí lo vi todo lo malo que hice, a mi familia, y lo que hice en Arendell.

Angela. Se te iba a ser arrebatada

Hans. ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron?

Angela. Por ella

Y una vez más otro recuerdo apareció frente a mí, pero este realmente era uno muy bueno, fue cuando le ayude a Elsa cuando logre decirle lo que sentía por ella, y luego otro donde ella me cuido cuando estaba enfermo, y el último fue el que más disfrute fue cuando ella y yo nos besamos.

Hans. Entonces fue por Elsa

Angela. En parte es por eso

Hans. ¿Cómo que en parte?

Angela. Es gracias a ella que un sentimiento bueno y puro existe en ti alejando los malos que se encontraban en tu corazón

Hans. Quieres decir que todo es por…

Angela. Precisamente por el amor que existe entre los dos, es por ese amor que se te brindo esta oportunidad

Hans. Al menos sé que hice algo bien

Angela. Andando

Hans. Oye espera a donde vamos

Angela. Es un largo camino que recorrer

Pero la luz estaba rodeando el prado se comenzó teñir una vez más de negro y junto a ello una niebla apareció y una figura encapuchada caminaba hacia nosotros.

Angela. Vámonos y no digas nada solo corre

Yo obedecí y corrí junto a ella, pero volteé solo para ver de quien se trataba y vi a la misma Angela solo que vestida de negro con una mirada perdida y una cara pálida.

Hans. ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Por qué luce exactamente igual a ti?

Angela. Te lo dije soy yo quien te guiara a la vida…pero si la sigues a ella te llevara a la muerte

Hans. De que hablas

Angela. Soy un ángel y de cada uno de nosotros existen dos partes, una donde se encuentra la bondad, compasión, amor y todo lo demás, mientras nuestro otro yo, se encuentra en las tinieblas llenas de dolor, perdida, rencor y odio.

Hans. Quieres decir que ella eres tú o una parte de ti

Angela. Precisamente ella y yo trataremos de llevarte a una parte la diferencia es que yo trato de llevarte a la vida y ella arrastrarte a la muerte

Fin del Pov´s Hans

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuera de allí en la biblioteca se encontraban los demás.

Anna. Es que no lo entienden Elsa me necesita

Katrine. Aun para mí sería peligroso ir

Anna. No lo entiendo

Katrine. Elsa es mi opuesto, ya que sus poderes son de hielo y los míos de fuego, ella en este momento se encuentra en un dolor inexplicable ella siente un dolor y una tristeza tan fuerte que sus poderes si se liberan me harían daño a mi

Anna. Quieres decir que

Katrine. Lo lamento Anna pero debemos dejarla sola hasta que sus poderes regresen a la normalidad

Anna. Y como sabremos que eso sucederá

Katrine. Cuando ella salga por si sola y quiera que la ayudemos, ella está consciente de esto y no solo no sale por su dolor sino también por el miedo de lastimarnos

Anna. Pero no podemos dejarla sola

Katrine. Lo más que podemos hacer por ella es hablar con ella atreves de la puerta

Anna. Que no...no lo soportare otra vez

Kristoff. Anna basta

Anna. Pero…

Kristoff. No eres la única afectada todos lo estamos pero es peligroso

Rapunzel. Te entiendo recuerda también es mi familia pero por ahora debemos ayudarla lejos de ella. Mira piénsalo que alguien entrara y sus poderes se liberaran ella nos haría daño y eso solo empeoraría las cosas

Anna. Entiendo pero me duele no poder hacer nada

Katrine. A mí también ya que debería poder soportar el frio pero incluso esto es más fuerte que yo

Rapunzel. De no ser por que falle nada de esto estaría pasando

Eugene. No te culpes hiciste lo que podías

Anna. Es cierto esto no es nuestra culpa nosotros no lo hicimos, nosotros no lo matamos

Katrine. Es cierto todo esto lo provoco Fridtjof con su guerra y el general Kirk que fue quien disparo la flecha

Anna. Tienes razón pero si la vamos a ayudar necesitamos organizarnos

Kristoff. Quizás deberíamos esperar

Anna. No…Gran Pabbie me dijo que debía de ayudarla, todos lo debemos de hacer ya que si no lo hacemos su corazón se congelara y ella todo lo que conocemos acabaría

Katrine. Repite lo que dijiste

Anna. Por que

Katrine. ¡Anna! Repite lo de su corazón

Anna. Que su corazón se congelaría y ella y todo lo que conocemos acabaría

Katrine. Oh no

Y dicho eso ella corrió a un estante buscando un libro.

Rapunzel. ¿Qué haces?

Katrine. Díganme como el mundo apodo a Elsa

Merida. La apodaron como la Reina de las Nieves

Katrine. Exacto

Anna. No entiendo

Katrine. ¡Aquí esta!

Dijo sacando un antiguo libro rojo con detalles dorados y azules.

Katrine. Este libro verán que es bastante antiguo, la última vez estaba buscando algo que leer y lo encontré, contiene muchas leyendas y cuentos antiguos

Kristoff. Y eso de que nos sirve

Katrine. El libro nos cuenta sobre personajes fantásticos como: Los guardianes de la niñez, que todo el mundo conoce

Rapunzel. Yo leí ese libro eran Santa Claus, Sandman, el hada de los dientes y el conejo de pascuas

Katrine. Así es también habla del padre tiempo y de la madre naturaleza, y de varios espíritus como: cupido, él bebe de año nuevo, el duende de los tréboles, Jack Frost, y una marmota entre otros.

Anna. Y eso que tiene que ver con Elsa

Katrine. Sé que es extraño pero mis poderes y los de Elsa están entrelazados a dos personajes del libro.

Anna. ¡¿Qué?!

Katrine. Miren mis poderes vienen aquí la mujer del fénix dicen que se trataba de una mujer que fue maldita por una bruja antigua, maldita con el poder de las llamas del fénix. Mientras Elsa o bueno sus poderes están en la zona de Cuentos…La Reina de las Nieves, y aunque aquí la muestren malvada al final del cuento en una página secreta hay una leyenda antigua que dice: _Su futuro es sombrío, su reino se astilla, tú tierra será maldecida con el invierno sin fin con ráfagas de frío vendrá el arte oscuro y un gobernante con un corazón helado, entonces todos perecerán en la nieve y el hielo_

Anna. Pero Elsa no es así

Katrine. Exacto pero repite lo que me dijiste

Anna. Que su corazón se con….oh no

Katrine. Debemos ayudarla a toda costa

Pero la puerta se abrió y tres personas entraron

Anna. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Elsa les asigno la tarea de ayudar en el pueblo

Elliot. Lo sé pero nos aburrimos y decidimos venir a ver que hacían

Ángelo. Él se aburrió yo vine a ver qué tal estaban las cosas acerca de Elsa

Anthony. Yo vine porque necesitamos comida para las personas

Anna. Kristoff ayuda a Anthony y repartan la comida, Elliot regresa trabajar y ayúdalos, y tú Ángelo pues la verdad las cosas no están bien

Ángelo. Puedo ayudar en algo

Katrine. ¿Ángelo no es cierto?

Ángelo. Así es que sucede

Katrine. ¿Cuál es tu poder?

Ángelo. No sé de qué me estás hablando

Katrine. A mí no me puedes engañar tu energía es distinta a la de una persona normal así que asumo que tienes algún poder ya que tampoco es como la energía de una fantasma u otra criatura

Ángelo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Katrine. Por qué yo también tengo uno

Ángelo. Enserio y cual es

Katrine. Yo pregunte primero

Ángelo. Bien puedo controlar cosas con mi mente

Katrine. Enserio eso es interesante y bueno yo puedo controlar el fuego así como lo puedo controlar

Ángelo. Creí que no había personas como yo y como Elsa

Katrine. Te sorprenderías cuantas personas existen

Anna. ¡Lo tengo!

Katrine. De que hablas

Anna. Tu nos puedes ayudar puedes mantener el frio apartado de nosotros y…

Ángelo. Lo siento pero no puedo

Anna. Que ¿Por qué no?

Ángelo. Mis poderes son más débiles que los de Elsa no resistiría el frio

Katrine. Tranquila Anna encontraremos una manera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dos días después**

Pov´s Hans

Hans. Cuanto falta llevamos un largo rato corriendo

Angela. No mucho

Me dijo parando, yo también lo hice trate de recuperar el aliento luego de estar corriendo por tanto tiempo, cando logró recuperar el aliento giro para ver a Angela.

Angela. Mira haya

Yo miro hacia donde señala y veo que hay una extraña luz azul que rodea dos puertas una blanca y una negra.

Hans. Que son esas puertas

Angela. Tus opciones entre la vida o la muerte

Hans. Entonces cual es cual

Angela. La blanca te llevara de vuelta mientras la negra…

Hans. Me llevara a la muerte.

Xx. Exactamente príncipe

Hans. ¿Quién dijo eso?

Xx. fui yo

Y una vez más la oscuridad apareció y junto a ella aquella niebla.

Hans. Y quien vendrías a ser tu

De la niebla salió una vez más la contra parte de Angela que seguía con la capucha negra, pero veo que se la quita dejándola caer tras cada paso que da hasta estar frente a mí.

Xx. oh y mis modales déjame presentarme mi nombre es Ángela

Hans. No noto la diferencia entre los nombres

Ángela. No es necesario verla ese no el punto de que estés aquí

Angela. No la escuches ignórala debemos darnos prisa ya han pasado dos días y hoy será t funeral debeos darnos prisa

Hans. Qué pero si solo fueron un par de horas

Ángela. Tiene razón el tiempo que transcurre aquí es distinto al tiempo en la realidad

Hans. Estoy confundido

Ángela. No debes estarlo pronto todo se resolverá

Hans. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ángela. Seamos sinceros quien te extrañara, el último de los hijos aquel que condeno a su madre a una enfermedad mortal y que sigue viva de milagro, el hermano menor al cual todos sus hermanos le tienen desprecio, al migo que te tiene lastima por eso sigue contigo cuando preferiría estar con otras personas.

Hans. Estas mintiendo

Ángela. Lo hago veamos realmente como es la vida en la realidad o en este caso el pasado

Y dicho eso la niebla comienza a abrir una imagen algo borrosa

Ángela. Esto ocurrió un año después de tu nacimiento

La imagen avanzaba con mi madre en cama y un doctor notificándola sobre una extraña enfermedad que a la larga la llevaría a la muerte

Ángela. Lo ves no miento tu madre de cierta manera nos pertenece y podemos ver lo que el destino depara para ella

Hans. Porque nunca me lo dijo, y además me habría dado cuenta de algún mediamente

Ángela. No te lo dijo porque es la única persona que te amaba y la medicina siempre la ha tomado diluida en su té. No creo que sea necesario mostrarte a tu padre o hermanos detestándote tu padre te ignoro durante toda tu vida y tus hermanos te lo demostraron o me equivoco

Hans. No eso si lo sabía pero John es mi amigo

Ángela. Enserio

Y una vez más otra imagen apareció en ella estaba John con mi hermano el séptimo en la línea hablando animadamente escucho a John hablar fastidiado por mi constante compañía con él y como desearía pasar tiempo con su familia en vez de un mocoso como yo.

Ángela. Lo ves no miento nadie en tu vida se ha interesado por ti y jamás lo harán

Me pongo a pensar en lo que ella me dice y es cierto nadie jamás ha mostrado interés por mi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mientras tanto…**

Elsa se encontraba arreglándose para el funeral que se llevaría a cabo el día de hoy y por masque la lastimara debía asistir además su hermana, su prima y amigos no la han estado apoyando para que se echara atrás ahora debía hacerlo no podría perdonarse a sí misma si no se despidiera de él.

Elsa. Bien recuerda se valiente

Cuando alguien toca a su puerta.

Elsa. Adelante

Anna. Elsa todo esta listo solo faltas tu

Elsa. Gracias Anna iré en un momento

Anna. Está bien pero te encuentras bien

Elsa. Estoy tranquila si es lo que quieres decir porque sigo mal, aun duele demasiado

Anna. Tranquila vamos todos nos esperan

Elsa. Bien vamos

Dijo colocándose un pequeño collar con un copo de nieve en él.

Anna. Elsa es hermoso ese collar quien te lo dio

Elsa. Fue Hans me lo dio al final del baile

Anna. Lo lamento no debí preguntar

Elsa. No está bien es como tenerlo aun conmigo…vamos no debemos hacer esperar la ceremonia.

Y dicho eso ambas hermanas salieron de la habitación hacia el carruaje que las llevaría al funeral.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela. Hans no la escuches recuerda a Elsa

Y como si fuera obvio recobro el sentido y entiendo todo.

Hans. Te equivocas si le importo a alguien

Ángela. ¿Y quién sería esa persona?

Hans. Le importo a Elsa

Ángela. ¿Elsa? O por supuesto pero ella te detesta como querer a alguien que trato de matarte

Hans. Pero fue un error que ella me dijo que había perdonado

Ángela. No seas crédulo como perdonar al hombre que trato de matarla y quiso matar a su amada hermana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el funeral el padre ya había llevado a cabo la ceremonia estaban a punto de sellar el ataúd pero Elsa dijo:

Elsa. Esperen necesito despedirme

Padre. Muy bien majestad la dejaremos un momento solo para que lo haga.

Elsa camino lentamente hasta llegar a aquel ataúd donde vio a Hans una vez más con aquel traje, un traje de su padre que ella pidió que le pusieran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mientras tanto…**

Hans seguía luchando entre su consciencia y su amor, escuchando como cada vez era más claro para el que jamás significo nada para Elsa que solo estaba jugando con él hasta que en medio de toda la oscuridad se empezaba a escuchar su voz comenzando como un susurro hasta hacerse clara y fuerte.

_Elsa. Hans, déjame decirte que lo lamento debí haber hecho algo para protegerme y nada de esto habría pasado pero el miedo me traiciono y no me dejo hacer nada cuando reaccione tú ya estabas en el suelo, perdóname, perdona el hecho que de que jamás te digiera lo que sentía por ti. Te amo Hans, lo he hecho desde aquel beso que me diste mientras dormía aunque realmente estaba despierta, ojala te hubiera creído cuando estábamos e mi despacho pero el miedo y mi orgullo no me dejaron decirte nada y mucho menos creerte. Perdóname por todo y más por lo que hare ahora pero la corte me amenaza debo elegir con quien debo casarme créeme que desearía que despertaras y me digieras que todo estaba bien entonces yo te elegiría pero no puedo y ojala e perdones por hacer lo que hare…Pero recuerda tu siempre serás mi primer y único amor desde ahora y para siempre. Adiós mi amor_

Y de nuevo la voz desapareció, pero eso me animo he hiso qué mi inerte corazón volviera a palpitar con una nueva esperanza, tome mi espada y atravesé a aquel ser oscuro que estaba frente a mí.

Hans. Te equivocas y jamás me llevaras contigo a mí me esperan y no puedo fallarle

Ángela. No te lo permitiré por que regresarías.

Hans. Ojala me escuches Elsa – entonando una pequeña melodía - _¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?__  
__Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido__  
__en una persona tan insensible__  
__Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar__  
__Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa___

_Despiértame__  
__Despiértame por dentro__  
__No puedo despertar__  
__Sálvame__  
__Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad__  
__Ordena a mi sangre que corra__  
__Antes de que termine incompleto__  
__Sálvame__  
__Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido___

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme__  
__Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida___

_Tráeme a la vida.__  
__He estado viviendo una mentira.__  
__No hay nada adentro.__  
__Congelado por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querida.__  
__Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte___

_Toda esta vista__  
__No puedo creer que no pude ver__  
__Escondido en la oscuridad__  
__Pero tú estás enfrente de mí___

_Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años__  
__Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo___

_Sin un pensamiento__  
__Sin una voz__  
__Sin alma___

_No me dejes morir aquí__  
__Debe que haber algo mal__  
__Tráeme a la vida___

_Tráeme a la vida._

Ángela. No….no puede ser ¡NO PUEDES VENCERME!

Y dicho eso ella desapareció al igual que la oscuridad, el frio y la niebla dejando una vez más el prado pero esta vez pequeños copos de nieve caían.

Angela. Creí que no lo lograrías

Hans. Yo también pero escuche su voz

Angela. De que hablas

Han. Escuche a Elsa y eso me dio la fuerza necesaria

Angela. ¿Cómo que la escuchaste eso es imposible?

Hans. Que

Angela. Oh no si la escuchaste eso significa que…

Hans. Que….que significa

Angela. Que es demasiado tarde

Hans. Tarde para que

Angela. Para que vuelvas el funeral debió de haber acabado y por eso que escuchaste su voz despidiéndose de ti

Hans. No…no puede ser no el derrote para nada

Ignore a Angela hablarme yo corrí hacia las puertas con mi decisión ya tomada lo que hiso que la perta negra desapareciera estaba frente a mí un par de metros más y estaría contigo una vez más Elsa solo espérame un poco más y estaremos juntos, logro llegar a la puerta pero ramas rojas evitan que habrá la puerta tomo mi espada y las corto pero siguen creciendo, yo sigo cortándolas pero veo como estas dejan la puerta para comenzar a enrollarse en mis pies, camino con dificultad y logro abrir la puerta solo un paso más y lo lograre, veo como cada vez más las ramas se vuelven más fuerte y me arrastran alejándome pero no me rendiré.

Vuelvo a tomar mi espada cortando las ramas camino hacia la puerta la cruzo y aquella luz azul me envuelve por completo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya han pasado dos meses desde el funeral y la corte me ha dicho que mañana se celebraría la ceremonia, mañana me casare todo el reino esa feliz de ver a su reina comprometida y pronto felizmente casada, pero no es así no podrá estar más triste por eso lo único que me anima es que mañana también Anna se casara por fin será feliz y debo admitir que estoy muy celosa que ella se pueda casar por amor no como yo, caro que al menos le tengo cariño a mi prometido pero es gracias a que somos buenos amigos, además de que me entiende ya que paso por casi las mismas situaciones que yo, ya que elegí a Ángelo al menos sé que nos entenderemos bien o eso espero, muchos me preguntaron que por qué no elegí a Aleck y la razón es que no podía condenarlo a vivir infelizmente, y Elliot la verdad jamás lo haría nunca lo aceptaría por su manera de ser, y Anthony no lo hice porque me dijo que se había enamorado de otra mujer y no por su físico si no por su corazón y eso me alegro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Al día siguiente….**

Anna se encontraba en su cuarto siendo arreglada para el día mas especial de su vida y no podía estar más feliz pero algo opacaba esa felicidad y era su hermana no soportaba que la corte la amenazara a contraer nupcias con alguien que no amaba y todo gracias a que es la reina y por ser mujer no podía estar soltera siéndolo.

Y aunque cueste decirlo Anna desearía que Hans estuviera vivo para hacer feliz a su hermana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mientras tanto…**

En un lugar lejos de Arendell un hombre vestido de traje se encontraba inconsciente en una pequeña cabaña.

Cuando desperté tarde unos minutos en acostumbrarme a la luz al hacerlo noto que estoy en una pequeña habitación bastante humilde toco mi cabeza con mi mano y siento algo húmedo tomo lo que sentí y veo que se trata de un paño mojado miro la ropa que traigo puesta y veo que no es la que llevaba puesta en aquel día, la puerta se abre y me deja ver a una mujer algo madura entrar.

Xx. oh has despertado me alegro mucho

X. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y a quien debo agradecer sus cuidados?

Xx. Oh que irrespetuosa he sido mi nombre es Giselle

X. es un hermoso nombre pero necesito que me digas que ha pasado conmigo y sobre todo donde estoy

Giselle. Bueno realmente no lo sé hace dos meses apareciste en la playa inconsciente así que con ayuda de mi prometido te hemos ayudado ya que deducimos que eres alguien de la nobleza o de la realeza por la ropa que llevas, te hemos estado cuidando desde entonces y nos encontramos en las playas a las afueras del reino

X. reino ¿Cuál reino?

Giselle. Del reino de Arendell

X. Arendell enserio debo irme debo ir con ella y decirle que estoy vivo

Giselle. Espere está muy débil debes guardar reposo….

X. Hans mi nombre es Hans y lo sé pero necesito ir a Arendell es muy necesario que lo haga sino será demasiado tarde

Giselle. No podrás llegar es demasiado lejos además el reino se está preparando hoy es un día muy especial

Hans. Especial ¿a qué te refieres?

Giselle. Hoy se celebraran la boda real

Hans. ¡Que! Dime quien se casara

Giselle. La princesa Anna y más tarde al ocaso la reina Elsa

Hans. No es posible necesito llegar no puedo permitir que Elsa se case debo llegar a tiempo

Giselle. Espere

Hans. No puedo pero le agradezco que me haya ayudado pero necesito detener esa boda

Giselle. Si dice eso una vez más tendré que llamar a los guardias eso es un crimen

Hans. No lo es cundo es a ti a quien ama

Giselle. Eso no sería posible la única persona que se supo que la reina amaba era el difunto Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur

Hans. Pues entonces has ayudado a un fantasma por que no estoy muerto

Giselle. No…...no…es…p…p...posible

Veo como la mujer cae desmayada le tomo del brazo antes de que caiga y la acuesto en la cama, salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con un pequeño pasillo que deja ver el comedor, camino un poco más y encuentro la puerta salgo y agradezco que tuvieran un caballo le ofrezco una manzana y este relincha de felicidad.

Hans. Te ofrezco un trato llévame al centro de Arendell y te daré una docena de ellas

Le digo mostrando una bolsa llena de manzanas, el caballo asiente rápidamente con la cabeza, subo en él y me pongo en marcha a Arendell.

Hans (pensando). Espérame Elsa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mientras tanto con Elsa…**

Ya estoy en la iglesia alegre de llevar a mi hermana al altar con una persona que realmente la ama, hoy está muy hermosa mi hermana más de lo que es, irradia felicidad y por un momento desearía ser yo quien tuviera esa felicidad pero no puedo permitirme ser tan egoísta todo lo hago por mi pueblo.

Elsa. Kristoff te entrego a mí querida Hermana y espero que la cuides y le entregues todo tu amor, ya que te estoy dando la única cosa que he cuidado más que a mi vida y espero y sepas apreciarla con todo lo que ella es defectos y virtudes y sepas que si no lo haces estarías perdiendo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Kristoff. Te promete que daré todo de mi por ser quien ella se merece

Elsa. Ya lo eres

Y dicho eso dejo que ambos caminen frente al padre.

Padre. Queridos hermanos hoy estamos reunidos en la celebración de nuestra princesa y el joven Björgman en santo matrimonio.

La ceremonia era todo lo que mi hermana ha querido además del hermoso vestido que usa un vestido que me correspondía a mí pero al no casarme por amor no quise usarlo ya que mi mama se casó con mi padre por amor tal como lo hace Anna con Kristoff, cuando me doy cuenta de que a ceremonia está a punto de terminar sonrió lo mejor que puedo para que Anna calme un poco sus nervios.

Padre. Princesa Anna acepta usted a Kristoff como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

Anna. ¡Si si acepto!

Padre. Y usted joven Kristoff acepta a Anna como su esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

Kristoff. Acepto

Padre. Por el poder que se me otorgo los declaro marido y mujer. Ahora puede besar a la novia

Kristoff y Anna no dudaron en besarse con todo su amor que fácilmente se podía ver.

Padre. Lo que ha unido dios no lo depare el hombre.

Yo me paro camino hacia ellos, el padre me da el sable y veo como Kristoff se arrodilla.

Elsa. Aceptas todas las responsabilidades que hoy se te entregan, ayudar apoyar y proteger al pueblo.

Kristoff. Acepto proteger al pueblo para ayudarlos, apoyarlos en todo lo que necesiten.

Elsa. Juras honrar las leyes de la corona sin ninguna objeción como juras honrar as buenas tradiciones del pueblo.

Kristoff. Lo juro

Elsa. Levántate….con un gran regocijo les presento al Príncipe Kristoff de Arendell

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de la boda los invitados junto a Anna y a Kristoff comenzaron a felicitarlos, yo igual lo hice para irme ya que al ocaso seria mi boda regrese al castillo y directamente fui a mi habitación para que comenzaran a arreglarme pese a que las horas pasan y veo que estoy hermosa no puedo sentirme feliz, cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta volteo ligeramente.

Elsa. ¿Quién es?

Anna. Soy yo hermana

Elsa. Adelante

Anna. Me alegro que al fin te cases pero no puedo estar contenta si tu no lo estas desearía que pudieras disfrutar este día tan especial y que hoy te casaras con la persona que amas pero sé que o es así, pero al menos son amigos quizás en un futuro lo llegues a ver con otros ojos

Elsa. Anna sé que deseas verme feliz pero no puedo amarlo simplemente no puedo

Gerda. Majestad esta lista

Elsa. Gracias Gerda y a ustedes chicas

Chicas. Majestad sabemos por qué lo hace y la tomamos como un ejemplo a seguir ya que está sacrificando tanto por su pueblo es un honor servirla usted

Gerda. Tienen razón mi niña pero quita esa cara a tu padre y a tu madre no les gustaría verte a si

Elsa. Lo sé pero no puedo fingir sentir felicidad si por cada momento que pasa siento que me dirijo solo a una eterna infelicidad

Anna. El

Solo siento a mi hermana abrazarme yo también lo hago y aguanto las inmensas ganas de llorar que tengo cuando escucho como vuelven a tocar y abren la puerta.

Kai. Majestad es hora

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de la iglesia….**

El príncipe Ángelo se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro ya que sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba a punto de suceder y le dolía hacerle eso a una de sus mejores amigas pero ella le dijo que no podían pararlo que ella debía hacerlo por s pueblo, y esa es la razón por la cal ahora está a punto de casarse con ella.

Pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, eran los cascos de un caballo, con cuidado saco su espada listo para cualquier cosa.

Ángelo. ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrese!

Una figura encapuchada sobre un caballo apareció frente a sus ojos, vio que el jinete bajo del caballo acercándose a él, pro un metro de distancio los separo cuando aquel extraño sujeto dejo de caminar.

Ángelo. ¿Quién es usted?

xx. solo vengo por un asunto pendiente.

Ángelo. ¿Y cuál sería ese asunto?

Xx. antes de responderle permítame hacerle una pregunta

Ángelo. Está bien

Xx. pero por favor guarde s espada odiaría tener que atacarlo

Ángelo guardo su espada aunque un poco temeroso pero lo hiso.

Xx gracias. Hoy se casara con la Reina Elsa ¿La ama?

Ángelo. A qué se debe esa pregunta

Xx. conteste

Ángelo. No, no la amo

Xx. Entonces por qué se casa con ella

Ángelo. Ella me lo pidió como amigo para salvar a su pueblo

Xx. ya veo

Ángelo. Bien yo he respondido ahora le toca a usted

Xx. es lo justo mi asunto pendiente tiene que ver con la reina y su boda

Ángelo. ¿Quién es usted?

Xx. digamos que soy un fantasma que vuelve a la vida para cumplir una promesa

Ángelo. ¿Cómo?

La extraña persona se quitó la capucha revelando que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el "difunto" Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur.

Ángelo. Pero tú estabas muerto

Hans. Error la lagrima del sol si me salvo pero hiso que quedara dormido hasta hace poco, y cuando me entere de lo que iba a pasar pues he venido lo más rápido que he podido, y te ruego no te cases con Elsa

Ángelo. No lo hare porque ella te ama y tú a ella

Hans. Lo se fue su voz la que me salvo de la muerte y solo por ella pude regresar

Ángelo. Tengo una idea que hará que ustedes estén juntos

Hans. Te escucho

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegue a la iglesia y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, Anna me esperaba en la entrada, ella me sonrió con melancolía y yo tome su brazo lista para mi pesadilla.

Ambas caminamos mirando a los invitados algunos felices y otros melancólicos ya que sabían por lo que estaba pasando, al final estaba Ángelo mirándome con tristeza, pero igual llegamos con él.

Anna. Hoy te entrego a mi hermana te entrego a Elsa, como mi mayor tesoro, confiare que la respetaras y la protegerás como ella lo merece, pero sobre todo espero que la ames más que a nada en el mundo.

Ángelo. No, no lo harás porque yo no me casare con ella

Elsa. Que Ángelo

Ángelo. Lo lamento Elsa pero yo no te amo y tú tampoco a mí y no te condenare a que seas infeliz a mi lado

Elsa (Susurrando). Ángelo

Anna. Entonces no habrá boda

Ángelo. Conmigo no pero alguien regreso solo por ti y si lo aceptas lo honraras convirtiéndote en su esposa

Elsa. ¿De qué hablas?

Ángelo. Entra

Y una vez más una persona entro en la iglesia caminado lentamente hasta estar junto a Ángelo.

Anna. No puede ser

Todos en la iglesia quedaron mudos ante la persona que estaba ahí.

Xx. espero que no te moleste tanto la tardanza que te hice pasar

Elsa. Hans estas…estas vivo

Hans. Solo por ti mi corazón late de nuevo

Elsa al verlo ahí corrió a él abrazándolo solo para ver que no se trataba de un sueño.

Elsa. Eres tú de verdad como

Hans. Una gota del sol y una amor puro y sincero

Elsa. Entonces

Hans. Me concederías el magnífico honor de convertirme en tu esposo

Elsa. Pensé que jama me lo preguntarías.

El padre llego y ahogo un grito al ver al joven que se encontraba con la reina pero sonrió de ver que una vez más otro milagro se hacía realidad gracias al amor y cierto ángel que luego castigaría.

Elsa padre me gustaría que aceptara casarnos a nosotros que usted me case con el hombre que amo.

Padre. Por supuesto majestad.

Anna. Siendo ese el caso. Hans hoy te entrego a mi hermana te entrego a Elsa, como mi mayor tesoro, confiare que la respetaras y la protegerás como ella lo merece, pero sobre todo espero que la ames más que a nada en el mundo y si vuelves a hacer que ella llore por ti no dudes en que yo misma acabare contigo

Hans. Nunca más la dejare y no permitiré que nada la haga llorar

Anna. Siendo así con gusto te entrego a mi querida hermana.

Padre. Queridos hermanos hoy estamos reunidos en la celebración de la reina de nuestro querido pueblo. Hoy uniremos a la reina Elsa de Arendell con el joven príncipe Hans de las islas del sur en sagrado matrimonio.

Todo era perfecto al fin estaría junto a la persona que realmente amo y que sé que me ama aun sobre su propia vida, mamá papá les agradezco haberme ayudado al hacer este hermoso milagro para mí.

Padre. Reina Elsa acepta usted a Hans como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

Elsa. Si acepto

Padre. Y usted Hans acepta a nuestra querida reina Elsa como su esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

Hans. Acepto

Padre. Por el poder que se me otorgo los declaro marido y mujer. Ahora puede besar a la novia

Hans. Bien ¿puedo besarte?

Elsa. Por qué me preguntas

Hans. Por qué me dijiste que solo podía besarte con tu consentimiento

Elsa. Cállate y obedece al padre

Hans. Entonces te beso

Elsa. Si puedes

Entonces ambos se besaron y todos empezaron a aplaudir y decir vivan los novios

Hans. Pero antes necesito decirte algo

Elsa. Que sucede

Hans. No quiero ser rey

Elsa. ¿Qué?

Hans. Es a ti a quien amo y deseo no a tu reino así que solo quiero ser tu príncipe consorte

Elsa. Es en verdad lo que quieres

Hans. Por supuesto que si ya que lo único que quiero es a ti

Elsa. Está bien…arrodíllate

Yo camino hacia el padre quien me da el sable y veo como Hans se arrodilla.

Elsa. Aceptas todas las responsabilidades que hoy se te entregan, ayudar apoyar y proteger al pueblo.

Hans. Acepto proteger al pueblo para ayudarlos, apoyarlos en todo lo que necesiten.

Elsa. Juras honrar las leyes de la corona sin ninguna objeción como juras honrar as buenas tradiciones del pueblo.

Hans. Lo juro

Elsa. Levántate….con un gran regocijo les presento al Príncipe consorte Hans de Arendell

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno amigos eso es todo luego de un largo tiempo este fic ha terminado y solo si ustedes lo desean hare un epilogo pero ahora la historia por fin estará en estado de complete.**

**Y si alguien realmente está leyendo esto y me perdona y continua leyendo esta historia pues ya sabe si desea reclamarme algo por el tiempo de espera que hice está en todo su derecho yo no les diré que no me sentí mal por dejar así esta historia pero ojala les agrade el final.**

**Con la esperanza de que alguien lo lea pues conocen lo demás si les gusto o no fue así y quieren aconsejarme o reclamarme pueden hacerlo con un review.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**

**The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Chaito.**


End file.
